Daughter of a Potions Master
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: The war is over Snape lives and now has a daughter. See how his and her life has changed. remus and Sirius are in the mix. it's mainly about her but there's plenty of everyone p.s. no flames plz. Review please or I'll set the dragon on you
1. 1 Child in the basement

The second war was over and everything while it had greatly settled was not over. A few death eaters still lurked in the shadows still. for the past year the order had been seraching them out and bring them down. none saw the inside of the Azkaban prison. They were all given the dementors kiss.

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Sirius Black all were alive and part of this rounding up bit. Remus who had been hit with two curses was sent into a coma rather then dead. While his wife Tonks was not so lucky. Bellatrix had gone after the one person she knew Tonks would do anything to protect. Their son. Both had died. Severus who had been bitten by Nagini Voldemort's snake had been in a petrified state. was brought back with the same potion used when the chamber of secrets had been opened.

Sirius who had fallen throught the veil had come back not long after the final battle. The veil was meant for souls. But all of him had fallen throught it. Mind, body and soul. now that he was back he went back to his life with both his god son as well as his best friend. But old grudges still sat in the air and a very pissed off Snape had started with him.

Each was sat down and given a very threatening and stern talking to by Molly Weasley. The matriarch was the mother of seven (eight cause they considered harry family) had made the two grown men feel like five year olds. Just because they had said sorry for what they had done in the past didn't mean that they liked each other. It was quickly solved by Minerva McGonagall who had set the three men into a group to help bring down the remaining death eaters.

After a few raids they had reached a new respect for each other. Which not only made Remus happy but Harry and the others as well.

It was a raid night. Kingsley, Sirius, Bill, Severus, Remus and were after two death eaters who had been hiding on an estate located in the heart of Scotland. Wards had been placed on it, making it harder to find. "Ready all?" Kingsley called about. "Right. On my count. NOW!"

They stormed into the manor one after the other coming from different places. "Search everywhere." A voice called. They had been very wrong. Four death eaters and three werewolves. "Remus check the basement. Lovegood upstairs." Bill told tawny haired man. Remus tried to straigthen up as much as he could but couldn't because Mooney the werewolf half of him had come out a enought to help fight the werewolves that had attacked them.

Two of the werewolves were dead. All four death eaters were bound. the other werewolf was unconciense. "Remus?" It was a familiar voice one of dark velvet. "Mooney seperate from him. It's over there in no more danger." the voice told him. Mooney curled up again letting Remus take full control. He straightened up. "Thank you Severus." The two made there way to the cellar door but ran when they heard their names called.

Sirius had gone ahead of the two to check the basement. The sigh he saw was a fairly gruesome one. One that he wouldn't have even wished on Severus in the old days. "Sweet Merlin."

the in the corner of the damp moldy basement was very small child. No older then three wearing rags and crying. "Get Kingsley." Sirius said stepping down the rest of the stairs. There was blood on the floor long since dried but it had stained. A very fat rat ran over his feet. "Disgusting." Severus muttered. "Soon you won't have to look at it." a voice growled. Two men came out of the shadows half transformed like Remus had been a few minutes ago.

The two remaining wizards shot spells at the two men. One was stunned and the other had fallen to the ground unable to move. "What in the name of all that is good?" Kingsley, Bill and came down. "There were two more." Remus walked the rest of the way down and inched his way to the little girl in the corner.

The child whimpered and coward away more. "Take that one for questioning." Bill said to Lovegood. Remus had tried harder to coax the child to him. The girl looked at him with eyes of pure silver. Her hair was the same color red of Lily a long dead friend. "Remus just pick her up we don't have time." Kingsley said. Remus reached for the girl and she lashed out at him.

"Sirius give me a hand." Remus reached for the girl who snarled. Making the mistake of putting his hand to close she bit into his arm. "Sirius put her to sleep now." Remus gritted. The red headed child went limp in his arms. "Here." Severus stood holding Remus's shirt, over coat and cloak. The child was wrapped in his cloak. Sirius carried her out and the others followed.

"You'd better get to Poppy. Get yourself and the girl looked over." Kingsley spoke. They nodded. Three other ministry members had come to help with the clean up.


	2. 2 searching and future

They apparated just outside of the Hogwarts barrier walking the rest of the way. "Wait we can't go in this way there will be students about." Sirius said. "Minerva sent everyone home for the holidays. All that are here are here a professors and Poppy." Snape assured them. The trio plus one sleeping child walked to the hospital wing as quickly as their tired bodies would allow them to.

"Poppy." Remus called into the wing. Two voices rang out. Out of Poppy's office came the medi-witch herself and the headmistress, McGonagall. "What in Merlin's name?" She eyed the three. Snape was bleeding from the side of his head, Remus holding the child had no visible cuts but there were some. Sirius was sporting a broken nose. Other then that they each had there fair share of bruises and minor cuts.

"Look at the child first we can wait." Remus placed the girl on the bed. "My god." The state of he child was shocking. She was very thin and dirty. Her hair was tangled and mated. She had cuts and bruises old and new. Poppy started on the child. "Minnie we need to speak with you in your office if that's alright." Sirius asked.

While Poppy took care of the child the other four sat in the office that once been Albus Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had not died that night but with very careful planning and very good potions was able to go into hiding. When he returned it was made official that he was no longer headmaster and finally wanted to live the rest of his life in peace.

"Do you know any families willing to take on a child?" Severus came right out with it. "Why not care for her yourselves. You're all very capable men." She said. "We're three men who know nothing about taking care of children. She needs a home one that will be able to help her." "She can't stay with any of us. Grimmauld place is not the place for children. My mother's portrait with scare and Kreacher is far from nice. Not to mention what odd spells still lurked in the place." Sirius explained.

"You know I live in a small cottage. I've been staying with Sirius by force seeing as the cottage has gotten far to cold even for Moony to stay in it." Remus replied. "Spinner's end is a very bad idea. My father's ghost is still there. And he's not leaving for-well- he's never going to leave." Snape rubbed a temple with two fingers. There was a spark in the fireplace. "She's gone. The girl is gone." The voice was Poppy.

The three men shot up from their chairs and ran out of the office taking a different corridor looking for the child. The small red headed child woke up alone and in the infirmary. Poppy had left to get a few things to clean her up but when the medi-witch returned she had been gone and the door wide open.

The girl had found herself wondering around peaking around corners and stepping lightly. The large castle was very scary and fascinating to the toddler. Peeves the well known annoying polterdice to the school saw the chance to wreak havoc. She stood at the end of the corridor thinking which way to go. Peeves saw his chance and came up from the floor. Screaming and making other sounds. She ran to the left renewed tears and cries.

Severus had been down in the dungeons looking. Remus was near the Hufflepuff tower and Sirius was near the Ravenclaw tower. Going back he ran into (through) one of the ghost of the house. Asking the ghost to round up the others and telling them to look for a small red headed toddler he flew off.

Snape was now looking by the transfiguration classroom when a ghost flew past him then quickly doubled back. "Are you also looking for the redhead child?" IT asked. He gave a curt nod. "Follow me. I know where she is." Severus quickly ran following the ghost. After three long corridors and turning a corner Snape saw the small girl standing in the middle of it wiping her tears and crying. Remus cut through the courtyard and Sirius came from the other end.

Severus was the one to pick the child up. She fought him hit him in his chest and squirming in his arms. "That's enough now. Come here." Remus took her and she calmed down. Burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "I'll carry her." The elder werewolf said. Remus had an idea of why the child had calmed when he held her. He just prayed that wasn't the case.

Taking the child back to Poppy she was checked over again while the men sat outside the door. "Why is your father's ghost still at spinner's end?" Asked Remus. "He won't leave till he's sure that my family has an heir after me. Seeing that I am not going to marry he'll just have to stay till I'm dead." Snape sneered. Not to mention the place is in need of repair."

"What if you adopted her? Blood adoption and she can be yours your father would have to accept it wouldn't he?" Snape thought about it. "Alright If I adopt her we take care of her together. You'll all have to come to Spinner's end. Help me fix it up and make it suitable for living again." Severus said.

"Deal." Sirius agreed with the plan, as did Remus. "But one very big problem. Where will we all be staying till then?" The three sat around each thinking when Poppy came out a bit of a sad look on her face. Her had potions and bandages on a tray. "Poppy what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. I'm rather upset that you let your selves get this bad. Hold still Mr. Black." she reset his nose. Sirius held his nose as his eyes teared. After a few minutes she was done with them. "Now news with the child."

"She's very young. No older then three. I don't know how long she was in the place you had found her but it's done a number on her. She's covered in scratches and littered with scars. She's a werewolf, a born one."


	3. 3 Baby steps and tempoary home

The three slept in the hospital wing. Remus who had been having a restless sleep got up from his bed and sat next to the one holding a sleeping girl. Poppy had cleaned her up and combed her hair. Remus fell asleep not long before dawn his head pillowed by his arms. Snape was the first to wake up. Sirius was lightly snoring in his own bed. Remus was where he had fallen asleep by the girl.

He got up releasing the kinks from the day before. Breakfast was needed. They hadn't in nearly 24 hours. Food would be needed. He stepped outside the door and summoned a house elf. Putting in what he wanted ordering meals for the four of them the house elf disappeared leaving a small puff of smoke.

"Severus." Coming up the stairs was Kingsley. "Severus where is the girl? She has no parents she's now a ward of he ministry. I have to do my job." He said. "She's not going anywhere Kingsley."

"And why not? She has no family to care for her. One of those werewolves was her father and he is now dead." he hissed. "She's a werewolf. You know very well what will happen to her. She'll be placed where no one will find her. Lock away like some beast." Kingsley knew it was most likely true. "I plan to blood adopt her." The black haired man spoke.

It would be a good set up. Snape was discipline: he'd teach her how to act and shape her onto a fine young witch. Remus would help with the werewolf: taking her out on the full moon and showing her how to love the wolf and not shun it. Sirius would show her fun: he would be the one to get her to of her shell. Together they would raise her.

"Do you have any information on the girl?" Severus broke the man from his thoughts. "Yes her name is Aniu Esmarelda. Her birthday is October 28. That's all we got on the girl. We had to give him that damn truth potion to get him to speak. I'll leave you to it Snape. Let me know the date so I can be present. A ministry member must be there." Kingsley said before leaving down the stairs. A few minutes later the house elf showed up again.

A tray in it's hands. Three plates of eggs and toast and a bowl of chicken broth for Aniu. Walking back in he saw that Sirius and Remus had woken up and were watching the child. Aniu had woken up when she heard Sirius sit down in the chair next to Remus.

"What are you doing?" He watched them. Aniu had a pillow hugged to her watching them from behind it. "We're taking baby steps. Trying to coax her to talk. Say something, anything." Sirius replied. "How about trying her name. Aniu? Aniu it's time to eat." Severus spoke.

She had looked at him at the call of her name. Eyes were big and looked like liquid silver. "Here try to feed her." HE handed Remus the bowl and spoon. "Alright Cub come on." Remus tried to feed her but she turned her head away from him. When tried again she knocked it from his hand growling at him. "Let's try this again. See there's nothing wrong with it." HE swallowed a bit of it himself.

He tried again and she opened her mouth hesitantly. After two spoon fulls there was a slight grow to her eyes. Aniu reached for the spoon to feed herself. Remus let her but kept her at a slow pace. Half the bowl was gone when she dropped the spoon in it. Her shrunken stomach had had enough.

"Well that's a decent start." Severus said picking up the bowl. Poppy came in and saw all four awake. "Well guess it's later then I thought." She walked over to the bed. Sirius and Remus moved from her way. Aniu glared at her. The witch had forced potions into her the day before. All nasty and foul smelling. "Now no more fussing. This will help you." she Took out a nutrition potion. "Poppy let me." Severus reached over for he potion. "Aniu you have to take this. Come on." HE lightly held her chin and making her take the potion. Making a face like any child would.

"It's not that bad." he told her. Her quiet was a let down. She didn't even let go of a squeak. She was a small child. Smaller then a normal three year old should be. "You may take her to your rooms. But seeing as you'll be wanting to get started and not keep her on school grounds with so many people. You four may have the use of my grandmother's home. It has a few rooms enough for you to get settled in there while you fix up Spinner's end."

They looked at each other then back at the witch. "I heard you talking. My grandmother left the house to me when she died. I don't think she would mind if she knew it was to help a child. It's located in the country in the north. The house is in perfect living condition. A village is not to far away round three or four miles down the road. You also have the woods to run around there to run about in during the moon. Wait here I'll fetch the key." She said.

Aniu Pulled the covers off of her and crawled to the end of the bed to Sirius. He picked her up and she settled in his arms. She had been studying the men. Looking over their features. Sirius had eyes like hers but no one had the red hair she did. She pointed to his eye. "Yes they are the same as yours."

Poppy came back with the key and two extra pairs of pajamas for the girl already her size. She gave the men instructions on what to do till she told them other wise. They would have to shop for Aniu another day. McGonagall had called in for a replacement to fill Snape's spot for the rest of the year.

Poppy used the floo to get them to her grandmother's home. IT would suit them down to the ground. While Sirius went to pack his and Remus's clothing Remus and Severus stayed at the cottage to look around. Aniu Sitting in Remus's arms didn't move from them looking around. Remus put her down nudging her forward like a mother wolf telling her cubs to go play.

The house was very roomy. A living room, four bedrooms, kicthen and two bathrooms. The three ventured outside but Aniu stood on the last step looking at the snow like it was something she had never seen before. A coat that had been charmed to her size along with a pair of shoes weren't really meant for snow. But upon seeing the look on the girls face at the blanket of snow saddened both men.

Severus picked her up and set her in the snow. Aniu looked like a baby experiencing her first snow she put her hands in it shaking them free of the cold stuff. "She has no idea what it is." Snape spoke. "Baby steps Severus. She'll learn quickly. Come on Cub back inside to get warm. Uncle Padfoot should be coming back an minute."


	4. 4 Spiders and first meetings

For the first week Aniu stuck very close to one of the three men. Each took turns with her when it came to her care. She was a surprising bright girl for never having seen daylight in her life. All the bite marks, bruises and cuts were healing nicely. Aniu found that snow even though cold could be rather fun. Thought she didn't speak it was easy to tell what she wanted. But when it came to what she meant it was very different.

Aniu had been in her temporary room playing with a toy that Sirius had conjured up for her. Severus, Remus and Sirius were down stairs. The closet door had stopped the toy from going in. Curious herself she opened the door. It was other wise empty other then an old fur coat. A large spider handing from a long string of spider thread hung near her face. What most girls were scared of she was not. Rats, spiders and other insects were something she knew.

Cupping it in her hands she ran down stairs to find one of her caretakers. She found two of them in the living room. Remus and Sirius. Other wise known as Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. She walked over to Remus who had his nose in yet another book. "What's up Cub?" she held up her hands. "What do you have there?" She opened her hands and the spider crawled on her fingers. "That's would be a spider little one." She picked it up by a leg and put it in her mouth. "Don't do that." Remus had a look of disgust on his face.

She chewed it and with joy. Remus lightly grabbed her chin and stuck a finger in her mouth pulling out the remains. "No." he scolded her. "We don't eat spiders. Their bad for you. Understand?" She nodded meekly few tears escaping her eyes. "Come here. I'm not upset with you. You simply didn't know." He said.

"My guess would be that's all she ate when she was in that damn basement. No one taught her other wise. Merlin knows what you ate down there. I doubt you'll be telling us any time soon." Sirius said to her. "Dinner's ready you three." Severus walked into the room. He saw Aniu whipping her eyes. "What happened?" "She ate a spider. Something she must have been use to from life in the basement."

"Well it's over now. Molly will be over after dinner to meet her. Tomorrow we get started at Spinner's end."

"It's been a week already?" Sirius asked. Snape nodded. "Tomorrow we start at Spinner's end. Now come here you time to wash your hands." He picked Aniu off Remus's lap.

Dinner was something that still needed work. Aniu would rather use her hands to eat then a fork. But Severus was determined to make her eat properly. For lunch they tried foods that she needed to use her hands. It seemed to satisfy her enough. Breakfast depending on what was made it was a bit messy. But after a few spills it had become easier to her. Night's when she couldn't sleep she'd find herself in the bed of one of the three. The moon, which was still well off, was going to need a plan to be dealt with unless Severus could come up with a wolfsbane safe enough for her.

After Dinner they all ventured into the living room. at the appointed time of eight o'clock the flames sparked green and Molly Weasley mother of seven came through. Aniu hid behind the armchair peeking out at the red head woman. She was pleasantly plump with a kind smile. "Hello Molly. Good to see you again." Remus Stood and hugged the woman. It didn't matter what age you were if you had ever been in the care of the woman you had somewhat be came her child. Sirius hugged her next. Severus simply nodded.

"Now you wanted to see me about something." Molly sat down. "Yes we're in need of your help. Almost two weeks ago while on a raid we found a young girl of about three in a basement. She is a werewolf and rather then let the ministry have I'm going to blood adopt her. But we cannot stay here and raise her. We plan on fixing up Spinner's End. My home for the four of us to live there. We're staying here with the permission of Poppy. We would take her with us but my father's ghost is still there and he won't leave for a while yet." Severus explained.

"I'd be happy to watch her for you. Where is the little dear?" Molly looked around. Sirius stood and went behind the chair. "Come here pup. She's not going to hurt you." Sirius pulled the child out from her hiding spot and swung her into his arms. "Hello dear." molly smiled at her. Aniu hid her face. "Other then Poppy you will be the only other person she's really met." Severus said.

"Aniu. That's and odd name. Beautiful but odd." Molly smiled. "Aniu come here." Severus said. Sirius put her down and walked right to him. Sitting her on his lap so that she was looking at Molly he introduce them. "Aniu this is your Aunt Molly. She'll be taking care Of you while the three of us...go to work." He explained. She whimpered and looked at him big gray eyes starring into black ones. "Don't look at me like that. She's not going to hurt you."

"Hello Aniu. It's nice to meet you." Molly held out her hand with a smile. But what had caught the young werewolf's eye was the red hair. Aniu starred. "Yes we have red hair. Won't you say anything dear?"

"She won't speak. We don't know why. Poppy said that her vocal cords are perfectly fine but she refuses to speak. But let her show you what she wants and tell her what she can and cannot do. She'll listen. But watch what she eats she likes spiders." Remus said.

"Remus I raised seven children I know what to do. Percy once got mad with Charlie once got upset with us for having the twins and didn't talk to us for four months. I know how to deal with a silent child. I will watch her for you. You have nothing to worry about."


	5. 5 The ghost of Tobias Snape

The next day molly came at Nine sharp. Aniu had already had her breakfast and knew what was happening but was still nervous about being left with the elder Red head. "We'll be back kiddo." Sirius kissed the top of Aniu's head before walking out the front door. She waved good-bye to them as one by one the disapparated to Spinner's End.

Spinner's End was a very large estate. Each armed in jeans and shirts they could dirty up Severus and Sirius with their hair pulled back into ponytails. Sitting on little over a hundred acres of land it looked sturdy outside but no one knew what inside held. "Well outside isn't bad. Not bad at all really." Remus commented. "How long did you say you weren't here ago?"

"16 years. My father died seventeen years ago. The grounds have a self-care spell on them my mother set it years ago. As long as there is a living heir the spell will continue to do it's job." they got to the front door. "Whatever you do not encourage the bastard." Snape said using a key to let them in.

Inside was filled with spider webs and everything had a thick layer of dust. Paint was pealing from the walls. "Talk about a fixer upper."

"I forgot this place decays when it doesn't have people living in it. Now the only problem we have it to fix the damage." He said. "Well look who finally showed his face after almost two decades. You must have an heir-ah but wait you don't because I'm still here boy. Nothing but a failure." a ghost said coming from the upper level. "Father." The other two men looked at the dark haired man and the ghost. The features they shared were rather creepy Snape almost looked; like a clone of his father.

"Don't use that tone with me-"

"Or what. You're a ghost and your stuck here till you get that bloody heir your dying for. I should leave again and not return till I'm good and damn old." He sneered at the ghost. "Stubborn." The ghost of Tobias Snape spoke. "Mother always said it was from you. Now move out of our way if you want that heir other wise you can stay from here on earth for all eternity."

"You're a failure so what would it matter to me. You never did anything with your life you're nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing. You-"

"Now you listen here you waste of space. You may be my father and you can call me whatever you want but I know other wise. I am Not a failure. "The only thing I failed in was not killing you. Merlin knows what made my mother fall in love with your sorry arse. The only failure here is you. I will die a an old man and not piss drunk choking on my own vomit." Snape

"Sodding bastard." The ghost mumbled disappearing. "That was the ghost of Tobias Snape. My dead father and complete bastard to the core." Snape said the last part loudly enough so the ghost would here him.

Sirius felt bad for Snape at that minute. Having had his own problems with his own family he knew what being yelled at for being a so-called failure was like. "You're not a failure Severus. Far from it. Now lets get started pick a place to start." Sirius put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

They started in one of the bedrooms. It over looked the garden, which for the time being was bare of anything till spring when the snow melted. Finding tools and such things they would need in an old storage room they got started. They worked till it was dark outside. Covered in dust and paint chippings. Even thought the house had been cold they all smelled like sweaty gym socks.

Opening the door one after the other they walked in. Aniu came running to greet them with hugs but she was stopped. "Wait a little while okay kid? We can't have you smelling dirty when you've already gotten cleaned up." Sirius said noting that she was wearing pajamas. "Where's Molly?" Severus looked about. "In The kitchen."

"I'm just finishing the dishes. I made enough food for all of you. The plates are in the oven." She dried her hands off and walked to the living room. Picking up her cloak she walked tot the fireplace and Threw in a handful of floo. "Did you have fun with your Aunt Molly?" Remus asked. Aniu nodded a small smile gracing her face. "Good. Because she'll be back tomorrow."

"Do we have to go back tomorrow?" whined Sirius. "For once Black I agree with you." Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm going tot bathe and put Aniu down for bed." He walked up the stairs. Aniu behind him. The two men had fallen asleep by the time he came back down. Using blankets to cover them he carried a very tired three-year to bed then going to sleep in his own bed.


	6. 6 first full moon

The full moon had come and nervous about it the three kept a close watch on the child. Aniu was more active seeming to have more energy then needed. Remus too was up later into the night and up early in the morning. Severus had never watched the wolf. The morning of the moon Aniu was not up and about like she had been the there days before.

Remus had also been sleeping in his own bed when Severus went to check on him. Finding Sirius in the kitchen he looked at the man. "I know what you're thinking. This is what happens every full moon. During the week of he will have energy like never before. He'll have strength then he did two weeks ago. Today they'll sleep. Tomorrow and the next day will be the same. The wolves in them want out. Try not to piss off Remus no telling what he'll do." Sirius took another swig of his coffee.

"Right." The last time I was near him during the moon I almost died. Thought Severus.

At three Aniu was placed in the same room as Remus. The moment she was laid next to the older wolf she calmed down. The werewolf in her wanted out. IT was very obvious it was painful for her. "Don't you have a pain potion to give her?" Sirius asked noticing that she still turned in her sleep.

"IF I do it will undo the wolfsbane potion." Severus had done much research on the wolfsbane potion. Testing it with samples of blood to get a dose right. IT was safe for her to take but the amount had to be changed greatly. Aniu had received a full tablespoon full while Remus had to drink a full goblet full.

As the hours drew on into evening Remus was woken up and Aniu was carried down stairs. The four sat outside a warming charm on each of them. Severus held Aniu close her face was buried in his neck. The moon began to come over the horizon. Aniu curled in on herself the tee-shirt she was wearing started to rip, muscles, bones, fur had replaced the tiny three year old. Aniu stood as a wolf cub.

Remus or now Moony nudged the pup. "Alright lets go." Sirius said standing up. "What are you doing?" Severus looked at the man. "You'll just have to follow on two legs." Sirius quickly became Padfoot. Moony nudged the small cub forward Padfoot pulled the sleeve of the potions master.

Aniu did not match her human form at all. They had all imagined her fur to be a reddish brown. But instead was a dark tan color with a lighter coloring for her under side and paws. It suits her fine enough. Aniu would need a name. One that could go for her werewolf form.

When dawn drew near they walked back to the house. A tired Aniu cradled in Severus's arms. When the sun rose two wolves became human again. Both were very tired. Inside a very tired Remus leaned on the wall just inside the kitchen. "She should sleep for a good part of the day." he said in a tired voice. "You take care of him I'll take care of him I'll take care of her." Severus said. Sirius nodded wrapping a blanket around his friend and leading him to his room.

Severus had taken the lethargic Aniu for a bath in the middle of it she whimpered and began to shiver. She whimpered again before she started to choke the hacks shook her whole body. Severus quickly grabbed a towel and pulled her from her from the tub. She moved so the sink was under her and vomited.

Sirius came rushing in a moment later to see the sorry sight. "Call Poppy tell her to come in now." Aniu retched a few more times the last having blood in it. "In here." Sirius pointed to the bathroom. She came in her hair in a long braid, and still wearing her night robes. "What happened?" She looked at Aniu who was cradled against Severus chest.

"She was fine a few moments ago then she began shaking and choking. She vomited the last one had blood in it." Severus explained. Poppy took Aniu and left the room. Sirius looked into the sink. "That's the wolfsbane potion. You said she had been given the right amount." Sirius glared. "She's to small for her age. We'll have to try again." Snape spoke. Poppy came out into the hall.

"Well she'll be fine now. She had too much of the potion it torn her stomach a bit. Don't worry the bleeding is fixed. She's put on a bit of weight but not enough try feeding her a bit more. How much of the wolfsbane did she have?" "A full table spoon." "Well try three quarters of that. She'll be fine just needs rest now. You two should do the same. Good day to you both call me if there are anymore problems." She left. Aniu was placed in the room with Remus.

The same thing happened the next night and again the following night. During the next full moon they were dropping the dose down to 1/4 the following morning it was met with sleep. Aniu did not vomit nor even shiver. It was the solution Severus had hoped for.


	7. 7 A daughter

_When the moon came Aniu was given a_ very small dose of the same wolfsbane that Remus took but even that proved to be to much. More tests would have to be done before they got the right dose to work without problems the following morning. Over the next few months they worked on the estate fixing up the rooms. They had seen very little of the ghost that was Tobias Snape.

By the time late spring had rolled around they had four finished bedrooms one bathroom and a working kitchen. They had been finishing decorating Aniu's room when Tobias Snape came through the wall. "Why the hell did you come back? You don't give a damn about this place yet your fixing it up." the ghost floated close to it's son. Remus and Sirius saw this as time to leave and let father and son talk.

When they were gone and the door closed. "I have reasons to come back and I don't have to explain them to you."

"For once just tell me. Don't be so bloody stubborn." The ghost pressed. "I am going to blood adopt a child. A little girl. She will be the heir when I am gone if you don't like it you can leave this house and move to Hogwarts." Snape said continuing to work. "As long as you do a better job raising her then I did raising you. I'm sure she'll bring something to the Snape name." The ghost continued to float behind his son watching him work.

_"_She will. You can find good luck with her then." The ghost disappeared again. Severus sighed. The blood adoption would put his father to his final resting place. His ghost would be free of this world. Ally get your rest and leave me be." Severus said. He said all this with no emotion. "Well

Two more months passed before the ceremony was due to take place. A finished dining room was transformed for the evening. "Well today's the days the day." Severus looked out the window of his temporary room for the last time. They had stayed in the house till this day not wanting to scare Aniu with the ghost. It proved that she did was not fond of them Peeves proved that more then once. A few trips to Hogwarts to visit Poppy and very bored Peeves were not a good mix.

He heard the door creek open and red hair and silver eyes peak in at him. "Good morning." The dark haired man smiled. Aniu ran into the room and Severus swept her up into his arms. "Are you ready to become mine? To be my daughter?" Aniu smiled. She understood everyone perfectly. Every word they said she knew at that age what was wrong and what was right. And if there was one thing she knew it was that her smile pleased people. "So are we ready for tonight? No second thoughts?" Sirius peaked in Remus peaking in under him. "No. No second thoughts_."_

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were happy. And smiling. I must be mental. Remy I think it's time I got checked into saint Mungo's." Sirius joked. Snape rolled his eyes. "I think it's time we got Uncle Padfoot fixed. Don't you?" Snape asked Aniu. Aniu had no clue what the term meant. (Did you catch what it meant?) She clapped and nodded happily. "Traitor." Glared the grey eyed man. "Alright that's enough everyone. Time for brunch. Then we get the last of our things packed. We can get dressed after we've moved everything over." Remus said. The two males nodded_._

Hours later as the sun began to set the sky done up in reds, yellows and oranges. Everyone who was going to be there was there including members of the Hogwarts. Kingsley and one other ministry member were there. A man called Arlington from the department of wizarding child welfare was there to see them through the ceremony. Aniu, Remus, Severus and Sirius stood before the man.

_"By the sign of fire which rules the heart you take this child to be yours. To care for her and love her as your own. At the exchange of blood she will be your blood daughter. Will you accept?"_

All three said yes_._

_"By the sign of air ruler of the soul you take this child to be yours. To care for her and love her as your own. At the exchanged of blood she will be your blood daughter. Will you accept?"_

The three said yes again.

_"By the sign of water ruler of the mind you take this child to be yours. To care for her and love her as your own. At the exchange of blood she will be your daughter. Will you accept?"_

Another trio of yeses.

_"By the sign of earth which the body has come from. Which the body will return to Do you wish to take this child and make her your own. To making her your blood and love her as if she had always been yours. To help her and hold her when_ _she cries to offer advice when she comes for it. To give her a family and love. At the exchange_ _of your blood she will be yours. There will be no going back on a promise such as this. Do you accept?"_

"Yes."

_"Yes."_

"Yes."

_"Each of you pricks your finger and add it to the bowl."_ The man handed Severus a needle he pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the bowl. He passed it to Sirius who did the same. Then Remus. "Now the child you so wish to adopt."

Severus kneeled down in front of Aniu. "It'll only hurt for a moment little. I promise." Aniu didn't even have time to whimper. Severus kissed her tiny finger.

_"By giving your blood you have made yourselves her father. You accept all that comes with being a parent and guardian. Her pain will be yours. Now promise to love her as your own. State her new name and let those here to witness this hear."_

"Her name is Aniu Esmarelda Snape." Severus smiled. "Then let this be so. Sign your names and hers." they did. Their signatures written by quill and ink made it official. The man nodded. He took the parchment and left. The celebration commenced Aniu meeting her large extended family. Everyone was scattered out through out the dinning room cleared of the large table and chairs for smaller tables and chairs.

"Well Your a father now my son. Be better at it then I was. I'll be taking my leave now the family name is very much so insured." The ghost faded into nothing having passed on. Severus looked back into the dining room. Everyone was talking or laughing.  
Remus was talking to Charlie one of the Weasley children. Sirius was speaking to Kingsley. But who he saw his daughter taking to (well she was listening the other person was talking.

"Come here Aniu. Albus what are you doing here?" Snape picked up his daughter. "I came to meet my adopted granddaughter. You know I've always thought of you as a son." the older wizard said. "She is a powerful-"

"No." Severus cut him off. "You will not meddle in her life. She will be a normal as possible. Do you hear me old man? Leave her alone I want none of your games. If you want to be a grandfather as you so put it then be that. But do not meddle in her life." Severus warned.

"Alright. I will respect that." The man nodded. "Papa." The voice was small and nervous but well heard. Severus kissed her head and thanked her. Wondering if she could really talk had always been a wonder to them. Now they knew.


	8. Three men and a werewolf

Now that Aniu spoke it was easier now more then ever to under stand her. While the estate still needed much work they would leave Aniu in the yard or in her room to play. Many times she went with Molly. With the weather warm the men were found playing with their child more then working.

But it didn't bother anyone any. It was a time to make memories with the child while they could. Before the time had completely slipped away from them. Today they sat under a tree the sun warming their skin while they watched Aniu play in the small fountain. She was still very curious. The werewolf in her seemed to get the better of her. There were many times he had to tell her not to eat something.

Spiders were her favorite. "I told you her birthday was in August right?" Sirius asked. "No. Great help you are Siri." Remus said. "When did you find that out?" Severus was not surprised. This was something Sirius did often. "Kingsley told me. The night of the ceremony." Sirius spoke. July wore on into August.

As it did you could tell very well that Severus was not happy about leaving his daughter. True she was safe but he hadn't had much time with her. So they did everything they could think of with her. It was the middle of August and Severus would need to get ready for the school year. He had not given up his job entirely. But he had taken time away from it to get his little family in order.

It was clear Aniu knew her father was leaving but she didn't know. She had seen him packing his truck. She wanted to know why. "Why you packing?" She came up behind him. It had been Severus's night to make dinner she had cornered him in the kitchen. "I have to leave to go to work." Severus told her. "No your leaving cause you no love me n' more." She said. What she said shocked him.

"That's far from true my child. If I didn't love you, you wouldn't be here. But your here and your mine. I promise I'll come home very weekend. And I'll be back for Christmas and new years. As well as your birthday." He kissed her forehead. "What's Christmas? And New Years? And a birthday?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Remus! Sirius! Get in here now!" They came running into the kicthen. "What?" "They here Aniu we'll be right back." HE dragged them into the hallway. "Severus what's this about?" Remus questioned. "She had no clue what Christmas, New years or a birthday is." He was furious.

They had known she had little knowledge of the outside world but even this was too much. "Well then we'll just have to do them up right and she her. Her birthday is up next we'll make it special. You'll come home and We'll invite a few others. At Christmas we'll do everything you're meant to do. Play in snow, bake cookies." Sirius rambled off. "You're willing to wear an apron?" Severus and Remus were a bit shocked. "I gave my blood and signed that paper too. I'd die for that kid and so would you." Sirius had a point.

"Alright then we'll show what they are." they agreed. And show her they would. Severus finished packing his things. Sirius would be leaving during the day for work seeing as he was an auror. It would be just the two werewolves all day. But knowing Remus he'd find something for them to do.

The day came. IT was a week before school started and Severus had to go. To get his apartments in order. Reassuring her that he would be back at the end of the week or in her case five days he left. Placing a kiss on her forehead and giving one last hug.

The next day Sirius left for work. Remus and Aniu were left to their own devices. After a trip to Molly's and one to Diagon alley they headed back to the manor where Remus began to teach his daughter. Reading to her both things magical and muggle. With Severus away during the week and Sirius gone before she woke and back after she had gone to bed she had no one to share what she had learned with.

Before any of them knew it Aniu's birthday was but a week away. Aniu had been asked multiple times from a number of people what she wanted for her birthday. But each person got the same answer 'You don't have to get me anything.' It wasn't going to happen. There were things that they felt they should make up for.

Having missed three birthdays already they weren't going to let this one get away from her. "Maybe we should get her a pet." Remus threw in. "I got mine when I was five. But she's never had one before. It'll be a gift from the three of us. We take down to the alley and let her pick one." "Remus explained. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright pet it is then. "Fine but no snakes." Sirius said. "What Black can't sssstand ussss ssslytherinsssss?" Severus hisses out. "One snake is more then enough." The dog grinned. "Flea bag." The former Slytherin sneered. "Shut up before I turn you into a belt." They laughed. "Well it's settled then Cub gets her first pet as a gift." Remus nodded.

"But can we have some Halloween fun first?"

"We wouldn't be wizards if we didn't"


	9. The birthday and the pet

Three men stood outside the door of the now four year old werewolf that slept on the other side. "Ready Padfoot?" Remus whispered. The dog nodded. Throwing the door open they let the dog run in and jump on the empty bed. Wait empty. "Haha. You three no quiet."

"Little brat." Sirius morphed to human and snatched her up making her squeal in delight. "Happy birthday pup. Do you know how old you are?" Sirius asked. "Four. I four." She giggled. "That's right Cub. But do you know what you get to do on your birthday?" Remus asked. Aniu shook her head. "We have cake and a party. Don't forget the presents. And yes your getting them." Severus said. "But first breakfast. Lets go." Sirius flipped the girl over his shoulder that giggled merrily.

After breakfast Aniu was sent off to get ready while Sirius and Severus set up downstairs. "I ready!" she jumped the two steps. "Alright wait you can't come in here close your eyes." Sirius covered them with his hands. "Severus go get the blindfold. Ah, no peaking." Severus tied it around her eyes.

"There. Now we're ready to go. Remus come on!" Severus called up the stairs. "If I didn't know better I'd think you two were happier about this then she was." the tawny haired man smiled. "Let's go. We'll use the floo power. Remus you first." Remus stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." his body quickly engulfed in green flames. "Aniu take this powder and say 'Diagon Alley' go in you go." Severus nudged her in. "Diagon Alley." Severus went next then Sirius.

"What are we doing Papa Sev?" Aniu was carried by Remus. "You'll see. You'll like it very much." he smiled at her even thought she could not see it. She heard a small bell ring and was set on her feet. "Happy birthday!" The trio said undoing the blindfold. Rubbing her eyes she looked around. Confused she looked back to her three caretakers. "This is part of your birthday gift. Your very own pet."

"Go on look around find someone." the shop keep nudged her to a set of shelves. Aniu looked at cats, and birds, rats that changed color. What she found was perfect. But she couldn't reach it herself. "I found it. I found it. I found the one I want." she called. "Let's see here." The shopkeeper came over to the row of shelves. "Ah. I think he'll suit you perfectly." The shopkeeper reached into the cage and pulled out the ball that was to be her new pet.

"Thank you sir." She said smiling. "What did you get?"

"Hedgehog. Named him Dean. Say 'hi' Dean." She held him up. After getting what they needed they left Aniu had her new furry (quilly) friend in her pocket. He seemed very much to like it there.

Apparating back Aniu smiled when she saw Harry standing out front waiting. "Hey to you too." She hugged her. "Missed you a lot." She smiled. "Well then let me hug you again. Where were you?" he asked putting her down. "Getting birthday gift. Got a pet. See?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ball of quills. "A hedgehog?" Aniu nodded. "Named him Dean."

"Well put Dean back in your pocket. There are a few people who want to see you right now." Harry said taking her hand. He looked at the three men behind them. Getting a nod he opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. Aniu wasn't expecting it to bee so big. "Thank you!" She called in her loudest voice. "Come on time for birthday fun." Fred came and picked her up. "Wait." She wriggled out of his hold she ran back over to Remus Severus and Sirius. Giving each a kiss, hug and another thank you.

There had been games, gifts, and cake. Aniu had enjoyed herself and was very happy about the books everyone had given her for her birthday. "Did you have fun?" Severus asked her while getting her settled for bed. After all the activity she was indeed tired. "Yup. Dean had fun too." she held the little hedgehog. "Time for bed both of you." Severus placed Dean in his cage and tucked his daughter in.

"Good night Aniu." he said placing a kiss on her head. "Good night Papa Sev. Thanks again." She quickly fell asleep. The more she was with them the more the man learned to smile. "She asleep?" Sirius asked.

Severus nodded. "Today was a good day." Remus said. The other's agreed. "We should have more good days like it."

"And we will. I will not be the father mine was. Good night."


	10. Three years later

Now at eight Aniu had grown and grown into the life of a family. Living at Spinner's End still with Sirius, Severus and Remus. While Severus was gone and teaching Remus was back at Spinner's end with Aniu home schooling her in things both muggle and magical. But whenever given the chance Aniu was playing with the children from the village not far from the manor but far enough. She had grown into a decent height now being eight years old. Eyes still silver and joyful. Hair red as ever and shoulder length.

Aniu was a sweet girl as she aged she had become tomboyish with age. She didn't eat as many odd things as she use to. Spiders were just something she enjoyed the taste. Aniu enjoyed running around the grounds of the manor, Dean her hedgehog safely in her pocket for the ride. Full moons were still difficult as she grew. The doses changing every time she grew. Sometimes being over shot and others being under. It would always be unsure till she was done growing. But she adjusted to changes well enough.

Remus was the one who was home the most with Aniu. He could tell when anything was wrong. Being they were werewolves and she had been a young one a bond had been formed quickly between the two. Quicker then she had with Sirius and Severus. But like all good parents it was time to start his cub on raw meat.

For the past two months around the same time everyday he found Aniu searching the kitchen and during the moon she dug holes at the base of trees and chased almost anything that might be animal. HE had gone down to the market and bought three large steaks for them.

He could leave her by herself when he was sure she was sleeping. At when she didn't what she had been looking for in the kitchen she usually went for a nap where she'd sleep for two hours. It would be time for dinner soon. If he used magic they would be done by the time she would have to wake up. Entering the manor it was still quiet. HE went to the kitchen and got started on dinner.

No sooner did he have the dinner on the table Aniu came running down the stairs and to the table. The steaks were cooked rare and juicy. Remus came back in to find her digging into her plate mouth full. "Slow down. There's more then enough no need to choke yourself." HE assured her. When she had finished all three steaks to herself it was a sign to make it part of her normal diet.

"So it's begun?" the dark haired man said in the fire. Remus had put Aniu to bed and fire called Severus. "It'll get better. She'll want meat quiet frequently for a while but soon the cravings will come few in number." Remus explained. "Well you know better then I do about it. Good night Remus."

"Good night Sev." The connection was disconnected. Remus turned around to see Aniu standing behind him. "Cub what are you doing out of bed?" "Uncle Moony why my hands are really hot." She looked up worried. Remus felt her hands they were very hot as if burning from fever. "Come on." He led her into the bathroom and proceeded to run cold water into the sink. "Keep your hands in the water I'll be right back." Remus ran back down stairs to the living room and sparked up the fire again.

"Severus! Severus wake up!" "What?" "We've got a problem. Come through now!" Severus didn't think twice he stepped through the fireplace. Remus grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him into the bathroom where Aniu waited her hands submersed in what was now warm water. "She said her hands were hot. They still are as if she had a fever a very high one."

"I'm calling Poppy." Her ran down stairs. "Poppy Pomphrey's room." "Hello?" A sleepy voice asked. Poppy it's Severus. There's an emergency can you come through?" "Yes. Give me a few minutes to get my bag and I'll be right in." Severus nodded and stood back. HE paced the living room till Poppy came through still wearing her nightgown and her hair in a braid.

Severus ushered the mediwitch up stairs and into the bathroom where Remus and Aniu waited. "Alright stay here so I can do my job." she put them out the bathroom. Poppy had cast multiple spells before she had finally gotten her answer. "Okay take these two potions and quickly off to bed with you." she told the young werewolf.

In the time Poppy had been running her test on Aniu Sirius had come home and was given the run down. The door opened Aniu came out and went straight to bed like Poppy had told her to. "Well?"

"She has come into elemental magic. You already knew about her normal magic but-" "That bastard." Severus cut her off. "Severus." "Dumbledore knew. He knew. The night the adoption was finalized. HE said 'she's a very powerful witch' he knew." Severus was pissed off. The meddling old man couldn't have just come out with it flat he had to drag it out and let them wait to find it out."

"Well she can learn to use it. That was just a sign she had it. It's more advanced then regular magic that much I know. You'll have to talk to the headmaster. I'll send him in the morning. Good night you three." Poppy took her leave.


	11. The solution

The next morning Dumbledore Apparated to Spinner's End. He had not seen them in years. Rather content on living on his own doing as he pleased and having to worry about nothing in his age. When let in he was met with glares. "Gentlemen you wish to see me this morning." Dumbledore sat down. "Why didn't you just flat out tell us she had the power for elemental magic?"

"It was best if you discovered it on your own. She is your daughter you should know on your own. Yes I knew but you are the girls father not I, Severus." He said. "She's terrified. She has no clue what's going on. It's hard enough with her being a werewolf and now this." Severus ground out. "There is a school-"

"No." All three men protested. Aniu was too young for school and it was dangerous. There would be no one she knew there. No one to help her during the moon and the morning after. Silence was in the room. "You know very well we cannot send her and we won't." Severus said finally. "Well then gentlemen you'll have to figure something out. She has the power for the magic but has regular magic as well. Having come into both she'll have time to train in elemental magic before she starts at Hogwarts, if you change your minds that is. Good day." He left.

After hours of thinking it came down to letting Aniu choose. At three o'clock Arthur was the one to bring Aniu home. "I'm home." the voice called out. "Aniu we have a very important question to ask you." Remus started. "Now what happened last night was a sign that you can do elemental magic. Now you have a choice you can go to school to better it or you can continue to stay here. Which will it be?" Severus asked.

"Can I have time to think about it?" They nodded. Aniu ran up to her room. "Elemental magic? That's powerful stuff. Are sure she'll be okay if she picks going to school?" Arthur asked. "We hope so."

"Now wait a tick. I believe Charlie works with a man who knows elemental magic. Helps with the dragons I think. I'll send him an owl and check."

"Thank you Arthur. This would be a great help." Severus said. Arthur nodded and left. The minute he returned he set to writing a letter to Charlie. While at home Aniu thought hard about what she would do. Going to school would be fun she had been home schooled and thought she played with children her age she had no true friends.

She let fear get the better of her. Let it tell her who to trust and not too. She had seen cruel things that children could do and wanted to part in it and didn't want to be at the receiving end. Aniu went down stairs to dinner. "I don't want to go." she said. "Alright then you won't go."

"But if it came to it would you like to go stay with Charlie for a while?" Sirius asked. "With Charlie in Romania? With the dragons?" She smiled. "Seems like that would be a yes. Now eat your dinner. We should have a letter in a few days. If it's possible for you to go then you will." Severus said. Aniu ate her dinner happily thinking about what fun she'd have living with Charlie for a while.

It was Sunday when they had word from Charlie. He had indeed been working with a man who knew elemental magic. Charlie and the man would come the following Friday. By the end of the week everyone at Spinner's End was on his or her toes. The moment Severus's last class was over he left the school grounds to apparate to his home.

He ran into the manor to find that no one was in it. But then again it came as no surprise. With the weather warming up they would be venturing outside more. No doubt Aniu was up to her tree climbing again. He had been right. Remus sat at the base of the tree while Aniu climbed in the tree.

"Spell metamorphosis."

"M-E-T-A-M-O-R-P-H-O-S-I-S. Metamorphosis." she said. "Very good my child." Severus stood under the tree. "Papa." she lowered herself down from the tree. "Hello Severus." Remus greeted the man. "Hello to you to Remus. Where's the mutt?" Severus set Aniu down. "He should be here soon." "I'm home!" a voice cried out. "Or now."

"Look who came as well." Sirius brought a red head and blonde out with him. The red head they knew to be Charlie but the other was a stranger. "Charlie!" Aniu ran and hugged the red headed man. "Hey Imp. Hello all. My I introduce my friend Malec Penwood. He's the one I spoke of." Charlie said.

"Pleased to meet you all." He took Aniu's hand and gave it a small kiss making her giggle. Shaking hands with each of the men they all then went inside to the living room. Once settled and with tea on the way the men began their business. "Now I will teach her everything I know but it will take time. She is young and using elemental magic you have to use your own magic. Charlie has agreed to care for her whilst I instruct her." Malec said.

"Agreeable. But one thing you need to know and must tell no one. She is a werewolf and if-"

"I am not prejudice. She is a child who has met an unfortunate fate. She will come home for the moon." Malec assured them. "Now as for your payment. What is your price?" Sirius asked. "Five silvers a month." Malec named his price. "Deal. Charlie we'll send her with you at the end of the weekend. Promise to have her home the day before the first full moon."

Charlie nodded. "Then everything is set. When would you like us to bring her?" Remus asked. "By tonight if possible. When she is not training I have a job that she can do. IF you can I'd like to take her tonight when we leave by port key." Charlie said. "We can do that."

Five minutes to nine that night Aniu had packed her things and was getting ready to leave. Dean was snug in Charlie's pocket her rucksack over her shoulder. "We'll I'll see you in a few weeks Cub." Remus hugged the girl one last time. "Be good and do as Charlie and Malec tell you." Severus said to the young redhead. "I'll miss you pup." Sirius hugged her. "Time to go quickly." Charlie called. "Bye now. I love you all."

"NOW!" Charlie yelled. Aniu got hold of the jar just in time.


	12. That boy

Charlie had grabbed Aniu's hand before she fell to the ground walking them onto the earth. Malec who was not as graceful fell. "Well Aniu. Welcome to Romania. Come on then." Charlie led them to his tent. Liking much of his solitude he magiked a tent to be large enough. There was a closed off section that would be her room. A kitchenette off to the side and what she guessed was Charlie's room. "Well kiddo this is what I call home. This will be where you and Dean sleep." he said.

"Who's Dean?" asked Malec. "He's my Hedgehog. I've had him since I was four." she pulled the little ball of quills from her pocket. Dean shook himself a bit. "Okay. Well Charlie I'll be heading out now. Aniu we start your training on Monday. Good night." Malec left. "Come on set your things down. I have one more person for you to meet." Charlie said.

Charlie walked them into a small castle of a building. Made of strong brick and old. Inside it looked like it was rather homey. "They're apartments. A friend I work with lives here. If there's ever a night where I have to watch the dragons or something I'll be sending you to him." they continued up the stairs. Down a hall way they came to a set of rooms.

Charlie knocked. "Marcus it's me, Charlie." the door opened by a man the same height as Charlie. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had a thick build but it seemed to be more muscle then anything. "Hello Marcus. Mind letting us in?" The red head asked. "Us?" he looked down and saw the redheaded girl. "I didn't know you had a family of your own Charlie. Got red hair and it's dark too." they came in. "No Marcus. This is Aniu. She's my adopted niece. She's the daughter of that former teacher I told you about. Severus Snape."

"Him? I thought that man always would have had black haired children." Conor said. "When no one said that the adopted child had to look like the parent that was adopting them. I'm happy with my looks thank you. I prefer to stand out." Aniu spoke up. "Sorry little squeak. So how old are you kid?" Conor asked. "Eight last August." She looked like she had the personality of a person born in late summer. Laid back about things.

"So What can I do you for Charlie?" the blonde asked. "Well I figured that since the kids would be working together for a while that they should meet. Your son here?" Charlie sat down in the chair Marcus had pointed to. "Yeah sure. Fakir come here son some one I want you to meet." A boy of about came from down a hall way and into the living room.

He himself did not take after his father but his mother who had been lost years ago. His blue eyes and straight shoulder length black hair. His eyes sweeping over the two other occupants. "Fakir this is Aniu Charlie's niece. She'll be working with you down at the nursery some days."

"Hi Fakir." she held out her hand an innocent smile on her face. "You have funny looking eyes." said the boy. "Well your not to handsome either." She sneered. She had learned a few things from Snape. "Your a tasty little girl dragon'll eat you up in a second." Aniu growled at him.

"You rude, stupid -" "That's enough. Come on Aniu we're going home." Charlie said taking Aniu by the hand. "Haha Someone still had to hold your hand." Fakir sing-songed. Marcus smacked the back of his head. "That boy is a...is a... grh" Charlie smiled. This would prove to be fun.

That next morning the two set out for their work. Charlie had a smile on his face and Aniu wore a sneer that rivaled even that of Severus Snape himself. (She had to learn a few things from him) "It's not that bad. You'll have fun working with them and Fakir will come around." He showed her in. "That Boy is nothing more then a pain in the bum. He should walk into the Black Lake." She growled.

"Do you even know where the Black lake is?"

"Yup. It's at Hogwarts. There's a giant squid that lives in it too. I've seen it once." she said. "It's not so bad." Charlie assured her. "Yeah easy for you to say. You don't have to work with him." He left her at the door of the nursery. "Be good for Hannah. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." Charlie left. Aniu let herself into the nursery. A blonde woman wearing browns and leathers was holding a large Blue-silverish egg.

"Merlin he was right. You do look out of place. Grey eyes don't go with red. Come along then." Aniu followed Hannah beyond a large, thick wooden door. "Now Aniu was it? This is the nursery. It'll only be you, Fakir, another boy named Ken and myself. Your job will be to watch the eggs. Not as easy as it seems."

"Sounds easy enough." Aniu commented. "Yeah well you have to help them hatch. There's a smells hanging over every egg. IT counts down till hatching day. On hatching day you have to watch for the egg to start moving and breaking when it does you need to be ready with heat to help them. If they were with the mother on hatching day she would just blow a warm heat on them but we have a area for that." Hannah continued to explain to Aniu her job.

By the time Charlie had come to check on her bringing with him a tray of food for them both only one egg had hatched. Aniu had never seen a dragon so close before and what made it worse the dragon looked at her like it would it's mother. Hannah said they grown out of it but Aniu thought other wise.

"So have you seen Fakir yet?" Charlie asked making Aniu choked on her juice. "That boy is still a... still a... infuriating little prat." she finally put into words. "Well your no bushel of roses either." Fakir appeared. "I don't like you so just go away." she growled.

"Stupid girl." He stomped away. "That Boy is so AAHH!" Charlie just shook his head with a slight smile. After picking Aniu up fro the nursery, before she and Fakir could rip each other's throats out, he set to writing a letter.

_Hello all,_

_It's only day two and Aniu has an enemy. My friend Marcus's son. I introduced them since they would be working together but when he saw her he said something about her eyes and now they hate each other. I can see it now those two are going to be at it for years. Well that's all._

_Charlie._


	13. Lesson number one

Monday came and with it came Aniu's first lesson in elemental magic. Malec walked her from Charlie's tent to a clearing in the woods where no one could see or be hurt. He stopped her on one side and walked twenty paces away from her before turning around. "Now tell me what happened the day you felt the magic."

Aniu watched him. "Remus had just put me to bed not long before. I was dreaming about something and then I felt my hands getting hot. Like when I stand to close to the fire. Only hotter closer." she explained as best she could. Malec nodded. "Close your eyes and put your hands out in front of you cupping them. Good, very good. Now I'm going to put something into your hands don't move."

Aniu felt in her hand what felt like a leaf. One old and dry. "Now I want you to picture the fire in your hand. Picture the object in your hand burning slowly." Aniu imagined the small flame she saw it burning in her. Felt the heat of her hands begin to heat up slowly.

Aniu heard Malec exclaim and she opened her eyes. A small ball of fire danced in her hands. IT didn't burn her. "Now close your hands and put the fire out." By closing her hands she snuffed out the fire. Aniu fell back on her butt feeling tired and hungry again. "You did very well. Come on we'll get you back to Charlie." he said helping her up.

"Why do I feel so tired and hungry?"

"Because elemental uses power from a witch or wizards natural magic source. It also uses a great deal of energy, which is why I stopped you when I did. You have to be careful with how much you use. IT becomes dangerous when you use it recklessly." Malec explained.

"What about the rule that says underage wizards and witches can't do magic unless they are in school. I'm not in school and I'm very much so underage."

"You don't sound like an eight year old. You sound like a young woman. It's a little odd." Malec looked down. "Uncle Moony home schooled me. Being that during the year while Papa teaches at Hogwarts and Uncle Padfoot is an auror we had a lot of time to work on my schooling. He started teaching me when I was four. He always said I was a very bright child. But even during the summer there was schooling on most days because Papa always had potions to make."

"Well I think he did very well. As for your question, no you won't get in trouble until after you've completed your first year of school. Which I think you'll be going to Hogwarts no doubt. It's done like this because if the ministry punished every underage wizard for doing magic before the were of school age they'd have trouble on their hands. Because nine times out of ten the magic done is accidental."

"Okay." Aniu said taking the answer. Aniu could see Charlie's tent through the trees now. "Charlie should be waiting for you with something to eat. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow at the same time so try to get enough sleep." Aniu nodded and ran the rest of the distance.

The day before the full moon had come. Two weeks had gone by rather quickly. Aniu was making progress with her training. He was also handing her bits of schoolwork given to him by Remus the day she left. She and Fakir were still going at each other's throats but they knew when and how to avoid each other.

"Alright I'll see you in a few nights and I'll take care of Dean for you. Safe travels." Charlie patted her head. Aniu grabbed onto the port key and was quickly gone from Charlie's sight. The ground came into view and it was not soft one bit. After laying on the ground for a few minutes Aniu got up and ran to the manor door letting herself in.

"I'm back!" She called into the house. No one answered her. But they were indeed home she could smell them. Following her nose Aniu went upstairs and down the hall. An open door with voices drifting out from it told her that her family was up stairs. It appeared to be an attic from what she could see. Remus, Severus and Sirius were all looking through boxes.

"Glad to know I was missed." they all jumped at the voice. "Aniu." Severus was the first to hug her being the closest. Then Sirius and finally Remus. "We didn't here you come in. Sorry." Aniu waved it way. "What are you doing?"

"Well we figured while Remus had the energy to burn and your father was home for the holiday we'd work on this room. It's full of old junk." Sirius spoke. "Shut up." her papa told her godfather. "Come on while you two have the energy we can keep working up here." Sirius said. They each went back to their corners and Aniu to the only one left.

After some time to found four long boxes stacked up and covered in sheet. Opening them one by one she found them empty but each in different color of velvet. Closing them back up she turned to the wall that also had a sheet covering it. Moving the boxes she ripped it from the wall. "Sweet Merlin." She exclaimed.

"Wha-Wow." the three men looked at the swords on the wall. "Papa?" Aniu turned round to look at her father. Severus picked up the one that had been sitting in a scabbard. "These were my mothers." He said looking at the blade. "Can I keep them? I've always liked swordsman ship." Aniu said. The three men looked at each other.

"We'll talk about it first. But for now it's time for supper come along." Severus picked her up and carried her down stairs.


	14. You again

Every morning after the moon was spent trying to comfort Aniu as she became reacquainted with the toilet. After which she was cleaned up and set into bed where she would have to repeat the process again. After waking up aching everywhere she laid in her bed for a while looking around her room. Over the years the color had changed from what had been a bright shade of sky blue to a green color.

A spell that Remus had set on the walls to whatever color she liked the most but it could only be done once a year. This was her second year with the color. The bed like the others on the house had been a large one with four posters and curtains. A large bed was called for after the full moon. Either Sirius, Remus or her father would stay with her while she slept.

Only the room was different somehow. The curtains were drawn shut as always after the moon. But the room felt different. Moving from her spot where she laid Aniu crawled to the foot of the bed and opened the curtain. Her room was larger now. Not by much but it was indeed larger then what it had once been. Mounted on the wall were the swords. The four cases were also lined against the wall.

"Aniu?" Severus walked into the room. "Your already up I see, good. Here drink this it's for the pains." He uncorked the potion and handed her the vile. "Yes. You will be in charge of those swords. You never were a normal child and I don't want you to be. I want you to be purely you. If you want to pursue swordsmanship then do so. Your uncles and I will be there behind you. Now back to bed." He tucked her in.

The next day Aniu was sent back to Romania with Charlie to continue her training in the element arts. But After the moon Aniu was still rather weak and was going to have to recover a few more days. So back to the nursery she went.

"Try not to hurt him alright. You've still got your werewolf strength and that could kill him if you fight him now. Remember count to ten." He reminded her. "Be back later." Charlie left. Walking into the nursery Aniu met the face she hated most. Fakir Democles was that person. "You again? Why won't you just leave and stay gone?"

"Because as long as I live with Charlie I work here. Why don't you work outside?" she sneered at him. "Because I want to work inside." he replied. "Don't kill him, don't kill him." Aniu kept up the soft mantra for two hours before Fakir finally left her.

By then Charlie showed up again. "You hate me don't you? That's why you keep leaving me with that Boy. I swear we go at each others throats like a pair of rabid dogs." she growled.

"Well Malec wants to try something with you so I came to get you." Charlie walked her to the gate. "I can't go any further I have to get back. You'll have to walk the rest of the way to our tent. Malec is waiting for you, go on." Aniu took off running for the tent.

She didn't see Malec standing outside so ventured inside. She did not find him there either. Something wasn't right. Sage the wolf felt it too. Her ears pricked up she listened. A slight blow of the wind. She heard a mumble of an incantation and was able to duck in time.

She conjured up a pair of fire swords like Malec had showed her. "Very good. The wolf in you knows too. Come on throw me your best attacks. Your training level ups now." He said throwing another attack at her.

Two hours later both a tired Malec and Aniu were forced to sit down. Aniu had done well enough for her young age. Most magical children will not start this level of training till they were well into their teens. But her magic was strong and with the training of weeks past she had been able to last longer in fights.

Aniu would do well in both magics. Most likely top of her class.

Malec was proud in how well she had done. She had control, power, and stamina. HE was proud to say the least. He thought the wolf would fight against being controlled but Sage had worked with him. Letting Aniu work with him.

The next time Aniu showed up at the nursery again it had been after two moons and well into the summer. It was yet another day that she would have to try not to kill Fakir. "Hey kiddo your back." Hannah said greeting her. "Hi Hannah. Got any new dragons yet?" she asked. "Now but we should have to or three in a few days. I want you to watch this one egg for me though." Hannah brought Aniu through the door.

"That's a water dragon egg." she said looking at it. "Yup. And I want you to watch after it for me. You will care for it. It's rare to see one and I'd feel better about you watching it then one of the other boys." she explained.

"I'll do it." Good. "It's the closest to hatching so I think you should stay with it. When it hatches you will carte for it. Till it's time for it to move." Hannah explained. Aniu nodded her understanding and sat down.

She had sat well into the night telling Charlie she could go. By morning the Egg hadn't hatched and didn't look like it would. Putting her head down on the table Aniu drifted off into sleep.

LICK. NUDGE. LICK. BITE.

"OW!" Aniu sat up holding her nose. There was a very small drop of blood. Which after licking had stopped bleeding. Aniu looked at the culprit. A blue and green sea dragon. She was a tiny thing. Aniu knew that she was female by the shape of the head.  
It was far more narrow then that of a male's. Her small wings were small for now but soon they would get bigger. She would get bigger.

The dragon nuzzled her head into Aniu's head. "Well I guess you're mine for a while then. What should I name you? Something sweet, maybe. You have pretty scales. You eyes are nice and bright. Your strong yet graceful. How about Sini?" The dragon chirped.

"Well I think we're in agreement. Sini it is then." Aniu spent the rest of the day with the small dragon, feeding her and talking to her. "Sini I'm going to tell you a secret. Not many people know it only my family and a few others. I'm a werewolf. For three nights a months I turn into a beast and run through the woods like a mad man. Maybe one night I'll take you of into the sky." She said to the little dragon.

Sini gave a soft trill. "Hey it hatched." Hannah poked her head into the room. "Pretty little thing she is. What did you call her?" Hannah asked. "I named her Sini. Means blue in a poetic form in Finnish. She likes it to." Aniu explained.

"Well that's good. You should get back to Charlie. I know he's most likely thinking I'm holding you captive by now."

"But what about Sini? I don't know how long before I finally make it back into this place again. What will happen with her?" Aniu watched the woman with large silver eyes. "Well Malec is giving you a break for a while right? No. Well how about bribing him. He loves pumpkin pastries make him some and I'm sure for everyone one you make he'll give you a day off. I'll even give you my recipe for them. Now off you go."

"Alright. Night Hannah, bye Sini."

Aniu made Fourteen pastries for the wizard and was indeed given two weeks free from training. She needed a break anyhow.


	15. Friends?

It had become winter before anyone knew it. The snow had fallen over the land but work was still done. Working in the nursery had it's good points as well as bad. For Aniu that bad was Fakir and his stupid friend. They never left her alone when she was there. Most days she wasn't she would be off training her elemental magic with Malec.

But when the days came they were trying not to murder the other. Quick witted and sharp as blades they torn into each other with harsh words and snide remarks about the other. Hannah their supervisor had finally had enough of the bickering and felt it time to send them on something that would make them have to work together.

"Alright you two. Just follow the path and it should only take you about two days to get there. You're looking for a man by the name of Theodore Harris. Give him the eggs. Once he has them find the woman with silver hair. She'll be wearing a ring of ivy leaves around her head. Give her this box and whatever you do don't drop it. After that go to the blacksmith tell him your picking something up for Hannah, he'll know I sent you. Finally on your last stop visit to the bookstore owner. She'll be giving you a few things and your way home. Now off you go." Hannah nudged the to enemies down the road.

"I can't believe I go stuck with you." Fakir grumbled. "I can't believe I got stuck with you. Your stupid, dim-witted," Some of Snape's favorite words. Aniu continued to rant at him for a good five minutes. "That was the most impressive thing I've seen you do in the whole time you've been here."

"Learned that from my dad. He's a teacher and does it to terrify his students and guess I picked it up." she said. "Yeah I'm pretty sure he's not as scary as you make him out to be." Fakir growled. Aniu rolled her eyes and jogged ahead of the boy. Keeping a few years away from him might just be a very good thing.

They walked for hours. The sun was beginning to set by late afternoon. Having kept a good pace and a great deal of distance from each other they drifted closer as the sun went down. There was a rustle in the brushes. "Did you hear that?" Fakir asked. Aniu sniffed the air a bit not enough for fakir to pick up. "It's a rabbit running from a hawk." She said. "How are you so sure? Think you're so smart. Let the bandit's have you then. I'm running ahead." fakir took off in a full run.

"Wait you stupid boy. We have to stay together we split up we're in for it." She spat. "Annoying prat." he grumbled. Aniu stopped and listened. Something didn't smell right. Smelled dirty and foul. Troll's maybe goblins. They each liked to steal and were good at it. "When I tell you to run, run. Don't ask why I'm saving your life." She said in a whisper. "I don't have to listen to you, you-" "RUN!"

She pushed him forward to wheel around and conjure a fire barrier. It was only two trolls and she. "Little girl in the woods. No safety here."

"Dunderhead. Turn back or pay a price for trying to rob me." She threaded. "Where's the boy he be havin' what we want." she moved the fire closer to them. Their dirty faces and rags glowing in the red light. "Go away." Her voice changed. Sage was taking over as best she could. Trying to protect her. Protect Aniu.

"The fire raged more, growing with anger lashing out at the trolls. The flames began to lick at their rags catching them in the blaze. There was yelling and screaming everything went black around her.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Aniu was shaken awake. Fakir hovered over her. "What did you do? How did you-why did you-" HE just shut up not knowing what to ask really. "Elemental magic." Aniu rasped out. The canteen was pressed to her lips. "That's why your here? So you've been learning magic from Malec?" HE asked reaching into the bag. Fakir pulled out a small loaf of bread and a bit of cheese to go with it.

"Thanks." Aniu forced herself up and began to walk while greedily eating the cheese and bread. "What did you do? Did they get anything?" He asked catching up with her. Aniu shook her head. "The fire I used scared them off but now I'm hungry. What time is it?" Last she remembered it was dark.

Still dark. "It's early morning. Not even dawn yet. You want to wait for the sun or start walking?" Fakir asked. "Start walking. If we start now we can make it by late afternoon. We could make it there." she said.

For hours the two didn't talk but were forced to keep stopping for the worn out Aniu. The sun was up and it was only late morning before either of them said something. "I-" they both started at the same time. "You first." Fakir said. "Alright. Let's stop this whole fighting thing. I don't want to fight you. How about we call it a truce?" Aniu asked holding out her hand for thee sealing shake.

"That's what I was going to say. Well sort of, but you got it, truce." they shook on it. Surprisingly they had much in common with each other. As they talked the walk seemed to fly by. "Let's get this done I want to get back to Charlie he might have some good food waiting for me when I get back." Aniu's stomach growled.

Charlie, Hannah, and Fakir's father waited by the edge of the woods looking for the two children. They should have been back by now. It would have been dark by the time they got there but now it was late morning the next day. "What if they ran into trolls or something?" Hannah panicked. "Hannah Aniu can protect herself as well as Fakir.

_"Charlie!"_

The voice screamed. Charlie didn't listen to it at first. But very quickly it grew louder and louder till it tackled him to the ground. "Thank Merlin your safe." Charlie hugged her. Fakir was trying to get his father to let go of him. "Don't do that to me again. Your father will chop me up for his potions, he will, if something happens to you."

"See you tomorrow Fakir." Aniu waved as the boy as his father headed home. "Later then." He called over his shoulder.

"Thought you two didn't like each other?" Charlie asked. "We're friends now. Adventure changes views on people. Come on I'm hungry." she started to run back to the tent.


	16. returning home

After spending the better part of two years in Romania Aniu had finished her training and was going home for good. Or well for the most part she was going home. Now at ten she had to get ready for her first year at Hogwarts. "Come on Dean in the pocket." she held open her bag for the hedgehog to crawl in.

"Aniu you ready to go?" Charlie asked. "Yup. Everything is packed just let me say good bye to Sini." Aniu's dragon Sini had been very upset the last few days knowing that the girl she had grown to love was leaving her.

"Sini don't be like that I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry." The little dragon was not so little any more. She was now the size of a boarhound. "Promise I'll come back soon as I can. Bye." She hugged the dragon and left her. Back at Charlie's tent Aniu found Fakir and Malec both waiting to say good-bye.

"Didn't think you were going to leave without saying good bye to us did you." Malec stood in front of her. "Bye Aniu. Remember to practice." He said hugged her. Aniu then stood in front of the boy who had once been her enemy. They smiled at each other; they had become great friends and had many adventures together. Fakir didn't like to hug a lot so Aniu extended her Hand.

Fakir grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. "That's the only one your getting from me. See you later. Good luck too."

"Come on!" Charlie called. "Never back down." She ran to catch up with Charlie before the port key could leave.

After years of using a port key Aniu quickly learned how to land without falling on her face. She had grown a great deal now standing at five feet with still more growing to do. Her red hair was longer and making its way down her back. Eyes still silver as the day they found her but sharper.

Sage the werewolf had grown too. Her fur was darker but only a little. They noticed undertone of red. Aniu ran to the front door and threw it open running into the living room where she proceeded to tackled Sirius to the floor in a tight hug. They laughed while they greeted each other. Quickly Remus and her father came into the room to see the commotion. "You weren't meant to come home for another day." Snape hugged her.

"Well I wanted to get home early. I missed you all." she said. "I missed you too." Severus Snape was a known hard ass to his students but only to them. His daughter was the only one who had wormed his way into his heart and shown him happiness. She had taught the man to smile and laugh.

"Well Guess now we'll have to make dinner tonight and start getting you ready for the school year ahead. What house do you wish to be placed in?" Sirius asked. "I don't know. I'm smart like a Ravenclaw. Loyal as a Hufflepuff. Cunning as a Slytherin. Brave like a Gryffindor. I don't know what house I'd like to be in." Aniu smiled.

"Well the hat will place you somewhere good. Whatever house your in you'll do great in whatever you set your mind too." Remus spoke. "I bet she'll be a Ravenclaw." Charlie said eating his dinner. "Well we have a full month before we find out. Till then we start your training." Severus said.

"What training?" Aniu asked. Having trained for two years in the art of elemental magic she had plenty of training. But could she possibly have to train in now? "You didn't think you could keep the swords without learning how to use them did you? Tomorrow I will train you in the art of swordsmanship." Severus smiled.

Aniu jumped from her chair and hugged her father. "Thank you Papa." Snape hugged her back. "You are a very busy child." Charlie chuckled. "But not many people will know how to use a sword at Hogwarts. It'll be something to brag about." She smiled. "Don't brag it gets you no where." Remus insisted. "Well You've already taken the fact that I'm not allowed to use my elemental magic and I'm to deny that you three raised me. You may care but I do not. I'm proud to be raised by you three." she spoke.

"Thank you for that my dear." Severus kissed her head. "But you are not to brag. Should it come up in conversation that'd one thing but you are not mention it other wise." Her father had always been stern but fair. He did have a point. "Alright Papa."

Just as Severus had said the next morning they were up bright and early for training where Aniu picked up movements very quickly. Both she and Sage working together. Using the strength and the fluid movements. They worked very well together. Aniu seemed to be coming to terms with who she was. IT made Severus proud to see that he had raised a strong child. Well he, Remus and Sirius.

Together the three had brought her up into a good life. From a small little girl who didn't know what daylight and snow had been into an adolesent. They had indeed taught her well and were praying she was ready to take on the world when the time right. But like any parent he worried if she would hold her own. Would she be able to hold her own? Would she stand out? Would they take one look at her and deem her an outcast?

Severus hoped it wouldn't come to that. They had raised a strong independent daughter who was now on her way to adulthood soon. She would do great things. He knew she would. She may not be his biological child but she was a great deal like him. Quick witted and sharp tongued with a glare that could rival his own.

A week later the four could be found in Diagon Alley getting school supplies. Books, cauldron, an owl and wand. Her wand was a strange one. Oak, 13inches long, core phoenix feather but while the wand had been made a hair of a wolf went in with it. In a little less then a month she would be leaving for school.

It was a week before the moon and it was time for Aniu's monthly measurements before taken her potion. She hadn't grown so the dose could be left alone but if she had then she was in need of a higher dose, which didn't prove well to follow in the morning. She had grown. The following morning while she was being set up to go to sleep for the day Severus brushed a small lock of hair from her face.

"Only a few more years and It'll be over. Sleep well." he turned off the lamp. "Night Papa."


	17. school

It was time for them to leave for the train station. Having stayed at a small hotel the night before in London they waited at 9 and 10. "Alright walk through." They did one by one. The three men were wearing glamour to disguise their looks. "We'll see you home for Christmas. Be good, go to Aunt Poppy during the moon. Don't forget to write your Aunt Molly. You know she wants to here from you." Remus reminded her.

"I will." she said. "Be good. Hold your own and stay out of trouble." Sirius spoke. "Be good. Do well in your classes and remember that it doesn't matter what house you get into. The house does not make the person. I love you." Severus kissed her head. When the train whistle blew she boarded the train quickly, finding an empty compartment she opened the window. As the train began to move she put her head out.

"I'll write you after the first week. Don't worry I'll do fine." She called to them. When they were out of view she put her head back in the window and sat down. It was only she in the compartment.

It had been twenty minutes before someone opened he door and came in. "Oh hello there. Sorry but this compartment is for the perfects you have to sit with the new comers." HE said. "Sorry I didn't know." Aniu quickly gathered her small bag and Dean and got up. "Come on I'll show you to the car you'll be in." Aniu followed him.

"My name is Kendric Lotner and you are?" HE asked. "Aniu Prince." Aniu wasn't allowed to use Snape. Her father thought it would be easier on her if everyone didn't ask her why the evil potions master was the way he was. He didn't want them to know that he had a heart beating in his chest and cared for something other then taking points, making potions and making the lives of his student's hell. Severus was not a cruel man to her and never had been.

HE had been the loving father as promised. But it was also the reason he wouldn't be teaching at the school for the next seven years. When it came to the little werewolf his heart was in a different place. He smiled when she was around and seemed to lighten up in her presents. Snape would not let that destroy his reputation for being the notorious dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Well here you go. Good luck, Hope you get into Ravenclaw you look pretty smart." He said before leaving. Aniu and Dean sat in a compartment with a pair of twin boys. They had brown eyes and deep brown hair. They seemed nice enough but they were shy she could tell. "Wha-what's your n-n-name?" One stammered. "My names Aniu. What are your names?" She asked. "Noel and Leon." The other spoke giving a small smile. "I'm Leon. He's Noel nice to meet you Aniu." Noel put out his hand.

"How do people tell you apart?" She asked. "Well take a look at us and see what you can make a difference from?" They stood up. They were carbon copies of each other. She noticed that Leon had very like freckles on his cheeks and across his nose while Noel did not. "Leon you have freckles."

The door to the slid open. "We'll be arriving in about an hour or so change into your school robes." The older girl left them. Remus taught Aniu well and she used a transfiguration spell and smiled at her work. "Wow." They said. She reached into her robes where an extra pocket had been placed for the hedgehog and pulled him out. "This is Dean. He's my hedgehog." She introduced the tiny creature. "I have a cat and Noel has a raven." Leon explained.

"Would you like to be our friend?" one of the two asked. Aniu never had real friends other then Fakir. But that hadn't been made a friend ship till the night in the woods when she protected them. "Yes."

"Good then no matter what we'll stay friends house does not matter." They shook on it.

Getting off the train Aniu saw Hagrid who had been calling out to the first years. 'All first years follow me. First years follow me.' All the first years followed the half giant to the boats that were set to go across Black Lake. Aniu knew much of the surrounding area from visiting with her aunts or sitting with the half giant.

After being ushered in the first years all stood at the entrance. A much older witch stood at the top of the stairs looking at the lot with sharp eyes. "Welcome to Hogwarts start of term banquet will begin after we have you all sorted into your houses. There are four houses these houses being Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Sorting is an important part because while you are here the others in that house will be like your family. You will have classes and meals with them. Free time in your common rooms." The rest Aniu didn't listen to. She knew about the sorting hat and just wanted to get to the sorting she hoped she was placed in any house that wasn't with those infernal snakes.

Nothing against Severus she loved him dearly but she knew that snakes were all about blood, and power. They followed the witch into the dinning hall where four tables already full with students waited. A fifth table at the head of the room was another table with the teachers and headmaster Albus Dumbledore (he came baaaack.) "Single file the sorting is about to begin. When I call your name come up." McGonagall started calling names. The longer it took the more she became nervous. The twins were called they went to Hufflepuff house of the loyal.

There was Gryffindor house of the brave. Ravenclaw held the witty students and finally Slytherin home of the cunning. Aniu looked at them. They were all blondes and dark haired students. She'd stick out like a sore thump if she were to be placed with them.

"Prince, Aniu." Aniu took a breath and sat in the chair and McGonagall set the hat on her head.

_Ahh another werewolf been a long time since I placed one of you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Now lets see, brave like a Gryffindor. Loyal like the Hufflepuffs. Plenty smart like a Ravenclaw. Cunning as a Slytherin. Where should you go all these qualities? I see power in you great power. You should go to "SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table cheered and Aniu cried silent tears. She wasn't a snake she couldn't be a snake. She kept her head down wanting nothing to do with them. When the feast started she quietly picked at her food while sneaking pieces to a hungry Dean. When the feast was over they were lead to their dorms.

For the snakes it was the dungeons found under Black Lake. "The password to get in is Dragon's blood. Do well to remember it. The perfect said leading them in. Each student collects their things and was shown to their dorms. The minute Aniu had changed she set to writing a letter to her family.

_Dear everyone,_

_I got placed in Slytherin. The hat said I was more Slytherin then anything else. I had qualities from all houses but I'm not a snake. I'm not one of them. I stick out like a sore thump in the lot of them. I'm the only one who isn't happy about their house placement. A few looked at me like I did something wrong. This isn't fair. _

_Aniu_

Tears fell onto the page. The next day she would send it with Regent her owl. He looked mean but was very sweet, to her anyway. The next morning she had been up early and dressed in her robes much to her dismay. A quick visit to the owlry and then it was to the great hall for a spot of breakfast.


	18. questions

The snakes disgusted Aniu. There was a group of boys, fifth years, which picked on students from the other houses. Mostly first years. Noel and Leon would not conversant with her in the open. They passed notes in the halls and in classes they shared together. More often then not they would meet at Hagrid's for tea or in the library. She had been trying to make the best of it. A few of the Slytherin girls from her year looked at her funny. Her hair was a deep red and it stood out. Her eyes were not green they were a bright silver.

She heard whispers from them sometimes, they were rather jealous that her hair was so frizz free and long. That her eyes were so unusual. Aniu kept to herself for the most part. As the moon drew near she became completely silent. She avoided going into the common room when the others were in it. She did all she could to keep the wolf under control. Sage was trying to escape. Becoming restless, and angry. Twice she had visited the kitchen for raw steaks to eat.

The night of the full moon after her dorm mates had left for classes she forced herself to wake and walk to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey. Poppy set her in a bed in a far corner and drew the curtain closed while she slept till it was time to go out. When the time finally came Poppy lead her outside and into the Shrieking Shack. "Why am I here?" She asked. "It's only for a few years. Maybe for the whole time your here. Remus and the boys used this place. In those days there was no wolfsbane potion. Now I'll be back in the morning for you." She left Aniu for the night.

The following day she was picked up from the floor of the shack and wrapped in a blanket before being led back to the shrieking shack, to sleep the day away and then repeat it all over again. For three days Aniu hadn't seen her friends, or classes hadn't even so much as a field rat. Poppy gave her a pepper up and energy potion before letting her loose on the school. Aniu made it in time to feed Dean who had been waiting. Then running to breakfast where she proceeded to wolf down her food before leaving the hall with the others for class.

Later that day when they had finished all their classes the three friends met up in the library in a corner they enjoyed using. "So what happened to you?" Noel asked. "I was sick with something. Madam Pomfrey got me all fixed up thought. I'm good as new for a while." she spoke. "What do you mean for a while?" asked the other twin. "I get sick a lot. So when I get sick it's better to just wait till I get back." she explained.

"Okay you want my notes to copy?" Noel offered. "Sure." They started staying in the library for hours after the last class of the day. A few classes they had together but others they didn't. When another weekend came Aniu was found with McGonagall.

"How are you liking your house?" she asked the child. "I don't like it. I hate it really. They think their so great. There's a set of boys who pick at any student they can who isn't a Slytherin. I have to hide who I'm a friend with. I hate it, the girls they think I'm pretty but they act like they hate me. I can't stand it." She said. "What about other students from other houses?"

"Other kids don't want anything to do with us. I may be cunning and powerful but I'm no snake. I'm as bold as a Gryffindor and Loyal like a Hufflepuff, I'm also witty like Ravenclaw." Aniu was proud of her traits. "Yes you are all these things. Now use them." Aniu looked at the elder witch. She was all this and she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Thanks Aunt Minnie." she hugged the witch and ran off to find her friends. Leon and Noel were in the Hufflepuff common room. "What are you all giddy about?" They asked at the same time. "You two are my best mates right?" They nodded. "Then we are not going to hide this friend ship just because I'm a stupid snake. I'm going to be as unssssnake like as possible." she smiled.

"You're mental. Do you know what they'll do to you?" Noel asked. "And I don't give a flying broomstick about it. At the first Quidditch game I'm going to cheer for the other team while sitting in the Slytherin box."

"She's mental." The twins agreed. "You two." she shook her head and began to leave. "Come one let's go see Hagrid." Noel said. "Oh come on we haven't seen much of him this weak let's just stop by." Making the quick run to the hut they knocked on the large door. "Well 'ello dar you three." he showed them in. "Hagrid Aniu's going to do something completely mental. She's going to the Quidditch game and is going to cheer for Ravenclaw." Noel explained.

"I'm taking a stand against them. Just because I have an old name, power and cunning doesn't make me a snake. I'm a half breed." she stated. "Really?" the twins asked.

"Yup Lil Aniu is adopted and was half blood den to." spoke the half giant. "Do you know what they would do to me if they found out I was a half blood and not a pure blood? Believe me if I shared that with them I'd be better off in a pit full of Hungarian horn-tails." She said.

"I'm proud your takin' da stand against dem. Good luck." Hagrid said as the children left heading off for their dorms. It was crazy to do such a thing but it must be done.


	19. enemies

At the game Aniu wore Ravenclaw colors in the Slytherin box. When it seemed like the snakes would win Aniu began to frown at them. "Go RAVENCLAW!" she screamed as they began to picked up points. At first it was ignored but then as the ravens picked up more points people began to stare at her.

After more time the game had been on by Ravenclaw. As Aniu cheered she was given hateful looks but it was only the beginning. That following Monday Aniu walk down the hall with the twins at either of her side. Smiling and laughing with them. She was sneered at and called names. Traitor being a favorite. She suffered having her books knocked from her hands and tripping her in the halls. She took the punishments.

_Dear everyone,_

_Hello everyone. First off I'm sorry Regent bit you. Give him a owl treat before you take the letter. And when you send him off with one. I'm fine I promise. I haven't lost my temper Moony. I'm doing fine in all my classes so far. I forgot to mention in my last letter to you that I have friends. A pair of twins named Noel and Leon. They're in Hufflepuff. Yes I am friends with them even while being a snake. I'm no snake I've been going against whatever they do. At the first Quidditch game I cheered for the opposing team. I will not hide who I am. I refuse to be one of them. _

_Lots of love_

_Aniu_

Aniu gave the letter to Regent and sent him off on his way. Dean was in her pocket as she walked to class. He did not like being out in the chilling air but he enjoyed staying close to the girl.

"Hey you. Come here." a fourth year Slytherin female pulled her over. "Why would you tell me to come here if you were only going to pull me over?" She asked. "Shut up traitor. Now you're going to listen to us and listen well stop hanging about those Hufflepuff twins. IF you want friends look to those in your own house. How about us we can help you."

"No. I want nothing to do with you. You don't have friends you have people who you think will make you stronger in the future. I'm not one of you."

"Got that right. You'll pay for not trusting us and taking our offer." They pushed her while walking away. They were her first set of enemies. At lunch that day Aniu snuck to the Hufflepuff table keeping her head low. "Well I've got enemies. How was your day so far?" She asked the boys. "Fine. But do you really think you should be doing this? What if they try to hex you or duel you?" Leon worried for his friend. It was a dangerous game she was playing at. "I don't care. Just keep this between us alright. But I know elemental magic. That means I have the power to use the elements. It strengthens the magic I already have." She whispered.

"Is that why you were put into the Slytherin house? Because you had power?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I have the power for it. For the last two years I've mostly been living in Romania with my Uncle Charlie who knew someone who could teach me how to control the power. I can't use it here. It puts a damper on this. But Slytherins are all about blood and power I have power so there I sit."

"Blimey that's a rough way to get thrown. You're a half blood but your power qualifies you for them. You are cunning enough. I'm sure you could talk your way out of a detention." Noel joked. She had talked her way from a detention the week before.

"Well now I got enemies. They're not going to let this slid. I'm a traitor in their own house living with them. Now which will you choose, they will try to drive you from me. Will you stay by me or would you like to end this friendship?" she asked. "I'm staying right here. We became friends on that train and said house would not separate us and It won't." Leon smiled. "I'm staying your friend." Leon agreed.

As they left the great hall the group of fifth years walked behind them without the trio noticing. There was a great deal of space between them as they walked to enjoy their free period in the sun. Once all others were out of sight the boys made their move. "Traitor!" the tallest called out as he drew his wand and throwing a jinx at the three.

"Expelliarmus!" Aniu defeated it. IT shocked the older boys and her friends that she held that power. "Little brat think your better." he muttered some jinx but a weak one that was reflected by a shield. "What is the meaning of this?" The flying instructor had caught them. Madam Hooch stared the students down. "Follow me. Miss Prince I expected better then this." She said leading them away from the scene before it could get worse.

They were lead to McGonagall, deputy head mistress. "I caught these students dueling each other." They stood in front of the elder witch. The boys sneering out of the corners of their eyes at the three first years. "Detention all of you with Mr. Filch and Hagrid. You three, "she stared at the first years "will be with Hagrid tomorrow night. As for you boys Tonight and tomorrow night you will have detention with Mr. Filch. Attacking first years and one being from your own house. Both house will lose ten points per student. You may go."

As they left out into the hall way A tripping jinx was set on Aniu. "You'll get yours traitor." The dirked haired boy sneered at her as they ran. Leon helped her up again. "Well looks like you got your wish. Enemies." Noel said. "So now what?"

"We plan our next move. They want to try and make an example of me. Show others what happens to traitors. They won't be stupid enough to use magic in the open like that again but that doesn't mean they can't get someone else to come after me. They come from rich families they can pay people." She stated.

"Really think they would?" She nodded.

Like she had predicted a week later she was caught fighting a girl in a corridor. Getting detention was only half the problem a letter came two days later and not just any letter a Howler. Her father was furious about what he had heard. She could only bite her tongue against it. But it was worth it.


	20. control

It was the first of October in two weeks the moon would be full in the sky. Aniu sat at Slytherin table eating her food. Everyone was glaring at her as usual. She didn't care. The last two games she stood cheering for the opposing teams. In the halls people from Slytherin spat at her. Tripped her, shoved, pushed, pinched and punched her. In classes like potions her potions were tempered with.

"Everyone please settle down and listen." Head master Dumbledore stood up at his podium. "There will be a Halloween ball for fourth through seventh years. First to thirds years will be allowed parties in their common rooms. Anyone who receives detention within the week of the ball will not be allowed to attend the festivities. You may continue." He sat down again.

As the moon grew Aniu fought to keep the wolf under control. It was two days before full moon when Two third years tried to rile her up in class. They threw nasty notes at her and called out to her under their breaths. It angered Sage more. It was Flitwick's class before she finally broke.

He had them lined up testing them on the charms they had been taught. They had poked at prodded at her for some time before she wheeled around punching one girl. At the sound of the blonde hitting the floor everyone turned around and looked at them. "Ms. Prince to my office now. Everyone else class dismissed. Ms. Rokbart please see Ms. Balmer to Madam Pomfrey." Flitwick said. When the two had gone he walked into his office as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Aniu stood in front of the window looking out a blank look on her face. She was pale in the sunlight. "Ms. Prince-"

"Professor I didn't mean to. Sage got anger I couldn't stop it. Balmer was asking for it she was." Aniu watched the smaller man her eyes pleading. "I know. But I am still forced to give you detention. Next Tuesday with Mr. Filch. You may go." Aniu left the office.

Aniu grabbed her school bag and left out of the classroom. "Aniu what happened?" Leon caught up with her. They had been sharing the classroom that day Hufflepuff and Slytherin. "I can't talk right now Le I have to go." she ran away from him to the dorm rooms. Inside her truck she kept a small box with calming potions from her father. They came in handy when Sage became too much.

Aniu hid away from the school the rest of the day. The day of the moon like the month before she forced herself out of bed and to the hospital wing where she stay hidden till Poppy gave her the wolfsbane and then took her to the shack. As she waited for the moon she thought about how she had no control over the wolf. That She would take to calm the wolf.

If she was going to get thought this she had keep Sage under control before she hurt someone. "How did Remy survive this?" She asked Poppy as the mediwitch put her to bed when she came in that morning. "Barely. I was new here when he started. He was so nervous. Broke my heart to see him after the moon a terrible fate for a child to bare. I made it easier with chocolate. I use to give him some every morning after the moon. If I'm right he's still a chocolate hound." she smiled.

"Yeah he does keep chocolate around still. He's never given any to me after the full moon. Or if he did I don't remember." She said. "Well tomorrow we'll see about that bar of chocolate. For now go to sleep." Poppy covered her and left the curtain.

The following morning had gone wrong. Suggesting that she hadn't grown since the last time Severus measured her Poppy gave her the does but it was to little. Sage had been half crazy with rage and had done great damage to herself. Bites and scars everywhere. Without Remus around no one could stop her from tearing into herself.

"Wake up deary." she was roused from her sleep and a potion pressed to her lips. Aniu swallowed and lay back against the pillows. A moment later she felt all tension and pain slowly seep from her body. "Here eat it. It's all yours." She handed the girl a rather large chocolate bar. Aniu gave her a weak smile and began to eat it. "That's the same smile he had when I gave him the chocolate. You remind me so much of those three." Poppy left the girl to finish her chocolate and go back to sleep.

The following morning after a upped dose she spent a great time vomiting it up again. The third and final night everything had gone right. In the morning she was brought in and given Chocolate. Poppy sent her off with a small stash of Honeyduke's chocolate. She cast a glamour over herself to hide the horrendous scar cutting sides ways over he face. Catching up with the twins in the library she copied notes and got the missed assignments.

"Did you hear the screaming Aniu?" the question brought her from her thoughts. "What?" she was confused. "The screaming. It sounded for three nights from the Shrieking Shack. Yesterday we went down to Hagrid and asked him about it. He said there's been screaming coming from that place for years. That no one goes in unless they want to meet a very unfortunate end. I heard it last month too." Leon shared.

"I know about the shack boys. My papa was a student here he said Shrieking always comes from that place. He almost went in himself once. But he rather had lived then died." she smiled. "But what do you think is in there? I mean wouldn't someone have gotten curious enough that they would brave their way in?" Noel had a point.

"Curiosity killed the cat' that's what my Uncle Moony always said when I was young."

"And satisfaction brought him back." Noel replied. "Well your not a cat nor are you of the feline verity. So there will be no coming back if you die. Besides going out at night is forbidden we'll get caught." Leon was finally on the side of sense. "Thank you Leon." Aniu looked at him. "But it would still make a great story for when we're older."

"You dunderheads." Aniu had had enough of her friends and their reasoning for trying to do such a silly stunt and packed her things.

Would I be able to control myself? Would I hurt them should they show up? Would they really risk their lives and expulsion for some haunting house? Aniu thought as she walked. It was all she could think about the next few days. She thought about it so much so that she didn't even notice the people from Slytherin house picking at her.


	21. The howler and happy Halloween

Two days later the post came in. Regent dropped three letters on Aniu. Two were red and one was plain. She gulped. She had been caught in a scuffle with a few girls by the potions master, who was replacing Snape for the time being. "Blimey." She said nervous to take the string off. "Not one howler but two." Leon laughed. His smile dropped when one dropped onto his plate.

"Bloody hell." they said together. Whatever was for one was for both. "Haha. Come on it's free period we'll take them outside." Noel said and everyone left the great hall. The trio took their things outside and found a tree that still held it's leaves. "Who goes first?" Aniu asked. "Ladies always go first." The twins said. "Chickens."

Aniu slipped her nail under the fold. It snatched away from her and floated. IT looked at her if It had eyes, she knew her father must have been glaring when he write it. "YOUNG LADY IF I GET ONE MORE LETTER FROM THE HEAD MISTRESS THAT YOUR FIGHTING I'LL COME UP MY SELF AND GET YOU. I MEAN IT ANIU ONE MORE LETTER THAT YOUR FIGHTING OR DUALING STUDENTS AND I'LL BRING YOU HOME BY THE EARS!" The letter tore it's self up into shreds.

"Wicked. Is that what they do?" Leon asked. She moved onto the second one. "NE MORE LETTER PUP AND WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO BRING YOU HOME! REGARDLESS OF WHAT THEY DO YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK!" it yelled. It was serious voice he was never one to yell at her. It then said, "If you want ways to get back at those god awful Slytherin send me a letter asking for a few spells. I know some that could help you." it said. It then tore it self up.

The last letter was from Remus.

_Dear Cub,_

_I'm rather disappointed to hear about you fighting. But it's not the only trouble you'll have. Far from it. Slytherin's don't take well to traitors nor do they take well to traitors in their own house. They will get what they want. But I know your brave enough and cunning enough to defeat them. You're Severus's daughter as well as Sirius's and mine. What kind of child would you be if you didn't know a marauders ways. I know spells and jinxes you can use on them. Keep on cheering for the other teams. Don't give into the snakes._

_Love _

_Remy._

Aniu smiled at his letter. "What_?" _the twins stood over her shoulder looking. "My Uncle Moony says there are spells and jinxes I can use on the Slytherins rather then fighting. I think we should hang them from their toe tails or let Peeves get hold of them." Snape differently raised her. "Well it's our turn now."

They opened the letter. "YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! BREAKING YOUR GREAT AUNT FANNY'S MIRROR! YOU'RE LUCKY IF YOU LIVE TO GET HOME. WHEN YOU GET BACK FROM IRELAND YOUR SO IN FOR IT. DAVID, ANDY YOU ARE IN FOR IT WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

The letter ripped itself up. The twins looked at each other and Aniu was very much so confused. "We have a pair of brothers."

"Twins. Who are currently in Ireland."

"Our mum is a twin and so is our father. We're prone to it. But most likely our mum told our owl to take the letter to the boys. Not knowing which set he brought it to us. I'll just write mum later and send a letter back." Noel spoke.

Not a week later Slytherin students were tripping and being laughed at by other houses. Aniu took great pride in what she had accomplished without having to fight. She embarrassed the right people at the right times of day. Where everyone could see them. At yet another Quidditch game she stood with her house and watched as they lost to Gryffindor.

She snuck into the Gryffindor tower with the twins behind her. "Best team there ever was don't you think?" a second year Gryffindor asked. HE turned away from them then looked back at them. "Your not in Gryffindor house." he said. "We're all from Hufflepuff." Leon covered for them. "Well we have to go. Great game. Bye." Aniu pulled them out of the common room.

"I hope he doesn't realize we lied to him." "How can he not remember you? Your hair is flaming red." Leon said. "Shut up." She hissed. "Just face it Ani your going to be seen." Noel stated. Ani was the nickname they had for her. Noel was called Nic due to his middle name and Leon was Le. As they left down the corridors to Hufflepuff they passed McGonagall. "Staying out of trouble I presume." The elderly witch said.

"Yes Aunt Minnie no trouble from us. Bye now." Aniu and the twins turned the corridor. They were planning something for the Slytherin's for Halloween. The holiday was four days away and they wanted to make some fun of it. With three brains they should have been in Ravenclaw.

The night of the ball The trio was set up. In the great hall a spell just for the Slytherin house was ready and waiting for them. Aniu hide well on the ceiling. There was nothing worth looking at. When the last Slytherin a sixth year female walked in she cast the first spell stopping the music. The second one put out the lights and illumination. The third spell was put into action and the last put the lights back on.

The great hall roared with laughter. All the female students from Slytherin were wearing suits and their hair was cut short and into boyish styles. While the boys wore short dresses with heels and gaudy make up making them look like clowns almost. With the final spell the boys began to sing a song written by an American artist.

In the common room bats flew about catching themselves in the hair of girls while spiders crawled in and around the boys. The sights were very funny. After much reversing from the teachers The trio took their chance to get to Hufflepuff tower where they laughed about their night.

The following morning what had happened in the great hall and common room was the talk of the school. Every single Slytherin had their sights glaring at the only red head in the whole house.


	22. Christmas tree

November had gone by for the most part very uneventful. Other then the now usual jinxes and letters it was fine. The moon that month had gone better now that Poppy took measurements from the last time. The following morning she ate chocolate happily. But now Christmas was coming up and Christmas could either be spent at Hogwarts or Home. The twins were staying home. Aniu wanted to stay but didn't want to be alone in the dungeons.

So when the day came she packed her things and headed home on the train. It was indeed cold out and King's cross was cold inside but not nearly as half as cold as outside. "Aniu!" Her ears pricked up to the sound of her name. "Cub!" She turned several times before she saw Remus and Sirius. She almost tackled them when she hugged them. "Hello to you too." Remus kissed her head and Sirius ruffled her red locks.

"Where's Papa?" she asked as they began to leave. "He is trapped in his potions lab working an order. It couldn't be left." Remus said. "And you know how your father is about his lab. He trusts no one in there but you." Sirius said. When they went into Diagon Alley Remus took the chance to shrink her trunk down and pocket it.

"Now we'll be waiting for you in Leaky Cauldron. Come find us when your finished Christmas shopping." Aniu stood a bit shocked. "Molly told us that she would be taking you when you came home but she's not feeling well so here you go. Remember the Leaky Cauldron." They left her to wonder the shops picking out gifts for them.

She had saved all the money that she had been given to her during her birthdays. IT was going to be the first year she bought gifts for anyone. She spent to hours wondering the alley finding gifts for everyone. The twins would be happy with what she had gotten them. After getting her third gift box it became hard to juggle them. A shop keep saw this and shrunk them for the werewolf.

With all shopping done She headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside Sirius and Remus were talking while drinking hot chocolate. "All done." she said. Sirius chuckled. Aniu had a thin layer of snow on her hair. "Let's get you home before your father has a heart attack that his little girl hasn't come home yet." Sirius pulled out a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

Aniu was sent next with Remus behind her. Floo had always been her favorite to use. She stepped from the fireplace and shook herself head to toe. "It's a cat." A voice said. "WHERE!" three heads began to scan the room while a voice shook with laughter. "Papa." Aniu whined.

"That's not funny." Sirius came back from his animagus form. "Sure it is." Severus chuckled. "What no hug for me?" he held out his arms. "For tricking me like that I should say no. But I missed you to much." She ran into his arms. "Missed you Papa." She smiled. HE looked at her with a small smile. She was wearing glamour. Something he didn't learn till he was sixteen.

"Go change and get washed for dinner." HE directed her to the stairs. "She's wearing a glamour." Remus stated. "I know." Severus left off for his lab again. Finding what he was looking for he traveled back into the living room where his family waited for him. "Papa what's that?" Aniu asked. "Take off the glamour child." Severus said. "Now."

"You two wait in the kitchen." Severus said. Remus and Sirius nodded and left the father with his daughter. Severus tipped her chin up and examed the scars. He let go of a sigh. "Papa it's fine." She said. "No it's not. A young lady does not walk around with a scared face." he said. "But Remus wears his proudly enough. I've seen them on his back and front. Why can't I?" she said. "Because your face is to beautiful to be marred at such a young age. You shouldn't have to hide your face." he kissed the tip of her nose. "Alright."

There was plenty of snow outside the following day, which meant there was indeed a snowball fight. A reluctant Severus was dragged into the snow to even a score from the last snowball fight they had. Sirius walked away the victor still laughing all the while. Everyone returned inside with pink cheeks and red noses. (Minus Severus. That man just doesn't color)

After warming up there was hot chocolate and reading done by Remus. Christmas was a very pleasant affair. Filled with the usual laughter. The three men took their chance to ask Aniu of her schooling now that she didn't fight the other students. Her father had not been disappointed in the least. His daughter was no Slytherin. The rest of the holiday passed with a happy air about the manor.

Severus stood at the train station with Aniu this time. The train whistle went off. "Time to go. I'll see you home for Easter." he said hugging her close. "Here, since I won't be home for your birthday." she handed him a small box. "Bye Papa." she hugged him one last time. "Good bye my little love." She left on the train. Glad no of his students had seen him. If they had they surely would have thought him insane.

Severus looked down at the gift in his hand and began to open it. In side was a locket with his initials on it. IT was silver the two SSs in gold on a beautiful chain. He opened it and inside was a picture of Aniu and himself from when she was five. He remembers the day very well. That day had been beautiful. They smiled at the camera. Severus put it on and slipped in under his robes.


	23. Salizar Slytherin

Aniu put her things back in her dorm room locked so the other girls couldn't break into it even with magic. She walked down the corridors to Hufflepuff tower to find the twins. But they were not there nor were they in the library. Aniu got a very good idea of where they would be. She raced her way down to Hagrid's hut where voices and laughter poured out in abundance. Aniu knocked on the door of the half-giant's home.

Leon who smiled at the sight of his friend opened it. "Blimey breaks over already?" Noel asked with a smile. "Seems time got away from us." Aniu said before turning to the game's keeper to greet him. "'ello Aniu. 'ow be the others?" he asked. "Everyone's fine. Remus and Sirius said 'hi'. Papa said 'Merry Christmas'." She quickly realized the names she had said and looked at her friends.

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" They asked. "'Ow do you know 'em?" Hagrid asked the twins. "We have a cousin who was in Ravenclaw fought during the battle here. Said he was a third year with Harry potter when Black broke free." Noel explained. "You have to keep that to yourselves. Slytherin's find out he helped raise me I don't know what will happen." Aniu said.

"We would never do that to ya mate. Your a great person and it's wrong what they do you now." Leon sat down next to her. "Still havin' trouble?" Hagrid asked pouring her a cup of tea. "Not really. But just wait until next year when we can have dueling classes. They'll never know what hit them." she said.

"Now Aniu I want you to be careful." Hagrid was nice and cared about the three but he wanted them to be safe and not get into trouble. "Did the Slytherin's ever find out who changed their outfits that night?" Leon asked.

"They haven't said anything but I'm sure they have a good idea who the master mind of the plan was." She said. They smiled at each other. As year continued the weather became warmer as well. The year would end soon and the trio was going to make the most of what they could. When Quidditch had started up again it was Slytherin against Hufflepuff.

Noel and Leon thought it would be safer for the girl if she stayed in the Hufflepuff box but they couldn't sneak her in. Aniu was force to stand watching the game with the rest of her house wearing Hufflepuff's colors. People pinched, spat and snared at her. Many tripped her and others looked at her with a hateful look in their eyes.

The game ended with Slytherin catching the snitch. They laughed at Aniu as she walked to the Hufflepuff tower. "Well it's not so bad." she said to herself and she continued. "Hey." Leon waved her over. "Well we lost but that's not so bad." Noel said. "Not so bad your house lost to those awful snakes." She said.

"I wonder." Noel got a look in his eyes. Aniu and Leon knew the look very well. Whenever the boy started to think. "Come on there's someone I want you to meet." he led them down corridors and halls ways seeming to go forever. they came to a room that had stuff piled in it. Aniu had begun looking at some old armor while Leon began to look through a pile of what he thought were old textbooks. "Over here." Noel waved them over. "May I introduce Salizar Slytherin. Sir this is the friend I spoke of." They stared at the portrait.

Salizar Slytherin looked to be a tall man his hair jet black and eyes. He wore what looked to be a crown of some sort on his brow. A green stone was set in the center of it with some Celtic pattern circling it. The metal of the band was silver. His eyes were serious and the pupil was slited. "Well, well, well." he looked the girl over. "Sir before you speak let me say this: I am not Slytherin. I am not made to be a Slytherin. I don't know where I should be placed other." she said.

"Your friend was right you are not a Slytherin. My house has produced students that I am not proud of. Your friend here has told me much about you. You have traits that would suit any house. But to have a witch in my own house that has the use of elemental magic is an honor. There have been others but they were sent to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Using that magic takes courage and brain. You have both." Salizar said.

"Thank you sir." Aniu smiled. "Also so bold. To wear another houses colors in Slytherin. You are a strong student who will do well no matter what house you be placed in. Dare I say it but you belong in... Gryffindor. Bold and brave." Salizar finished. "Thank you for the kind word sir." Aniu smiled. "Your welcome young lady. You'll go far."

They left before they could be caught for being somewhere they really had no business. IF only that could have been the case. caught the three and now they stood in front of the headmaster. "I don't want to know what you were doing up there. But it is against the rules to go there."

"Headmaster It was to show me something. They wanted to show me the portrait of Salizar Slytherin. IT was of great help to me to talk with him." She explained. "Never the less you weren't meant to be there. Detention with Hagrid tonight after dinner." HE said. They didn't groan nor did they sigh. "Yes sir."

"BE on your way then." They left the head master's office. "At least we get to hang with Hagrid to night. He said a unicorn or two she be here by dawn." Noel said. Aniu glared at her friend. Now that she had spoken to Salizar Slytherin she wanted to meet the others. She wanted to ask them many questions about the time back then.


	24. Let free and going home

The portrait was moved but that didn't stop the three from finding Salizar again. Salizar moved from his portrait to another to talk with any one of the three students. Aniu would now sit in the common room to speak with the founder. The conversation was always intelligent of course. At Easter holiday Aniu boarded the train while her friends stayed at school again.

The holiday now that it was warm was spent practicing. Both Severus and Malec would get her up in the morning for training. Aniu by the end of the day was tired but stronger at what she was doing. Her control over fire was better. Water still needed work but air and earth were coming along right on schedule. Upon returning to school Aniu was quickly met by the full moon two days after her return. IT was bad timing for her. She had to study for her O.. It left her in the hospital wing tired and unable to move. Full moons were not the same any more. It was harder because she was growing as a child at that age should.

Chocolate helped but it couldn't solve everything. The morning after the third full moon Poppy looked outside the window of her office and sighed. Reaching into her desk she pulled out two large bars of Honeydukes chocolate before standing up and walking to a bed where a red headed girl slept soundly. Aniu opened her eyes as she felt the witch sit down on the bed. "Here." Poppy gave her the muscle relaxer.

Aniu saw the sad look in the witch's eyes. "Aunt Poppy what's wrong?" she pulled herself up on the pillow. "The next full moon you won't be taking your wolfsbane. It hurts you at this age more then anything. When you are of age at sixteen and have finished growing. When you and Sage are settled completely." Poppy spoke.

"That's you have two bars of chocolate?" Aniu saw them. Poppy grinned and handed her one. "Will it be more painful?" Aniu asked. "The transformation no more painful then what it already is. While your a wolf you'll do more damage to yourself but I will find a way to fix it."

"Alright." Aniu smiled weakly. "Alright finish that then go back to sleep." Poppy wanted to cry. what was meant to help the girl was making her life worse. But a few years she could take it once before the moon and not worry every morning after. It would be worth it in the end. Poppy sent down to the current potion's master to maker pain potions.

That next full moon Aniu was taken to the shrieking shack and left alone. She kept her eyes out the window looked at the horizon. "You'll be completely free." she said before the moon was high enough.

Sage tore at herself more. Never once could the mind slip between the two. They screamed and yelled for mercy. Trapped in each other. Sage scratched to get out to run free. Howl at the moon and sing for all she was worth. to be free would be wild and live. Sage hadn't felt it for years always bits and pieces of it.

The basement where she had once one had kept her caged no longer did. She was freer then she ever had been before that point. She enjoyed it no holdbacks. No chains and leashes. No concrete walls. The good and the bad of being wild.

Dawn came in with it a bloody sight to see the girl in. Poppy was forced to levitate her back into the castle. Aniu was given a pain potion and her wounds dressed. IT repeated for two more nights.

It was they day to have O. passed out. The trio sat together looking nervous. "Yes!" Leon jumped from his seat doing a happy dance of some sort. "Silly git." Noel mumbled.

"I have mostly O's two W's no L's. What did you get Ani."

She held up the paper for the two boys to have a look at it. their mouths hung open. "All O's." She smiled. "Come on." Aniu grabbed her bag and led the way to the owl house. Regent flew down at the sight of his owner. Landing on her shoulder he nuzzled her cheek. "Hello to you too." She rubbed her nose to his beak.

"That thing looks like it's mean." Leon stated. "Regent can be sometimes. People always try to ruffle his feathers. Now Regent I need you to take this to Papa for me please." she tied it to his leg. He nuzzled her again. "Thank you Regent. You can stay home I'll be home in a few days." She sent the owl off.

It was time for the students to get ready to leave for the summer holiday. Aniu and the boys were walking down the corridors to visit Hagrid before leaving. "Would you three be Leon, Noel and Aniu?" the Bloody Baron asked. They nodded. "Then follow me please." The baron made them follow him to the other side on the school.

"Here." The baron disappeared. "Well I guess this is good bye?" their eyes fell on a portrait of Salizar Slytherin. "Hello sir." They smiled at him. "Well then this is good bye till next year." He said.

"It won't be so long. Before you know it you'll be sick of seeing our faces." Noel joked. "Well enjoy your summer. Best hurry before you lose out on the train. He was right they had half an hour to get down there. They raced back to dorm rooms to collect their belongings. Shrinking them down to fit in pockets they ran off for the train.

They kept close as they raced down to Hogsmeade station. Panting and out of breath they made it onto the train. The ride back was a good one filled with laughter. But to the three friends it ended to soon. "Meet my Papa?" Aniu asked getting off the train. "Sure."

"Papa!" Aniu rushed to hug the black clad man. "Hello child." He kissed her head. "Papa these are the friends I told you about. Noel and Leon. Snape looked at the twin boys. "Thank you for taking care of her." he said. "Sir." They nodded. "Boys?" They looked over and saw their mother.

"Bye Aniu. Don't forget to write us." Noel spoke. "And you remember to right me." They hugged at parted ways


	25. Second year: not a pure blood

Summer had ended and it was time to go back. Aniu hand her trunk packed and sent Regent on his way. "Aniu come or I'll have to take you myself." Severus said. She dragged her trunk down stairs. Severus shrunk the trunk to fit it into her pocket. Her wand was inside her muggle clothing. She followed him out to the yard. "Why can't I take the bus?" she asked. "Because that thing is dangerous and it's the night bus. Last I checked my watch it was ten to eleven. Now grab onto me." HE said.

They ended up in the darkened alley across from King's Cross Station. Crossing the road they walked through to the train. "Now no fighting first letter I get that I hear of you fighting I will come and bring you home by your ears." Severus said. "Alright, alright." It was the last call to board. "Go. I'll see you home for Christmas." HE hugged her once more and sent her on her way. Aniu did not go to the Slytherin cars she quickly located the twins and sat with them.

"Well another year. You two can play Quidditch now." Aniu said. "No we're going to wait till Fourth year. You going to try for the team?" Noel asked. "No I was going to wait till I had my house changed. IF that even happens. I'll give it till fourth year before I do so." she explained. They continued to talk till the train stopped. Still in muggle clothing they got off the train and followed they others to the carriages. "I don't want to miss the sorting." Noel complained. "It'll be fine." she said climbing into a carriage.

The thestral began to pull it along following the others. When they passed into the barrier Aniu stood and transfigured her clothes to her Slytherin robes and then Did the boys. "Wicked." Leon said with a smile. "Should we visit Sir Slytherin tomorrow? Noel asked. "Let's wait till we get our schedules." Aniu said as they entered the great hall. They went to their house tables, the boys smiling and Aniu feeling bad for whatever new comers would come. As the students were being sorted Aniu looked around. The boy from the year before caught her sights. He was a Gryffindor and had asked what house she had been in, HE looked at her and his eyes filled with disgust. Aniu turned around and looked at her on table. They glared at her and sneered.

She saw second years muttering to the first years to stay away from her. That she was a traitor. The first years would not do anything to her. She was older then them her superior, more powerful then they would ever know. Another year she would have to jinx the others and prove them wrong. Show them she was no snake.

It hadn't been a full week before Aniu saw the group of boys from the year before bullying a Ravenclaw first year that looked lost and fearful. She pushed them from the child using a spell. "Go you have nothing to fear from me." She told him watching him run. Aniu was shoved to the ground and given a hard kick to her leg as the boys ran off before they were caught. She later found the Portrait of Salizar Slytherin. "Hello my young friend." he greeted her. "Hello Sir." She greeted him. "Where are you headed to?" he asked. "Library to find the boys. We have potions work to do." she said.

Salizar nodded. "You protected a member of a different house. Even at the risk of having your own turn on you." He said. "I did what was right. They had not right to bully the boy. He had done nothing wrong. Five to one is a unfair fight, like to see one of them in a sword fight." she said. "A swordsman.. well in your case swordswoman." Salizar said. Aniu nodded. "Gryffindor and myself both used one. Beautiful blades they had been. Strong and sturdy made with steel and sharpped with magic. Finest blade I ever known." he said.

"You best get along to the boys they'll be waiting. Good-bye Miss Prince." he said. Aniu walked to the library thinking of having her own sword back in her hands and training with it again. The library was not very crowded but it had it's students here and there. "Over here." Noel waved her over.

"We heard about what you did. Slytherin's not happy. What if they try something really bad." Leon's eyes were ones filled with concern. "I don't care. They don't deserve to be looked down upon because of blood. I'm a proud half blood and don't care. So called pure blood families lay and disown their family members to keep the line pure. But when it boils down you realize that pure bloods are just a dirty blooded as we are. I'd hate to have a pure blood family." she frowned.

The girl she shared a dorm room with much to her dismay had over heard her say that she was not of pure blood and informed the others of the room. Who told others from the house of Slytherin. When she returned to the dungeons she found her things gone and scattered. "Accio my things." she cast the spell and quickly all her be longings were brought together again.

Aniu was able to get in again and get to her dorm pitting a sealing charm on her trunk so nothing would happen to it. Aniu awoke the following morning on the Black Lake on her bed floating. The whole of Slytherin, the twins and most of the school were at the edge watching. Many laughed at her. Aniu who always kept her wand under her pillow transfigured her clothes and used a much different more completed spell to swim to land.

Slytherin as well as others stood shocked at her power. Transfiguration of clothing was not taught till fifth year. Drying charms weren't going to be taught for another month. The spell she used to breath was even more advanced. Something seventh years learned. Aniu levitated her bed from the lake to the castle with others looking at her in wonder and fear. The first years had new respect for the werewolf and others envied her. But what Aniu had done that morning was short lived. She found herself in the head master's office.

"Aniu The magic you preformed this morning while done finely was stronger then any one in your year. You are powerful yes but that does not mean you can use such magic. where did you learn such a thing to begin with child?" "In the library at home. I was bored one day after the moon and wanted to read I found the books and read though a few." she explained. "Well while I am proud to say you have grown into your magic well for being so young, I must ask that you not flaunt such a skill." Dumbledore said. "Yes grandpa Albus." "You may go Aniu." he said. Before she was completely gone Dumbledore stopped her.

"If you must use your magic use it in defense." He said she left to find her friends. "

_"Remember hold your head high and show them you are proud to be who you are. there's nothing wrong with being a half-blood. Half-bloods are just a powerful, if not more." Remus said. Severus was a show of that as well as Remus. _

_"That's right kiddo I may be a pure-blood but really pure-bloods are just as half blooded as others." that was when Sirius told her what so called Pure bloods did to try and keep the line pure. Severus watched his daughter with black eyes. The power she held was strong for her age. Almost scary. He was sure that as she grew older, taller, wiser she wouldn't look like such a threat. _

_Facing that much power was scary. She could cast a curse strong enough to effect several people at once if she wanted. Maybe it was the elemental magic that fualed her natural magic. It made him proud. Proud to say she was his daughter that he had helped raise a fine young woman._

Aniu continued down the corridors when a spell caught her from behind. "Filthy half-blood. Your kind give the real witches and wizards a bad name." the voice said. Aniu got up and rubbed her head where it hit the floor.

_Dear everyone,_

_Somehow it is out that I'm a half-blood. Slytherin is not pleased in the least. First they threw my things out of the dungeons. I went back in and went to bed for the night. The girls in my room proceed to levitate my bed onto the lake. First I transfigured my clothes, then used a spell so I could breath under water to swim to land then levitate my bed back to my dorm room._

_Maybe I shouldn't be here. Slytherin will not stay so light for so long. The first years looked at me with a slight envy in their eyes at my power. Even older students do so. the spells I used are more advanced then what we learn in our second year. I think it's time we brought me home. Before something happens that's out of my control. Or my real secret is found out._

_Aniu._

_P.S. Regent is feeling a bit ornery lately. be careful removing the letter he might bit for no reason. Give he some meat to calm him._

Remus read the letter to the other two. "I'll go retrieve her then." Severs said. The two nodded. "Why not give it one more week?" Remus said. "Remy?" Sirius looked at his friend. "When I was her age there was many times I wanted to go home. I talked to Albus and sent many letters to my parents to return and stay home for my schooling. But every single time there was something that made me stay. You, James and Lily were great friends to me. I thought I was going to be alone and no one would want anything to do with me. But I was wrong." Remus said.

"You really wanted to go home?" Severus asked. To him the four friends had always looked so happy. He had been jealous of what they had. Remus nodded. "I kept changing my mind. The reason I wanted to return home was because I thought you could see through what I was hiding. I would send a letter asking to return then another saying I would stay. Hid it pretty well." he chuckled. "Alright then well give her a week to see if she changes her mind."


	26. The diary

The three waited for a week and on the seventh day were brought a letter informing them Aniu was going to stay. Much of the convincing had come from the twins. Aniu did not use her magic unless it was in defense or asked of her by a teacher or for her own benefit. Whatever spells were flung at her she did not try to deflect them. Aniu defended those still smaller and weaker then the ones who picked on them.

Aniu had a lonely life in the Slytherin house. she dealt with the daily tricks and teasing. But they seemed to roll from her skin. Poppy worried about her more then ever having seen the child in her ward twice for being knocked on the head to hard. Salizar Slytherin while her could not leave his own Portrait heard it from ghost around the school.

He thought it was a stupid thing to do. To not fight back entirely. It was like giving up. He told her this one-day after she returned from her stay in the hospital. He told her that she was a failiar fore giving up. That she was not a brave girl but a cowardly brat. This angered the girl making her stomp off to the next Quidditch game wearing Bright yellow for the  
Hufflepuff house and cheered them on loudly.

When the snakes thought they would jinx her she used her magic to deflect it. The twins smiled when they witnessed her being herself again.

"Come on Or we'll miss the post, again." Leon said pulling his brother along with him. Aniu smiled at them. The post was dropped in for most. Regent came down and put the package in front of the werewolf. It was rather large and Regent looked a great deal tired from carrying it. He perched himself on Aniu's shoulder and stayed there.

Inside the package was an empty book. The cover was good black leather. "Here this fell out of it." Noel passed her a piece of paper.

_This diary is yours and yours alone. To write whatever you wish in it. To write what you feel when you feel it. To tell secrets to that we will never know. It is yours and use it well. See you at Christmas. _

Aniu looked at the book. She had a free period next. "I'm going to go. See you after my last class." she left them. Regent sat on her shoulder nuzzling her head. Aniu went out into an empty courtyard and sat under the tree and began to write.

_Tuesday, November 7_

_My name is Aniu Esmarelda Snape. I'm the adopted daughter of Severus Snape, a renowned potions master and teacher. He and two others, Remus J. Lupin and Sirius O. Black, raised me. I'm twelve years of age and a second year in Slytherin. I don't like my house, but that's another story._

_I'm a werewolf. Which makes me a half -blood. Have been for as long as I can remember. It's part of the reason why I have Severus as my papa. I was found in a basement during a raid and was taken in. They raised me, loved me and taught me. They saved me from what would most likely be death or loneliness. Either way you look at it my existence would have had no purpose. Remus is a werewolf himself and has been one since he was but seven years old._

_He helped me during the full moon. They showed me the joys of a family. What a Christmas, birthday, Halloween and new year were. It wasn't until they took me away from that place did I know what snow was. Before I felt sunlight on my skin. I hadn't known anything about the outside world. I knew I had a name and it was Aniu. But I did not know of grass or flowers. I lived of rats, insects and whatever scrapes I could be given._

_At the age of eight I came into my elemental magic. I'm a powerful witch for my age. I know magic very well and use it to the best of my ability. It does not take much of me. My elemental magic fuals my natural magic. I was sent to Romania with my Uncle Charlie to learn from a man he worked with. It also came with the job of working in the nursery with dragons. That was where I made my first friend. _

_Upon one of the times I had returned home for the moon I found my family in an attic cleaning it out. There I found four swords, after a few days papa agreed to teach me in the ways of swordsmanship. I know the knight's code. In a way I live by it without using a blade. Being a witch I use magic. As I said before I was sorted into the house Of Slytherin. Named for one of the founders of the school I go to. Hogwarts, where witches and wizards are trained. The four houses Named for Salizar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. _

_I dislike my house with a passion. It is a house for the cunning and powerful. I was placed there for cunning but among all my power. My magic is strong and exceeds those of my year and some others as well. I'm not a Slytherin. Salizar himself (well his portrait) told me this. He tells me I'm more of a Gryffindor. While my two friends a pair of twins named Leon and Noel are in Hufflepuff. We met on the train and said to stay friends to not let the house judge us and we've stuck to it._

_I defend the weak. My own house is full of so called pure blood bullies. They push younger students from other houses around because they think they are the best. That muggle borns are filthy and half bloods are blood traitors. I don't think my papa, Uncle Moony (Remus) and Uncle Padfoot (Sirius) would mind if I married a muggle as long as he could accept me for who and what I am and I was happy with him. I doubt I'll ever marry. No man what's a beast for a wife._

_It really doesn't matter to me. I'm very happy with my freedom. Not being tied down I will go wherever I please. Sini, a water dragon I cared for in Romania, and I will travel. Fly free and high in the sky with nothing to stop us from doing so. Being a werewolf is hard in the wizarding word. Muggles don't notice that werewolves live with them. They do not know why Remus takes off time each month for three days. They don't bother to ask. Where as in my world you are shunned and looked down upon._

_People will think of you as a wild, mindless and violent beast. Wolfsbane helps I can keep a human mind during the mind. It keeps me from attacking my papa. But I have to take a break form it till I'm done growing at sixteen. When I grow there is too little in the potion to keep Sage (the wolf) under control. we slip between the two minds. If I have to much then I vomit the extra back up. It wears on Sage and myself. we wait or the day to take it without consequence._

_I'll end this entry here for I have to see my owl Regent back to the owl house and get to my next class._

Aniu closed the diary and took Regent to the owl house before heading to herbiology taught by Professor Longbottom.


	27. Snow moon

_ Monday, December 12_

_Tomorrow is the first of the three full moons of this month. The sky is threatening frozen tears. The Shrieking Shack will be even colder then it usually is. It's never snowed on the night of the full moon before I don't know what will happen. Two days after the last moon students will be going home for the Yule holidays. To bad I'll be spending my time in the hospital wing during the ball._

_Wasn't as if I could go anyway. It's for fourth years and up. Just like the Halloween ball and the Valentine's ball. I can see why Papa hated them. They are nothing but excuses for teens to snog each other senseless, at least the Valentine's one is anyway. I only want to go to the Halloween one. In a way I went last year but it was only to prank those of my house. _

_I'll end the entry here. I'll write again after the moons_

Aniu placed her diary out of sight under her pillow when she went into the hospital wing the following morning. That night Poppy led her to the shack. Clouds were patchy and the air was cold enough it froze your breath. "I'll come for you at dawn as soon as I can." Poppy said leaving the girl.

Aniu watched for the moon through the break in the boards covering the window. The moon came up and everything changed. The Moon was blocked away Aniu became human again. When the clouds moved Aniu screamed out in pain as she changed again. Sage scream too. They wanted the changing to stop.

Again she changed human, lying on the cold floor crying and in pain. The clouds moved and Sage was brought forth angry and hurting herself. A cloud covered the moon again and stayed until sun up. It kept them in between. Between human and beast screaming for mercy, screaming that it would end. When would it end? When would she be free of the curse? When could she walk in the full moon light and not be some beast?

Poppy came a few minutes after dawn. She had listened to the screams and cringed at everyone one of them. After changing so many times Aniu didn't have the strength to walk back even with the mediwitch supporting her. Poppy was forced to levitate her to the school and into the bed. Aniu was sleep before she touched the linens.

Aniu hadn't the strength to eat her chocolate or write an entry. The following night was met with a full moon and a full moon alone. Not a cloud in sight. Aniu breathed a sigh of happiness at this. Sage howled in joy. The following night as she was taken to the shack snow crunched under her feet. The sky was again clear and the air was clean. It was a well night even without the potion.

_Friday, December 16_

_All the moons have passed. The first was terrible. worse then any I have ever felt in my life so far. I changed from myself to Sage multiple times during the night. I wonder if Moony went through the same thing during the moon. I'll have to ask when I return home for the holidays. The boys are going home this year. Not much staying in Hufflepuff tower they say. _

_I'll write from the train next time._

_Dear Aniu,_

_I know the first moon of the month was not easy. Remus did not go through his well either. He changed back and forth over and over. At one point he was stuck in between human and werewolf. Do not worry he is recovering from it well enough as I'm sure your Aunt Poppy is seeing to yours. I'm more worried about now. Without your potion your causing more damage to yourself. Damage that not even my salve can fix. I'm working on a new wolfsbane potion one that will eliminate the pain while changing. Hopefully it works. See you home for the holidays._

_Love,_

_Papa._

Aniu read the letter. Remus was a full-grown man meaning full-grown werewolf. The wooded area around their home was a place he and Padfoot would run about to burn some of Moony's energy. Most likely all the changing caused more damage then it was worth. Remus is given a set amount of wolf's bane to keep his human mind. But with so much changing it was easily burned up. Hopefully Padfoot had done what he had kept the promise he made to his dear friend all those years before.

Aniu didn't know the whole story about those years they were apart. She had heard tidbits about everything. A long walk in the snow should do the trick.


	28. Home again and long talks

Aniu returned home ready to see her family again. Severus was the one to get her from the train station and bring her back to Spinner's end. Upon returning home she first found Padfoot waiting for her in the sitting room in front of the fire. The hound jumped around her and turned human to hug her. "You weren't going to forget about me were you?" Aniu turned around and found Remus smiling at her.

"Remy!" she hugged him tightly. There were more scars on his face and new ones on his arms. "Don't look at me like that. Take off the glamour." he said. Aniu did as she was told. she processed new scars. One went across her face in a diagonal line over her eye and over her nose. On her arms more ran up and down them. "We're quickly becoming twins." Aniu chuckled.

Remus laughed as well. The joke was rather ill placed but the child thought humor was a good way to lighten the mood in the room. "Alright if we're going to enjoy this holiday without me working I have to finish everything between today and tomorrow." Severus said. "Sirius it's your turn to make dinner." he said over his shoulder, "Welcome home." He kissed Aniu on the head before leaving the room. Thought her father didn't show it a lot she knew he loved her more then the air he breathed. "While it's still light lets go for a walk." Remus said. Aniu nodded.

"How did it go?" Aniu asked no sooner did they close the door. "The moon?" Remus looked down. Aniu nodded. "I remember bits and pieces others spots I don't remember at all. There's a very large black spot there as well." he said. "Did Padfoot tell you what happened?" she asked. "Yes he retold me all about the night. He said it was a gruesome thing to watch." Remus told. "How...how did you survive all those years without your friends?" she finally asked.

"Before Lily and James went into hiding and Peter betrayed up they would always show up at my old cottage for the moon. They said they made a promise and they were going to keep it. After they went into hiding it was just Sirius and I Peter was always off doing something else. After Sirius was arrested I stayed hidden. I couldn't raise Harry as much as I wanted too. The ministry has something against werewolves. For eleven years I had very little and I mean very little human contact. Your Aunt Poppy always said I was one of her favorites." Remus chuckled.

"She couldn't help herself. After everything that happened she knew that without my friends I was only doing as much damage to myself as when I started school. She was right you know. Poppy with come dress my wounds leave me a bar of chocolate and coo at me like a mother for a good hour. Sometimes I do still miss my mother. I miss her regardless but there are times when it's almost unbearable. But for those eleven years Poppy was the only person I spoke to. The two years after that I was working in the muggle world. Muggles tend not to notice things, like when a person needs three days a month off to change into some great monster." he said.

"No not a monster. We are anything but monsters. What bit you was a monster. What did this to me was a monster. We still hold some of our humanity." she said.

"You never were a Normal child." Remus smiled. Aniu was 12 going on 50. She held more wisdom then some children her age. Remus knew that her upbringing had something to do with it. But there were also the tons of books he let her read. "I didn't meet Harry till he was 13 years old. He was a copy of his father in looks but his eyes belonged to mother. It made me happy to see him alive and well. But it saddened me a bit because he could not remember me. Since then it was the order and the war. I magically found love and started a family but you know that bit. Now here I am with my best friend and a friend who was once my very enemy and you." Remus smiled.

"Remus what's it like working in the muggle world?" Aniu asked. "Loud. Cars, trucks, and those things they call airplanes all a lot of noise. A little difficult to the ears for me. It's a bit difficult crossing a street when there are many cars in the road. I don't know what to do sometimes. You would think that after a year of doing this you could get use to it." he said.

"I think I'll go into the muggle world and live there. Always looking for adventure. Or maybe I'll travel the world." She smiled. "you can do whatever you wish. As long as you write us. Severus will die if he didn't know his daughter was alive and well. Don't tell him I don't you that. But he did say it a few times." Remus smiled.

"Do you think Sirius and Papa would object to me inviting my friends over just once?" Aniu asked. "I'm not sure we'll have to ask him." Remus said. He stopped and began to roll his shoulders and stretch shacking his legs out. Aniu watched the man for a minute. Remus simply smiled then took off in a sprint to the manor. "Catch up." he called over his shoulder.

Aniu ran after him trying to breath and not laugh. She was not far behind the werewolf three or four yards. "No fair...you...overgrown...puppy." she panted out coming to a stop behind the male. Remus laughed or what was between laughing and panting. When he finally caught his breath he smiled at the young red head.

"Your too serious for a 12 year old. lighten up and have some fun." He said leading her the rest of the way into the manor. Remus was right she was 12 and was going to go grew as soon as she hit 20 gray hair was most likely gonna start in on her red locks. Why add to them?

The sky grew dark as they walked in the last half-mile home. The wind kicked up snow and blew it at them. One behind the other they shook themselves of the snow that clung to their hair and called out to the rest of the house. "Moony if you need me I'll be in the library." Aniu said leaving the older wolf. "Aniu had been thinking of a spell to help a very dear friend of her's who was stuck at Hogwarts.


	29. back to school and duels

Noel and Leon sat on the train waiting for Aniu to find them. They had been on the train for a good 20 minutes waiting for their friend. The request to go to Prince manor was denied. "I'm here." she said entering the compartment. "Hey Ani have a nice holiday?" Noel asked. "Aniu nodded. "Went for a walk with Remus, had a few jokes, helped my papa in the potions lab and got a few books." she gave a quick run down of her time spent away from them.

"Lame. Our folks got us brooms. Our first real set of brooms." Leon said with his usually happy smile. "Oh I found a spell to help Professor Salizar get out of his painting. Or well move from his painting to another like the others do. Maybe he can even find the other founders. I think that would be great." she smiled.

"He'll love that. How did you find it?"

"What level of magic is that?" Noel asked. "Noel are you upset that my magic is so strong?" Aniu asked. "No. But I just wish mine was that strong. You could go to another year for being at the level you are yet you stay in this year." he said. "My magic would be average if I didn't have my elemental magic." she said again. "No he's right. You could be at a higher level. This kind of thing could get you a job with the ministry."

"No!" Aniu was red with anger. "The ministry is run by morons who think they know every thing." she huffed. "With the exception of a few good ones out there the ministry is unfair and stupid." she growled. Noel and Leon stayed quiet for a good hour before they felt it safe again to talk. When they did a loud bang came from the hall. "Tomorrow night we'll duel at midnight in the astronomy tower see who is better then mudblood." The boy who had said this was one from the fourth years.

"You traitor." He said pushing her back into the compartment with a forceful shove. He continued to walk past. Aniu got up to go talk with the boy he had threatened. He was indeed a muggle boy child she had seen around the school. He couldn't hurt a fly. "Aniu I know t5hat look don't do anything." Leon warned.

"Who said I was gonna do anything?" she told them with a straight face. They continued on the train ride till they got off at Hogsmeade station. When they were getting off the train Aniu snatched a hair from the boys head when he wasn't looking. She then told him no to go to the tower the following night that everything was taken care of.

He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head seeing the second year student wearing Slytherin robes. He was a short third year who many thought was a first year. "Trust me." the boy nodded and forgot about the duel. In her dorm she started a poly juice potion with ingredients she had stolen from the potions class. The potion took twenty-four hours and by midnight it would be very well ready for her to use.

Aniu had studied very well within the confines of her home library. She found spells for everything even if she hadn't been looking for it. It was how she found warming charms, cleaning charms, the poly juice potion etc. She slipped out of her dorm room without waking any others. The cauldron was still hot in her hands as she moved using an invisibility spell to get to the tower. She stopped at the level below the boys to add the hairs and drink the potion.

It quickly took effect and changed her. "It's midnight he didn't show up." One of the boys said. "I'm right here." Aniu said. The potion had worked (course it worked she was raised by a potions master) but would not hold for more then an hour. "Decided to show I see. Come on coward draw your wand." The boy held his wand high and firm in his hand. "Take your spot shot." she said. "Get him." The other boy drew his wand as well for them to only be counter acted. The blonde let a growl tear through his gritted teeth. "Stupid boy." He threw jinx and jinx. The duel had been going on long enough.

"It's Filch's cat. Run let's go." one of the boys said running down the stairs to get away before the man could come. "Tannis let's go." the other boy pulled at his friend. Tannis cast a stunner spell on Aniu who was trying to get away top hide. It left her unconscious on the stairs. "Let's go." the two boys took off down a different corridor away from Filch.

When Aniu awoke she was in the hospital laying in a bed feeling very sore with Poppy and her Aunt Minnie giving her very stern looks. Leon and Noel were also there. "You said you wouldn't do anything." Noel said. "Young lady this is to far. You and those boys will be punished for your actions. Do you understand?" Aniu listen to them rant on for the next half hour. She had detention every night between McGonagall, Filch, and her head of house for the next three months.

"You just had to save him?" Noel said as he looked at the small bandage on her temple from her fall. "Least you got your house ten points back." Leon tried to cheer her up. "Come on I have to see Professor Salizar." She said gathering her things. "Oh right you said something about a spell."

Aniu felt she had done a good think by helping the Ravenclaw boy. When she saw him in the hallway he turned his head away from her. It only upset Aniu that because of her robes many could not trust her. Or so they think. "Hello children. Aniu I heard about your little duel in the tower. That was a very brave thing to do." Salizar said. "Sir I have a bit of a Christmas gift for you." she smiled. Aniu took out her wand and pointed it at the portrait a concentrated look on her face. She whispered the spell and a small blue light came from her wand.

"What did you do?" The boys looked from the smiling Red head to the portrait. "Try to leave your painting." Aniu told the man. One second Salizar was there the next he was in a portrait across the school. He walked through many others before coming back to his original one. "Thank you very much Miss Prince. I might now explore the school I am one forth responsible for creating." he said .

"Happy to help sir." She smiled. They walked away from the now empty portrait to find somewhere they could stay until dinner was ready. "How did you find that spell?" Leon asked as they walked. "I found it in the library I have at home. We have this very old library with loads of books. Many of them are very old and falling apart. So I'm fixing a lot of them. When I came to school I had a hundred books with me. Shrunken down to a size I could carry them without leaving anything thing. It's a spell that's relatively easy." she smiled.

"But the book I found it in was a book about artist. It went on about how they would work for months painting the portrait and then would want to add something to it. That being a bit of the person they painted and that's what makes them come to life." She explained.

"Okay that's all well and fine but what spell did you use to let him leave his portrait?"

"_Payus visitum._ It allows the person in the portrait to visit other ones and travels through them." Aniu smiled. "Wicked." the boys exclaimed. As they went to dinner they split off to go to their own tables. Hufflepuff at one side and Slytherin on the other. "Traitor." Someone called at her. Aniu sat in her seat and began to eat like the other students. It was half way through the dinner when Head master Dumbledore stood up addressed the students.

"It's seems one of the students was miss placed. Having shown boldness and great power. Courage as well taking the place of a fellow student in a duel. Going against one's house." Aniu knew she meant him. "Aniu Prince if you will please come up." Aniu stood from the Slytherin table and walked over to her adopted grandfather.

"Thought you have broken curfew, and dueled against a student without a teacher present and not in dueling class you as a student will be awarded 30 points for protecting a student not from your own house. You have protected and defended many students who were not of Slytherin. Because of this there will be a changing of your house. Please sit down here." She sat in the stool for the second time as the hat was placed on her head.

_back again I see. This has never happened before. You are still cunning and powerful. But they are over run by your courage and boldness. Ravenclaw could use your talents. hhmmmm. GRYFFINDOR!_

The minute the hat came off her head Aniu stood up and changed her robes with a smile on her face as she went to sit down at the table. "I home you make your new house mate feel welcome." The students there looked at her with emotionless eyes. She felt lonely and out of place. Aniu looked across the room to the Hufflepuff table at the twins. Noel smiled at her and Leon gave her a thumps up.


	30. strange and alone

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sure Aunt Minnie has written to you about my little duel in place of another student. I guess I couldn't take it anymore. We couldn't take it anymore. Sage felt it was wrong too. I've gone from Slytherin to Gryffindor. don't know how this will work. Not sure it will. But it's better then being one of those snakes. It's not like I can tell them I'm a half blood I already did. You should know Sirius that I threw a few good spells in. He doesn't know it but they'll set in a few days. Papa the poly juice potion was a very huge success. 24 hours that's the one I used. I'll write again after the full moon._

_Love you all_

_Aniu_

Aniu gave the letter to Regent who nudged her hand and few away. Aniu changed into her Gryffindor robes and put Dean into her pocket. taking a deep breath she left the room that she shared with a quiet girl and a girl who looked at her with a nervous look in her eyes. Through the halls Other students went out of their way to knock her books from her hands and to hit their shoulders into hers. When she finally met up with Noel and Leon they smiled at her. "So how's the first day of being a Gryffindor going?" Leon asked. "Touch but I'll make it." she said.

"Good that's our Ani. But now you can sign up for Quidditch." Noel smiled. "I don't think so. Maybe my sixth or seventh year or never. They hate me. My dorm mates, one looks at me with nervous look the other won't even look my way." she exclaimed. "They just don't know you like we do mate. They have to give you a chance." Aniu thought about it. She just had to give it time. Only time would tell.

The moon wasn't so bad. Cold true but not so bad. Aniu was lying in a hospital bed when she heard a few voices. She could hear them whisper. "It's the Slytherin turn Gryffindor." and "Wonder why she's here?" Aniu ignored them till they were once again gone.

When Poppy let her go back to her dorm after the last moon Aniu bypassed the others in the common room and went straight for the dorm room. If she kept herself away from them maybe they wouldn't notice her after a while. The next day at breakfast she noticed that Noel had a slight green undertone to his skin. "Are you alright?" Leon had asked his brother. "Fi-" Noel fell backward before the two could catch him. Other students looked at him and some stood up around him.

"Leon you levitate him I'll tell Madam Pomfrey." she took off for the hospital wing. When Aniu burst through the doors Poppy looked up from the child she was helping and looked at her niece. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked. "It's Noel. We were at breakfast and he looked a little green then he fell over." she rambled.

"Madam Pomfrey." Leon levitated Noel into the nearest bed. "Oh dear." she looked her student over. Noel was running a fever but had cold hands. His skin was still green if not just a bit darker. "You boys will have to return home. You cannot stay. If one gets it it's very much so possible that the other will get it as well." she said.

"What's wrong with him?" The two children asked. "He has Ogar's flu. It's contagious, more so to family then others. It's no doubt that you will have it soon as well. Aniu you must leave." Poppy said pushing her toward the door. "I write to you. I promise." Leon called as the door was closed.

Her only friends were being sent home and she was alone. She had read about Ogar's flu. It went through families, children a large part of it. It was highly contagious and they had to be sent home. she only had strength with them around. Aniu didn't know that she wouldn't see her friends again for two years.

By that night the boys were gone. Their things removed. Aniu could feel how the school was less full without them their. "Why are you so filled with sorrow?" Aniu turned to look at the portrait to see Salizar standing in a painting. "Sorrow doesn't suit you." "The twins are sick and had to leave the school no it wouldn't pass on. I was changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor and the students don't like me and now I feel alone more then ever." she told the wizard. "Yes I heard of your house change. Congratulations, Slytherin really didn't suit you. You're far to kind a person. All I can tell you is to keep your head up. Good luck my dear child. give my well wishings to the boys as well." he said.

"Will do sir." Aniu ran off for her next class. A student had to be forced to work with Aniu because he wouldn't do it willingly. Their work was done perfectly and the potion could be used. Aniu was the first to leave the classroom her bogs in hand and bag over her shoulder. "She's a freak." "She's still a snake." "She thinks she's so great."

"I know I'm a freak and I don't need to be reminded of it so do the world a favor and leave me alone!" she screamed at them before running away down the corridors. She still had five months before she could go home and stay there for the summer. It was going to be a long wait.


	31. Home again

Aniu had spent her months at Hogwarts very lonely. she did not go to games and very rarely went to dinner in the great hall. she did not speak to the other students and very rarely did she visit Hagrid. When she did he always made her a large plate of food and made her eat it. Aniu spent more miserable nights on the full moon always returning back with more scars. Thought the other students thought of her as a traitor and a freak they still envied her power and skill in the magical arts. But they did not voice this to anyone.

When Aniu stepped off the train at King's Cross Snape was not sure if it was still his daughter or not. She was pale and thinner then when she left. Her eyes did not hold the same starrish gleam they always held. "What in-" "Don't say anything Papa let's just go home." Aniu dragged her trunk along with Regent in his cage and Dean in her pocket. Upon returning to the manor Aniu greeted Remus and Sirius and headed to her room.

The moment they were sure she was locked in her room they spoke. "What the bloody happened to her?"

"How should I know I wasn't there and she hasn't written me about any of this." Severus said. "Surely Minerva knows what's happened or what's wrong." Remus said. Snape grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Professor McGonagall's office at Hogwarts." He said. "Minerva are you there?"

"Yes Severus I'm here." she said in her usual tone. "What is wrong with my daughter? She did not leave here in the condition she returned in." he spoke into the fireplace. "Her friends are no longer at the school and the student's do not trust her." McGonagall explained. "No longer in the school?" The three men looked at each other then back into the fire. "Yes they are both very ill and could not stay here. With Aniu's house change the students call her a traitor and the Slytherin house will not leave her be." she told them further.

"Why didn't you write us about this? She could get sick like this. Her being a werewolf is bad enough. She's doing more damage to herself then what is needed."

"She refuses to come to dinner or any meals for that matter. If she does she eats little of it and leaves for the rest of the night. She is depressed her only two friends are gone and she is left to face the rest of the school alone. Some time home with you three will help her. Now if you'll excuse me." The connection was cut off. Severus stood up and left the room for the up stairs. "I'll talk to her." he called over his shoulder. Aniu had let Regent out of his cage and put the owl in his perch Dean was sleeping on the pillow near her head.

She was under the covers curled up tightly and sleeping. "Aniu." Severus said as he pulled the curtain to her bed back. "My child I know your awake." he said. "Aniu please talk to me. This isn't healthy and you will very well make yourself sick."

"Aunt Minnie told you didn't she?"

"Yes we floo called her. Care to explain why all this is happening?" He sat on the bed. Aniu removed the cover from her face and turned to him. Severus gave his daughter small smile. Aniu explained to him everything that had happened at school. How the children looked away from her and why she didn't go to the great hall very much. She kept to her dorm room or the library where she knew no insults or painful jabs were waiting for her. the Slytherin house was still out to get her.

"Well it's no reason to stop eating." Severus scolded. "I eat sometimes. I sneak down to the kitchens to grab some food. But filch is always lurking about so I can't get down there. Besides what if my dorm mates were to find out I eat raw meat?" she questioned. "Your my daughter you'll figure something out. Now get up and into the kicthen I'm sure Remus will have dinner ready." Aniu got up from the bed and jumped from it to run out of the room. Severus barely had time to stand. "Come on I'm starving." she said running into the kitchen.

Aniu made her time at home count. She ate at every meal eating just as much as the men did. Which in anyone's case was a lot. When Aniu left home to return for the rest of the year she had her normal coloring, well as normal for a werewolf could be, back. Her glamour was on to hide her scars, which Severus with his salves and a few potions was able to diminish. But few would stay forever.

Rather then having meals in the great hall Aniu was welcome to come to Hagrid's hut for her meals. The visits were the high lights of her day. Weekends were spent in the library or sitting outside away from other students. The moons were the same as any others. through Aniu now seemed to blend and get lost in with the other students.

They didn't notice her nor did they pick with her. The Slytherin's had forgotten her and the Gryffindors let stay alone. But whenever she caught the snakes hurting students from other houses she would use her magic from the shadows to give them a dose of their own. When owls were passed out she had all Os.


	32. Third year

"But why would I go?" the thirteen year old asked. "Because it's a freedom you get when your a third year." The girl's father said. "Why would I go? There's nothing there that I can't find at the castle." Aniu stated. "Chocolate." Remus added. "Butter beer." Sirius threw in to make a point. "Well I didn't give you the slip so looks like I'm going no where." She smiled. "I found it and sent it back to your Aunt already." Severus told her. Aniu threw her hands up in defeat.

Aniu was thirteen and getting ready to leave for her third year at Hogwarts. she was more prepared to deal with the year of being alone. Hopefully her friends were doing better. the twins would write to her on their better days. Just when it seemed they were getting better they got worse and it's been up and down for months. It didn't look like they were returning to school soon. for her birthday they sent her a bag of stones. A bloodstone, Moon stone, Amethyst, Sunstone, and Black jasper. They sent a letter reminding her of what made them get the gift.

Or well Their mother had gone out to get it since they couldn't leave home. For their birthday she sent them matching journals. each engraved with their names in gold. Regent her owl surprisingly took pity on the sick boys and didn't bite them like he did others. Dean Aniu's beloved little hedgehog died from old age in the middle of July. She didn't want a new pet right away. Dean had been the best pet she had ever had.

It was a lonely ride on the train for Aniu. Without the twins to sit with she sat in a compartment by herself while other students knew to avoid the red head with sliver eyes. Aniu figured it would make good time to write a diary entry.

_Tuesday, September 1_

_Summer's over. I'm on the train and headed back to Hogwarts for my third year of study. I'm not a normal witch by any standards. Besides being a werewolf that is. Last year my house was changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor. students no longer pick at me calling me a freak and the likes they merely stay clear of me. The twins are sick still and won't be back this year. I hope they get well soon I'm alone in the school. The older students have already warned the new lot of first years to stay away from me. _

_This year will go better then the last year. I won't lose weight like I did and I most certainly will not skip my meals. Since Hagrid doesn't have dinners in the great hall with the others unless it's the opening feast, Halloween or Christmas I'll have my meals with him at his hut. He's the only one I can really go to because Aunt Minnie has to be pleasant at the meals. Well it's time to leave Best be going I'll write more another day._

At the feast students were sorted. Aniu ate her fill like all the others. As the students left for their dorms First years from all houses looked at her. The odd one out. "Stir clear of the one with flaming hair and gray eyes." they told them. Aniu was fine with in. They knew to stay clear of her and leave her be. Aniu was fine with her solitude.

Now if only she could have someone to talk to other then Hagrid. Someone her own age. It had only been a week since school had started and Aniu was already in the library writing a report for her transfiguration class. She skipped taking divination for ancient runes. runes made more sense to her. Even more so she got the hang of it well enough that she began writing in her diary in runes.

Poppy after the full moon gave her two bars of Honeyduke's chocolate. Which reminded Aniu why she would have to go to Hogsmeade when the weekend came. She would have to go for the shop to buy more. "Guess it wouldn't be to bad if I went." she said to herself. "Hello Miss Prince." Aniu knew the voice anywhere. It was Salizar Slytherin in his original portrait. "good afternoon." she smiled. "There's the smile I was hoping to see." he said.

"Well then I have to stop by more often. Have you found the others yet?" she asked. During her second year when she had cast the spell she told the portrait that he could visit others. which also meant that he could find the portraits of the other founders. "No I haven't. I've been searching through other portraits and somehow spent half the summer sitting in the ever changing stairs cases." he grumbled. "You can always ask the ghost for help. I'm sure Sir Nicolas wouldn't mind helping you. Nor would the Gray lady she's nice."

"I'll think about it. Off you go then." Aniu walked all the way out to Hagrid's hut for dinner. There the half Giant and his dog waited for her. Fang two started barking at the sight of her. "Hi to you too fang. Good evening Hagrid."

"I got some news for ye. What will ye be doin' on Saturday?" Hagrid asked. "It's Hogsmeade weekend. I was going to go and get some things. Few books and chocolate from Honeydukes." she informed him. "Well there gonna be some baby 'ippigriffs born. Wan' to help meh?" he asked. "Of course Hagrid wouldn't miss it." she smiled. The year didn't seem like it would be so bad this time around.


	33. Ghost, thruths and a day moon

The year was fairly quiet once October started in. The full moon seemed larger somehow. Closer. It made Sage howl with her head high in the sky. Halloween was fun even thought she was alone for the night. she took advantage of the empty common room where she spoke with Sir Nicolas. Thought the rest of the school didn't like her Aniu found great conversation with the ghost who roamed the schools. Sir Nick always had interesting stories to tell her.

He was the only one who didn't see her as a traitor or freak. He was surprised by her knowledge and power. He was even more surprised when she told him of her elemental powers. Sir Nicolas pointed her in the direction of a portrait of a man who when alive could do elemental magic. He told her secrets of the powers and where to find books to help her training in the library. for the entire month of November Aniu lived in the library when she wasn't eating meals, being put out, or in the infirmary.

_Dear everyone,_

_This year is going better so far. Though I'm talking to the ghost and the portraits. I'm not crazy though I'm crazy in my own personal way. I mean how sane can I be when I have a wild werewolf half. I've taken up my training again with the elemental magic. I'm using an old classroom off somewhere heading towards the north side of the castle. I'm off to find steak I'm-We're starving rather. See you at Christmas time._

_love,_

_Aniu_

Aniu had exhausted herself again. After staying up half the night to sneak down to the kitchens for food, three tests, and training she was tired and ready for bed early that night. She was dead on her feet and fell to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. If only it could have lasted. Aniu woke up in the middle of the night when a growl tore through her throat. she felt a hunger that she only felt during the moon but the moon had passed a week before.

Her two dorm mates were still fast asleep in their beds the curtains closed. "Lumos." Aniu lit the end of her wand and held it to her face. Her eyes were brown and her canines had grown out. Her nails were longer. this was not good and the school was going to be up and awake soon. Aniu grabbed her cloak and closed the curtains to her bed again and left. Aniu ran down the corridors as the sun came up. The Hospital was free of students. "Aunt Poppy. Aunt Poppy." Aniu looked around the wing.

"What? What's happened?" The mediwitch came out of her office. Aniu put her hood down and looked at the witch. "I don't know what's happening. I'm starving and I looked like this." Aniu breathed. "Alright we'll go to my office and call Remus." She put her arm around the girl and led her into the office. Poppy grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Spinner's End." She said.

"Remus! Severus!" She yelled into the fireplace trying to get some one to wake up. "Bloody hell Remus what are you doing!" They heard from the fireplace. "Poppy you better come through and If Aniu is there bring her with you. Quickly." He said standing back to run into the kicthen. Remus was in the fridge rummaging around. "Remus what in Merlin's name?" Severus starred wide-eyed at the amber-eyed man. He was sporting canines, claws and a rather feral look in his eyes. "For the last time I'm hungry and can't find the ham."

Aniu came rushing into the kitchen and stood next to him as they both started looking in the fridge for food. "What the bloody hell is going on?" the three humans asked. Remus stood up and turned to look at them. "It's a day moon."

"I found pot roast want to share?" she held up the roast. "No, thank you. I'm looking for the ham." he went back to searching. "No ham but there's pork chops."

"That'll do." he said taking the pack and opening it. "All right you two stay here we'll be right back." Sirius said. They left the kitchen. "Day moon? what the hell is a day moon?" Severus asked. "They only really ever happen during now and winter. when the night's start earlier there's no time for the moon to really hide so it's called a day moon. During the day moon the werewolf comes out in the slightest." Sirius explained.

"So what do we do?" Poppy asked. She had cared for Remus for years and had never once seen him like this. "Nothing. It will have to pass. Aniu can stay here for the day. During the day moon the wolf is hungry just as if it were a full moon. You really didn't think Moony and Padfoot just ran about did you?" He looked to Severus. "If You don't mind Poppy I have to visit a market and you have to get back to your students." He pointed the woman in direction of the fireplace. Telling her to stand by for Aniu to come back.

"This is a mess." Severus said. "I would think you being a father to a werewolf you would look these things up or read about them."

"I did read. But it never said anything about a bleeding day moon. When was the last one?" the dark eyed man asked. "The three years ago full moon during the winter." Sirius left the dark haired man with his daughter and friend. It was rather weird. The two ate but did not venture out. Aniu and Remus sat curled up in the window seat. Severus did more reading on werewolves and the moon. The closer it came to the day ending it seemed the hunger had subsided.

Aniu was sent back to Hogwarts after the students went to bed. Poppy walked the girl to her common room and left. Aniu took advantage of the quiet, empty room and sat down putting glamour over her face. "Where have you been off to my dear child?" Sir Nicolas came through the wall.

"Sir Nick can I be completely honest with you?" she looked at the ghost. "Sir Nick I'm a werewolf." she said. "Oh I was hoping you would be telling me something important I already knew what you were."

Aniu was baffled. How did the ghost know what she was? She had always kept her glamour up. "Ghost see through a glamour. All the ghost know what you are. Besides it explains the wonderful personality you have." he said. "All the ghost?" she asked. Sir Nick nodded. "We don't shun you for it. I never told Remus of this but then again he was boy and wore his out. You try to hide them. It's not like you wanted to be a werewolf." he said. This surprised Aniu even more. "Being dead for hundreds of years makes you very tolerable of things. People don't want to be werewolves. Who would wish that upon themselves to go through that pain?" he asked.

"I don't know I wasn't bitten I was born into it. I've known the pain my entire life. Remus had a few years of normalcy in his childhood." she said. "Well I don't blame you. I don't either of you. Now off to bed thank you for telling me." Sir Nick said as she headed up the stairs. The Ghost knew she was a werewolf.


	34. The list

_Thursday, December 8_

_We'll be going home soon for the holidays. There is a ball but It's only for the fourth years and up. Not that I would ever go. I hate dresses and getting all pretty for nothing. I even hate wearing the uniform. I don't think that just because we're girls we should have to wear skirts. I wear shorts under mine anyway. _

_I hate Slytherin house. They threw snow at me. Charmed snow, mind you I was buried for five minutes. Thank goodness for the warming charm. I have to thank Remus for that. The last Quidditch game of the season was played. Slytherin Vs. Hufflepuff. I cheered extra loud for the boys since they couldn't be here. I recently got a letter from them. They aren't well but they are having one of their better days. The cold is terrible for them it makes them only want to sleep. But some days the fever is low enough that they can sit up and talk or even have time to write me back._

_I miss Romania. Mostly because I miss Sini. Charlie sent me a letter. Sini's doing fine. She'll be big enough to ride soon. Lately she's been a bit down. Charlie thinks she misses me. I miss her as well. I wondered how Fakir and Malec were too. So I asked Charlie. Still waiting for a reply from him. There's really no point in me going to Romania at this point in my life. I can't practice my magic. I hate that rule. I write again soon Regent is back._

Aniu was getting a letter from Charlie again. Sini is fine. Almost full-grown. Aniu thought about the dragon. When she is completely grown she'll be carted off to live with the other dragons. She could take her and travel the world if she wanted. She knew spells and magic that could help keep the dragon concealed from muggles. She'd like to see China, Egypt, Peru, and America. She would go and see the world and be a free woman. That's how her father had raised her to be herself and to be free. Within his limits for now.

Aniu sat down and started writing a list of what was going to happen from that day forward.

~Get all Os

~don't let my werewolf half rule me.

~finish my training for elemental magic.

~get through the rest of school with no more trouble (major trouble)

~Do research on spells to communicate with dragons

~make the Quidditch team

~write Fakir.

~stay friends with Noel and Leon

~graduate

~travel the world

~never look back

"That ought to do it." Aniu looked at her list. "What about getting married and starting a family?" Sir Nick popped through the table. "Hello Sir Nick. I don't plan on marriage and a family. I don't think my father expects me to get married either. He would want me to but knows I won't."

"I see no reason why a beautiful girl such as yourself should stay away from such a thing."

"Does the term werewolf mean anything? no man wants to marry a wild animal." she said closed her book. "If It were me I would marry her. But Alas I'm dead and a ghost. Besides I'm far to easy to read you can see right through me." the ghost joked. "That's terrible." Aniu smiled. "Ah see. And spells for dragons are in the library under reference. Good day Aniu." HE went through the wall. Aniu found herself adding new things to the list every few days. She eventually had to sit down and rewrite it out realizing she had written a few thing twice.

Some were just utterly ridiculous so she didn't write them again. Her next list was of things to do when she traveled the world and where she would go and what she would do. She even made a list of things she'd take with her during her travels. she had everything planned to the last detail. From the minute she left the minute she came back. When she traveled home for Easter that year she stored the entire list in a treasure box Arthur had given her when she started school. Now it was summer and she was going to enjoy it.

Aniu spent hours in the family library. Quickly picking up her father's work habits of not sleeping till she felt satisfied with the days work. She stayed late into the night returning to her room to sleep for a few short hours then wake up again and start it all over. Severus, Remus and Sirius had watched the girl's habits for a good two weeks before they said anything. Aniu was moving a stack of books to a table when her father came in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Research." she looked at the stack of books. "Well come along you've been in here since breakfast then after dinner your going to join us for a little while in the living room while Remus reads then your going to get to sleep at a reasonable hour." He said closing her book. "Fine." She Aniu up with a stretch and followed the man out. When they entered the dinning room Remus and Sirius were already seated and waiting. They sat down and began to eat. "What have you been working on in there? your just as bad as your father staying in there late at night." Remus asked.

"Research. I'm going to leave after graduation. I've been planning everything. I was looking for a few spells I could use on my travels. For now I just write them down then when I get back to school I'll practice them to test them out. Did you know we had several books on Elemental magic in there? I even found one on stones. For my birthday the boys sent me a bag of stones. Sun stone, Moon Stone, Black Jasper." they mean different things and when used with magic they make beautiful jewelry." she said.

"But where are you going?"

"Allover the world. During the school year I stared making a list. then one became two and two became four. now I have these lists with what I'm going to do when I finish school. I think it will be good for me. Before I take over what I have too. I have rather large shoes to fill." She looked at her father with smile. "I told you she would be a potions master."

"No." she said eating a potato. "What?"

"Papa your a potions master but that is not truly for me. I will study my elemental powers further and then maybe I can use them to my advantage." she explained. "But the magic-"

"Takes a lot I know. But with the right training I would have to worry about getting sick or being bedridden when I use too much. I've found multiple spells for replenishing what I've used." Aniu told them. "You sound like you have this whole thing planned out." Sirius spoke. "I do. Everything is planned out." she said.

"Well should one of us kick the bucket while your traveling be aware that it's in your name." Snape said. "What?" Aniu looked at her father. "To be honest I fell in love with you after we found you in that basement. You were just so strange but you needed not only my help but their's as well." he looked to Remus and Sirius. "I adopted you because Remus could not. and Sirius with his status from his years in Azkaban well that wouldn't have worked. Me I needed an heir to and I was the only one who could adopt you so we had a blood adoption ceremony, remember? You had to prick your finger, we all did. You my dear capture hearts and keep them." Snape explained.

"Being that we all gave up our blood but Severus gave one more drop then the two of us being the primary parent. We are more or less your godfathers. Everything we have all our properties, money and possessions when we die would go to you. Everything your father owns and has would go to you because he took you on as his daughter, which means ultimately you are his heir. Even Grimmauld place is yours. Harry doesn't want it so he thinks it should be placed in your name." Remus said.

Aniu sat there a bit studded. She was being left with everything the three had between them. "We'll go to Grimmauld place tomorrow so you can see it. I go back once every month so it won't turn into a fixer upper like this place." Sirius commented. "Don't remind me." Her father rubbed his forehead. "Merlin my father was a piece of work."

"Tell me about it. I only met him as a ghost." the werewolves exchanged looks. "Wait till you meet my mother she'll get a kick outta you." Sirius said. "Oh no not that wench. Aniu will be scared for life." Severus said. "His mother was a piece of work and that's only a portrait." Remus said. What had she just gotten into?


	35. The witch in the portrait

Aniu held onto her father's arm as the four apparated to Grimmauld place. IT was rather strange seeing the home. She had only ever really known Spinner's end, Hogwarts, and the cottage that Poppy had let them use. "Well pup this is it. This is the house I've hated since I was born." Sirius said. "Wow." Aniu looked at the house. "Last time I was here was the night we got you. No the day after that when we moved into the cottage Poppy let us use for a while." Remus said.

"Well it doesn't look so bad." Aniu said. "Should have seen Spinner's end when we got there. It was a truly a nightmare." Severus said following the ex-convict up into the house. "Be very quiet. We don't want to stir her up." Sirius said. "Yes we do." Remus replied. One by one they each followed the man into the house. A large curtain was covering the wall in one spot. Aniu was starring at it when it blew open and an angry witch came stomping up and started screaming. "YOU TRAITOR! YOU FILTHLY MUTT! BLOOD TRAITOR!" Before she could say anymore Sirius closed the curtain muffling the screams of witch.

"And that Aniu was dear old mum." He gave her the biggest goofiest smile possible. "That? That...banshee? Siri I feel bad for you." Aniu said. "Don't. She's dead and I'm the only one left. I come and go as I please." he said.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why did you never take her portrait down?" Severus asked. "Don't you think I would have done that? I would have done so but the bloody thing is stuck to the wall with some spell that I don't know." He said sitting in an armchair. "Nice place though." Aniu said looking around. "Your free to wander about the house is free of any booby traps or trigger spells. Why don't you go find a room for yourself." he said. Aniu nodded and went looking around.

While her father the werewolf and Sirius sat down stairs. "What are you going to do with this place?" Remus asked. "I told you I've left it to Aniu. Harry didn't want it after I came back. I have no one else to leave it too. I'm the last Black. Sirius informed his friend yet again. "You two speak as if you'll be dying tomorrow. She wouldn't let you die you know. Besides I don't plan on kicking the bucket until I'm well over a hundred and fifty years." Severus said to them.

"Yeah so you can keep up with your potions." Remus teased. Aniu smiled at the top of the stairs listening to her father and godfathers banter. She found many of the rooms she looked into empty of everything. It was rather depressing. The house was in good condition considering what she had been told Spinner's end looked after 15 years. The paintings on the walls were all empty. No one was in them. "Padfoot?" she called down the stairs. "What?"

"Why are the portraits all empty?" "They all moved to Hogwarts. Sick of being in an empty house and with that woman." he called back. Aniu thought about the people who lived in the portraits. Aniu ran down the stairs and into the sitting room to grab her cloak. "Where are you going?"

"To muggle London. They have this sort of potion there I need to get." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a few coins of wizard money. "I'll be back within the hour." She said leaving out the door setting the portrait off when the door accidentally slammed shut. "Shut up." Sirius yelled while closing it again. "What is she going to get?" Severus asked no one in general. "How should we know we're just as clueless as you." Aniu had been gone for a while yet.

Aniu ran up the stairs and let herself in. She held the vial in her hand and showed it to them. "This is what you went to get?" Remus asked. Aniu smiled. She opened the bottle and walked over to the portrait of the Black family matriarch. "YOUR ANOTHER ONE OF THEM!" the woman screamed when Aniu opened her curtain. Aniu put the liquid on her finger and touched it to the painting. There everyone watched as the witch in the portrait quieted as a hole was put into the paint on her skirts. "Anything to say now?" she asked with a smile on her face. The witch shook her head. "Now anything you wish to say to your son? Any names you wish to call us?" Another shake of the head.

"Good. Now sat down and hush all the noise." When she had done so. Aniu closed the curtain again and turned around. "I think I like that potion you bought." Sirius hugged her. "What is that?" Remus asked. "Muggles call it paint thinner. While I was getting the coins changed for muggle money I asked the person working the counter. They said that artist use it when they wish to remove something from a painting. It worked." She giggled.

"You certainly have my brains." Severus kissed her head. "Alright have you picked out a room?" Sirius asked. She nodded. "Good then we can go. In a few days we'll come back and look into making this place home to. Maybe you can get some of the others to return to their portraits when you got to school." she simply nodded. "She's crazy." Aniu stated when they were back on Spinner's end's land. "Black family madness." The three men all said.


	36. paint, broom and the gift

Now that Sirius' mother was under control they began setting up the house to live in. It was closer to London so you could walk and not apparate. The train station was also not so far away. It wouldn't be so bad to live in the house during the school year and going back to Spinner's end for the summer months. "We really should let the pup decide how she wants to set this up." Sirius said. They had been painting the library over again. "She'd rather all of us help and then when we finally get out and let her have to place to herself she'll change it maybe." Remus said.

"You know full well she won't do that. She's happy having us around she'll leave it just like this." Severus knew his daughter. "You know if I feel like leaving it like this I feel like this. And there's nothing you can do. So ha." Aniu walked room. Her red hair was pushed back into a messy bun to keep it out of her face. She had paint-plastered jeans on an old shirt she had barrowed from Moony. "I like the way you decorate." She said picking up a paintbrush. "I'm sure you do." Severus said in the most sarcastic voice.

Aniu dipped her finger in the white paint and whipped it across his cheek. Remus and Sirius stood watching him with shocked looks on their faces. Severus dipped he brush again and went as if he were going to paint the wall till with a flick of his wrist the paint was on her face. "You win for now. But I'll be back." Aniu said leaving the room. This causes Remus and Sirius to laugh. "I blame you two for that. She'd be perfectly well behaved if it wasn't for you two misfits." Severus told them.

"But you like us all the same." Remus patted the blacked haired man on the shoulder. "I'm doomed." Severus sighed with a smiled.

"Happy birthday Aniu!" Sirius said setting her gift in front of her. She was turning 14 that day. "My very own broom Padfoot thank you." she hugged the wizard. "It flies like a dream and it's wicked fast. Take it for a go." He said. "You got her a broom?" Severus starred at the gray-eyed man. "What's wrong with brooms?" Aniu asked. "They're meant for sweeping is what." he replied. "And what would you say if I told you I'd been riding dragons?"

"Then you will never see the outside of this house again. School or not." Aniu turned around and went out the door. The three followed after her. "Now you know what your doing?" Remus asked. She nodded and mounted the broomstick. The broom slowly rose taking her feet off the ground. "I still say brooms are for sweeping." Severus commented again. "Keep at it papa and I'll bring a dragon home and take you up I will." she threatened. The broom took off in the air flying around the manor. Aniu's laughter could be heard in the air. He didn't like flying but it made the man smile to hear his daughter's laughter.

"That was wicked." she said landing again. "Thank you again Siri." She hugged him. "Your welcome. So now will you be joining the Quidditch team?" he asked. "Maybe. They still don't like me."

"Then show them that you are just as good a player as they are. Although I don't really like the sport I would come to watch a game if you were to play." he said. Aniu was over filled with joy enough so that she howled. "Unruly child." the man shook his head. "What are we werewolves good for anything else." Remus laughed. He turned his head toward the sky and howled just to make a point. "Both of you are just as wild as real wolves." Severus said to them "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good cause I think I would miss running in the woods during the full moon. I missed years of it and don't want to miss anymore." Sirius stated. "Sirius please come fly with me. It'll help for when the season starts." Aniu danced around him. He nodded and went to fetch his own broom.

The two flew around on the brooms for hours till the sun was at the horizon. When they walked back into dinner was already laid out. "Ah." Remus plucked Aniu's hand, as she was about to reach for a dinner roll. "Both of you go wash up."

"Stick in the mud." Sirius called over his shoulder. Remus threw a dinner roll at the back of his head. Making Severus cloak back a laugh. "Go wash up and no more cheek young man." Remus smiled. "I'll get you for that."

After dinner Dishes were cleared away and washed. Aniu was in her room rooming by her window when a knock came at her door. "Come in." It was her father. He held a long box in his arms. "This I found in the basement in march. They were rather old and falling apart from not being cared for. So I fixed them for you." Aniu was a bit confused. He opened the box and showed her four sword sheathes. "They belong to the four swords. I never knew my mother was a fan of way of a knight. But I don't think she would Object to you having them." He said.

"Thank you papa. I wish I could have met your mother-my grandmother." Aniu touched the sheathes. "I'm very sure she would have loved you. She would have kidnapped you from me every chance she got to show you new things and to dress you like a young lady."

"Nope not doing it. I refuse to wear a dress." Aniu got up. "Haha. You will soon change your tune. That or I'll figure out some plan to make you look like a respectable young woman."

"I'd like to see that happen."

"I could always get your aunt Molly." he smirked. "Grr." Aniu growled. "Don't stay up to late we have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Good night my dear and Happy Birthday." He kissed her head before leaving. "Love you too papa." Aniu turned back to the blades on the wall. She had cleaned them and sharpened them. They were polished and ready for use but when she did train she used a different sword.

She wondered for a few moments if her father's mother could have really loved her and wondered if she wouldn't have minded the swords and such be given to her. She had seen a portrait of her but this one had been done by neither a muggle so it didn't talk nor more. Aniu set the blades inside their coverings and put them back. She smiled before going to bed. She was fourteen years of age and just two years from now she'd be able to roam the grounds free.

A/N: please review. It's not like I'm asking for your kidney.


	37. together again and babies

Aniu got on the train again and went to the Gryffindor cars. She had been in her own world when she heard the voices. The train had started to move not long before. "She's gotta be here somewhere."

"Just keep looking."

"Stop pushing me." The voices grew closer till they were right outside the small door. Aniu looked up and saw the twins. Leon threw open the door and hugged her along with Noel. "Together again." One said. They had grown a great deal over the time she hadn't seen then. They had also filled out more. They had not put on much weight but were now five foot six a decent height for the age of fourteen. Their hair had grown out a bit and their eyes had a lot of mischief in them because of being abed for two years.

Aniu was now a nice five foot three and a half. Eyes as bright as the day they meet her. She had begun to turn into a girl. No longer a lanky frame of arms and legs. But she was getting a shape now hips and legs. Her cheeks had thinned and you could see the high cheekbones. "This year's gonna be great." Noel said. "You can bet it will be I got a broom for my birthday I'm trying out for Quidditch this year. I train with Siri almost everyday." Aniu smiled.

She and the twins spoke about what had been happening. The twins had finally gotten better around late spring but it was so late in the year they couldn't return to finish so they simply waited for the current one. Aniu did not mind sitting at the table while the sorting and feast went on. She was just happy that her friends were back again. She didn't notice the first year's stares or the taunts from Slytherin. She was happy to have her friends back. It was like a tripod, when one leaves they all fall.

The next day the first thing they did was run from the great hall to see Sir Salizar Slytherin. The man smiled as he says his three favorite students come up to the portrait. "Well the trio is together again. Nice to see you again. Boys I trust you're feeling better." he said. They nodded. "Now off to class with the three of you go before you're late." he sent them on their way. The three barely made it to their classes getting into their classes just as the bell was ringing.

The three were still on high the following week till an accident happened in Potions class. Which left the group being to fourteen years olds and a baby. Noel's partner in potions had put in too much crushed bat wing in it had turned both of them into babies. That had been the there day. Now Noel was drooling in his brother's arms. "There has to be a way to turn them back." Aniu spoke taking the baby and holding him.

"Aniu dear I've sent for your father he's on his way. IF there's anyway this potion is going to get done in less then a week." Poppy said. "I get to meet your father?" Leon asked. "Alright Aunt Poppy. We'll be right here with Noel." Aniu said. "Would you mind watching this one as well?" Poppy handed the other boy to Leon. "Alright." She took the baby and sat down with him. "Great reduce to baby sitting my own twin and the boy who shrunk him."

"Do you want to know the story or not?" Aniu asked him. "Fine I'm just upset that right now my brother is a baby. And is drooling on my bloody arm. I'll trade you." He held the child out to the red head. "I've got my ward thank you." she said. "Fine, fine. So what's this about your father?"

"I'm adopted." "That part we know."

"By World renown potions master Severus Snape. Former professor at Hogwarts. Ask any of the fifth years up and they can tell you. My father is not as harsh as a man as they say. He is very loving and cares if something happens to me. I hate when the older students talk about him in a hateful way. About how he gives way to many detentions and always took points. He's hard to understand and Saves his love and kindness for those he cares about. Which is why he's not here teaching."

"He feels that he would be to soft when it came to you?" She nodded. "Not just that but he would most likely give detention to any student who ever said anything bad about me or did something to hurt me. That's why we changed my last name while I came here. So they couldn't make the connection there too. He, Moony and Padfoot felt that if they let me come with the name students would be wondering about his home life and start asking me all sorts of questions." Aniu explained.

"So your name isn't Prince it's Snape?" she nodded. "So where the deuce did the surname Prince come from?"

"My mother's maiden name." The voice caught then off guard. "Hello Papa." Aniu set the baby down with the other to hug the black clad man. Severus looked at the boy. Giving him the same look he did his students. The dark one that said 'I don't know who you are and I could care less don't waste my time.' combined with the glare that he gave Harry every time he saw the boy in his classes. "Papa this is Leon. Noel here is the one who is in need of your talents." she said.

The boys had already been babies for two days. The potions master wasn't really a master just a teacher. She knew a way to reverse the effects of the botched potion but her's would take up to a week to brew while Severus had one that only took a day to make. "You know my child you could have made the potion yourself. I taught you well enough in the art."

"But where dear father would I get the ingredients, the sky maybe?" Aniu smiled at him. Snape plucked her in the forehead. "That was for the cheek." HE did it again. "That just because I can." he grinned. HE had finished giving the boys the potions now they just needed to take effect. "Alright I'll be returning home. See you at Christmas and Write your Aunt Molly. Good bye." he kissed her head and left to find Poppy.

"Your father scares me." Leon spoke. The boys started to fuss and then slowly grew into full sized teens again. They stood in all their naked glory (minus the nappies) they still wore. "This is awkward." The other boy said slipping out of the room covering him with the blanket from the floor. "He's right this is a bit awkward."

"Yeah try having your best friend turned into a baby."

"Better yet try having your twin brother turned into a baby and then hold him while he drools onto your arm." The clock tolled. "Bloody hell I'm late." Aniu took off running she had a Quidditch try out to head to. Nothing some transfiguration and summoning couldn't fix.

A/N: review or I ask for your left toe.


	38. first quidditch game and halloween ball

Aniu was now On the Quidditch team. She was chaser. At the try outs the boys had raced off after her to get to the stands to watch cheering her on as much as possible. It was the best feeling she'd had being at Hogwarts. At the next Hogsmeade weekend they went down to the Three broomsticks for butter beers. The first game wasn't until Halloween then they could use the ball as an excuse for a party if they lost.

Aniu after the full moon was tired and in her usual amounts of pain. There was a deep scar now on her back from falling through a hole in the floor. Nearly took off her right ear and left a nice deep cut in her forearm. Poppy fixed her ear and the cut in her arm was now a scar. But she had forced herself to practice the next day. But today it was a day to relax and read. "Ani! Aniu!" Or be harassed by your best mates. "What?" she stood up from her spot under the tree. "We get to go to the ball this year." They smiled. Aniu smack her own forehead. "What?" She grabbed their heads and smacked them together. "What was that for?" they asked in unison.

"For being dunderheads. Of course we get to go to the ball this year we're fourth years." she smiled. "You know I think age has changed you." Noel piped. "No I think it's the Quidditch thing. All the players get tougher and more confident." Leon told him. Aniu rolled her eyes. She could tell them that she was a werewolf but she couldn't. They would abandon her and call her freak. "So ready for your first game?" "Yup."

Aniu was nervous and they hadn't even started yet. The whistle blew and they were off. The twins had been given the announcer job for this game. "Ravenclaw has the quaffle first. Now Gryffindor's chaser Mark Summer. TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" The ball found it's way into Aniu's arms and she flew tossing it back to Jessica who scored another ten points for them. Ravenclaw was 30 points.

"The seekers have seen the snitch! The chase is on!" Noel said. "GO TEAMS!" They called together. "Brian Goldman of Ravenclaw has the quaffle. And it's lost to Gryffindor's Aniu Prince. A pass to Jessica Highmark. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Both teams are now tied. To win a seeker just has to nab the snitch. Wherever that may be." Aniu felt herself smile. "Another save by Kevin Leonard. Gryffindor is out of ten points."

"But it looks like the seekers have found the snitch again. They're neck and neck who will win?" "Ravenclaw TEN POINTS!" "JESSICA IS DOWNED BY A BLUDGER!"

"She'll feel that later. Gavin Calter is taking her place. Prince passes the ball Calter, Calter to Summers. TEN POINTS GRYFFINDOR!"

Ravenclaw scored another 30. Gryffindor scored 50 and were up 20. Make that ten. In the mist of the whole thing Aniu was caught by a bludger sending her to the ground a knocked out cold. "Prince is down."

"LARTEN HENER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Sorry Ravenclaw but there's still a party to attend tonight's Halloween Ball. That's the game we're leaving."

"Our friends in the infirmary good night and Happy Halloween." They ran off for the hospital wing. When they got there the two fallen Gryffindor house students were laid in beds sleep. Both still in Quidditch gear. The boys rushed over to Aniu's bed. "Hey Aniu. Wake up. Aniu." They began poking at her face. "Don't do that." The team captain pushed Leon's hand away. In the other bed Jessica was waking up. She was a third year. "Who won?" she asked. "Thank god you're awake. Thought you might have been down for a few days." The captain said.

"Out of my way. Out." Poppy pushed them aside. "Here drink that." Poppy gave her a potion. "You have no broken bones. If your head still hurts come tomorrow or you feel dizzy constantly come back." she said. "Yes Madame Pomfrey."

"Now off you go." She sent the girl on her way a three of the other players and her friends going with her. "Still not up is she?" She went over to Aniu's bed. The girl had neither fever nor any broken bones of her own. The fall must have been worse then she thought. "I Don't think she'll be up tonight. You all go and enjoy your party." she said walking over to a different patient. "Aniu you have to wake up." Leon poked her in the cheek again. As a reflex she hit him in the head with the heel of her hand.

"Ow." Aniu sat up her eyesight clearing out the fuzziness. "Confused?" the captain asked. "You got knocked off your broom."

"Yeah and hit me in the head. What was that for?" "You were poking her in the head I would swing at you too." noel informed him. "Well you're alive. I've got a party to get too." He left. "That was wicked awesome mate. You won the game too." She smiled. Poppy let Aniu go. Because she was a werewolf she was tougher to not only kill but to take down for long. She went back to Gryffindor tower to change into her costume. She settled for a Viking. Noel and Leon met her in the great hall they were dressed as a twin headed dragon.

"Well we won our first game. I'm happy. I've already sent the letter to my family."

"We get to narrate the next game. It's going to be Slytherin against Hufflepuff Our own house. Hope we win." That night they danced and laughed and when going back to their towers the party continued just a little further for the Gryffindor house.

_Dear Aniu,_

_Congratulations on making the team and winning your first game. See you home for Christmas._

_Love _

_Everyone_


	39. the monster

Aniu was enjoying the year now that her friends were back. She was on the Quidditch team and they had won two of the three games they had played. Christmas had been a very happy time of year. Everyone came together at New Years and now they were back at school learning away. While the trio was having their winter fun, five students from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were daring each other.

The night of the first full moon Poppy walked Aniu to the shack. "I'll be back in the morning." Aniu nodded. The hole in the floor had been fixed over. The moon rose high in the winter sky. The screams sounded from the shack as the five students approached the whooping willow. "Cast the spell." The sixth year Slytherin said to the other. They all looked at the shack as Aniu screamed again. "Well your so brave you go first." A Ravenclaw student told him.

It was a stupid act, a dare of who was braver. One by one they went into the passage each gulping as the proceeded to walk down the tunnel. Screams turned to growls and snarls. Sage couldn't smell them yet. She was curled in the bed trying to keep warm for once. But she could still smell her human self on her skin. A Ravenclaw was the one who unlocked and opened the door and stepped in another behind him. He turned and looked in the yellow eyes of the beast that was now Aniu. "Run! It's a werewolf!" Sage stood on the bed fangs bared and a snarl rising from her throat. She chased after the five boys Hexes and curses being sent over their shoulders as they ran.

A tripping jinx knocked Sage over while another threw a binding spell at her. Sage shook off herself and looked at the woods. She took off into the trees of the forbidden forest. The students ran back to their dorms without being caught. Sage however was deep in the forbidden forest running wild and howling at the moon. The binding spell because used on a werewolf it only worked half way. At dawn the body sensed the rising of the sun and tried to change but only changed half way. Poppy went to the shack the following morning to find that the door was open and Aniu was gone. She ran back to the school and alerted the head master as well as headmistress.

"How could she get away? The door is locked from the outside and she goes without a wand." Minerva said. "Something is not right. Professor McGonagall could you please do some sniffing out. I have a feeling that it was students. Madame Pomfrey please return to your patients." he said. McGonagall turned into a cat and left the office. Dumbledore called up the ghost of the other houses to see if they had heard of any conversation of sneaking out to the shrieking shack. None had heard anything but they would listen for it.

Mean while a half human half-werewolf girl was in the woods having periods of a human mind and werewolf's mind. The binding spell was wreaking havoc on the girl's body and nerves. She was wild and freezing the little fur covering the body keeping her warm. Aniu screamed tearing at her skin. Animals and other beast ran the other way. Hell blazed through her flesh and lava heated her blood.

"Albus." McGonagall came into the office her cloak in a whirl behind her. "You have news?" She nodded. "Students five of them from Ravenclaw and Slytherin snuck out last night to discover what the screams from the shack were. One of them hit her with a possible binding spell." The headmaster nodded.

"What are we to do? She's in the forbidden forest and who knows what condition." The woman feared for not only her student but also her niece. "I have already spoken to Hagrid about looking in the forest. He will notify us with any news when he has some. But for now we must erase the memory of the five students this cannot get through the rest of the school." he said.

On the finally day of what would have been her third full moon Sage wandered even deeper in the forest. Deeper then Hagrid had ever gone. Not even the spiders went near the monster that girl now was. When the dawn rose again that following morning Aniu lay curled up in the dirt still half of what she was. No control over the coming and going of her human mind. IT would have been mid day when she was found by a centar. The female Centar knew the girl had to be a student at the school of witches and wizards. She picked Aniu from the ground and laid her across the horse half of her. Her body was littered with cuts and bruises dried blood. "What a poor curse to have set upon who so young."

They did not reach the edge of the forest until late afternoon. It was far too early to be out in the open either of them. When the female was sure that no one was still out and that it was now dark enough she set Aniu down while she went to fetch something to cover her with. She knocked at the back door of the hut. "Calypso what are you-" "Give me a blanket I have the one you had us seek. Quickly." He handed her a blanket and she race off to get the girl. She wrapped the unconscious girl in the blanket and picked her up carrying her to the half giant. Hagrid was to shock at the sight to speak. HE took Aniu and thanked the Centar before getting Aniu to the hospital wing. Aniu slowly felt the heat seep into her freezing flesh. "Thank Merlin. Lay her in here." Poppy said pushing the door open to a privet room. Hagrid laid her on the bed. "You may go now Hagrid thank you."

"She'll be alright won't she?" Poppy looked at the half giant. "I'll do everything I can." Hagrid nodded and left. Poppy went into the room over tot he bed where the broken soul lay. "Aniu?" Yellow eyes snapped open and a growl tore from the lips of the half wolf. Before she could get up enough to attack Poppy had a burier around the bed. It was a human scream that came from her. She tried again another pained scream. "It made the medi witch want to cry more then ever to see the young witch in such pain. Poppy left the room and locked the door putting a silencing spell on it so the other students would not hear.

"Albus. Albus she's been brought back." she said into the fire place. "And her condition?" "Far from good. There's a spell on her she's between the changes. Just come up for yourself. Bring Flitwick with you." she closed the connection and went back out to check on her other patients. There were only three. One from a potions class with burns the other a broken leg from a stupid prank war. The third was in need of another pepper up potion. She gave the third their potion and sent them on their way. She moved the other to far from the privet room.

Dumbledore and Flitwick both came in. She led them to the room where Aniu lay on the bed. Eyes were silver. "I cannot help her until the spell is removed." Flitwick stood in shock at the sight before him. Aniu was one of his favorites and to see her in such pain it broke his small heart. "Alright you must both leave the room." he said stepping into the room. Dumbledore and poppy stood outside the door. "I cannot continue to do this. Once was enough with Remus. When wolfsbane was created I thought it could help her but it only cause her pain. I can no longer watch this. Chocolate does not heal the pain." she said tears streaming from her eyes.

"You have been brave for both of them. And I ask you to be brave just a while longer. Severus believes he is close to a wolfsbane for her. One for the full moon until she is sixteen. Just a while longer is all." Dumbledore looked the medi witch in the eye. "Alright." "Thank you." He left.

It took Flitwick nearly four hours to remove the binding spell. The constant changing of the two minds. Whenever Sage was in control of them she would try to attack Flitwick but the burier was in the way. She constantly tried to break the burier by the time he was done the burier had been weakened so much so that holes were beginning to form.

Poppy thanked the charms professor and set to work on the broken body before her. Tears streamed down the red heads face. "It'll be over soon." Poppy patted her head. "Just put me out of my misery." she said whimpered. "Not when you've made it this far. Your not giving up and I'm not going to let you." she went to start cleaning the wounds but each time she touched her she would Flich and pull away. Poppy forced her a Sleeping draught and was finally able to get to work.

Aniu was made to sleep for a week while she healed. Then another two days before she could leave the hospital wing and return to her classes. Aniu Went right to Gryffindor tower to her room where she crawled under the covers and stayed. A monster didn't deserve to have friends. To go to school. To know what life was really like. She should have been locked away in a cage where no one would find her.

A/N: is it just me or do people hate this fanfic. Am I that bad or is it you just don't like it?


	40. the confession of a teenage werewolf

Aniu had been avoiding the boys for days. She put on her usual glamour and left her dorm room at the start of classes. It was mid day when they finally found her hiding off in the confines of the library. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Noel asked when he saw her. "You been gone for nearly two weeks. We went to all your classes and got your work for you. Where have you been we were worried?" Leon asked hugging her. Seeing them made her gulp for air. She felt as if they could see it. The beast under her skin.

They knew that had to know it was so obvious. "Where have you been?" They asked again. "Aniu?"

"Follow me." She said collecting her things. As they walked down the corridors she chanted to herself over and over "Brave like a Gryffindor. Brave like a Gryffindor." She had them follow her all the way to the outside where Madame Hooch taught first years to fly. "What the hell are we doing all the way out here?" asked Leon.

"The secret side of me. I never let you see. I keep it caged but it's harder to control. It's come awake and I can't control it. I feel it deep within just beneath the skin. If I let it out I'll tear me apart. It wants my soul it wants my heart. It feels like a terrible dream and I feel everything. Every pain, every hurt, every god forsaken bone twisting and breaking." she said. (A/N: I threw that in there for myself see if anyone knew it.)

"What are you going on about? Your not making sense Aniu." Noel looked upon his red headed friend. "That screaming you hear every month is me."

"What?" "I'm a werewolf. I'm a born beast." she said. The boys slowly backed away from her and ran off for the castle. Aniu knew that wouldn't tell anyone for fear of being called crazy. Werewolves didn't go to school they didn't do magic. They tore about apart and turned innocent people into monsters.

"You did what!" Severus yelled after her as she ran up the stairs. "I told them I was beast. I told them I was a born abomination." she continued up the stairs. "She's gone mad." Sirius said as he followed the father of the girl up the stairs. Remus behind them. "What has gotten into you?" He barged into the room. "You can't fix this. There is nothing that can help what I am. I will always be a monster."

"You are far from that. You said it yourself." Remus tried to reason with her. "I almost killed them. I could have easily bitten into their throats and wouldn't have known until I woke up with their blood on my lips." she walked into the bathroom and locked its door. "Open the door this minute." Severus said from the other side.

Aniu stared at herself in the mirror. The flaming red hair and bright silver eyes screamed at her. Aniu grabbed for the scissors and held a large lock of hair in the other hand. She began clipping at her locks letting them fall to the floor and into the sink.

Her hair was now a short mess. Uneven and wild like her. When she looked in the mirror she was satisfied and leaned back into the wall sinking to the floor. The door was knocked open. Severus looked at the girl on the floor and the hair in the sink. Remus and Sirius behind him.

"They said we were friends. That we would be friends no matter what. It didn't change when I was put into Slytherin. Or when they were getting in trouble for fighting because of me. While they were sick it did not change. They left me because of what I am." She howled then a few tears escaping her eyes. "Well you still have us." Sirius piped in. Aniu let out a laugh. "I'm going to be a very bad parent after this but I'll get the whiskey we could all use a glass."

"Let's go pup. This is the only time you ever get alcohol." Sirius pulled her to her feet. She left the bathroom in a mess it was. Hair everywhere. Spring vacations always bring everything out. "Here." Her father handed her the glass and sat down. Aniu downed the glass like a shot. "Remind me never to take you to a bar."

"Hic."

Sirius shook his head. "Only one glass and already drunk." "Hic. No I real-hic- have the -hic-ups." she laughed. "No more alcohol for you. But you may drink this butter beer." Remus handed her a bottle. "Th-hic-anks." Severus starting laughing.

"You know you were far easier to care for before you turned eleven." he chuckled. "Only because you were hardly here." Remus threw a pillow at him. "Don't start with me wolf. I had a job to do and that was teaching incompetent students how to brew a simple calming draught." he said. "I thought you loved your job."

"No I hate teaching. Cauldrons always get blown up. I only did it because of Dumbledore. The meddling old bat." He took another deep swing of his drink. "Dumbledore has had some good meddling. If it hadn't been for him I might very well be dead or had joined Voldemort."

"HIS NAME WILL NOT BE SAID IN THIS HOUSE!" Severus said. Though the war was long since over. Severus still hated the sound of his name. The man had tried to kill him with a freaking snake. He had all rights to it. "Okay you people are bonkers." Aniu said as she drank deeper into her second glass of fire whiskey. The more she drank the better she seemed to feel. And the fact that her parental were to busy arguing with each other.

"Give me that." Severus snatched the bottle before she could go for a third. "I'm not brewing you a hangover potion in the morning. Nor will I give you one." "I won't have a hang over in the morning." She said heading for the bed.

"My head." she whined at the table.

"And what was that you said last night? 'I won't have a hangover in the morning'." Severus stood over her. Aniu growled at him and went to brew her own potion. "I'm never touching a bottle again. Never ever again."

"Serves you right Cub." "You were the ones who gave me the glass in the first place." she said. "Only to help. It wasn't even a full glass. Hell wasn't even half." Severus said as he drank his tea. Aniu rolled her eyes.


	41. insert name here

Aniu was sent back to school. The boys still had not told anyone of the werewolf and it went that way. Many people gawked at the short hair she wore. IT was strange seeing the red head with a short look. It was strange for her she realized that her hair was short. But no one questioned why she did it. There were a few jokes at Quidditch practice that any girl should cut her hair so they could stop fussing with it after a game.

"Just ask her. She's the most powerful of her year." she heard behind her while walking down the hall one day. "Ms. Prince?" She turned around to see a first year. "Professor McGonagall said you were the best in her class and said I should come to you for tutoring." she said. "Alright. Meet me in the library at five sharp. Should you be late you can forget it." She walked off down the hall.

Noel had been the first to see Aniu in class. Their eyes met for a cold stare and she went back to her work. "Hey Prince we have a practice to day after last class. Get ready cause were going till an hour before dinner." the captain told them. She had tutoring soon. She saw the student after lunch in the great hall. "Meet me in the stands at the Quidditch pitch." she said running to her next class.

Aniu ran for the Quidditch pitch broom in hand. No one was there just yet. The girl however was in her box at Ravenclaw. She had been looking down at the older witch. Aniu mounted her broom and flew up to the stand still wearing her school uniform. "Alright. Now the key to transfiguration is the picture. Take my clothes for instance First their my uniform then...their my Quidditch gear." she explained.

"Prince get over here." The captain called. "Remember concentrate and picture it in your mind." she said flying over to the group. On the ground they looked at her. "What was that about?" "I'm tutoring her for transfiguration. McGonagall recommended me to her. Come on lets get this over with." "Get up there."

"Do you think we're over reacting this?" noel asked his brother. "What?" Leon asked. "Aniu. She did tell us. And we made a promise to be friends. She was born that way it's not like she asked for it to happen." he said. "How long have you been thinking about it?" The twin asked. "Since the last full moon. I sat up all night listening. She's no different then when we first met her. Why should we let this change anything?"

"Good point. We stuck through house changes and fights and our illness." "But it's not an illness it her life."

"I know. I regret running the day she told us. It's not like she'd hurt us on purpose." Noel sat down next to him. "I saw her the other day. She cut her hair." Leon stated. "I know I saw it in class."

"Let's find her." Leon said pulling his twin up with him. "Not today. She's at Quidditch practice. I sadly still have the training schedule committed to memory." he laughed. "Okay tomorrow then."

Noel nodded. "How do we even know she'll forgive us?" He questioned. "We can't go into this with out a plan can we?" Leon thought. "Chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate." "That should work. Come one I'm hungry and we have to head to Honeydukes and quickly. They'll be heading back soon." they ran off.

Aniu sat under a tree enjoying a nice conversation with Regent. It was a weekend and a Sunday. There was no Quidditch practice and the game wasn't for another week. They were playing stupid Slytherin again. "Well, well, well the freak talks to beast too." It was the Slytherin boys. They were now seventh years. "Shut up." she growled. Regent began to squawk loudly and flap his wings.

Aniu was still crouched on the ground growling. "She thinks she's a dog." One laughed. Regent began flapping in his face. "Using your bird won't help you." He drew his wand but it dropped at a slight shake of the earth. She promised she wouldn't use the elemental magic. But she had no wand herself and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"You leave her alone." The tallest of the three fell onto his face. The other was kicked in the back of the leg and the third wanting none of it ran off the others trying to follow. Aniu growled at them. The twins stood before her. "Leave." she stood and headed further down the hill. "Wait Aniu."

"Come back were sorry. It was wrong of us to do what we did." they continued to follow her. "Yeah mate we made a promise. We didn't really see how it mattered. Your no different now then when you told us before." Noel almost tripped. "Well you cut your hair. Ow." Leon tripped because Noel pushed him cause him to lose his footing. "Accio broom." It came to her and she quickly took off. Aniu was quickly gone from the boy's sights.

"Should have given her the chocolate first." Noel scratched his head. "Plan B then?"

"Plan B. Come on." They started back up the hill. They next time they saw the werewolf it was in the hallway. Before they could say anything She ran past them. It wasn't until Tuesday that they were able to send the chocolate over to Gryffindor table. Aniu turned to them with a winter sliver glare.

"She'll never want to be friends with us again." Leon sulked down the hall. They felt taps on their shoulders and turned only to be met with a book hitting them in the head. "Ow! What was-"

"That for?"

"Shut up. Now I don't know what star came down and knocked you into your brains and I don't want to now. What I want to know is why?" she started. "Because we realized that you were still the same person. It wasn't your fault not like you wanted this to happen." Leon spoke. "We should have known better. That and we made a promise to stay friends and we; we broke that promise for a stupid reason. We said nothing would come between us and that includes your furry problem."

"So are we forgiven?" Their big brown eyes just screamed for forgiveness. Like a five year old in trouble with it's mother. "Alright. But," she punched each of them in the shoulder. "You do that again I'm never going to forgive you. Come on I was on my way to see Sir Slytherin." she smiled. They raced off for the portrait laughing and the likes.

_Dear everyone,_

_The boys and I are friends again. No Moony there is no biting. Padfoot no chasing and Papa you may NOT poison them. We are back to our old ways again. No trouble and I have my cheerleading lot for games. Which reminds me I have to go get ready for practice. Hope you all are well. I'll write again soon see you at home._

_lots of love,_

_Aniu_


	42. 5am wake up call and training

Now that Aniu told the boys about her furry problem she made them swear under torture of an unforgivable curse never to tell anyone. They never spoke of it. After the next full moon they even went to visit her before classes. It made them feel even worse about what they had done and what they had left he to deal with on her own. The pain, dizziness, exhaustion. All had taken their toll and she still had two more nights to go. Aniu missed a game against Hufflepuff during the moon. Poppy wasn't letting her go and she couldn't even stand let alone fly.

Now they were home for the summer and it hadn't even been a full week. "Wake up!" Aniu jumped up in her bed. Her hair falling in her face. She quickly rolled over and put the pillow over her head. The covers were ripped away leaving her in her shorts and shirt. "Leave it alone." she grumbled to whoever was trying to wake her. She grabbed for the sheet and wrapped herself in it. "That's it." whoever it was grabbed her ankles pulled her out of the bed.

Aniu looked at her father from where she was on the floor. "It's five am! What's so important at five am." She crawled back onto the bed. IT always stumped Severus how his daughter and Remus could tell time and usually be right about the hour. Must have been a werewolf thing. "You have a training now get up." she didn't move. "Either get up or I pour ice on you." She threw the covers back and got out of the bed.

"Evil old, mental, senile, lunatic, giant bat." she grumbled as they walked out side to the back yard of the manor. Not that it was a back yard it was too big for that. But it was considered one. "Now what's this all about?" she asked standing before him. "You know how to use a sword and control it you have no problem there. But what about when you cannot see?" he blindfolded her. "Now listen to everything around you. You're a werewolf no one has to know that use it to your ability. Now use what I taught you."

He took a swing at her with a stick she blocked. "Good. Again." she swung at him trying to take the older man off his feet. The way his feet slid in the dirt as he went to turn. When he was up wind or down it. "Can we please take a break? We've been at it for hours. It's nine in the morning and I'm hungry." She tore the blindfold off and dropped the stick. "Every time." Severus shook his head. He followed Aniu back to the house for breakfast. He followed in after her.

"How long have you two been up?" Sirius asked. "Since five this morning." Aniu said digging into a plate of eggs and toast. "Well you didn't think I'd let you go about training you half way did you?" her father asked. Aniu didn't answer she continued to eat. "I think those fumes have gone to your head." Sirius smiled. "She could be the one to start the next generation of female knights. Back in the middle ages such a woman in the family was an honor and great fortune." Remus said. "Really now?" the elder werewolf nodded.

"She was usually the youngest daughter of the family. While the parents focused on getting the elder children married she the last to be seen for marriage. In those days she could wonder about and learn the ways of a Knight. She'd go through the training like any boy would. At the ceremony where she had completed her training she takes the oath and gets her shield. It was very common back then for wizarding families to have at least one female knight. It's an honor means she is strong and brave." Remus informed them.

"What's the oath?" Aniu watched the blonde.

"A knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speaks only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked."

"I like that. But I'm not sure whom I would defend. If anyone knew what my wrath was like they would surely know I was a werewolf." she looked up from her plate. "Doesn't mean that there aren't people who could use your help. Maybe not with the use of a sword no but there are people who will need you help. You'll see that when you leave for your travels. Now get back outside we have a lot of work to do if you wish to be a lady knight." They began training again.

Severus threw everything he could at her. Aniu stayed Blindfolded for the entire training. Lunch was skipped and dinner was going to be late. "I'll go sit on the couch till it's ready." Aniu went into the living room leaving the three men. "Poor girl." Remus shook his head. "She has no idea that she is already a grown woman. There's no possible way she can think like a child at her level. Look who raised her." Severus chuckled. "She'll be fine. You've done a fine job parenting. Sure there have been down spots but she's a girl it's bound to happen. Especially when you have three men raising you. I'm surprised she's not running around like some tomboy." Remus went back to cooking.

"You have gone blind if you don't think she's a tomboy. Look at her have you ever seen her wear a dress before?" Sirius had point. "Not since she was seven. Then she was in Romania most of the time and then school. Other then that it's those muggle jeans she finds so comfortable. Sirius goes get her please." R\Remus said setting out the last plate.

Sirius got up and wandered into the living room. In the door way he stopped at the sight of his goddaughter curled up on the couch asleep. It would be cruel to wake her up after all her hard work. He draped the afghan over her. "Sleep well Pup." he kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen turning out the living room light. "Aniu's won't be joining us. She's sleep." he began eating.

"Do the world a favor and let her sleep tomorrow. I don't want to see her out of that door before seven understand. No more five am wake ups. Next time she might bite." Remus laughed. "Gits."


	43. a day in the past

It had been a week of getting up early (not before seven) and going out to train. The sun would rise higher till Remus called them in for lunch. But for that whole week Aniu found herself waking up on the couch to be dragged out again.

"Again Aniu focus." Severus took another swing at her. It was only mid day and the sun was high. "How about a break?" she huffed. "You can break when I am flat on my back." he swung again she blocked. "Flat on your back huh. Alright you've got it." Aniu swung the stick she used to put her father at a very awkward angle, which she then proceeded to swing it so his feet came from under him. Severus landed on his back. "Happy?"

"Don't get cheeky." She continued to stand while the dark haired man looked up into the sky. Severus from where he lay smiled. Aniu had been six on the day he was remembering. It had been a summer day much like that one. It was just he and Aniu and the sky above. He even indulged in picking shapes out of the clouds with the young werewolf. He felt the sun be blocked out by something. Opening his eye he met those of the teenager.

Aniu never saw it coming. Her father had grabbed her ankle and pulled it from under her so she was lying down also. "What the-"

"What does that cloud look like to you?" he asked. She was baffled. "A cauldron." she smiled. Severus chuckled. "Remember that day. We sat here as we are now watching the sky and picking out shapes. You were six then and I had just come home from Hogwarts." he spoke. "I remember. We had started falling asleep and Remus and Sirius came out interrupting then we sent the rest of the day at the stream." she smiled. Aniu turned on her side to face her father.

"Why did you take me in? You never told me." she said. "Because you just a baby. You didn't know what the world was. You didn't even know what snow was. But I had seen so much pain in the world and during the war I wanted to bring joy to yours. Had the ministry gotten you, you would have been locked away in St. Mungo's. Besides you were to cute to let anything bad happen to you." he kissed her forehead. Aniu closed her eyes and enjoyed the moments.

"Aw look at the father daughter moment." Sirius and Remus stood on either side of the pair. "And there is the interrupting."

"Now time for the stream." she got up and started jogging for the tree line. "Well don't just sit there, come one." she called to them. The three men followed after her to the stream. IT was always clean and just deep enough to swim in. It was the perfect place for any picnic or just to sit. Aniu kicked off her shoes and jumped in. "You are such a child."

"Enjoy it while I can. That's what I say. Besides the full moon is tomorrow I'm trapped in that damned basement for three days." she said. "No you are getting a potion we've been doing some moving around and a lot of stuff has found it's way into the basement." Remus said. "Oh Merlin." She ducked under the water and swam down stream a few yards. The three men followed her on land. "She's not a werewolf she's a mermaid." Sirius joked.

Severus felt the urge to push him in the water. Only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled in as well. Remus was the only dry one. "You know what Black one of these days I'm going to just hex you into the next century." Severus said sitting on the edge of the water. "You can't do that It wouldn't be as fun if we had to wait for him in the next century. I wouldn't get to come home to great laughs." Aniu smiled. "Cub you'll try to leave us as soon as you get the chance."

"Yes if I remember there was something about planning a traveling trip on the back of a dragon." her father flicked water at her. "Don't make me use my magic it won't be pretty."

"Do that and I'm not going to save you when they start sending you warnings for doing magic outside of school." She stuck her tongue out. "Rem your the only one not wet. Come on party howler you can't sit there baking it's hot." Padfoot spoke. "I'm fine where I am."

"Remus always was the one to sit out of trouble. Though I still don't know how he got all those detentions with us." Aniu laughed and Severus shook his head. "You don't know. Well lets see first year you blew up a cauldron and I just so happened to be your partner so it was both our faults in Slughorn's eyes though you were the one who put in bat eyes and not newt liver. I didn't even see how you could swear that up." Remus said. "Whoa Moons what else did you guys do?"

"Or the time they decided they would go to the kitchens in the middle of the night and get semi-caught. They came back to the room with loads of pastries and threw them into my bed trying to hide. Because no one suspects Remus J. Lupin. Well I had a nice week of detention with the lot of them. You three were more trouble them your worth." Remus said. "Aw but Remus you still love us. Well me and James anyhow." he corrected.

"Where were the good times when all of you got detention together because you all broke the rules?"

"Well there was that one from fifth year." Remus smiled a devious smile. "You mean the night of singing or the night you put Bellatrix in pink?" her father asked smiling. "Scratch that both nights. Those were good times." Remus laughed. "Well don't keep it to yourselves tell me." Aniu jumped.

"Well the we had made a bet that Padfoot couldn't ask your aunt Minnie to go on a date but he did in front of the whole class. Well he did and I had to wear ears and a tail in front of the whole school for a day then that night I had to sing some ridiculous song about a werewolf in London." Remus cracked up. "Actually it doesn't seem so bad now. It was a rather fun day for the four of us." he smiled.

"Oh yes I remember that one. Back then they use to pair up the classes and they always put us Slytherins and Gryffindors together. Although I will admit that seeing Lucius and Bellatrix in pink and yellow dresses was the icing on the cake. Lucius was pissed that night." Severus gave a hearty laugh at his former friend. "It was Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa that's who it was. They made such pretty girls." Sirius laughed. "That's nothing I turned all the boys from Slytherin house to wearing dresses of bright colors. I forget what I did to the girls."

"Oh no." "My little trouble maker." Sirius ruffled her wet locks. A spell had grown it out again to it's original length. Now it was still just as red as it had been. Hers was the darkest of any red headed child in the school. Deep red almost strawberry red. Aniu got out of the water but what no one saw was the bubble of water forming above Remus's head. She snapped her fingers causing into the drop over him. Remus looked through wet locks of hair. "You are so in for it cub."

Aniu shrieked with laughter as she took off running through the woods back to the manor. "Last one to the manor is a dead mermaid." Sirius said before turning into Padfoot and running after the other two. All the way back to the manor you could hear the red head laughing like a loon as her godfather chased after her. After the dog and her father had caught up she smiled at them. "Just like that summer day?" she asked. "Just like that summer's day."


	44. pining and dueling

The summer was divided into fixing up Grimmauld place and training. Not to bad but it did have it's downs. Aniu had gone through yet another month's supply of wolfsbane to keep Sage under control. One more year she told herself. Next summer she was free to go about and run like a normal werewolf on wolfsbane. Grimmauld place was looking better. She would start a garden in it next summer. There was nothing wrong with brewing her own potions or for that matter even just for having one. She much rather liked a garden setting.

She was Severus Snape's daughter it would be expected of her to take after him and brew. She could and at any level it was not a problem but she didn't want to really. Maybe she could find others who had the gift of elemental magic and teach them. She shook her head and said she would stick to traveling the world and keeping a garden. She would find a job later.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you've gotten stronger. What's your secret Madam Wolf?" Leon asked. "What?" she chuckled. They were on the train again heading back to Hogwarts. "Last year we saw you and not only had you gotten taller but you looked as if you picked up some muscles. We want to know how."

"Let's see besides being Madam Wolf I have training with a sword. My father gave me four swords that had been his mothers. Said that I couldn't have them unless I knew how to use them. They are rather heavy not to mention we had to train everyday. And we were going back and forth to fixing up Grimmauld place." she said. "What's a Grimmauld place?" Noel asked.

"Sirius' home. His godson doesn't want it. Or well gave it back after the war so now Sirius is left with the place and we've been living at my father estate for years. It's closer to London we moved into few days before. It's going to be a winter home till I graduated, and then it's going to be mine. We're going to use it for the winter and move back to Spinner's end when the snow melts away. They might go on the equinox or when I return for Easter holiday they intend to stay till late November then more entirely over. Remus and my father like to see the leaves change color. I don't understand it either." she yawned.

Brendon Gunther was a sixth year in Ravenclaw. Home of the smarts. He had had a crush on the werewolf for a year already. Her power and beauty would bring good things to his family line. He came from a half blood family. They had power but they could always do with more. It was a small rumor he heard from some Slytherins that she knew elemental magic, which was a very good trait in a witch. "There she is mate you going to say something to her or keep starring?" his friend asked.

"Oh hush. She's just so beautiful. She's top of their year in transfiguration, potions and charms. Plays Quidditch and is just down right an all around angel." he swooned. "You've turned into a love sick puppy. What would she want with you she could have any guy she wanted." he friend poked him. "Just you watch." Brendon got up and walked over to the Gryffindor student. "Ms. Prince?" Aniu looked up and fixed a glare on him that would do her father proud.

Brendon backed away from her. He went back over to his friend and sat down again. "She gave me one of Professor Snape's glares. I didn't think anything could be that possible but it is." he shook a shutter. "Professor Snape was no more then a greasy haired git." They each felt something wacky them in the head. No idea that it was Aniu they got up and ran off to make another plan.

"Why don't you just tell people your a Snape maybe then they would know not to say anything about your father." Aniu sighed. "Because it's far more fun to do stuff like that." she smiled. "Besides the only reason I keep you two around is because people will think I'm dating one of you." she laughed. "That's not funny mate. Besides what about when we get our own girlfriends what are you going to do then?" Leon asked.

"I don't know who your talking about mate I'm happy where I am. I'm dating the most powerful witch in school I get status." Noel smiled. Aniu playfully smacked them in the head. "I changed my mind I'm breaking up with you." she said getting up. They broke into fits of laughter. "Now are you two morons coming to watch me duel the masses or are you going to stay here?" she asked.

Aniu had joined the dueling club that Professor Flitwick started. She joined under recommendation of her father. Slytherin's used it as an excuse to fight each other and show off who was better. Few Hufflepuff students used it to show that Hufflepuff had brave students. Ravenclaw because Flitwick was Head of Ravenclaw. "Ms. Prince care to step up." she did. Flitwick knew that because Severus was her father she would duel him just as hard.

"Wand ready Ms. Prince." she held her wand out in front of her. "Now." they went about for a few good minutes with the other students watching them. It was a small tripping jinx that had her on the floor and starring at his wand. "Very well done Ms. Prince but you still fall for the tripping jinx. Class Dismissed." he said. One of the Slytherin males was laughing loudly. "Leave it be and go find your friends." Aniu left and walked over to the boys.

"I thought you did pretty good." Aniu smiled. "Professor Flitwick was getting TIRED that's why he used the jinx." she heard the man laugh. "Ms. Prince if I may have a word?" Brendon came over to her. She fixed her glare on him. "What do you want?" she asked crossing her long arms over her chest. "To one tell you that you've done a bang up job in the dueling ring and also to ask you on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend." he smiled.

_Was he serious, _Aniu thought. "No. Sorry but no. I don't date. If you want to find a girl don't go after the one with looks and power. It's obvious that's what your looking for." she said. "That's not it at all. I really wish to know you. Your power and strength add to your beauty yes but-"

"I'm professor Snape's daughter." she said. His face fell into one of shock. "Well then good day Ms. Snape. Give your father my well wishings." he took off down that hallway. The three laughed like lunatics.

_Dear everyone,_

_The boys say hello. Aunt Minnie said thanks for the mouse. (Sirius) A young man had his eyes set on me. Can you believe it? The first time he said my name I have him a Snape award-wining glare. He backed off. But I heard him talking to his friend where his called Papa a greasy git. I got payback on that one. Later that day in dueling club with Flitwick he approached again after Flitwick called it and end to tell me I was a good dueler._

_He proceeds to ask me to Hogsmeade in front of the twins. I told him he only wanted to date me for my power. He then lied and said 'Your power and strength add to your beauty but-' I cut him off by saying 'I'm Professor Snape's daughter' his jaw dropped. He told me to have a good day and give you his well wishings. I believe my name has a better use if boys realized that a so-called cold-hearted-giant-greasy-haired-dungeon-bat is my father._

_I rather enjoyed myself with that one. Well I'll write again soon enough. First game is coming up and I have practice tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Aniu_


	45. Christmas shopping

"What are we doing out this early?" Aniu rubbed sleep from her eyes. That morning the boys had come to her dorm room and grabbed her dragging her out the door and to a tower. "We're watching the sunrise." "I'm going to bed. I have things to do and I don't need to be exhausted any more then I am." she stood. Noel had a thing for seeing the first sunrise after the first big snow. To him it was watching the world. "Oh come on you get to watch the moon three nights out of the month." he protested. "Yes and I don't enjoy any of it." she grumbled.

She was not a morning person never had been. "Here we knew this would come in handy." Leon handed her a brown package that smelled strongly of steak. "You're forgiven." she said tearing into it. As the three watched the sun come up they waited until they knew other students would be up and about on the Saturday morning. "So what shall we do today? IT's a Hogsmeade weekend we could go there for the day."

"Sounds like a plan, I need new gloves and a hat my ears can't take it anymore." Aniu said. "Alright. Anything else?" "How about after we get Aniu's hat and gloves we poke around for some Christmas shopping and have lunch at the three broom sticks." Leon spoke. "I like that plan." the witch and other wizard agreed. "Alright come on then." they started out for the great hall. Hagrid and Longbottom were watching the students that day.

"So where to first?" Noel asked as they followed down the path. "Well let's stop and get the gloves so then we can have more fun and my ears will stop being cold. Sage doesn't like it much either." Aniu said. "Who's Sage?" they asked in unison. "That's the wolf's name, Sage. You just keep calling her Madam wolf not that she minds." she continued to walk.

"What don't we know about werewolves?" Leon asked. "A lot." "Well start talking it's not everyday you get to say you have a werewolf for a best mate." "Fine. Fine. She has a name like I do. We share the body as well emotions. If I'm angry she is angry, If I'm happy she is howling with happiness herself. The only thing we never get to agree on is hunger. We need the steak it makes us both very happy. I'm talking about myself as if it's has another personality. But you get the point don't you?" she asked. The twins nodded.

They stepped into the shop shaking what little snow they had on them off. "What are you three doing out without hats on? Don't you know you get sick that way?" Fiona Grittlenote said. She was witch well into her fifties and going grey finally at the temples. "They never wear hats it doesn't bother them. But I need one and a pair of gloves too." she said. "Come on dear lets be finding you one." she said.

"Here you go dear these should do nicely." Mrs. Grittlenote handed her a pair of gloves with music notes on them. The hat she handed her was the same color blue as her gloves with flaps to cover the ears and strings that hung from them. "Their perfect Mrs. Grittlenote. How much do I owe you?" Aniu asked reaching for her pocket. "Five knots deary. Now you three have a good day and enjoy the snow." she said to them. "You too Mrs. Grittlenote and Merry Christmas." they said leaving.

"How about we Christmas shop for our families today? When we get hungry we can take our lunch. It's still early and we're not due back to the school till six." Leon piped as the trio was walking. "That's not very hard. But I'll be telling you now We'll be in the book store for quiet some time." Aniu said. "No problem we'll have to go in there as well." "Well you two head over there now I have to make a fire call home. I shan't be long." Aniu dashed off in the other direction. "Good we can get her gift first." the twins ran for a shop.

Aniu walked into The three broom sticks. Madam Rosemerta greeted her as she came in. "Aniu what can I do for you?" she asked. Aniu the twins and a few others from other years were they only ones she called by first name. She liked them best. "Hello Madam Rose. I need to make a fire call home. The boys and I are Christmas shopping today." she said. "Well it's open for use." Aniu went over and threw the floo into the fire place.

"Could you shrink this for me Mr. Grittlenote?" Noel asked. The man nodded. It was his gift to Aniu and he didn't want her seeing it. Leon had done the same. After they paid and thanked the man they ran for the book shop. Aniu got there only moments after they did. "So how did the call home go?" they asked. "Siri said Remus has been dying for a book called Memnock the Devil. Surprisingly we don't have in our own library. She went looking for the book.

At five they finished their shopping and were now heading back to Hogwarts. Around two they went back to the Three Broom Sticks for lunch and butter beer. Their packages were shrieked by shop keeps and the students pocketed them. As they walked back something came falling from the sky and hit Noel in the head. "What in nine hells?" they looked about when another larger one caught Noel in the face sending him on his back. "Sorry!" seven students came running up to them. "We didn't know anyone was ahead of us until we heard one of you say something.

They were sixth and fifth years. Four girls and three boys. "You alright?" one of the older boys helped Noel up. "Sorry about that mate." he laughed. Aniu recognized him he was in Slytherin. But he wasn't like the others he was only there because he came from a pure-blood family. His family had stayed out of the war and helped with the winning side.

"You're the red head who got changed out of Slytherin house. Lucky." he said. "You don't seem Slytherin." Leon grumbled. "He's a good Slytherin. It could happen." Aniu spoke. "Sorry names are in order. I'm Victor Boon. This is Rosie and Franklin from Hufflepuff. Brian, Harvey, and Harmony are from Ravenclaw. Kendra and Manna are from Gryffindor." he introduced everyone. "We've net the twins before at a party after a quidditch game against Ravenclaw." Rosie explained.

"Now I think there is a matter of business we need to get back to." Harvey said. "What?" they all looked at him. He threw a snowball at Rosie and ran. They started again up the way. "Come one then you can join in." they hurried after them grabbing fistfuls of snow. They hurled snowballs at each other all the way back to the court yard. Brian stuffed snow down all the girls' backs making them jump up and down trying to dislodge it. "You evil git." Harmony tackled him.

"That was fun." Noel laughed. "Yeah you three are a real laugh. Let's meet back here after we change." "Aniu would just use a transfiguration spell." Leon shot. "No more magic today. Oh did I tell you I'm going on a trip after we graduate." she said in a casual tone. "No you didn't. And if you did We missed it. So what you get us for Christmas?" Noel grinned. "Not telling."

"Darn." Aniu smiled. Aniu continued on to Gryffindor tower. "Why, my dear, are you soaking wet?" Aniu turned to see Albus Dumbledore. "On the way back the boys and I had a snow ball fight with a few fellow students. We're changing and then going to meet up again soon." she explained. "Yes I saw. Making other friends is a good thing dear girl."

"I had a feeling you would say that Grandpa Albus." she smiled. "You haven't called me that in years." his eyes twinkled. "Well I'm cold and before I catch cold I'm going to change and meet them. I bid you farewell." she walked away from the man.


	46. old friends

Aniu arrived at King's Cross saying good-bye to the boys and her new friends as well. They were very nice and funny. While at school Harvey set a snowball jinx on all of them. Every time they went outside snow would bounce off of them. It had gotten any one of the teens in the face every now and again. He had to be threatened to take the curse off. Now everyone was home for the holidays. "Aniu!" Severus called his daughter. She smiled at him.

"That's your father?" Victor saw his former Professor. "Yup and I better not hear a single ill word about him. She nodded. "See you in a few weeks." she walked to her father. "Now we know where she gets her glare from. Thought it looked familiar. Well see you later I think I see my mum." Harvey said walking away. Victor himself walked away to the other direction.

Arriving at Grimmauld place Aniu smiled as she could smell cooking from the kitchen and her ears were picking up humming. "We'll leave you trunk here for now. As I said in the letter we finished the library. Remus picked out the booked he thought you would want to look at. There are plenty of shelves for you to fill. We spent our time categorizing the shelves for three weeks. He can fill you in on the details. All of our rooms have a bathroom adjoined to them. The bathrooms are in working order and your room we left for you to pick the color, other wise it is set."

Aniu hugged her father again. "You didn't have to fix my room up for me I could have done it. But thank you papa." she hugged him before running into the kitchen. "The cub is back." she called. Remus was the first to hug her followed by Sirius. "Good to have you home again." he kissed her head. "Here you can help me cook we're having guest over." Remus said bringing her to the counter. "Who, who, who?" she jumped. "When did you turn into an owl?" her father asked.

"Enough." Remus turned up the radio. _On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me _"Three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." Aniu sang with Remus. "If you two start I'm leaving." Severus said.

"No your not cause you'll be dancing with me." Aniu pulled her hands away from the cookie dough and grabbed his hands pulling him up from chair. She spun them around laughing all the while. "Let me go I have no desire to do such things as dancing." he pulled away and sat down.

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

"Eight maids of milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." she smiled. Severus quirked a smile. "One dance that's it." he took her hands and danced her around the kitchen smiling all the while to end it he dipped her and pulled her back up again. Aniu laughed and went back to her baking.

Sirius was far to bored to let it go on any longer he had to do something to mess up the calm atmosphere of the kitchen. He put down the carrot peeler and snatched at the flour and threw it at Aniu, who in turn flicked a small bit of cookie dough at his forehead. When Severus told them to stop Aniu let her shoulders meet her ears while Sirius grinned wickedly and threw some in the face of the paler man.

Aniu ducked under the counter before Severus bewitched the flour container to dump its contents on Sirius' head. "Knock it off the three of you." Remus said. "Severus you of all people." her papa smirked at the man. "We can't all be innocent puppies Remus." Sirius laughed. Aniu threw the flour at Remus that brought him into the war.

IT was the ring of the doorbell that made them stop after five minutes of chucking flour. "Shit!" Severus said. "Quick go answer the door." he said between laughing while cleaning her off with a snap of his fingers. Aniu ran for the door and yanked it open. Her eyes met those of a fellow red head. "Charlie!" she hugged the man. "Hello to you too kiddo. Miss you. I brought someone with me let us in now." he said shaking the snow off his head. Aniu opened the door wider and bowed her head ushering them in. "Don't I get a hug?" Aniu looked up and smiled with all the glee she had. She hugged Fakir tightly and it was returned.

"You said you'd come visit." he said holding her at arms length. "And you said you would write more often." she lightly hit him in the shoulder. "Surprise my dear." Severus smiled as he kissed her head. "Merry Christmas Aniu. Merry Christmas to you gentlemen as well thank you for having us." Charlie said. "Yes thank you." Fakir smiled. "Well dinner will be ready soon we just have to let the last of it cook." Remus said hugging Charlie. "Smells fantastic. Almost like mum's cooking." Charlie said shaking the hands of the other two men. "Your house is fantastic." Fakir said looking around. "Aniu show Mr. Democles and Mr. Weasley to their rooms." Severus told her. She nodded. "Still won't call me by my name although I'm practically family?" Charlie grinned. "Don't try that with me young man." he said turning around and walking away.

"He's showing off because your of student age. He's completely loveable." she whispered to Fakir. "Charlie you want to go sit with the others I'll take care of your bag. Your room will be the third door on the left." Aniu said picking up his rucksack. "Thank you." he said following the other three men into the sitting room. "I'll show you the house. Come on." she ran up the stairs and stared with Fakir's bedroom and moved onto Charlie's. Fakir found the house very enchanting. But what he was really focused on was Aniu.

She had grown to a taller height a great deal. She voice had changed a bit and she had more curves like a girl should. Her noticed the bit of arm muscle she had her slim build. Eyes were still a bright gray color and her red hair looked darker and was trailing down her back. Aniu felt the same way about Fakir. He was not much shorter then Sirius. Thin and well muscled from working with the dragons. His voice was deeper and his hair longer. His eyes were not as big as they had been but they were still that bright blue.

"Come eat." they heard from the library. It was the last room in the house she had shown him for the evening. They got to the table and sat down. "Home cooking I've missed it so much." she smiled. "Well eat up cause after you leave you won't have any till Easter." Severus said passing her a bowl. "I might be staying in Gryffindor tower with Kendra and Manna. Have some fun you know." she smiled. It made Severus smiled very largely on the inside that his daughter was making other friends. The dinner passed with much conversation. The two teens talking about dragons. About what Fakir now did with them because he was to old for the nursery. They spoke about Aniu's trip and the research she had been doing to communicate with the dragons.

After they had eaten the two teens were sent to the kitchen to do the dishes. Remus took pity of the two and used magic to do the pots and pans and put the food away. They joined the others in the living room. Aniu grabbing her favorite pillow so she and Fakir could settle on the floor playing cards while the adults talked about what had been going on. It drew on like this for hours. Plates sat on the table and floor from desert. Lying on their stomachs the two teens played cards longer. Aniu had shifted so her left wrist crossed over her right and her chin rested on them. She and Fakir began to drift off in this fashion till they were fast asleep and Fakir was snoring away.

The four adults chuckled at them. Charlie remembered a time when Fakir use to curled up by the fire in his tent waiting for his father to come home for the night. He'd always fall asleep reading the same book. Aniu would fall asleep using Padfoot as a pillow. "You take care of the boy." Severus said getting up. "I think we should all go to bed it's well after midnight." Remus said getting up with a stretch.

"Aniu, Aniu wake up." Severus nudged her. Drowsy eyed teens lifted their heads. "Get up time for bed." he helped her up as she stumbled and began to lead the way up stairs Fakir and Charlie behind him followed by Remus and Sirius. Aniu climbed into her bed and Fakir was doing the same in his own room. "Good night my dear." Severus kissed her head and left listening to the even breathing of the sleeping child.

A/N: review or I set the wolves after you.


	47. skates and scars

"Wake up lazy bones." Someone poked the girl. Aniu rolled over cuddling to her a stuffed wolf and a bear lay on the other pillow. "Get up or I get the water." the voice continued. It was no mystery to Aniu who it was. It was Remus his scent screamed so. "I need your help with breakfast." She rolled over to face him and began to climb out of the covers. "Anyone else awake?" she yawned. "Nope just us wolves." Remus said leaving down the stairs. In the kitchen Remus put a silencing charm on the area after Aniu walked in.

"So does he know?" he asked her. "Does who know?" "The boy." "No he doesn't know about Sage. He knows about the magic though. The twins are the only friends I have who know about what I am. I don't plan on telling others." she said. "Alright." Remus knew that having friends who knew about you was sometimes a good thing but it could come round and bite you in the ass. "So what shall we make for breakfast this morning?" Aniu asked.

"How about pancakes, eggs, toast, and we can have pumpkin juice?" he said. "Sounds like a plan." They got started on cooking while up stairs Sirius was waking up in his own bed from being tired of sleeping. Not hearing anything he figured the others were still fast asleep and went down stairs to find himself something to eat. Opening the kitchen door he stared at two werewolves singing to Christmas songs. "Morning sleepy head." Remus greeted the man. "You have bed head." Aniu giggled. "I wouldn't talk pup you were very much asleep last night that your father had to lead you to your room." he smiled back. She stuck her tongue out.

Soon Charlie was the next up followed soon by Severus and not much later Fakir. Each went down to the kitchen where Aniu was setting out the plates. She turned after Fakir had walked in and starred at them. The five males all starred back at her. "What?" "I'm the only woman in this house." she set down the plate. "Yes you are very good observation." Severus grinned. "Keep that up and I won't make that cake you like so much for dinner tomorrow." she said before jamming a forkful of eggs into her mouth. "Which means your out numbered so you can't fight anything." Fakir laughed. "I can put you on your back any time any where so shut it. As for my father over here IU wouldn't try it. I love Remus too much to fight him. Charlie is just Charlie there's nothing to fight he's also far to loveable. But Sirius here I can take any day of the week." she smiled.

"Don't even try it pup. You'll lose like always." Because you start out as Padfoot change to Sirius then it's back to Padfoot again. You change to much." "Stop right there will be no fighting what so ever." Severus put an end to it. Aniu looked at Fakir who smiled back. The other adults. "One...Two...Three!" they ran for the back door and ran out into the snow screaming as the cold snow touched their socked feet. Fakir was the first top throw a snowball at the red head. Aniu threw one back before running into the house again with a happy and large grin on her ace and she shook herself from head to toe.

"You never said anything about a snowball fight Papa." she kissed his cheek before running up stairs. "Why is my daughter such a smart ass?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because she's to kind to be as snarky as you so she finds being a smartass." "Perfect."

IT was snowing lightly when Aniu came down from her room dressed in clean clothes. The same for everyone else. "So what are we doing today?" Remus looked to Sirius and Severus. "I vote staying inside." "Of course you would." They went on and on about what to do. "How about Ice skating?" Fakir threw in. "We can do that. I haven't Ice skated in Merlin knows how long." Sirius said jumping up. "But I don't know how to Ice skate." Aniu said from her spot on the floor.

"We did forget that didn't we. It was our job to raise you and teach you things and we forgot the best one of them all Ice skating." "Well let's go the snow is waiting for us and I have no intention of missing it." Remus said jumping up. Remus loved the snow and didn't like missing out on it.

"Come on then. That's it nicely done." Remus was teaching Aniu to skate Severus refused such a childish act. But watched from the side as his daughter tried is for herself. "Ow!" she had fallen again. "Can we try to take her home without any more bruises please?" called the black haired man. A large black dog stood next to him. "Okay I think we've had enough today." Remus chuckled and the black haired man. "I hope there's some of that salve at home I've got bruises." Aniu complained. "But you did very well for your first day." Severus kissed her head. "You can't skate for the life of you." Fakir joked. With one hard shove fakir was on the ground watching Aniu try to walk away in her skates and failing. He threw at the back of her head. "You want to play dirty then." She threw some back.

"IT was only a joke." "I shouldn't let the troll get you that day in the forest." she grumbled taking off the skates and putting on the shoes. "Thanks Charlie." she thanked the man. "That's enough both of you." Severus said in a teacher's tone. "We're going home." Appearing in the hallway of Grimmauld place the six went off to get changed and warm. Fakir was the last one down where he saw a black Owl picking at Aniu's head.

To him it looked as if the bird was pruning her hair like it would his own feathers. "Why is that thing grooming you?" he asked. "Because Regent is very protective like that." Fakir sat next to the girl and went to pet the large bird but was nearly bitten. "You really shouldn't pet him he doesn't like it." the bird hooted in agreement. Regent nuzzled her she gave him his owl treat and he took off for his perch in the corner of the room.

"I put your father's belt against a silver bullet grazing." Fakir heard from the other room. "I put in a dragons claw mark to your bullet grazing." he looked at Aniu to see if she could offer some answer. "It's the scar game. They show of their scars to see who has the worst." she explained. Fakir continued to stare at her. "Alright come on. Regent come on." She held out her arm for the large bird. Regent glared at Fakir. "I'll feed you to a dragon." Fakir threatened.

"Calm down." she told them bring them into the other room. "We came to watch the scar game." "Well get ready to see your father lose." Remus said with a smiled. "Not a chance fleabag." Severus smirked. "Who's winning Siri?" Aniu asked. "Charlie, Remus then your father."

"Explain please." Fakir said looking at the group. "Okay Scars that you got from something stupid like a cooking accident are one point. Scars caused by someone else are five." Charlie started. "Scars that were caused by non-humans are ten points. Scars caused by someone in your family are seven points." Severus told him. "And points caused by something that just happened are five also." Remus told him. "Yes one day in my old home which was falling apart very badly I punched the wall in anger and was left with this on my arm." Remus said.

"Okay. So far Charlie is in the lead with sixty-five points. Remus has forty-eight Severus you have 40 points." Sirius said. "Make that 50 from where that damn snake bit me." Severus pulled away his collar revealing the fading scar of Nagini's bite. "Okay Remus your in third place what ya got?"

"Greyback's bite from when I was seven." he revealed his arm. "Rem's back in second place. Charlie what ya got for us?" Aniu asked. "Mark from when Bill hit me in the head with a stick." He pointed at the scar on his temple. "Charlie that's 72." Aniu wanted to play but kept her cover. The three men continued back and forth for a few more minutes till Remus was in the lead and Charlie was in last place. "I'm going to make hot chocolate anyone want any?" Aniu asked. Every one nodded. "Here I'll help." Fakir said getting up.

When they had left the room Severus looked at the other three. "Do you think they have feelings for each other?" Charlie asked. "No she wouldn't allow it." Severus answered. "But if she did fall in love It would make me all the more happy because she would see that she is desirable in someone's eyes."

"Severus?" Charlie looked at him. "For a while Aniu was having doubts about her life. That she would never find love and that no man would want to make a wild animal his bride. But now it seems she pushes them away." Remus smiled.

In the kitchen Aniu and Fakir were getting the mugs for the hot chocolate. "Aniu I know." was all Fakir said to her. "Know what?" she was a little confused. "That your a werewolf." she stared at him wide eyed. "I find nothing wrong with it. I've met Bill before and he's pretty cool. I don't find anything wrong with it. It's something you can't help. I realized that's why your not playing the game."

"How long have you know?" she hissed. "Since that third set of full moons you weren't at Charlie's. You always went away for three days a month three days when the moon hung high in the sky bright and full." he said. "Well besides you and two of my friends at Hogwarts your the only one outside the family who knows. Oh and Malec." she smiled. "Well lets get on with the game I'm sure you have plenty of points." Fakir teased. Aniu scooped up the tray and Fakir got the doors.

Fakir passed out the mugs and Aniu sat next to Charlie on the floor. "Siri take count of this. My father bite mark. Three dragon bites. The bite from a rat. Over here a hippogriff clawed me. This one from when I tried to get out of the shrieking shack. This is from the duel that night in the tower and this one is a burn form two years ago." Aniu said. Sirius did the math as quick as he could. "That's 68 points kid. You come in forth place then Remus your father and Charlie in first." he said.

"We're gonna lose. Charlie works with dragons he gets ten points for every bite." Aniu grumbled. "Oh and Fakir knows that I'm a howling wolf. Add five points to my score I have this scar from when I tripped in the woods." she smiled. No one said anything. The less said the better.

A/N: I'm not asking for your kidneys.


	48. Christmas

In the house everyone slept warm in their beds as a fresh snow covered the ground. The six people dreamed and slept on happily an owl had it's head tucked under the wing. The large grand father clock in the living room tolled five o'clock. A large black dog stood outside on the hall way of his current five companions. He had woken up and opened all their doors without them waking up. He now sat in the hall way listening to the told of the clock before running into the room of his dearest friend. Remus Lupin the werewolf. The werewolf sat up in bed and got up out of it sleepily.

The black hound then ran across the hall to that of Charlie, then next door to Fakir Democles, across the hall again to Severus Snape then back next door to him Aniu the daughter of the potions master. Everyone stood in their door ways. Severus glared daggers at the dog. Charlie and Fakir both looked at him with annoyed looks. Remus and Aniu were the last to show up in their doors both looking bed wrangled and extremely tired. They were slow wake-ups. Aniu crossed the hall to her father's room where she leaned into his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep I'm going to kill him." he growled. The man locked the dog in a closet with a silencing charm. IT wasn't until hours later that Remus was the one to wake up at some eight in the morning. He proceeds to wake the rest of the house a grumpy potions master and his daughter sat at the table. "You don't have a fever it's not the full moon so what's wrong?" Severus asked her. "I read until three am I want sleep she whined." Severus rolled his eyes. "Alright you get first plate eat up with have a tree to decorate and such." Remus said. "You this is your own fault." Severus told her. She grumbled around her plate.

The tree was set up in the living room and the decorations put on by hand. Fakir stood back and watched the family plus Charlie decorate the tree. "Why not just do it the magic why?" he asked. "Well when we adopted Aniu she didn't know what Christmas was so we made it a point to should her? That also meant doing things the muggle way." Severus said. Aniu chuckled. "I remember you would leave me up to put the star on the tree." Sirius chuckled. "Remember your first snow?" Remus smiled. She nodded and bounced over to Fakir pulling him out of his seat. "Your first snow?" "All I knew before I came here was a basement. I was no bigger then a two year old when really I must have been about four or so. I didn't know Christmas, birthday or Halloween. I never knew snow and had never seen the sun. Being a werewolf was what kept me alive." she turned him in a circle at the end of the Christmas song.

Fakir knew very little about the girl's past and felt like a bad friend for not knowing more about it. "I for got the ginger bread cookies." she bounced out of the room. "Don't feel bad for her. If you do it to long the wolf will smell it and be very upset about it." Remus said. The boy nodded. When Aniu came back she had a smile on her face and seemed to dance into the room. "You've been sitting with Remus to long you're getting annoying happy." Severus said. "You love it when I'm happy. That and my first best friend is hear along with Charlie and I've still got you three." she smiled before kissing his cheek.

During the night presents were put under the tree while others slept. Snape was the first to wake up in his bed he turned over settling back in. "It's Christmas morning." he sighed. Quickly sitting up in bed he said it again. In the hall way he saw Remus going to wake the others. "Aniu it's Christmas morning. Time to get up." he nudged her looking at the three books sitting on the bed. She jumped from the bed as if it were on fire. "Merry Christmas!" she called. "Come on you have the best gift." she pulled his arm like a six year old. Presents waited for the companies down stairs under the tree.

"Fakir I thought you would want this. It's kind of a muggle thing but yours is something they'll never have." Aniu passed him the gift. "Thanks." he set to opening. "Remus, Charlie, Papa and Siri. I haven't a single doubt in my mind won't like your gift." she smiled. "Thank you didn't have too." Severus spoke. "Thank you Aniu." Remus kissed her head. "These are yours." he passed her a thin black box. Opening it Aniu found four stones with bits of silver wire holding it to a leather string the colors were a reddish orange, blue, forest green, and storm grey. "Thank you Remy."

"Their not just from me. But from the four of us." he looked at Charlie, her father and Sirius. "Thank you all." she smiled. "The grey one makes your eyes brighter for some reason." Fakir said. But the compliment would only be the start of his feelings. Aniu's gift to her father was a Snake a rune spoor needed for potions or at least a few of them. The eggs were very helpful but the snake was a dark snake said only to be used by dark wizards. With the help of her grandpa Albus she obtained such a beast.

"Now you can enjoy the moon with out pain." He kissed her head as he looked at the kissed. "Really?" The three original family members smiled. Severus nodded. "Because it is so hard to get such eggs without the snake I've been looking for the properties of the snake eggs in other plates or animals. I found nothing but here we have what we need to finish it." It was the best news Aniu had heard all year. After the gifts had been opened and the paper cleared away Remus and Aniu went back to their singing and dancing in holiday cheer.

At new years the group sat and watched the clock for the strike of twelve when the new year began. "New year's resolution?" Charlie asked Remus. "To read." the werewolf chuckled. "No I don't know there's nothing I wish to change. Nothing I wish to do. I have a job and my family is just fine. I'm good." he said. "Charlie I know what you resolution is." Fakir smiled. "What?"

"Not getting burned." the boy laughed as Charlie wacked him with a pillow. Aniu whispered her resolution to the open window in her room that night and was going to follow through with it. "Mine is to keep in better touch with you and not an owl every other three months." fakir told her.

"I guess that can be added to mine as well." she smiled. "Good night wolfie." Fakir called leaving. "Dragon's breath." Aniu laughed.


	49. school again and a surprise

Getting off the train The group of friends began their walk to the gates for a carriage. "Does anyone one know what's pulling this thing? There has to be something pulling it." Franklin said. "Where have you been it's a thestral? You only see them if you've seen death." Rosie explained. "Seriously mate you didn't know that and you're a sixth year?" Leon smirked. "Well I've never seen anyone die. Both my parents and all my grandparents are alive." "You know I just realized Something." Noel stopped everyone.

"What?" every said looking at him. "Aniu hasn't said anything since we got off the train. Usually you know a lot about magical animals and you're not saying anything about Thestral." he said. The others besides Leon looked at him. They did not know the red head like they did. Hearing her tell them facts about the magical creatures of their world was something they were very well using to. "Oh never mind. Do you have a good Holiday?" She nodded with a smile.

They were at the returning feast when Dumbledore stood at address the students. "We have a new entry to the school. Students of Gryffindor as well as others please welcome in Fakir Damocles. He is a fifth year student make him feel welcome." Aniu smiled and looked at the doors to the great hall as Fakir walked in. She waved at him. "You know him?" Manna asked. "Yup he's a great friend of mine." Fakir sat next to Aniu and nodded at the others. "Welcome to Gryffindor." she smiled. "Thank you. And who might you be?" he looked at Manna and Kendra who had been starring at him.

"These are my friends Kendra and Manna. You'll have to meet the others after dinner." she smiled. As the students left they gathered outside the door. "So who is he?" Victor asked looked Fakir head to toe. "Everyone this is Fakir my friend from Romania when I was training with dragons. Fakir I told you about the twins Noel and Leon their in my year and hufflepuff students. Rosie and Franklin are also fifth years and in Hufflepuff." She introduced the students they smiled and waved.

"Harvey is a sixth year, Brian and Harmony are in fifth year all three Ravenclaw students and they do have the brains." she smiled. "Most of the time." Kendra snickered. "These two loons are Kendra and Manna of course Both Gryffindor. Kendra is in sixth year and Manna a fifth year. Finally Victor he's a sixth year Slytherin. He's one of the good ones. That's everyone." The next few minutes were hand shakes and hugs greeted the young man.

"Alright time to get to the dorms before we get in trouble for curfew. See you lot at breakfast." Victor said turning away. "See you tomorrow." the group split up for their own houses. In the Gryffindor tower in the girls room Kendra and Manna starred at her. Aniu turned on them with a blank annoyed stare. "What are you two gawking at?" she asked. "So what's between you and Fakir?" they asked. "What? I mean...you think I like him? No never he's a friend when I met him I hated him. We were the worst of enemes two children could be." she said getting into her bed.

"You say that now but you have to have some feelings for him." Manna jumped on her. "No I don't and stop that I am not interested in any boy at this school and when I tell people who my father is they just run." she smiled thinking of the boy who she had told and he left in a hurry. "You make it sound as if your father were Professor Snape." Kendra laughed. Aniu watched the girl. "Oh Merlin are you bonkers? He's your father?" she starred mouth wide open in shock. Manna was in a bit of shock. "Aniu nodded."No wonder you walk and talk the way you do. Not to mention that scowl and glare. Never knew he had a child."

"I'm adopted. And don't tell anyone. I'll have the whole school think I'm a snarky, potions expert. I'm not my father in every way." she said. "Her father was happy about that. She picked up bits of all three men. Blood adoption had brought up much of the same qualities that and nurture won of her parentage. "Just don't tell anyone and go to sleep." she said closing the curtain.

"Who's professor Snape?" Manna asked. "Go to bed that's who he is." Kendra laughed. They would just fill their friend in later.

Mean while Fakir was getting set in his dorm with two total strangers. Why did people have to be separated by house? It didn't make sense to him. But then again the school was created centuries again by four people. Their dream their rules he figured.

The next morning Fakir had most of his classes with Manna and Aniu. His favorite class was transfiguration. When he saw Aniu in the hall starring at the wall and talking to it he cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?" he looked at her. "Ah now I don't have to look for you. Sir Salazar this is the friend I was telling you about." she said. "Hello young man." Fakir starred wide eyed at the painting. "Well you best get off to your lunch. You may bring him back and tell the twins I wish to see them" he said leaving the painting.

"Where'd he go?" Fakir asked chasing after the red head. "He's off to the changing stairs cases to chat with a few people. He's one of the four creators of the school. He's very nice." she said. "This school is amazing. Never seen so much happen in one place. Moving stairs, talking paintings, a phoenix." he smiled. "I keep hearing people talking about Hogsmeade. The little town just outside the barrier. They say you go there on the weekends." he said.

"It's called a Hogsmeade weekend. Students get to go if they have a signed permission slip. There's a book store, The three broom sticks you might like, and of course there's honeydukes."

By the end of the week Fakir wanted to go home for a break. He had met the ghost of Hogwarts and talked to the portrait of Salazar. He had even met madam Pomfrey after a potions accident. The twins and the others took to Fakir well and welcomed him into the group. He joined the dueling club where he watched other students go up against each other. Having seen Aniu's elemental power first hand he didn't wish to have it directed on him.

_Dear Aniu,_

_The potion is finally finished. The day before the full moon you will come home by via floo network. Hopefully this works. Keep your fingers crossed._

_love _

_Remus_

_Ps. There was a slight note your father over looked thinking it was the same for all us werewolves. Males are fully grown at the age of sixteen females seventeen. But now that the potion is ready we shouldn't have much of a problem see you at the moon._


	50. of chickens and potions

The night before the full moon Aniu told the twins and Fakir to cover for her because she was going home for that full moon. Arriving home Aniu was sent off to bed for the night where she slept through the following day till it was nearly Moonrise. "Here drink it all and quickly." Severus handed her the goblet. Remus had already taken his and was just waiting. "Will you be alright by yourself down here?" Severus asked. Aniu nodded. Remus was at the top of the stairs and grunted when he could feel the moon at the horizon.

"Come on the moons coming." Remus said getting and heading for the back door with Sirius behind him. Severus locked the door to the basement. "I'll stay here you go with Remus." he said he could see the large werewolf waiting for the dog. With a nodded of his head the man turned into a dog and left out the door running for the tree line with the werewolf next to him. Scratching could be heard coming from the other side of the door. It was a good sign that she was not violently trying to break through the door.

Severus sat outside the door listening to the cries and whines of the younger werewolf. His daughter. He raced up stairs to retrieve a book that he knew she would love to hear. Sitting down at the door he opened the book and began to read. "_We veer to the right. I stand to see what's going on. We're leaving the coast behind, heading out to the open water. The winds are high and the boat goes fast." _Severus read. He had finished reading the book by the time through he read to her she still pawed at the door.

The two halves did not know where they were or why they were there. It wasn't until Sirius came back with Moony still behind him did Severus stop reading and fetches a blanket. "How did it go?" Sirius asked. "She's been whining and pawing at the door all night. Even when I read to her she didn't quiet. But then again I didn't except Sage to quiet down." "Sirius?" That was their cue to help the werewolves to their beds.

Aniu was curled in a ball waiting for her father. The blanket was warm and felt soft. Aniu was carried off to her room. When settled into bed her father sat next to her surprised she was still wide awake. "It worked." she smiled. "I don't hurt and I'm not as tired as I usually am. Aunt Poppy usually has to darn there levitate me back to my bed." she sighed. "Here take this it'll help you sleep." He gave her the potion. "Papa I don't remember anything from moonrise to sunrise is that normal?" she asked finding it harder to stay awake. "I don't know. But we'll find out."

The following morning Aniu was far to tired and fell asleep being carried up stairs. But she remembered every thing. That night for the full moon after bringing herself down stairs She was allowed to go out into the night by herself. Remus was sick with something and couldn't even get out of bed. There was no way he'd be well enough to venture out with the girl. Sirius would stay with Remus though he was sick the full moon still had an effect on him.

"I'll see you in the morning Remy. Feel better." Aniu kissed his head before running outside for the moon to rise. Sage ran right for the tree line while Remus was having a far worst time of it. The other potions he had taken to help his fever were canceling bits of the wolfsbane. At dawn Severus stood at the door for Aniu. But found brown and white feathers littering the steps and blood paw prints also. Had he missed her coming in he would have known. Racing into the living room he didn't find her there.

"Aniu? Child where have you gone?" In her room on the floor Aniu was curled into a ball wrapped in the blanket. "What have you done?" He asked. "I don't remember anything." she coughed and a few feathers came out of her mouth. "Taste like chicken." Aniu began to chock till she reached for her own lips and pulled out what looked to be a small bone. "We have to figure this out. You don't remember anything. But last night you did." he stood picking her up.

"For now to not bother with it. I want you to sleep. Tomorrow You will be going back to school." he kissed her head before leaving the room.

"Welcome back." the twins said upon seeing her. "So what did you tell the others about me? She asked the three boys in front of her. Fakir, Noel and Leon. "We said that your Aunt Molly was sick and you were the only one who could take care of her." Fakir said. "Thanks. The teachers all know the truth so that won't have to be explained to them." she smiled. "Oh and you have to get ready for Quidditch-"

"Leprechaun taint!" she shouted. "What?" "I had a Potions test while I was gone. I'll have to skip my lunch and go take it." she shook her head. "You play Quidditch?" Fakir asked. "Yeah and she's a wicked player at that." Leon said. "Really she never told me." he said looking at the boys.

"Still here you realize." She shook her head at them and left bidding them farewell while she went to take a test.

At dinner that night she said hello to the rest of her friends. They all asked how her aunt was doing thought it was a lie she said that her aunt was well again to take care of herself. What she would do next full moon would be a different story. Maybe she should just tell them. That night she sent a letter home.

_ABSOLUTLY NOT! _

_I FORBID IT DO YOU HEAR ME! _

_Three know you're a werewolf. Five know you are my daughter. No more speaking of this. If you still call them your friends when you are finished school then you may reveal such a secret to them. But as of now no._

A/N: review please i'm not asking for your kidneys.


	51. insert name here again

The first Quidditch game finally came in the middle of February. Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Slytherin won. It was no fun for the Gryffindors to watch the snakes win. Victor though he was one of the good few didn't protest to the snakes winning. "I hope you knock those snakes off their high horse." Kendra smiled. "Slytherin will win you'll see." It was a Hogsmeade weekend so they were hanging around the Three broom sticks. There was really no other place they could hang out.

Being in different houses kept them from really seeing each other in a group. Other then the library they could really hang around the other tables when it was the weekend and students weren't all dinning together. "So next game is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. You ready?" Franklin asked. Aniu smiled and nodded. "I wish my father could come. He hates flying on a broom but I wish he could see me play." she grumbled. "But all he would have to do is ask to co-oof" Aniu elbowed Kendra in the side and shook her head. She started chuckling to herself then full out laughing.

"You owe me five knots I told you she was nutters." "No I was thinking about something hilarious but only I could really understand. Come on I have to make a trip to Honeydukes for chocolate." she said standing. "You and your chocolate fix." Brian shook his head. "I don't see you complaining when she offers you any." Harmony smiled. Harmony had a bit of a crush on Brian. Aniu grinned inside thinking about how nice it would be to see the two go to the Valentine's ball together. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Fakir began shouting. "What's the matter with you Mate?" Victor looked at the blue eyed boy. "She's got that glint in her eye. I know it anywhere it got us into more trouble then a little." he said.

"Me? You were the one who got us trapped in the middle of a lake with a bloody kelpie. That thing tried to eat!" she pointed to herself. "Oh please and who's idea was it to go visit Norberta?" she asked. The others all looked at each other. The pair continued to argue on and on about what they had done to get in trouble for five minutes before the others finally had enough.

"You better win." Fakir told her at the Quidditch game. "We will." she smiled. "Try coming back without injury I think Madam Pomfrey is sick of seeing you in her hospital." Rosie joked. "Yeah, yeah. Just get up to the stands and watch the game." She followed the rest of the Gryffindor team out into the pitch. The minute the whistle sounded the two teams were off in a blur of flying. Not even five minutes into the game and potions were being scored.

Both teams were scoring points fast. Fakir watched with Manna and Kendra in the Gryffindor box and Hagrid standing behind them watching also. Fakir watched all the players move on their brooms when he finally caught sight of Aniu nearly getting knocked from her broom by a bludger. "Don't look so nervous she'll be fine." Kendra screamed so he could hear over the cheers. Slytherin was down by 70 points and now had the Quaffle. "Gryffindor has the Quaffle!" the voice called out.

"Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Yes!" Fakir jumped in his seat. "Gryffindor scores ten points!" Noel announced. "Slytherin Chaser Melvin Hold has the Quaffle and Pass to Bernice Blackburn makes the points. The teams are now tied. They just need their seeker to find The snitch and the game is won." the seekers were flying around this way and that looking for the snitch and trying to catch it. Aniu looked like she was having trouble trying to get the Slytherin off her back.

"Why are they after her so much she doesn't even have the ball?" Fakir said. "She's a Slytherin turned Gryffindor." Hagrid said before continuing to cheer the Gryffindors. "During her third year Aniu was involved with a duel protecting another student of a different house. She did other things that proved she was no Slytherin. So she sat under the hat again and found herself in Gryffindor. Been in our house since then." Manna filled him in.

"She always was the odd one out." Kendra said next. The game continued with the players flying about. Slytherin now had more potions but Gryffindor was quick to catch up. "Whoa Nelson Frinder barely misses the hit of the Bludger. It's knocked towards Aniu Prince. She dodges as well. Bet the Slytherins still with them had her in their house?" Leon narrated. The friend of them laughed at the comment. "Dennis Gillnet catches the snitch Gryffindor wins! Well folks that's the game hope you enjoy the Valentine's ball." Noel went on.

"Yes ladies and genteltoads we hope you asked that special someone to attend with you. Gryffindor there is loads of fun tonight. Not only winning the game but a party and ball as well. Have a great evening everyone." Leon finished. That night after the party in Gryffindor tower Aniu grabbed the twins and Fakir. "Where aren't you down here it's fun?" fakir asked. Aniu shook her head. "I know that look." noel frowned.

"Yup I have to leave for the full moon. My father is still trying to work it out something wasn't entirely right with the last one. I'll be gone three days like before cover for me with the others. I have to go." she hugged them and put up her hood before racing out the great hall doors to the end of the wards where she met her adopted grandfather who held a port key for her.

Upon entering the wards of Spinner's end Aniu could feel them yielding to her letting her pass through. Snape's were a paranoid lot they were. Wards were on every single property they had. Which were five. Spinner's end. One on the tropics another in the south of France one in India and the last one in Ireland. Being paranoid wasn't so bad kept unwanted visitors out of the place.

"She returns." Severus smirked at his daughter. "Don't act as if you don't want me home. Besides I won't be home for the Easter holiday." she said ever so casually. "Why not?" Sirius had been on his way to the door to greet the girl. "Manna and Kendra are staying for the holiday and I've never stayed before because I never had friends in my own house to talk too. So the three of us will be staying for some fun. Getting into trouble and the works." she grinned.


	52. so now what

The full moon had been list the last one. The first moon she was aware of everything and remembered but by the second full moon she forgot bits and pieces the third she did not remember anything from the moonrise to the sunrise. It was back to the drawing board again for the potion.

It was the Easter holiday and the three girls sat in their Common room board to no end. Even Fakir had gone home. The twins went to visit their grandparents. Victor wanted to stay but his parents requested him home for something. Rosie wasn't feeling well that day and had stayed in her dorm room to sleep. Franklin was gone. Harvey was still at the school but he was off with another friend of his. Brian and Harmony were in Hogsmeade being the happy couple.

"So now what?" Manna asked looking at her two companions. "We could scare the first years." Kendra piped in. "We could go visit Hagrid I'm sure he'd enjoy a visit." Aniu said. "No he's in the forbidden forest today with some unicorns told me that himself yesterday." Manna informed them. "We could help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. She got a few students in for burns from potions class again second year they are."

"We need a new potions master. There have been more burns and injuries have come from the potions lab since that woman got here then ever when your father was here. Your father didn't have half the injuries from his classes in all the years he taught then she had in a year." Kendra spoke. "We could practice our dueling. I need help with a few spells." "Only you would want to practice give it a rest. Sometimes it's fun doing stuff with out a wand. Such as cooking. Less magic you use the better."

"I'm bored. I think I'll go for a flight anyone want to join me?" Aniu asked standing up. "Best thing you've come up with all day." The girls grabbed their brooms and headed for the Quidditch pitch. "Try not to get hurt if we do we'll have some explaining to do." Manna laughed taking off into the air. The three flew once around the grounds and back to the pitch where they tried to prove who was better at stunts.

Though she wasn't on the Quidditch team it was proved Manna was better because she could broom surf. "You know what I always loved to see?" Kendra asked. "What?"Rainbows. There was a water fall my parents took me to a few years back and it was beautiful. The water fall wasn't really anything to gawk at but the rainbow was huge."

"How about that one?" Aniu pointed to the sky. Two gasp sounded from the other two witches. "How the...where the...what spell?" Manna babbled. "No spell I merely have to think it up." Aniu smiled flying toward it and through it making it disappear. "How did you do that?" Manna flew around her. "Don't tell anyone but it's elemental magic. I found out I had the gift when I was eight then I lived in Romania where I met Fakir and trained to control it. I also trained with dragons elemental magic takes a lot out of someone. But for now I am merely hungry."

"Um the headmistress in here. I think were in trouble." Kendra said. McGonagall stood with a critical look watching the girls. They quickly landed in front of the elder witch. "You two return to your common room. Miss. Prince the head master would like to see you." she looked at Aniu. "Here I'll take your broom back." Manna said taking the broom from her hands. McGonagall then lead Aniu to the head masters office. "Ah Aniu. Tea? Lemon drop?" Aniu shook her head.

"You know that showing displays of your power in the open is not allowed. Your father asked that I keep other students from knowing and I said I would." "I'm sorry. I never get to use them it's like that box you put in the attic to forget." she said looking at her feet. "I understand but there are a few students who know if this. I let the day you used them last year slide because it was self defense. You will have three days detention with Filch, McGonagall and Hagrid. Please return to my office after lunch in the great hall. You may go." he said.

Aniu left the office and hurried to her tower. In the office McGonagall turned back to the older wizard. "Such a bright and happy girl." McGonagall allowed herself to smile. She was surprised a bit at how Severus had changed when he took in the girl. That he had learned to smile after catching him a few times when he was alone in his office. It surprised her even more that Aniu was not more like her father. The glare and emotionless face when she was alone and when she was with her friends she was smiling and laughing. There was similares between the red head and black haired man.

"My dear Minerva she is enjoying life now that she can. Her friends know a decent amount about her. She has over come the change of house well enough the boys are back and accept her for who and what she is. I heard from Severus in a letter last year that she plans on traveling the world before settling down and looking for a job. She may go back to Romania with Charlie Weasley or seek work in the muggle world like Remus has done."

"I will admit I will miss her terribly when she leaves." McGonagall sat down. "She does have the personality that seems to grow on you the longer you know her." Dumbledore said.

In the great hall Aniu told her dorm mates of her detentions. After lunch was over the three turned four Rosie had joined them at lunch feeling better thanks to a pepper potion. "Wait here." Aniu said entering the head masters office. There her adopted grandfather sat behind his desk and Professor Flitwick stood before him. "Aniu good. Professor Flitwick has agreed to help you with your Elemental magic cravings." Dumbledore smiled. "Yes I've always wanted to know what power was within the magic. Come we'll go now." She followed the man out of the office but not before calling back a thank you to the headmaster.

"Now if your friends are going to watch they must sit over there." Flitwick pointed to a corner of chairs. The girls sat down and Aniu and Flitwick took their places. Aniu set her wand down far from them and out of harms way. "Ready when you are." Aniu smiled. Before Flitwick knew it he was in a circle of fire and a while wind brought it up around him. It was quickly gone and the ground trembled under his feet. Aniu stopped and settled everything. "Your move professor."

Flitwick threw spell after spell at the witch they were easily countered by shielded the two most powerful ones were fire and air. By the end of the first hour Aniu could feel herself beginning to tire. "Unleash your full power Ms. Prince. Everything you have." Flitwick stood ready. It a minute the floor shook, fire circled the room rain fell from the ceiling and air blew fiercely around them. The girls stood watching as Aniu fell to her knees tired and drained of power. With a wave of her hand everything had gone back to normal.

"Well that was something." the short man said straightening his clothes. "When you have the need to expel some of the energy from the magic feel free to call on me in the weekends. You should go see Madam Pomfrey for an energy potion." Aniu nodded. Leaning heavily on Manna they started to the hospital wing. "No, no to the dorms I'll sleep it off there." she said. "No you know very well Flitwick will have called ahead."

"That was amazing. Scary too but amazing." Rosie had said. "Fakir and twins know. But that is it. No one else can find out I was meant to keep it a secret from even the twins. No more people can no about this." she said. After seeing Poppy they went back to Gryffindor tower where Aniu fell right to sleep. That night the girls had a bit of a sleep over in the dorm staying up late and laughing.


	53. day out and summer fun

The next two moons Aniu did not venture home for them. She went without her potion till Severus could get it to work. The memory wasn't holding and until he could make it safe without being toxic doses. While Aniu wanted to tell her father she didn't want him to keep losing sleep over it she couldn't because she knew he would feel as if he had failed her in some way. But even if he didn't have it ready for her there were many other child werewolves who could use it.

The group of friends finished the year in a fit of laughter. On the train they said their goodbyes and headed home. It was two weeks before Aniu got a letter asking if she wanted to go to muggle London for a day. They had been sending letters back and forth all over but this was the first asking if she wanted to go somewhere. "Please Papa it's just one day in London. It's not as if I haven't been there before." Aniu looked up at the man.

"Yes but never by yourself." he said. "I'm old enough to go for one day Papa there are children younger then I who go alone. It's just a day of us girls. Please?" she used the puppy eye trick. "Alright you may go but you had better be in that door at nine or else I'll have you cleaning cauldrons and up at four everyday for training for two weeks." he glared. "Aniu hugged him and wrote to Harmony right away.

"This is fun." Manna laughed as they walked down a street. They met up at the Leaky Cauldron and were now heading to a shopping center. The girls had left early in the morning to have plenty of time for fun. Shopping lunch and maybe even a movie or two. "You should wear this next year to the Yule ball." Harmony held a dress to Kendra. "No I have mine picked already." It was Kendra's last year in the school. They wanted to have as much fun as possible before she had to get all serious.

"How about we skip the picture today and see it next month that way we can have lunch and have plenty of time shopping and looking around. There's a muggle candy shop you might like." Rosie spoke. They all agreed. The girls spent the next three hours trying on dresses and cute out fits. They didn't buy anything having no clue as to where they would wear them. They enjoyed a late before walking back to the leaky cauldron. As they went they stopped at little shops along the way.

It was dark already when they left yet another shop with bags in hand. "Monkswood. We have to hurry it's eight forty now." Kendra said. "But we're still so far and I left my wand at home." Manna panicked. "If we run we can make it. Come on." they dipped into an alley where Kendra shrunk their things. "Now run." they ran through crowds of people laughing all the way. "Go left." One yelled they had fifteen minutes.

"We're nearly there." Harmony shouted. They ran through traffic and through streets and made it with three minutes to spare. "Hi Tom we'll be needing the floo." They passed the jar around. Rosie, Harmony, Aniu, Kendra and Manna. The fire place spit her out into the living room at the stroke of nine. "You made it." Severus watched blankly as she picked herself up from the floor. "Did you enjoy your day out?" he father asked. "I did enjoy myself Dad. I even got a few things in a few muggle shops. We had a very enjoyable day. Can you put them to their regular size please?" she asked her father. With a flick of his wand everything was right again.

For the following weeks if not in the potions lab with her father Aniu was training with him on the grounds. A few days had been spent laying in the grass and soaking up the sun. Regent would even sit and 'chat' with her every now and again. "You know if you keep sleeping in the sun you'll damage your skin." her father told her as she came in for lunch. "But it's nice day out. I think I fancy a fly. Siri care to join me?" she asked the man. "You have a deal. After lunch."

She smiled. "Five knots says you can't beat me from here to the village." Severus rolled his eyes at the two. They were always flying around on brooms and playing a bit of mock Quidditch when they were. Summer continued on there were a few more days out in muggle London. Aniu's birthday was a new affair in itself. She was sixteen and Severus thought a party wouldn't be too bad. But the girl had taken after him in more then a few ways. She hadn't had a party since she was seven.

"Well wouldn't you want your friends to come and celebrate with you?" Severus asked. "And then people would know you're my father. I thought you didn't want that? Besides I hate parties." she grumbled. "I should have left it to the dog and wolf to plan you a surprise party." he said. "Evil." she muttered. "Please Papa no party." And it stayed just that. Dinner was had with a few guests over. Poppy, Molly and Arthur, Charlie and Fakir. After dinner the two teens went outside while adults talked.

"Sixteen in the muggle world, Franklin, told me it was a big thing. Really for us It's turning 17. We're adults then. In the muggle world it's 18 in some countries its 21." he said. "Whatever. Next year will be our last year and then I'm going to see the world just me and Sini. How is she by the way?" Aniu asked. "Fine. She misses you. I think she understands me. When I went to see her and said your name she perked right up She's really big now too. Big as Norberta she is. You can ride her too. If you have a saddle for it." Fakir said. Aniu nodded with a smile.

"Cub time to come back!" Remus called to them. Walking back they went through the back door. A box sat on the table. It was not so large but not very small either. "What is it?" Aniu looked questioningly at Sirius then back at the box. "Just open the box." She took hold of the lid and opened it. A head and ears popped out and a soft mew. "A kitten. HE's adorable thank you." Aniu reached into the box taking the little kitten out. "Girls." Fakir rolled his eyes. "You lot think every baby animal or animal in general." he frowned.

"Not true you aren't in anyway as cute as this little guy here." she smiled as it played with her hair. Severus snickered and kissed her head. "I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"Yeah who else would pass on that sense of humor?" Molly smiled. "This is from us dear." she passed her a box. A necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. "Arthur said it was in poor humor."

"I love it anyway. Thank you." she kissed the woman's cheek.

The rest of the gifts were passed out and Aniu gave her hugs and thanks to everyone. Earlier that day she had received gifts from the others she wrote thanks and sent them back. Now everyone was leaving including Charlie and Fakir. "I'm sorry about the comment earlier." she said hugging the boy. "I couldn't stay mad at you. See you and the little guy at school." fakir and the others were now all gone.

Back inside the house Remus, Sirius and her father sat in the living room. Everything was already taken care of. "So did you enjoy yourself?" Her father asked. "Very much. Thank you again for going against my wishes." she kissed his cheek and did the same to her god fathers before settling on the floor with her kitten. "So what are you going to name him?" Severus looked over his paper at her.

"I don't know. He looks like he'll grow up to be strong and proud he will. What breed is he?" she looked up to Remus. "The shop keep said Turkish Angora." Aniu thought about how elegant those cats looked as they got older. "How about Avalon. Like the knights of Avalon." she watched the kitten. He didn't turn around. "Okay then D'Artagnan?" he still did not turn. "I know what your name should be she scooped him up and rolled onto her back."You shall be known as Aramis from this day forth." The kitten seemed to agree.

"I'm off to bed. I know there's bound to be loads of training tomorrow morning. Good night." She kissed each other men on the cheek. "Good night and happy birthday Pup." Sirius smiled at her. "Happy birthday Cub. Sweet dreams." Remus hugged her. "Night Papa."

"Good night my brat." he smirked.


	54. Nothing like potions class

Summer finished out and school started again. Aniu got on the train Aramis in her arms. He mewed softly and loved the attention he got from the other girls for being so small. His coat was sleek and a beautiful gray color. Harmony's own cat an 8 year old British shorthair babied the kitten giving him a bath whenever they were near each other.

School started and everyone was right into Classes the next day. September was very uneventful so the month turned into October. The full moon had been once again locked away in the shrieking shack. But it didn't matter the next full moon was still a week away and the Gryffindors and Slytherin were headed to a double potions class. "Now your work is on the board follow the instructions. The teacher told them. Aniu had Manna as her partner. "So do you know what we're making?" the blond had asked. "No not yet but I need to get the bat wing don't do anything yet."

While Aniu was at the cupboard Manna went over to another cabinet to get two knives and a crushing bowl. Both returned to find their cauldron bubbling a sickly pus color. "Professor something isn't right." The professor came over. The cauldron bubbled violently. "Everyone out now!" she said the students in the back of the room were the only ones who made it out half the class including the potions teacher. The headmaster was there within a minute. The potions teacher opened the door to find no students just clothes for a moment. Where two Slytherins had stood a six year old child was standing up wearing only the shirt of his robes.

"Oh dear." the potions teacher exclaimed. Dumbledore moved her aside to see nearly two dozen six year olds stand up wearing only school shirts. "The rest of you are dismissed. You will explain yourself to me after we get the children to the infirmary and checked over." Dumbledore was a hard man to up set. But she had upset for the last time.

Nineteen students had been turned into six year olds. Each was accounted for and parents were called. Poppy witched clothes onto the children so they would fit. Parents arrived outraged that this had happened.

Aniu sat on a bed watching all the other children be picked up and hugged by their parents. Her father had not come for her. Aniu got off the bed and began to back away to the door. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Aniu?" the red head turned to see her tall black haired father jog to her. The man sweeps the small child into his arms. "I thought you went coming." Aniu hugged him rubbing her cheek against his. "I would never leave you your my pride and joy and I love you very much." he told the girl.

"How long did Poppy said this would last?" Severus looked to the head master. "Three to four weeks. When she is of normal age You will both return her as a student and you ready to teach." the man nodded. Severus nodded putting Aniu on the floor. "Go home now?" she looked up at him. The man nodded. The head master left to see tot he now former teacher of the potions class and to address the staff and school.

Holding her father's index and middle finger the two walked down the corridors to the great hall. "Former potions master has little one again. Little one scared, little one scared." Peeves said flying about the two. Aniu hated the poltergeist and nothing had changed she feared him from a young age but at sixteen she had found him annoying. With a quick spell the continued. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Dean? I keep him in my pocket he's not here." she said. Severus swung her into his arms. "Dean died of old age a few years back dear. At your last birthday you got a cat who you named Aramis. He's somewhere around the school." Severus told her.

Aniu was quiet for a few minutes as they continued to walk. "Kitty." she said looking up from the black clad shoulder. Severus turned around to see a kitten following them. "Shoo." he told it but it went no where. "Aramis?" The cat gave a mew in response. "Well what do you knew it is him. He seems to know you very well." the man spoke. Aniu got down and picked up her pet. "Come along we're going home." Aramis sat cradled in Aniu's arm while she held on to her father's fingers.

"Moony and Padfoot are home?" she asked trotting after Severus. "Yes they are home. Up we go. Hold onto Aramis now we're going to apparate home." They were reaching the outside of the wards. "I hate this." she said and with a crack they were gone. Appearing outside the wards of spinner's end Severus set Aniu down. "It's okay Aramis." Severus watched the little girl sooth the frightened kitten. "Like a potions class." she shook his head. "Come along now Aniu the rain is coming." Aniu looked at the sky and saw the clouds gathering.

At the age of six she did not like the sound of thunder. It always rolled and boomed loudly in her ears making her cover them. Aniu seemed rather happy despite what had happened to her. But then again she didn't seem to remember. She knew she was six, That she was being raised by Severus Snape her father. Remus and Sirius her godfathers. She knew she was a werewolf and that Remus was also one as well. She didn't remember her friends, going to Romania, or that she knew elemental magic.

When they entered the house Aniu was picked up again by Remus. But after years of still being a werewolf had more grey hair. "Wow your grey." she smiled. Remus kissed her head. "Where's Padfoot?" she looked around. A black dog came into the entrance way. "Padfoot!" Aniu pet the dog from Remus's arms. "What happened?"

"Potions accident. The teacher they have-had teaching is now fired. She's had more potions accidents in that class then I have had in a quarters worth of my teaching career. Dumbledore has hired me again. I'll be returning when Aniu is of rightful age. Seems the Slytherin have gotten a little out of control. I'll be head of house again." the man said. "What about Aniu how long will she stay that age?" "Poppy assured me that the potion that was thrown together will wear off in a month's time. As well as the rest of the children."

The rest of the day was spent inside digging up Aniu's old clothes and toys for her to play with. She was a very easy child to care for. Playing with Aramis or Padfoot. Feeding her was tricky though. Children got picky at certain ages and she had been in the picky stage at the ages of five and six. Her dinner consisted of hr picking off the plates of her care givers. They didn't mind all that much but it was hard trying to eat when a little person was eating from the fork before you barely got it to your own mouth.


	55. six and a witch

Three grown men stood outside the door waiting for a red headed six year old out of the bathroom. "What do we do?"

"We take care of her the way we did when she was six." Severus said. "But doesn't she remember anything?" Sirius asked. "She doesn't remember being sixteen or her friends. She even asked where Dean was. But for now we treat her as if she were six again. No mention of elemental magic, dragons, etc." The two nodded just as the door opened. "I'm hungry." Aniu looked up. Those big silver eyes were back and screamed adorable. "Well then I guess we should feed you then." Sirius grabbed her and headed for the stairs. "Wait, wait!"

"What Pup?"

"Aramis can't get down the stairs he needs food too." Aniu was set down to pick up the kitten. "You really like that little guy huh?" Sirius asked looking sad. "But I can love Padfoot too. I'll love both of you the same." she smiled. "What no love for us?" Remus looked at her with hurt amber eyes. "I would never forget you two. I love you all. I'm hungry can we eat now?" she asked.

~.o0o.~

Aniu was curious like most six year olds. But like some six year olds was easily occupied

With something. Playing with Padfoot, in the potions lab with her father or being read to by Remus. But she did like her solitude. She would sit in her room reading books that Remus had given her that a child of six could read. Sirius found her dragon set in a box in the attic. The dragons were bewitched to move and fly about.

Aniu had been set down for a nap on her third day but wasn't tired. She was very much so awake and decided to walk around. Aramis was right behind her. Severus was in his lab Remus was cooking and she didn't know where Sirius was but he wasn't upstairs. There were rooms in the house that even in her teens she had not seen. The first door she opened the room was empty and there was nothing worth looking at it. She found three rooms all empty. The forth had a large book case, window sit, and a large arm chair. It was free of dust and she ventured in further.

"So you're my son's daughter?" Aniu turned around and looked up at a large portrait of a beautiful woman she had raven black hair. Her eyes were black and her skin pale. "You look like my Papa." The portrait laughed. "That's because when I was alive I was your father's mother which in turn would make me your grandmother. It's nice to meet you Aniu. Your father has told me a lot about you." she smiled at the girl.

"He never spoke of you. Well he told me a few things about you. But he never told me you were a portrait." the six year old sat down on the floor pulling the kitten into her lap. "What is his name?" the raven haired witch asked. "Aramis." "Dear you have to go now. Keep this secret from everyone okay. Come back before you leave to go to school when you can. Quickly go." Aniu got up and left the room closing the door quickly but quietly.

"Aniu what are you doing?" Severus asked walking up to her. "I couldn't sleep and went for a walk." she said. "Well you should have come down stairs. Come on we'll go mix potions. You enjoy that." Severus said leading the girl down stairs into the basement. "No, no Aramis kittens can't come in. You wait here." Aniu took a small ball of yarn out of her pocket and gave it to the small cat. Severus chuckled as he watched the kitten pounce on the ball.

"So what we make?" she asked standing on a stool. A dreamless sleep potion and a burn salve. Get the newt eyes, rose pedals, dried sage and crutched coco plant please." Aniu nodded and went to get the ingredients. His little helper was back again eager to help. Returning with all the jars she held them one by one to her father. A few other jars sat on the counter. "What's this one Papa?" she pointed at a jar of dark red liquid. "Dragon's blood. And these are dragon heart string we'll be using them in the other potion."

By the end of two hours they had a working burn salve and were boxing it up. "I'll make the dreamless sleep potion later it's time for dinner." Severus stacked the box with others he was going to take with him to Hogwarts. The next day brought in a full moon. Having saved the information in a book he made a double check of her measurements and the dose and was able to make the three full moos rather enjoyable for the werewolf. Though tired she was rather happy.

~.o0o.~

Another week passed since Aniu had become six again. With two weeks gone and two left. Aniu helped Severus pack for Hogwarts getting all his teaching robes and premade potions ready for the hospital wing. While he could have done it with magic he did it by hand and with his daughter. Everything was packed for Hogwarts and he still had two weeks before it was time to go. Looking up Severus found Aniu fast asleep with Aramis curled with her. The man shook his head and picked her up carefully to place her in her own bed. Aramis right behind and into his own bed. "Good night my wolf." kiss her head before leaving.

Aniu sat up in bed rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was too early to be up. In fact it was a very ungodly hour. Unable to go back to sleep the silver eyed child took hold of her stuffed owl and went into her father's room. He was sound asleep on his side and Back to the door. She quickly tip toed around the bed to the other side and climbed on which in turn woke the slumbering man. "What are you doing it's the middle of the night." he blinked at her. "I woke up and couldn't sleep any more. Sleep here?" she asked." Severus pulled the covers back to permit the small child to crawl in.

"Go to sleep trouble maker." the man told her. "But it's more fun to annoy you." she smiled. "Brat." he grumbled. "But you love me." That was true he did. He would never tell anyone outside the house that he did. It was rather obvious the way he looked at her. Aniu looked closer at the man's seemingly sleepy face. "Ah!" Aniu squealed with laughter as Severus tickled her. When the laughter had died down Aniu yawned.

"Time you went to sleep." he handed her the owl and pulled her close. "Good night." she was already fast asleep. The next day Aniu spent it out with Remus in Diagon Alley. The day after she was in the labs with her father. There was a visit to her Aunt molly and one From Charlie. Time lapsed and it was as if they were merely raising the child. That it was a normal day. They had stopped counting and let the days go.

Aniu woke up and everything hurt. From head to toe her whole body ached. She stopped moving and looked at the ceiling. Everything came back to her. She had been in potions class and was turned into a six year old again. It had been a wonderful two weeks with her family. Making potions and baking with her aunt Molly. Remus reading to her and playing in the yard with Padfoot. Aniu forced herself from the bed wincing all the way to her dresser. She carefully pulled on a shirt and pants. "Aniu time to get up." Remus walked into the room to see the sixteen year old leaning on her dresser heavily. "Severus come quickly1" Remus called over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Remus rushed over to her side. "Sore everywhere." she gritted. "What happen?" Severus came into the room. "Right. Poppy said you'd be needing this." Severus pulled out a muscle relaxant potion and gave in to the six turn sixteen year old. A moment later the Potion worked it's magic. "What do you remember?" Severus asked. "Everything. From the potion to now." she said.

"Before that. Do you remember your friends and that cat?" She nodded. She also remembered that she had to go visit the painting again. "Good then I will call the head master. Go have breakfast and find something to do." he kissed her head. Remus left for the library having already had his breakfast. Aniu would wait until everyone had gone to bed fore going to see the woman again if it was permitted.

Around lunch her father had come into the dinning room. "We leave early into the morning. Just in time for you to have breakfast and start classes. Albus is giving me the day to get my rooms in order. He will introduce me to the other brats at dinner. I'm taking up my old head of house as well. I'll be head of Slytherin again." "Well that means it's just me and Sirius for a while. I guess we could move over to grimmauld place early." Remus said. "Well that's taken care of. You enjoy the last day of your vacation because it ends in the morning. I have some last minute things to take care of." he said.

"I'll be in the library if you need me cub. Remus left the table and her father went off for the labs. She waited a few minutes before getting up and running for the stairs with Aramis behind her. She slipped into the room like she had before and sat down on the floor. "Hello my dear." The woman was very sweet as she greeted the girl. "Hello again."

"You're back to normal again. Very nice to meet you Aniu."

"It is nice to meet you..."

"You can call me Grandmother."

The two talked for a while. Aniu told the portrait what she already knew from what her father had told her. She accepted the werewolf in her granddaughter and the strong elemental magic. "I believe that with your swords I can channel the elemental magic through them." Aniu said. "Well I'm glad they are of use. I had them because they belonged to my own father." the portrait smiled. "He's coming up from the basement. Go quickly I'll be looking forward to see you at Christmas." she said. Aniu and Aramis quickly left the room and jogged down the hall and into their own.

Lying on the floor Aniu made it seem as if she was playing the cat when her father walked in. "Have you been in here the whole time?" he asked. Aniu nodded. "Did some reading fell asleep and now I'm playing with Aramis. Why what's wrong?" she looked up. "It's time for dinner then bed we have a long day tomorrow."


	56. potion master's what?

Aniu was brought in early that morning just in time to join the other returning students for breakfast. Remus had brought her in while Severus left earlier to set up his old rooms. She smiled at her friends in the other houses. She sat down with a smile and laughed when she looked at Manna. Her clothing began moving. "Sorry, sorry here." Aniu took the cat out of her cloak and put him down. "Go chase rats now you silly creature."

After leaving the great hall the others who hadn't been in the potions class asked the two all sorts of questions. "I heard we were getting a new potions teacher. Professor Dumbledore was furious after the accident. So he had her write up lessons for the next month's time waiting for the students who had been injured to return. I wonder what the new one is like." Rosie asked.

~.o0o.~

At dinner that night Aniu sat at Gryffindor table eating dinner and talking with her friends and teammates from quidditch. "Now students settle down. It is my pleasure to welcome back Potions Master Professor Severus Snape and Head of house to Slytherin. The Slytherin table cheered. "Also Ainu Prince Is really Aniu Snape the adopted daughter of Professor Snape." Dumbledore felt two death glares fixed on him by the two. While the rest of the school looked at the Gryffindor table and whispered. "Merlin." everyone at Gryffindor table fixed their eyes on the girl and the teacher.

As soon as dinner was over the two Snape's walking in long strides to the headmaster's office. "Peanut butter cups." Severus said. They walked into the office and stopped to glare at the old man before them. "Ah you've both made it." he smiled. "Have you lost your mind?" they both screamed. "I didn't not send her to this school with my mother's maiden name for you to reveal just because of my return Albus." Severus was using a tone Aniu had never heard from her father not even when he was upset with her.

"Well there's a first for everything. I can trust you will not treat her any differently then you would other students. Also you should have it known to your house Severus that she is allowed within their house to visit you if she so pleases. You may both go I'm sure there are plenty of question to be asked of you both. Good night." Aniu growled. "Come along Aniu." Aniu quickly followed her father out. "This is a disaster. Completely botched up. Maybe we could-no that's bad."

"We will make the best of this my child. But for now you will come with me to the Slytherin common room." he said. "But it'll be curfew soon."

"I'll escort you back." She followed him down to the dungeons where the portrait of her favorite Professor sat. "Hello Sir Salazar." she greeted him. "Well I'll be. You're the buzz about this school. I thought there was something familiar about you I recognized. Severus you have a very bright daughter she takes after you very much." Salazar spoke. "Thank you. Aniu the password is dragon heartstring." the portrait opened and let them pass through.

"My rooms are down this hall here." They continued up to the common room door. He gave yet another password and the two stepped in. "As the headmaster said before this is my daughter and she is welcome within these dungeons if need be to see me. Do not think she will be treated any differently then I treat my other students or you. Any questions?" he asked. "Sir my sister was in school at the time of your leave in the middle of the year was adopting your daughter the reason why you left?" a female student asked. Snape nodded a curt nod.

"Now everyone off to their dormitories. Ms. Snape follow me." he said turning around. His robes followed before him is the usual manner. "This weekend when you come down we have to let the wards on my door recognize you otherwise they won't let you enter." Aniu was taken to Gryffindor tower. "Good night my child. I'll be seeing you in class." he left.

~.o0o.~

Aniu was greeted by her friends thanks to the floo network. After answering many questions she and the others all went to bed. The next day while both Snape's walked through the halls at any given time students watched and whispered behind their hands. It hadn't even been lunch time any Severus had taken away points from all houses he had taught so far. At Lunch Aniu sat with her friends. "We have potions after this. I heard your father took 30 points from Hufflepuff." Manna said.

"Everyone is watching you again." Kendra said. "I don't care if they watch me. I'm just the Potion master's daughter. But since I am they are most likely excepting me to be great with potions to. I'm good but not like my father." The bell rang. "Come on then my father doesn't like late students." she said getting up Manna right behind her. They made it to class before her father and sat down at their desk.

Snape walked in, in a whirl of black fabric. Aniu tried to hide her smirk. "Now this class will not be so easy now that the incompetent teacher you had once before is gone. You will do the work on the bored. You will find what you need in the ingredients cabinet over there. Now get to work." he glared at the class. "And should I see anyone slipping anything into anyone else's cauldron you will be cleaning the mess it makes and every cauldron. Understand?" The class nodded before getting what they needed.

Aniu got the ingredients for the potion. When she returned she found a little note written by Manna. _Your father is scary._

_No he's not._

_Sure to you the man raised you. Why would you find him scary? He looks like a vampire in all that black with his pale skin._

_Oh stop it._

"Ten points from Gryffindor for passing notes Ms. Turhigh Ms. Snape. Now back to work." They continued on with their work keeping their heads low. Manna out of fear and Aniu out of embarrassment. Snape began walking around the room near the end of the class to check the potions. "Can anyone brew a decent potion?" he asked looking at more. "Now this is fairly acceptable. Now can anyone other then my daughter tells me what potion you brewed today?"

"No one then? Ms. Snape if you please." he looked at his daughter. "A boil be gone potion Professor."

"And what gave it away?" "The kelpie blood sir. IT is usually used in potions that have to do with removing blemishes such as scars, burns and boils."

"The next time you lot come to this class I hope you all won't leave the answering my Ms. Snape she will not save you every time. For all those who brewed a decent potion bottle it and place it on my desk then leave." he glared. "They did so and each student left while the others who had botched up their potions were left with cleaning theirs up.

I have a free period now so do the twins and Harvey we're gonna o sit in the library for now then I'm off to charms. Aniu said farewell to her friend.

The week progressed further and into the weekend. Students complained about the potions master. When Aniu heard such comments the student who said it received a tripping jinx. No students had anything to say about the girl. Thought it made it harder for students with who needed tutoring and sought out her help to ask for fear of her further. Being the potion master's daughter seemed to make you even more feared then before. Some of the first years couldn't believe it.

"Wonder how your old man's going to get through the quidditch game. IT's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Victor said matter-a-factly. "I don't think he's going. He never really liked the sport and thinks brooms are only for sweeping." she giggled.

~.o0o.~

"Please Papa. You said that if you had the chance you would come and watch me play. Well now's your chance. Please?" Aniu went to find her father in his office grading papers. "Please?" she begged. Those silver eyes were large and worked every time. "Alright I will be there. Now shoo so I might finish my work." HE was enveloped in and hug before the girl trotted off.


	57. no title

It was the last Quidditch game for the first half of the year. The teachers sat in their own box including Severus Snape. "This must be very conflicting for you Severus. You are head of house for the snakes and yet you have a Gryffindor for a daughter." McGonagall smiled a rare smile. "She asked me to come and I did. Besides as much as I love my daughter I would very much like to see to see my house put yours in it's place Minerva." the black haired man sneered.

"I'm not sure that will happen. Now that your here to see she may very well try harder so they win." the witch replied. "Yes, yes now it is time to be quiet kitty cat." He smirked knowing he had shut the woman up.

~.o0o.~

The two teams were flying hard and fast. He easily spot his own red head flying and playing what it seemed like keep away with the Slytherins. "Ten more points scored by Snape Of Gryffindor!"

"We mean Aniu Snape not Professor Snape." The twins laughed. The game continued on further. Slytherin was ahead by 120 and Gryffindor was making a come back. "Snape is downed by a bludger and might not get back up." the players hovered on their brooms and watched. Aniu felt a pain in her leg but pushed it to the back of her mind and crawled to broom. "Snape is back up and ready to go."

"She's mad." Snape nearly screamed. It was clear her leg was broken. The pained look on her face was obvious. The game continued for another hour and a half or so before the snitch was caught by Gryffindor and a very angry potions master was on his way to the hospital wing.

~.o0o.~

"Have you lost your mind flying while hurt? You're lucky it wasn't your head." Kendra scolded her. The hospital doors flew open and in walked her father and he was very far from pleased. Aniu's friends backed away. "Have you lost your mind? I know very well I raised you with a brain in your head." he knocked on her skull three times. "I have a right mind to leave you here with a broken leg or maybe I should let you heal the muggle way." Aniu's friends smiled and chuckled behind their hands.

"Father please." Aniu ducked her head like a puppy would be caught doing the wrong thing. "Well you'll have to sit in pain for a few hours while I brew more skele-grow. Poppy has informed me she is far to low to give anyone any."

"Should have stayed off the broom." Severus flicked her in the forehead. "Now you'll just have to stay here and miss out on your little party because you'll be here healing." the man left. When he was gone her friends laughed. "It's not funny." she grumbled at them.

~.o0o.~

While Aniu didn't get to enjoy the party she had her own little one in the hospital wing with her friends. They snuck in food and drink and played exploding snap till Poppy shooed them away. It was three days that Aniu was released from the hospital wing and sent back to her classes. Aniu had been scolded again by her father when he came to drop off the skele-grow but congratulated her when no one was listening on how well she had played the game.

~.o0o.~

The year continued in it's classes. Aniu quietly defended her father. Though she found spending time making potions with him when it was not required Severus would tell her to go and hang out with her friends. To go down to Hogsmeade and have fun rather then cooping herself up in the dungeons. The full moon was drawing near and the closer it came the later the potions master stayed up.

Severus had looked at the notes he had made of the last few moons. She remembered the first night but the second and third were gone. The ingredient used for memory could be a substitute for energy which is why she took off the way she did but didn't remember. The full moon would be that night. Severus looked up from the cauldron went to the one for the wolfsbane. Having set Remus up with his already he now had to finish Aniu's. But he needed a certain charms teacher to help.

~.o0o.~

"Alright Severus I will help you. But be fare warned if she cannot hardly walk with out I was going on what you asked of me." the man said. "Thank you." Severus left the man and strode his way to the hospital wing. Aniu was sleeping soundly in a bed the werewolf waiting for it's chance to break free. Clawing it's way up. "Wake up." Severus touched her shoulder. "Take this." The man held the goblet out to her. Aniu drank the whole thing but it filled yet again with the potion. A quick energy potion and she was forced up from the bed. With a quick transfiguration of her clothes Aniu was ready to go.

Flitwick stood with his dueling club students from seventh year. "Ah now this is the student I was speaking of. She is very talented in a source of magic that we are going to tap into." he stood on one side of the room. "Ms. Snape if you please." Aniu looked at her father who nodded. Quickly a ring of fire circled around the charms teacher. There were gasps from the students. Moments later the ground shook and wind blew. Water was part of the whirl of wind circling the professor. When Aniu broke every thing apart and it settled Flitwick threw his best spells at her.

"Now." very quickly Severus was throwing in his own spells. The ground shook and the wind blew fiercely. Flames licked at the cloth of robes till they were forced to abandon a stance and run to a safer spot if it could be found. Malec had told Aniu never let the magic get the better of you never let it control you. She had only gone against Flitwick. Just one person never two. Using more magic now then ever.

When the student sounded herself by flames and disappeared. Books could teach you a lot. "Now are you both done?" Aniu stood leaning on a wall in a corner. "Quiet. Back to the infirmary with you." Snape lead his daughter away while Flitwick made his students swear to secrecy. "You know that wasn't really needed. She's already taking a lot out of me why take more?"

"Because this is going to work one way or another."

"You never give up do you?" Aniu smiled. "Do you?"

"Brat."

~.o0o.~

The idea had not worked like he had planned in retaining all the memory or spots here or there. But it was a start. A start that could improve better with further testing.


	58. home again and the lady knight

Winter faded into spring and with it came the second half of the quidditch season. Fourth year Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff always got into trouble. It was this trouble that led to a very bad set of problems for all the houses. Aniu had been walking to a class with Harmony when she felt a tingling run up her spine. "You okay?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah I guess I just got a gust of cold air." she continued to walk. IT was in glass she began to hear what sounded like a song. For the next few hours it went on. She would turn her head this way and that thinking someone was following her. Her friends and other students would look at her as if she was crazy. "Do you hear anything?" she asked Rosie.

The girl shook her head. IT continued. It was late afternoon not long before dinner that she threw her book down and scratched at her head fiercely. "Are you alright?" Fakir asked with a raised eyebrow. It began playing again.

It was messing with her the song in her head. Like it knew her terrible secret.

_The secret side of me I never let you I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. its scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed in my body in my head. _

The words played over and over in her mind. By the third day Aniu had nearly had enough of it all. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was on the wild side.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end. I feel it deep with in, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become the darkness just begun. I feel like a monster. _

_My secret side I keep hidden under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it._

"Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP! For the love of all that is good shut the hell up." Aniu screamed in class. For three days she had heard the words of the song whenever she let her guard down. Her eyes showed how little sleep she had and her hair showed how much she had been scratching at her head to get the song to shut off. "Ms. Snape is there something you wish to tell me?" the Professor asked. "She's lost her bloody mind." a student said.

"You think this is funny? Constantly hearing voices in your head. So much so that you can't even sleep." she growled at them. "Ms. Prince the hospital wing. Class dismissed." In the hospital wing Poppy looked at the livid teen. "Oh my. What happened to you dear?" she asked. "Just get the voices out of my head please. I'm begging you to make it stop. I've come to my wits end with it. Make it end please."

"Poppy cast a charm over the girl to see what the last spell used on her was."Oh dear. You are not the only one to come to me with that problem. "Here." A moment later her head was silent. "Silence pure silence. Thank you. Thank you. I'm very sorry for my outburst in class professor but it was driving me mad. Three days." Aniu sat down enjoying the silence. "How many does that make?"

"22." Poppy said.

"22 what?" Aniu asked. "Prank spells. I've had students in here for days with complaints. Boils, snakes, frogs, lizards, slugs, voices in their heads. There is a group of boys from all houses causing the trouble. Which is why you won't be getting detention. Even your father has had trouble. Three cauldrons have gone up in smoke sending everyone to me. Keeping that poor man brewing potions to fix it all." Poppy informed her.

"Madam Pomfrey we have another one for you. This time tripping jinxes right near the bleeding stairs no less." It was Victor. "What are you here for?" she asked as he was set on the bed by his housemate. "Some musical spell I'll explain better later."

"Kendra has had animals following her all over the place. Cats, crows, owls, hippogriffs. Three girls in second year Ravenclaw got stuck to their chairs in the dinning hall. A Hufflepuff seventh year fell prey to a tripping jinx two days ago. My cousin was even caught with a spell. He was throwing up slugs for hours." Victor told her.

"I say we hex the lot of them." she said. "That won't be needed my child. These are the boys who have been causing all the trouble. Victor if you would restrain Ms. Snape." Dumbledore said seeing the look in the girl's eyes. "You boys are going to be in detention for a very long time." "We'll take it just don't let Professor Snape's daughter have us."

"Excuse you I may be his daughter but I will not bottle you up for potions. Although it is becoming an increasingly good idea." she glared. "I'm off to the dungeons to see my father and help him fix your mess." she left with a huff at the fourth years. When Aniu reached the dungeons she could smell her father at work in his lab. "Papa?" she looked into the living room. She carefully opened the door to the lab to see why she hadn't seen her father in three days. His hair was a flaming pink. "Say one word and I'll kick you out."

"Nothing out of me." she laughed despite herself. "I'm sorry papa. This is about as funny as when that squid fell out of my closet at home." she giggled. "My hair is not slimy." he growled. "No but most of the students call it greasy."

"Get out." he starred at her. "I came to help. You can't reject that can you?" she asked. "Yes I can. Now out of my lab. You may stay in my rooms but not this one." he pushed her toward the door. "Oh come on I'm helping." she pushed her way back in.

A/N: im not asking for your heart althought sage might want it.


	59. pranks gone wrong

Winter faded into spring and with it came the second half of the quidditch season. Fourth year Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff always got into trouble. It was this trouble that led to a very bad set of problems for all the houses. Aniu had been walking to a class with Harmony when she felt a tingling run up her spine. "You okay?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah I guess I just got a gust of cold air." she continued to walk. IT was in glass she began to hear what sounded like a song. For the next few hours it went on. She would turn her head this way and that thinking someone was following her. Her friends and other students would look at her as if she was crazy. "Do you hear anything?" she asked Rosie.

The girl shook her head. IT continued. It was late afternoon not long before dinner that she threw her book down and scratched at her head fiercely. "Are you alright?" Fakir asked with a raised eyebrow. It began playing again.

It was messing with her the song in her head. Like it knew her terrible secret.

_The secret side of me I never let you I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. its scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed in my body in my head. _

The words played over and over in her mind. By the third day Aniu had nearly had enough of it all. She had circles under her eyes and her hair was on the wild side.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end. I feel it deep with in, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become the darkness just begun. I feel like a monster. _

_My secret side I keep hidden under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it._

"Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP! For the love of all that is good shut the hell up." Aniu screamed in class. For three days she had heard the words of the song whenever she let her guard down. Her eyes showed how little sleep she had and her hair showed how much she had been scratching at her head to get the song to shut off. "Ms. Snape is there something you wish to tell me?" the Professor asked. "She's lost her bloody mind." a student said.

"You think this is funny? Constantly hearing voices in your head. So much so that you can't even sleep." she growled at them. "Ms. Prince the hospital wing. Class dismissed." In the hospital wing Poppy looked at the livid teen. "Oh my. What happened to you dear?" she asked. "Just get the voices out of my head please. I'm begging you to make it stop. I've come to my wits end with it. Make it end please."

"Poppy cast a charm over the girl to see what the last spell used on her was."Oh dear. You are not the only one to come to me with that problem. "Here." A moment later her head was silent. "Silence pure silence. Thank you. Thank you. I'm very sorry for my outburst in class professor but it was driving me mad. Three days." Aniu sat down enjoying the silence. "How many does that make?"

"22." Poppy said.

"22 what?" Aniu asked. "Prank spells. I've had students in here for days with complaints. Boils, snakes, frogs, lizards, slugs, voices in their heads. There is a group of boys from all houses causing the trouble. Which is why you won't be getting detention. Even your father has had trouble. Three cauldrons have gone up in smoke sending everyone to me. Keeping that poor man brewing potions to fix it all." Poppy informed her.

"Madam Pomfrey we have another one for you. This time tripping jinxes right near the bleeding stairs no less." It was Victor. "What are you here for?" she asked as he was set on the bed by his housemate. "Some musical spell I'll explain better later."

"Kendra has had animals following her all over the place. Cats, crows, owls, hippogriffs. Three girls in second year Ravenclaw got stuck to their chairs in the dinning hall. A Hufflepuff seventh year fell prey to a tripping jinx two days ago. My cousin was even caught with a spell. He was throwing up slugs for hours." Victor told her.

"I say we hex the lot of them." she said. "That won't be needed my child. These are the boys who have been causing all the trouble. Victor if you would restrain Ms. Snape." Dumbledore said seeing the look in the girl's eyes. "You boys are going to be in detention for a very long time." "We'll take it just don't let Professor Snape's daughter have us."

"Excuse you I may be his daughter but I will not bottle you up for potions. Although it is becoming an increasingly good idea." she glared. "I'm off to the dungeons to see my father and help him fix your mess." she left with a huff at the fourth years. When Aniu reached the dungeons she could smell her father at work in his lab. "Papa?" she looked into the living room. She carefully opened the door to the lab to see why she hadn't seen her father in three days. His hair was a flaming pink. "Say one word and I'll kick you out."

"Nothing out of me." she laughed despite herself. "I'm sorry papa. This is about as funny as when that squid fell out of my closet at home." she giggled. "My hair is not slimy." he growled. "No but most of the students call it greasy."

"Get out." he starred at her. "I came to help. You can't reject that can you?" she asked. "Yes I can. Now out of my lab. You may stay in my rooms but not this one." he pushed her toward the door. "Oh come on I'm helping." she pushed her way back in.


	60. the library

With everything back the way it was and no more trouble from the boys everything went smoothly. Gryffindor lost Ravenclaw but won again against Hufflepuff. Severus came to the game without Aniu having to beg him. The days continued and Easter break was upon them. "So we'll see you when we get back?" Franklin asked. "Of course."

"By loon." Leon hugged Aniu. "I think Charlie and I are coming to harass you during the break." Fakir smiled.

"Damn and I thought I could finish my work." she grinned. "Do you ever leave the library?" Kendra asked. "No. She's been in there nearly day and night looking for what ever it is." Victor complained. "Shut up unless you want to do the work."

"ANIU! Come Along." her father called. "I'll write if I remember give your mum a hug for me Harmony." she smiled before running off to join her father and Aramis. "Come on Aramis up you go."

"Just leave the beast here." her father growled. "You know he hates being left for more then a day without me." she said. With her father's arm around her shoulder they disappeared from sight with a pop.

~xXx~

Aniu went right to the large library after grabbing something to eat. She stayed late into the night until Aramis rubbed against her. "Your right we have to go see grandma." She left her work where it was a turned off the light. Sneaking passed everyone's rooms was a different story they all slept deeply. She slide passed them and into the room. "I was wondering if you'd come home or not. At midnight I had thought you would not have come." Eileen spoke. "No I came home this time around. Next year when I leave for the school year you will not see me again till the end of the school year." Aniu explained.

"I see. Staying for the whole year. Going to make a few more happy memories with your friends before you all begin finding lives." Eileen looked upon the girl. "Yes. Then you will not see me again for a time. I'm going to see the world. I plan on leaving the day I come back or the day after maybe. I started planning years ago and now it's almost upon me." she smiled. "Well see the world for both of us then. I never did." she said. "Then for us I will see the world." Aniu nodded. Good now go to bed. It's after three in the morning and I can see the yawn on your face." Eileen chuckled.

~xXx~

Aniu was again in the library when Severus came to find her. "What are you doing in here? Did you even go to bed last night?" he asked. "Yes I went to bed and it's very obvious I'm doing research it's a library is it not?" she said. Aniu didn't turn around nor had she heard her father walk up behind her and cuff her on the back of the head. "Cheeky brat." he glared. "But I'm your cheeky brat." she smiled. "Come eat or I'll drag you." She left the library and walked into the dinning room.

"What are you doing that's so important? Your just as bad as Remus when he was in school." Sirius starred. "Remember when I first took up the blade and Remus told us of the lady knights. Well I've been doing research. The first Lady knight was a woman named Kushana but that's all I know so far.

Said that she took up the sword in way of trying to avoid marriage to a noble's son." Aniu said. It was and wasn't a lie what she was saying. The book she had found in the library at school told her the reason the woman took up the blade and her name. "I was hoping to find more. Not to mention I need more dragon spells." she continued to eat.

"You always were an odd one. Between those eyes and that hair I didn't think I had seen anything stranger."

"Except the dark lord he didn't have a nose, or even eyebrows." Sirius interrupted. Aniu laughed. "Well there was that." Severus admitted. "I think the two of them are pissed." Remus whispered to her. "Nah still to early it's only two." she said. "I net a man once who started getting pissed at ten in the morning." Remus said. "Eh. I'll leave them to it. I have a lot to look for I'm going to enjoy this up coming summer. Trips with my friends, training sleeping late if I'm allowed oh and I'm turning Seventeen." she smiled.

Taking her plate and cup with her. "That's right you do. You should figure out what your first spell will be." Sirius smiled. "I don't know. But I might have to give a week or two to work. I want to get my homework out of the way and these potions. Working with dragons is not easy. I'll have to go to Romania to get some of Sini's scales for it Unless I can get Fakir to bring them. I'll be in the library again." she left with the plate.

In the library Aniu had finished her plate and juice. She finally uncovered Kushana's full name. "Papa!" she called for her father and running for the prince family descendant book. It was old and thick bound in leather and magically spelled to never tear or fall apart. "What's wrong?" She put down the book she was holding and dragged him to the open book on the desk.

Her full name was Kushana Arra-Bella Prince. Didn't you say your mother's maiden name had been Prince?" she said tearing the family book open. "What year does it say she was born?" Aniu asked.

"1232. I've been through the book there is no woman in there-" "Here she is. Kushana Arra-Bella Prince. Eldest daughter of Nobleman Thelonius Silas Prince and his wife Eleanor Alanna Prince. I'm related to the first lady knight." Aniu did a little dance around the room. "In this book here it says she never married but her older brother and sisters did. You coming from the youngest brother." Aniu laughed as she closed everything and began to put it away.

"Now what do you intend to do?" her father asked. "I'm going for a nap I didn't get to bed till well after three in the morning. I'm being to turn into you." she said with a smile. Now that I know what book to look in it will be easy finding her again." Severus felt a little prodding at the back of his mind one that told him to seek out his mother.

When he was sure Aniu had gone to bed he walked further down the hall and around the corner into her room. "Mother?" Severus said in an agitated tone. "Yes my son? What is wrong to out that look on your face?" she asked. "Have you met Aniu recently?" he asked.

"She looked him straight in the eye. "No." she said. "Oh really? She looked up lady knights while at school and here. She found that an ancestor of ours was the first lady knight. Now I told myself I wouldn't go digging in her brain and I swore on it. But is there something you wish to tell me maybe? Are you two having secret meets when she comes home? Or is she just looking more into this knight thing?" Snape watched his mother she smiled that unknowing smile. The one you couldn't read. "Yes." she smiled at her son. "Yes what?" his mother now confused him.

"She laughed and left the portrait face with a laugh. "If you were only alive I'd have slipped you a truth potion." he left the room. There was no getting anything out of his mother. He allowed himself to smile. Even if the werewolf had found the portrait it wouldn't have bothered the potions master so much. Aniu slept into the night walking up when the others were just going to bed. "Papa do you have any dreamless sleep potion?" she asked.

"What would you be doing with that?" he asked watching the teen. "Going to sleep what else would I do with it?" he flicked her in the forehead. "Either give me the potion or I harass you till I'm tired." she gave him the options. Severus looked at the girl at the edge of his bed. He saw a five year old having trouble sleeping.

"Come along then brat." he said. "You never use to call me a brat this much." she smiled. "Because you've become my student. I now have to treat you like others. Which means calling you an incompetent brat, insolent brat, and above all a bloody Gryffindor." he said.

In the kitchen he directed the child to a chair and made her sit while he went to the fridge for milk. It was heated with a blend of ginseng and ginger. "Drink it. I hope it still works. Use to put you to sleep very time." Aniu drank deeply from the mug and felt it working.

"Now take that infernal beast and off to bed you insolent brat." the Potions master gave his best teachers glare which made the girl laugh. "Good night Papa." she kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs.


	61. How can you not be serious?

"Honestly this is our last OWLs year and you lot want to slack off. What do you intend to do with your lives?" Harmony ranted. The boys were being lazy and now back from Easter holiday they had to begin studying for OWLs. "We still have two and half months and your worrying now. "Yes worry now. I have no intention of failing." Rosie fussed.

"Okay Manna will play you in wizard chess. If she wins you start studying. If she loses we'll get off your backs." Aniu threw in. "No how about this we stop bugging them and see what they get on their OWLs. Whoever has a single L will have to do one of our homework for the first month of school next fall." Harmony said.

"I like that idea better." Franklin said getting up. Fakir, Noel, Brian, and Leon shook on it. "This is going to be good." Harmony grinned as if she knew something the others didn't. The time flew by without a hitch. The seventh years graduated a week before everyone else was due home. The group said good-bye to Kendra, Victor and Harvey. The week Of OWLs had been a hellish one. Lost sleep, and flared tempers and even a spur of the moment love confession.

The day to reveal their OWLs had finally come. The girls smiled while looking at the boys. "What you have?" Leon looked over the red heads shoulder. All Os marked her paper. "You must be a genius or can read minds you get Os every year." Noel spoke. "What you always did great in charms. Never seen anything less then a O in it."

"I have all Ws and Os." Harmony stated. "Alright boys what do you have?" Rosie asked. "I have two Ls." Fakir grumbled. "Good you can have fun doing my home for the first month of school." Rosie said showing her paper full of Os and Ws. "Noel is free of- wait move your finger. Noel has one L. Have fun doing Aniu's Homework." Harmony laughed.

"Are you serious? This is not happening. This isn't fair you know your father's class is my worst subject." Fakir whined. "Stop whining Fakir It's totally useless."

"But we have to do their Homework for the first month of school. I barely do my own let alone there's nothing we can do now. Unless someone wants to confess their undying love again." The teen looked to Franklin. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I know all about your crush on Lennox from Ravenclaw. The strawberry blonde who keeps looking the other way when he's near her." Fakir smiled.

"There's a girl who likes you and you won't even tell us about it? Are you serious we're your friends we could have had you set up already?"

"What are you so worried about? I'm fine for the last time. I'll tell her when I feel like it." Franklin said before running off.

xXx

"Are you serious?" Aniu whined to her father. "Yes I have to stay for a few days there are things I need to take care of before I leave so you'll have to take the train. Remus and Sirius will pick you up from King's Cross-station and take you home. I'll be there within a week's time." He said working on the potion still. "How about I just hang out here for a while. I'll start on my homework." her eyes pleaded with him. "No go home. Or you can get up a four in the morning for training every morning if you stay." he glared. "Oh look at the time I have a train to catch. Bye Papa." she ran from his rooms.

Aniu quickly packed her thing and shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket. Regent had already flown ahead. She cast a featherweight charm on Aramis and made a break for it her broom in hand. The train would be leaving any minute now and she had to make it to find her friends. It was

Moving by the time she got there. Aniu hovered there with Aramis sitting on her broom as well. He was very comfortable sitting on the broom watching everything around him.

"Guess we get to fly home." she said. "Hold on." she took off following the now fast moving train. She laughed a laugh that only a happy teenage girl would give off.

xXx

"So she really stayed behind with her father?" Noel asked. "Yeah mate. She said she would go home when he left."

"Or not. Look."

"I'm not going to look. Cause when it comes to Aniu it's better not to and to not question it at all." Fakir said. "Just look mate." Franklin turned the taller males head. "Oh for the love of Merlin." he smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Only her." he went back into the compartment.

xXx

"Fakir is thinking I'm completely mental." Aniu flew next to the train keeping under it's invisibility the entire time. as they neared King's cross station Aniu picked up the speed and made it through the entrance before the train giving her the chance to land on the platform with Aramis dancing now at her feet.

As the other got off the train they merely shook their heads as they watched the witch. "You know that was a mental move." Noel said. "You have nothing better to do then get into something that could get you in trouble." Leon spoke. "Oh hush. In a few weeks I'll be seventeen. I still have to figure out what spell I'm going to cast first." she smiled. "Well we like being seventeen. We have our licenses to apparate." The twins smiled.

"I turned Seventeen three months ago. Your point is what? You two just turned seventeen." Franklin said. "Quit bragging about it."

"Boys!" the twin's mother called them. "See you when school starts. We'll write we promise. Bye." they each kissed one of her cheeks before running off for their mother.

"Well now that their gone I can say good-bye. More of a see you later. A few days out in London maybe." they laughed. "We could get Kendra to go to. She may have graduated but she's still a friend."

"Harmony sweetheart." her mother called her. "Gotta go. I'll write." she left. "Well while you girls have your fun we'll be having fun of our own." Brian nodded. "Feeling a bit left out." Rosie smiled. "We'll have our own fun. I have to go I see my mum. Bye." he kissed the two girls on their cheeks and left. Franklin did the same and followed him. "Hey Rosie there's your Dad." Aniu pointed at a dark haired man. "See you in a few weeks." she said running for the man.

"Just you and me." Aniu said looking at Fakir. "Not really. Remus and Sirius are standing over there looking for you. And I can Apparate. Bye wolf." he didn't kiss her cheek just disappeared.


	62. finished

Like her father had said he returned to the home a week after she did. Aniu had done all her homework it now waited in her school bag to be turned in. The full moon was coming closer. "Aniu?" Severus came into the red headed teens room. "We're going to try the potion again. Hopefully it works this time." he said.

"Papa what have I told you? If it doesn't work for me when you get it right it can help all those children at St. Mungo's." she said. "I know but your still my daughter it should have been able to help you too. Save you all those scars. Which you refuse to use the salve for." he said.

"Eh. I rather like them. Besides the one on my face is going nowhere. I've tried using the salve on them but they only got smoother their not going away." she said. "Go to bed brat you have training in the morning and I don't want to hear any complaints." he said. "Why can't I have a normal summer's break?" she whined. "Nothing's normal when you're a werewolf." Sirius popped in the room.

"Good point. Nothing is normal when you have a dog for a godfather." she sneered back. "At lease I don't howl like a broken record." he grinned. Severus left shaking his head. "Least I don't have fleas."

"Will you two give it a rest?" Remus called from the doorway. The two looks at each other then the other werewolf. "Oh no." Remus ran down the hall to his room but the two caught him in the doorway. Severus watched with a glare from his door way.

"Don't you three ever be quiet?" he sneered at them further. "You should know by now that that look doesn't work on me." Aniu got up and tackled him. "Besides you love me anyhow." she kissed his cheek. "Now time for bed."

Aniu walked into her room closing the door. The three men stood in the hall still. "By this time next year she'll be gone."

"I want the little girl back." Sirius spoke. "We all do." Severus said going into his room.

xXx

"It should work now." Severus handed his daughter the goblet. "Alright." she drank it getting past the taste. I'll be here in the morning." Aniu stood and walked out the back door. "Hopefully." Severus said watching her walk to the trees. "You two get going full moon is in fifteen minutes." he held the door open for the other werewolf and animagus. By the time the moon came up Aniu had abandoned her clothes at the edge of the forest and was now walking around in her fur.

The wolf knew she was in a forest but she didn't remember who she was only that she was free to do as she pleased that was until the sun came up. It was well after midnight when the scent of something caught her nose. It caused her to follow it till she came to a field of flowers. The smells were intoxicating to the wolf's strong nose. Sage jumped through them eating a few here and there. There was something about the plant that told her it was meant to be eaten.

When Sage woke up again Aniu had control of her mind. She knew here she was and what she was doing into o woods. It was well after three in the morning. But taking a few of the stacks of the plant between black lips she ripped them up and bounded off for home.

Just managing to get across the creek without getting them wet she shook herself free of the water for the most part and ran the rest of the way with the flowers to the back door. She scratched at it hoping it would make the man open it.

The man appeared having said something about not letting Sirius or Moony in till he saw his own. "What have you gotten into? You don't even know what I'm saying do you?" she butted his hand and dropped the flowers at his feet. "The potions master looked confused. Both heads turned when a howl rose in the warm night air. Sage bounded off for it. The flowers sat on the porch till dawn.

Padfoot turned Sirius Helped the two in both wrapped in blankets and tired. "The flowers they're what you need." Aniu told him, as she was helped top bed. "I woke up in a field of those flowers. I don't remember anything before I woke up in those flowers I think I ate them." She said.

"Do you even know what they are?" Severus glared. "No I don't. I've never seen them before But Sage knew something different. I'd trust the hunch. Use it could be the key we're looking for." she looked at him with tired eyes.

"For you I will look into it and see that it be done by tonight. For now sleep well." He kissed her head before drawing the curtain closed and leaving the room.

xXx

The following night the potion did what it had been meant to do. The flower was wolfsbane. It worked in giving the pair their memory. IT was ready for use and could be used by other children who had the unfortunate fate of being a werewolf. It wasn't a cure but it could make it far more bearable. Which is just what the two wanted.


	63. an adult

"I'm seventeen. Finally, I'm an adult. I will take regular wolfsbane. I will finish this school year and then I'm seeing the world." she wolfed down her food. "What and forget about us?" Sirius said. "How can anyone forget you Siri your to damn annoying." she smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've turned into your father more then ever. The comments sneer and glare. All are there and very present. Your prankster side comes from Sirius and from me you have that knowledge from all those books you've read." Remus smiled.

"I'd dare say it myself but we raised one hell of a child." Sirius said. "Yes we did. Now you have to get dressed we have things to do today young lady." Remus said Pushing her toward the door. Aniu ran up stairs to her room to get dr4essed wondering what was son important about going out. But then again knowing those three she would never find out.

"She's grown now. To think we found her in a basement scared and the size of a two year old nearly. Now look at her. Strong, brave and cunning as can be. I can't even think about what would have happened if we had let the ministry take her." Remus smiled as he thought of all the happy memories. "You better not suggest we take on another one. Should you even think about it I'll strangle you Wolf." Severus glared with his eyes but smiled at the same time.

"PADFOOT! YOU INSUFFERABLE DOG!" Aniu screamed from upstairs. "You didn't." Severus looked at him. "On her birthday Padfoot?" Remus shook his head. The foot steps of the teen could be heard pounding down the stairs, Sirius ran out the back down laughing like a teenager himself. Aniu chased the dog around the yard until a flock of owls came over head. "Looks like her friends sent her birthday gifts." Remus said from the kitchen.

After taking the gifts from the owls Sirius helped her carry them inside while she fetched the owl treats for the flock so they could quickly be away. After placing all her gifts away Aniu finished dressing herself and went down stairs where she proceeded to follow Remus, Sirius and her father outside. "So what are we doing first?" she asked. "You'll see. I've been hold this as a surprise since the day I adopted you." Severus said with a smile.

The building was old and very large. "What is it?" Aniu was confused. "It's a storage unit. My mother left many things for me to do with. I found many of them when we started working on Spinner's end after we found you. She had hoped I would marry and have children. She always said I was the type of man who would have a girl for a child. She was very much sure of that fact. So it seems she put away all her things and wrote a letter to me. I Found it when we cleaned out the study in the desk drawer. She left all her things to me-"

"Didn't know you liked to cross dress." Aniu grinned. "She left them to me to give to my child. Or in other words to you. She had always hoped she would be alive to see her grandchildren." If only you knew Papa, Aniu thought. "You are an adult now which is what she wanted. She left everything that was hers, jewelry, books, dresses even. You can do whatever it is you wish with it." Severus informed her.

Aniu turned around and hugged the tall wizard. "Thank you Papa. It's a great gift. And thanks to you two loons as well." Aniu hugged Sirius and Remus. "I believe she left her diary from when she was a student at Hogwarts. You might want to check in the desk for it. If it's not there it's some where in this room." Severus said. "I'll check another day when I have time to go through everything and appreciate the gift more." she said. Severus nodded in understanding.

The four went out to muggle London for the day it was mid day when Severus spoke. "Take off the glamour. You have nothing to worry about here it's muggle London who would notice a few scars." he said. "Um all the possible young men willing to ask me on a date." she said in a matter a factly tone. "Take it off." he said. Aniu removed it and continued to walk. _"Look at that girl looks like she lost a fight with a lawn mower." _A boy about her age laughed with his friend. "I'd put it back on. They just don't appreciate a beautiful find in a woman when they see one." Remus told her.

Aniu smiled and continued to walk with her glamour on. "Now we'll let you pick where you want to eat at. Your birthday you pick where we have dinner tonight." Sirius said. "How about Italian?" she smiled. "That is so cliché. Italian? You, my dear, have no taste." Snape smirked. "Try French food." Remus suggested. "Have you lost your mind Wolf? The only place you can get good French food is in France. I know a very nice restaurant I went to once."

"Can we go please?" she smiled at the three men. They nodded with a smile. While in the middle of dinner it was Remus who broke the silence. "I was going to wait till tonight later on to give you this. I found it in Diagon Alley few weeks back. It's a charm bracelet. People you love add something to it. All they need is one of these and transfigure it. I've already given you the first two." Remus smiled. They were a wolf and a crescent moon. "Oh hand me one as well." Sirius said reaching for one of the unmade charms. He transfigured it under the table into a broom. "There. We always loved quidditch." he smiled. "Papa." she handed him one.

The potion's master looked to his daughter and thought for a moment. HE fashioned the ball into what looked like a sword. Not sharp pointed but enough to get the idea. "Thank you all." she smiled.

That night after having gotten home Aniu cast her first spell. A very complicated elemental magic spell. It worked; the fire demon she concurred ran about her in a way she had never seen before. After the three men went to bed Aniu and Aramis went into the room with the portrait of her grandmother in it. Placing a silencing charm on the room she began to thank the witch. "Did you enjoy your day?" Eileen asked. "Yes very much. Thank you for everything. Papa showed me everything you left for me. Said you had always pegged him for a father to daughter sort of man." she smiled.

"I told him that when he was but 13. He remembered. Well I'm glad you enjoyed your day. This is your last year of school then you'll be entering the world." she smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I won't be coming home at all this year. My friends and I are going to stay the whole year at school. Then I'll come home for a day then I'm leaving again for my trip. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I wanted you to know." she said.

"Well thank you for telling me Aniu. As long as you stop to see me every night until you and your father leave for school I'll be fine with not seeing you till the end of the year." she said. Aniu nodded. "Now it's late off to bed with you."


	64. the final year begins

"You guys ready?" Franklin looked down the line of his friends. "Final year of school." The twins looked at each other. "I got a camera for my birthday it's a wizard one so they move how about a picture?" Rosie said. The others nodded. "To the final year." Manna said. "To the final year." the others said. "This is going to be the best year ever." Fakir smiled largely.

_**~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~ TWO MONTHS LATER ~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~**_

"When does it end?" Brian shouted messing up his hair. "Okay." Manna moved over two seats closer to Rosie and Aniu. The group was sitting outside under a tree taking advantage of the weather. "Take a deep breath. Deep breaths calm down then take another whack at it. IT's really not hard your making it more complicated then need be." Leon said. The youth and his brother sat on the other side of the tree. "I am calm." he shouted.

"Okay maybe we should take a break. It's getting late and little Ravenclaws should get back to their friends." Aniu said looking at the second year Ravenclaw student. The girl nodded and closed her books and took off to the castle. "This is ridiculous. It makes no sense and I'm going to fail at the end of the year and there's nothing you can do about it." "See this is why Dumbledore came up with things like the Halloween ball. I'm going anyone else." Manna asked. The rest raised their hands.

~.o0o.~

That is far from being the right color. The result is meant to be orange that is blue." Severus glared at the youth. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape continued around the room. "For all those who brewed a decent potion bottle it and place it on my desk." Everyone with the okay did so others threw them out.

~.o0o.~

"My word." McGonagall said looking at the monster that had been created. It was a cross between a cat and a beetle. "That's disgusting." Manna commented to Aniu. "No kidding." she wrinkled her nose at Fakir's mess up. It had been mid November now and they were in a mixed transfiguration. "Why can't we just take the test and be done?" Noel grumbled as they made they're way to the great hall. Dumbledore appeared in front of the group of teens. "Why so down children?" he asked.

"Far from down Headmaster. Tired." Rosie said. "I second that." the twins said passing him. "We're tired and getting rather frustrated. I regret saying I'd stay the full year." Aniu said. "We'll be off now loads on studying to do." Brian said as they continued on. Aniu was feeling tired having just made it through yet another full moon. As soon as Poppy told her she could leave Aniu didn't stay the extra day in bed to gain strength she rushed right of to classes and had been lagging since.

"You should see to getting some rest. You haven't been the same since you got out of the hospital you won't do yourself any good with the final quidditch game of the season." Fakir said in a flat tone. "Well Then I'll just have to get some sleep the night before." she said with a yawn. "The twins grabbed her from her chair and pulled her into the hall with Fakir behind them.

"You've gone mental thinking you can play in this state. What would your father say?" Fakir questioned. "I know for sure Professor Snape would have a cow if he knew what you were going to do. Just sit this game out your not fit to play." Leon said. "I will be fine. It's just taking a little longer to bounce back I think it's the fact that the potion is still rather new to me after so many years of not taking in. Then being off and on with it for a while." she explained.

"Fine but if you get hurt this game don't say we didn't tell you so and we have full right mate to laugh when your father yells at ya." Noel said. "Stop. Now what are the two key ingredients to the dreamless sleep potion?" she asked picking up the book. "Frogs breath and pixie blood?" Franklin questioned. "If my father could he'd murder you. But instead you have but me." she hit him in the head with a thin book." Franklin rubbed his skull.

The days continued on as the grouped studied not only was there studying going on in the few heads but a rather random love confessor from a rather shy around girls Noel confessed to a blonde haired girl in Ravenclaw. He asked her to the Christmas ball. She gladly accepted the invite. The up coming quidditch same was a very good thing and relief to the seventh years. The busy season was a relief to all who were feeling pressured.

"We can't catch a break. I've been up almost all night trying to see what I did wrong." Manna fussed. "Alright that's it." Noel said making all their books disappear. "What did you do?" Franklin stood up. "I banished our books to our room. It's a Friday night. We should go out and have fun. Tomorrow is the quidditch game that should prove to be a bit of fun." he said. "He has a point. If we hurry would could floo into the three Broom sticks for butter beers." Rosie suggested.

The others agreed and followed each other down to Hogsmeade. A few pictures and good laughs. "I'm going to miss you guys when we graduate. Rosie is going to the university. Fakir back to Romania with dragons. You're going on a trip. After graduation we're not going to see each other for a very long time.


	65. Chirstmas

The quidditch game had been a sour one for the Gryffindors. They lost to Ravenclaw and Aniu's father made it no better when she came to sulk in his rooms. He teased her still she left growling at him. "Christmas break is finally here." Franklin jumped up and down before collapsing in the snow. "Finally." Fakir did two cart wheels kicking up snow.

The boys dropped onto the snow far enough apart to make snow angels. "Children the lot of you." Rosie giggled. Leon grabbed her ankle throwing her off balance. The group after being soaked in a snow ball fight against the second years went off to change into warm clothes. The school was pretty empty that year. Only a dozen or so students to each house ranging in all years. The group could be found in Hogsmeade more often then not.

"I'm going down to the dungeons." Aniu told her friend collecting some boxes. "I don't think that's fair. Your father works here and you have full permission to go down to his rooms. It's a second home for you." Franklin said. "Not even. Nothing of mine is down there I don't even have a room. If I ever do stay it's because I'm helping him watch potions. Besides we never said that our family couldn't come visit us." she smiled leaving the common room.

~.o0o.~

"There's my cub."Remus hugged the girl to him. "It's strange not having you home. We woke up ready to get you from the train station." Sirius said. "Well you'll just have to get on without me now won't you? I only came to give you your gifts. There's a charm on them so you cannot open them until Christmas morning. It was good to see you both but I have to go. IT's unfair I get to see you all and the others can't see their family." She said hugging the three again.

"That's not fair we don't get to see you all year." Sirius said not letting go. "You have to let go Siri. It's really only fair. Now I'll see you soon so get over yourself." she kissed his cheek and her father's and Remus's before running out the door and back to her friends.

~.o0o.~

"Wake up!" Someone shook Franklin from his sleeping spot. He had fallen asleep in the chair in the common room. "The twins stood over him."What in nine hells are you waking me for?" he glared. "Come one we have to get the others. There was new snow fall last night and the sun rise is great. Come on we have to get the others or we'll miss it." Leon pulled him from the chair.

Minutes later five growling teens looked at the twins. "Now hurry the sun will be up soon." they dragged the others up to the astronomy tower and just in time. The sky was brightening and the pre-glow. "Is this something they do often?" Rosie yawned. "Yes. They've done it many times. It's very annoying." Aniu leaned on Manna's shoulder. The group watched the horizon. "Wow." Rosie exclaimed seeing the beginnings of the sun. The group sat in awe at the whole glory of the dawn. It had been as if watching the first dawn of winter. Watching is glitter over the snow and light up the forest and roof tops. It was a dawn to remember.

~.o0o.~

Christmas morning was an indeed a good one. After opening gifts in their common rooms the teens met up to exchange gifts amongst each other. At dinner that night the small groups on students eat but felt unsettled when Professor Trelawney came in and sat with the other teachers. She said something that unease the werewolf child. "I'm going back to the dorm. She creeps me out." Aniu said.

When she was out of sight the other's sat down. At the teachers table Trelawney watched the teen go. "Thirteen to a table first to stand will surly die first." she said. An eardrum shattering scream had everyone running into the hall to see Peeves at his worst with a rather scary face and Aniu on the floor covering her head. "Peeves you annoying excuse for a ghost." McGonagall said. Peeves merely laughed.

"I've scared Snake's child, I've scared the Snake's child again." he continued. Aniu was fuming. "You okay?" Manna asked. "I'm going to kill it." I've had enough of the blasted thing." Aniu stormed off down the hall her friends following after her. "If's there's one noticeable thing she picked up from you Severus it's your temper." Minerva said. "What's wrong did the pretty kitty not get her yearly cat nip?" he smirked at her. She glared at him with a small smile gracing her lips.

~.o0o.~

In the library Aniu pulled multiple books from the shells looking for the incantation she needed. "So you're going to turn yourself into a ghost for and hour to rough up peeves rather then just tell The Bloody Baron?" Noel asked. "That's right. For years peeves has made it a point to scare me ever since I first was brought here." she said. "I think this is just going too far. Why not just use a few spells on him?" Harmony said. "Because it's Aniu we're talking about if anything is going to be done it's going to be done in a way that she knows will put Peeves in his place." Brian said.

"Found it. Now say the incantation and turn me into a ghost." she said with a dark gleam in her eye. "This is not going to end well for someone." fakir said shaking his head. "Cast the spell." she said. It was Rosie who turned the girl into a ghost. A see through version of the girl hovered in the air. "This is weird." she said. "I feel so, so-"

"Disembodied?" Brian asked. "What body? She's a full out ghost." Harmony fussed. "Now time to get Peeves." she floated her way out the door.

The group had quickly lost their friend after she went through a series of walls. It was in the ever changing stairs they found the girl laughing and peeves looking rather tied up. "Now I believe you said something about you leaving me alone Peeves. Because apparently my threats for getting the Baron don't work on you." she said.

"You got Peeves, you got Peeves." the twins chanted. "Yes, yes that's all well and good but can we turn you back into a living human?" Harmony asked. "Fine, fine." after having her legs and such back and getting poked without being poked through the group walked down the corridors. "Do you think it's true what Trelawney said?" Brian asked.

"About being the first to die if you rise from a table of thirteen?" Fakir asked. The boy nodded. "No it's not true." Manna said. "How do you know?" Brian watched her. "What was it your father said Ani 'unless she does 'the voice' it's never going to come true.' or something to that effect." Leon spoke. "Yeah. He's been working here for years and unless she does some sort of voice it's not gonna happen."

"Hey we still have to get a picture for Christmas." Rosie said. "Accio camera." the camera appeared before them floating in the air and ready to snap a picture. "1, 2, 3 Merry Christmas." they said as the flash went off. "And a happy new year."

~.o0o.~

_December 25_

_As you know this is my last year of school. After which I will be leaving on my trip. I will be going on a trip around the world. My friends are all going to go out into the world. Everyone has begun making plans. Rosie thinks she will go to the university and become a teacher later on in life. So far the twins plan on taking over their father's business still. Or one of them does. Harmony wishes to become a healer._

_Brian I'm not sure where he will go. Harvey, Kendra and victor have gone out and found small jobs in the wizarding world. Harvey with an over seas trading company and Kendra in an herb shop. I have no clue where Victor has gotten to. Fakir said he will go back to Romania. He says all the adventure he needs is right there. As for the others I do not know. I do not know what I will do when I return. Charlie assures me that there is always work to be done with the dragons. Or maybe I'll seek employment in other lands. _

_But for now I will not think about it and will soon return to my studies. I have a very high bet running with the twins. I'm striving for all Ns on my NEWTs. If I win I get ten galleons from both of them. If I lose I owe them ten each. Not good. I must go now._


	66. it continues and a dance

"You're going to drive yourself into the ground if you keep up like this." Severus said as he visited his daughter in the hospital wing. The full moon had been the night before and she had slept the better part of the day away. "This is my last year and I also have 20 galleons riding on this as well." she growled. "I have faith that you will pass with flying colors but Let me let you in on a little secret."

"Huh?" she looked up. "Everything you and that lot you call friends will not be on the exams. Everything you need to study will not up till after Easter break. So calm down and stop running yourself into a hole." he said patting her head. "So We can all just take and lay back?" she asked. The man nodded. "Good. I'm tired." she placed the book on the bedside table and lay back against the pillows.

"You are something else entirely. I do not know where you get it from but I have a feeling you picked up many of these habits from the three of us." Severus said. "I'm not going to try and figure it out. You don't seem like the last minute crammer but Siri does. Remus was just one to read a lot. He would have already known it." she yawned. "Go to sleep." he kissed her forehead and bid her good night.

~.o0o.~

The students went about school as if it had been their sixth year. They did not cram as if their lives depended on it. They were able to enjoy their time. That was until February broke in. "It's stupid." girls get all dolled up and for what? A dance with some bloke who won't even remember he asked you when you ask him on a date later on." Fakir said.

"Ow." Fakir rubbed his shoulder where Aniu had punched him. "I'm not stupid. I find the holiday just as useless as you do. I'll be spending it in the dungeons with my father so we can talk about the idiocy behind the whole damn thing." she growled.

"You're just mad no one asked you to go." Harmony poked her cheek. "No really she's never gone and says the holiday is stupid every year." The twins said in a bored tone. Upon returning to the castle Severus greeted the group at the door. "My child you are going." he said. "What?" Severus stocked off for his dungeons and Aniu jogged for him. The others starred at them as they disappeared. "So much for not going." Manna chuckled.

~.o0o.~

The day of the dance all students fourth year and up were in the great hall dressed in their best. "Where is she? I heard her say something about a dress and make up." Manna squealed. "What are you taking about?" Noel asked. "We've known her for years she would never wear a dress. She hates them just as much as she hates them just as much as she hates parties even more then she hates people expressing their love out right." Leon said.

"There she is." Franklin pointed to the great hall door. Aniu wore a floor length black dress with a swoop neck line and long sleeves. Her hair was curled and pinned up. She looked very unhappy standing next to her father as they both wore matching sneers.

"This is moronic." she growled. "Blame your grandfather I always do." Severus said. "Speaking of the devil." she glared at the old wizard. "Aniu, Severus don't you two look lovely." he smiled. Both clad in black gave him the same glare with the same lethal potency. "I hate it here. I'm leaving." Aniu turned to leave. "Oh no you don't, your dancing with us." Her friends stopped her. "No." She backed away. "Have fun." her father pushed her into their arms where they dragged her onto the dance floor.

"I'll get you for this you old bat." she growled. Severus stood on the side line laughing inside his head with a smug look on his face. "Don't let her have all the fun Severus my boy." HE pushed the dark haired man onto the dance floor to be caught in a dance with Madam Hooch.

~.o0o.~

The night wore on as the friends watched each other go out to the dance floor. Fakir stood in a corner watching his longest female friend try to get through the night with all ten toes. The boy she was dancing with continually stepped on her feet. He felt his heart tug for her. But he wasn't sure if he loved her or if he just wanted to save her from the poor guy she looked murderous.

"May I cut in?" he asked. "No you may not." the boy said. "Yes he may." Aniu snatched her hands way and began dancing with Fakir toward the door of the great hall. "Not having fun?" Fakir laughed. "Nope I don't think my father is either." she motioned toward the man who had put himself in a corner. "You two are the only people I know who wouldn't want to enjoy this holiday or even just dance because."

"Not true Charlie nor Bill dance that well." she said. "But Charlie dances like he has two left feet. Bill I've only met him a few times. Seems nice." he said. "HE is. But now I must bid you farewell." she tore away from him hiking up the hem of her dress and running for safety from the entire Valentine's crap.

_February 14_

_It's Valentine's day I was forced into a dress and my hair was done. Same for my father then we were both forced onto the dance floor for the better part of the evening. I'm safe within my room and out of that infernal dress. I don't know where it came from but it fit me fine. Aunt Molly had fun doing my hair along with Fleur much to my dismay._

_Papa was threatened by being locked out of his potions lab by Grandpa Albus. We blame him for the whole bloody thing. We would have stayed hidden away in the dungeons but no her just had to make sure the Snapes went. I see now why after a visit from him my father is on edge. Well I will close it here for now. Happy Valentine's day._

_A/N: _this is very IMPORTANT. postings will be few in number for the next few weeks i hope to continue soon. my laptop was stolen and i've been left with no way to post. i'm writing you from the school library which is hard to get in to. please continue to read what is already here and you can review as much as you wish i can still read those.


	67. please quit

IT was the second game of the season. First had been Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Now it was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. "Ready?" a team member asked. Aniu nodded. She did not see her father in the teacher's box watching. Her friends sat in their respected houses watching the game. Ravenclaw had been practicing hard and much more so they could win a few games. They won against Hufflepuff and were working their way to the Slytherins.

"And they're off." the twins announced. The two teams raced about on their brooms. Diving, catching, passing, hitting. Quidditch was a dangerous spot. You could fall off your broom; fly into another player, get hit with the bludger. The damn ball was every where. Each team seemed to be defending their players from it rather then knocking it to the other team.

"Lennox her sights on the snitch and the seekers are off. Gripner barely dodges the bludger this time."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw. The bludgers got a victim. Fitzgerald is out and Gryffindor Nina Dunbar is replacing him." the commentary went on as the game did. Severus had come to join the teachers and watch the students fly about. Since it was not his snakes that were playing her had full freedom to cheer on his redheaded daughter.

"Snape has the quaffle and makes a pass to Brickmill. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Both teams have fine players and are wicked with their plays but who will win is not something we can tell you at this point." Noel laughed. "Harrison of Ravenclaw barely misses the bludger. Gryffindor takes in ten points."

~.o0o.~

The game was now neck and neck. The scores mimicked each other at 180 each and five players had gone down. Two without brooms three from injury only two being the bludger. They were trying to stay out of way of the murderous balls while still trying to play. In the stands the friends watched as a horror struck. While trying not to fly into another player did not miss the bludger.

It knocked her in her chest taking her off her broom and falling a good 30 feet to the ground. Air was harder for the witch to take in and it felt as if a hippogriff had sat on her chest. The rest of her ached as well. Everything to her was soundless even with her werewolf hearing she could hear nothing. Her friends, father and Madam Hooch raced down to her side. Tears streamed down pale cheeks while a hand grasped at her chest.

Severus carefully picked up the girl. The bludger had smashed into her chest breaking multiple ribs and making one puncture the lung. She found it harder to breath. Walking into the hospital wing Severus set her on the bed. "I can't breath." she gasped for air. "You'll be fine soon. POPPY!" The witch was already rushing over her wand in hand. "What happened?"

"The damn bludger hit her in the chest she fell about 30 feet. Is this something you can fix or is this a trip to saint Mungo's?" he asked. "I can fix anyone up. Now leave you'll be in the way." The man left the hospital to see on the other side of the door half the Quidditch team (Gryffindor) and his daughter's friends. "Well?" they starred at him.

"She will be Fine Madam Pomfrey assures me." he said looking back at the door. "All of you go back to dorms you will be notified when you are able to visit Aniu." When they had gone he dropped into a chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Poppy came out an hour or so later to find the man sitting in a chair waiting starring at the floor. "You may come see her. She's asleep for now she was in far too much pain. Seven ribs were broken and one punctured the lung. She'll have to stay here for the weak till it's completely mended but other then that she is fine now." Severus rushed pasted her and to the bed to see his daughter sleeping peacefully. "She's changed you Severus. Before you wouldn't allow anyone to love you, now look a little girl won your heart enough for you to raise her and now to brood over her when she is injured. I think fatherhood suited you very well." she smiled.

He glared at her but then saw she was indeed right. The girl had softened his heart. But only to her and those who knew him well. He was harsh man still to his students and was still even while teaching with his daughter at the school known as a greasy bastard, giant dungeon bat and evil git. "Papa?" Aniu had cracked her eyes opened. The small voice was something that made his heart sing but he wouldn't tell anyone that. "You young lady gave me the only scare you ever will give me understand?" he glared. She nodded.

"What happened?" she was forcing her eyes open every time they began to droop. Severus said this and told her to rest but like her stubborn father she refused to do so till her questions were answered. "Seven broken ribs and a punctured lung. Please quit." he said with the smallest smirk. "Never. Now maybe if I ever decide to get married and give you a granddaughter who happens to be like her mother you can give her all the grief you want." she smiled. "Why would I wait when I have you right here? Go to sleep." he kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to the bed.

For the time that he sat there he only saw a four year old sleeping peacefully. The red head was sure to cause him grey hair. If it didn't start falling out first that was.

~.o0o.~

The next day her friends and the Quidditch team were in to see her. The other's who had been hurt were able to leave after being seen. Ravenclaw had won the game but the Gryffindors would live with it. After a week in the hospital Aniu was back in classes again and on the Quidditch field the following week playing Hufflepuff much to her father's dismay.


	68. Easter egg hunt

The students sat in the great hall eating breakfast. Again many of the students had gone home for the holiday. "Today students we will be having a bit of old fashioned fun. An Easter egg hunt. The eggs are hidden around the school and the grounds. At the end of the day the house with the most eggs will receive the prize. You may begin." he said. The younger students left in a hurry to find the eggs older students took their time still finding them about the house.

"You are so going down." Fakir growled to his Ravenclaw friend. "Two sickles say otherwise." he smirked. "I don't know why your arguing you know us Hufflepuffs will find them first." the twins smiled. "Alright let's get going." Manna grabbed the sleeves of Fakir and Aniu pulling them of in the direction of their tower. The others ran for their own to find eggs. "I got four in the corner over here." "I got one here, two in the fireplace and another three under the couch." Noel said to his twin brother.

In Ravenclaw they were having just as much luck. "Six in my dorm room, three in the bathroom, two under the ashes in the fire." Harmony said. "In total I got nine. Let's try around the grounds. I know the others must have tried by now." Brian said so the pair started off for Hagrid's hut.

The Gryffindor group had moved from the tower to the class rooms finding eggs in abundance in every class room they checked. "This is gonna be good." Fakir laughed. "Wait Aniu aren't you allowed into the common room of Slytherin?" Manna asked. "No. Well yes. You want me to cheat and I can't. I can only get in when I've been given permission. Other then that I can only get into his rooms." she said. "Now as for finding more eggs I think we should try the stair cases." she said leaving the class room.

They ran outside starting in the court yard and working their way around to the back. "Hey you two keep up the search here I'll come find you in a bit I'm going to try the herbology lab." Manna said running off. Fakir and Aniu continued looking outside. When the search was called to an end all the houses met in the great hall putting their eggs on the tables. The eggs were counted by heads of house. "Now Filtwick you start."

"Ravenclaw 368."

"Hufflepuff 337."

"Gryffindor 356."

"Slytherin 301."

"That's settles it Ravenclaw is the winner. Your prize will be a free day out to Hogsmeade this weekend." he said. The table cheered because the oncoming weekend was not a scheduled trip to hogmeade. Aniu dug un her pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog and began to eat it. "Got anymore?" Fakir sat down next to her along with Manna eating frogs. "Eating chocolate won't fix your lose." Severus said. "You didn't win either Father." she continued to eat. Before leaving he plucked her in the back of the head.

"So what happens to the eggs?" Rosie came over and asked. The three shrugged. "I think they let us eat them." a fifth year said walking past them. "I don't fancy boiled eggs that much." Manna stated. "Me either." "Who ever said the eggs were cooked?" The twins laughed as they smashed eggs over the heads of their friends. Raw egg spilled onto their faces. "Run." Fakir growled pulling egg shell off his face.

The others quickly grabbed as many eggs from the table as they could and chased after them to get the eggs. Three eggs hit the teen in his back "Accio eggs." Eggs appeared in his hands as he threw them back at his friends. When they had finally run out of eggs the group was in a fit of laughter. "I think this calls for a picture." Leon said between gasp for air. They posed for the picture giving each other bunny ears and covered in egg and egg shell. The picture was labeled Happy Easter.

"There's no way you're my daughter." Her father said as he saw here walking down the hall. "Of course not I'm adopted. But some people would think at first glance I was graced with your wit and look like my mother." she said. Severus had never heard the little girl ever ask of her mother. "You've never asked of your real mother." he said. "I never had the need to. You, Remus and Siri were always enough for me. You were my family and I never thought anything different. I was happy to be raised and loved by you and for you to always claim me as yours." she smiled.

"Sometimes, like this moment, I don't claim you." he smirked. "But that doesn't mean you still don't love me. Besides Kingsley told me about my birth mother when I was eleven. Said she was a muggle woman and had died giving birth to me because of the poor conditions. I was meant to be used in the war but was born too late and was raised in a basement for the first few years of my life. Funny I don't really remember it. Seems I really only remember you three coming to my rescue." she said.

Severus kissed her head. "Well that's a good thing to know. Now leave before your friends come looking for you I don't want them near my rooms." he said. "Love you too old man." she said quickly closing the door and missing his glare.


	69. finals

Now that Easter break was over the students returned and returned to their studies. Cramming for the finals. They had but three months before the final day of school. They would graduate and go off into the world. The girl had not written much and other then classes and the dinner in the great hall did she see her father. Keeping up with Quidditch was like digging a hole in the ground. Because she would stay up later to study for missed time. It was letter from a certain redhead that brought Aniu out of her study to read it.

_Dear Aniu,_

_Hello. How are you? How's Fakir and your father? I wish for you to know that there is something very special for you when you return home after you graduate. Good luck with your upcoming exams._

_love _

_Charlie_

IT made the young witch think of what could be waiting. She wanted more then ever for the Exams to get here. "What ingredient separates the burn from the scar salve?" Rosie asked. "Dried pine needles?" Noel answered. She shook her head. "Wait, wait I know this, it's there, I know it, its raven feathers." he said. "Close crow feathers. But how many?"

"Three right? I always have trouble with the burn and scar salve." Franklin said. "Correct. But how long does it take to brew and how do you let it sit before storing?" Manna looked at the boys. "Um It's two hours to make; you put it in a jar right away but let it sit for three hours. That or it's three hours to make and two hors to sit." Brian questioned. "Your right with the first one." Aniu informed him.

~.o0o.~

"Can we try history of magic or something else I'm sick Of transfiguration." Leon groaned. It was now may and the test were two weeks away from them. The last day of school was also their graduation day. This was two days after the final exams. The final Quidditch game had been a week before. "Alright charms then. Do the wand movement for incendio." A small ball of fire flew from Aniu's finger tip and hit the ground. "Don't tell us Elemental magic." The twins and Fakir said.

"That or I know how to do a few wandless spells. Didn't think that would work. But now lets get this over with what's the wand movement stop stalling." she glared. "Evil git." The boys mumbled. They studied till dinner then went to the library till a few minutes before curfew.

~.o0o.~

"What was the name of the witch who exposed her whole village of 200 wizards and witches?" Manna asked. "I hate history of magic. Um Lia Vingora?" the teen shrugged. "Correct. For once." Rosie said reading over Manna's shoulder. "Does anyone remember what two plates go into a dreamless sleep potions?" Brian asked. "Dried sage and ivy I think." Leon told Fakir. "Ask the potions expert." Noel jerked a finger to Aniu.

"Don't you me just because I'm the daughter of the potion's master." she glared. She was doing that a lot lately. Her friends said she was turning more and more into her father granted the little time she spent with him. They continued to watch. "It's ivy and oak tree root." she rolled her eyes. Who remembers the wand movement for the kitchen cleaning charm?" Manna asked. "It's like this." Brian showed her.

~.o0o.~

Severus watched from his classroom office as his daughter and her friends studied. She had been fairing better now that she could take regular wolfsbane. Her stays in the hospital wing were cut shorter. Her glamour was still up around her friends and the rest of the school. He watched her and her friends sitting under the same tree everyday while they studied wondering if the teens knew her secrets.

He realized she would be leaving on her trip in a few weeks time. He walked out the front gate of Hogwarts and disapparated to Spinner's end to talk to the other two about something important.

~.o0o.~

It was the final week they had to study. The first full moon of may was that night so Aniu spent most of her day sleeping in the hospital wing. Poppy would let her out at night and bring her back by dawn where she would sleep till mid afternoon then study till she fell asleep again for an hour or two before Poppy took her out for the full moon.

After the final full moon she was awake at her normal time of about three in the afternoon But Poppy refused her hand her any of her text books. "Just as bad as Remus when he was a seventh year. He tried to study but couldn't half way hold the book poor boy." she shook her head. The first of the test were in three days.

~.o0o.~

Monday morning came and the five stood in the great hall ready to move onto the classes for their test. "Well here we are. First day of test. Good luck everyone It was great know ya." Brian said. "You make it sound like we're going into battle and we're going to die or something." Manna looked at him. "We all studied. We all worked hard there's no way we can't not pass. We just need to remember a few things." said Franklin.

"The bell is about to ring. Good luck everyone."

"Break a leg."

"Good luck."

"More power to ya."

~.o0o.~

At the end of the week they stood just outside the door of the great hall holding their grades in there hands. "Not matter what we still stay friends and we will still make it in the world." Rosie said. One by one they all opened their grades. Smiles broke across faces. "I got Ns and Es." Noel jumped. "All Es." Rosie was next. "I've got Ns. Manna?"

"I have Ns and Es. Brian what do you have?" she asked. "Ns, Es and a W. Aniu?"

"I've got all Ns." she danced. "Leon what you got buddy?" she looked over his shoulder. "Ws. I'm good with that. Frank your last. "I got Ws too. Better the nothing."

"I have to go find my father. I'll see you in the library in a bit." Aniu ran off for her father's classroom but did not find him there. Going down to the dungeons to came to the portrait of Sir Salazar. "You passed I see." her said with a smile. She smiled and nodded. He let her pass.

"Papa!" she called from the living area. "Damn it." she heard from behind the door to his potions lab. Opening the door she saw her father flat on his back on the floor. There was no potion brewing and the stool had also fallen over. "You were sleeping at the counter again?" she asked shaking her head. He glared. "Now that you have very so happily forced your way into my rooms my dear what do you want?" he yawned.

"I got all Ns in my classes."

"Of course you did you're my daughter you got that brain from somewhere and nothing less would come from you." he said. "Oh yes the potion masters daughter is very smart." she smiled. "Your smart but thank god not know it all like Granger." he said. "I thought you tolerated Hermione now." she said. "Don't get me wrong I do but when she was my student she could get continually annoying." he said sitting on the couch.

"You're only saying that because you had to hate the Gryffindors and you were a spy in those days had to keep your cover up and all." she said. "So now what is your plan?" he changed the subject. "We're going to celebrate the night of graduation then we go home and the day after that I leave at midnight." she said. He nodded. "Gonna miss me?" she watched him. "Just because I teach incompetent students and say I hate them doesn't mean that I could hate my own child. Of course I would miss you. I helped Raise you. You're just as important to me as my arms and eyes." he said.

"Good to know. I have to go the others are waiting for me." she kissed his cheek. "Bye Papa." she left. In just a few days she would be on Sini's back and flying to some different land.


	70. Graduatiuon and drunken nights

All seventh years sat in the chairs waiting to receive their diplomas and the girls to get their witch's hats and diplomas. Parents sat behind them watching and smiling at their children. Aniu had seen Remus and Sirius. Her father sat up with the other Professors as Dumbledore drowned on about the students and how far they had come to get to this point. The names were called in alphabetical order. They were no longer in houses they were going out into the world in a few moments. They started calling names. _Greg Anderson. Harold Baitmen. Kevin Charleston._ It went on and on.

"For this next student her father wished to give her, her witch's hat. Aniu Snape." Aniu stood and walked up to the stage Dumbledore gave her diploma and her father placed her hat on her head. She smiled at Sirius and Remus as she went o sit down. The rest of the students were called. Everyone sat smiling after the last name was called.

"You have all done great in your seven years here and I know many of you will go on to do great things. Whether you be healers, teachers, potions experts, or ministry, members. It is now that I would also like to say I am going to full retirement and won't becoming out of it. I leave Minerva McGonagall in my place as head mistress. Congratulations to all of you may you take on the world by storm." The students cheered. They were so happy to be free finally. After hugging their family and friends the group of friends ran to their dorms where they changed their clothes and got ready to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate.

~.o0o.~

The friends along with other students sat in the Three Broom sticks drinking happily and laughing. "Okay spin the bottle." Franklin chuckled. It landed on Rosie Noel leaned over and kissed her cheek. "No. No. No. No. No. Kiss the girl." Brian pushed. Noel kissed her on the mouth. "There." The group was drunk and laughing playing spin the bottle. The boys had to spin. Fakir was next and it landed on Aniu of all his female friends. "Go on mate kiss her." Grey eyes starred at him as he leaned forward. But she was too far and he fell over the table in a fit of giggles.

"I think you lot have had it." Hagrid said from his seat at the bar. He and Professor Sprout were chaperoning the whole night. "You can't kiss you can't even sit up." she giggled. "Why would I want to kiss you I'd rather feed you to a hungry dragon." Fakir glared. "That won't work you silly newt dragons like me now. Sini mine to she fly pretty dragon she is." she muttered. "Alright that's enough all of you. Start your walk back to Hogwarts and to your dorms." Sprout shooed them out with a smile.

"Let's play Marry kill shag." Leon suggested. "Oh I got first, I got first." his twin said pushing him out of the way. "Franklin? Susan Bundle, Diane Honey, and Hannah Mucous." The boy thought for a minute. "Um Kill Hannah, marry Susan, and shag Diane." Franklin said. "That's mean. I like Hannah she's nice and rather funny at times. Manna said. "Then go marry her." "Never mind then I don't want to marry her I'm happy." she said. "Okay then shut your trap. Ow." Brian said falling to the ground.

Fakir had tripped him. The game continued. So much so that they stopped on the bridge to continue playing. The night was clear and a half full moon lights the sky over head. It was becoming full for the month. It would be full in a week and a half. But for now it did not hold over her. "Okay Rosie, Manna, Aniu Fakir start picking." the drunk youth said. "No fair I would never think that of me friends. 'Sides who'd wanna marry grubby red head I wouldn't." the black haired boy swayed. "That and," Franklin laughed "and she wouldn't die she'd live like her father. Forever." The boy fell over and all laughed at him.

"I sleepy. I go find my bed now thank you." Manna said. Fakir and Aniu stared at each other. "I hate you." she said. "I love you too." he grinned before tripping over his feet. "Help pwease." he looked up.

The girl yawned at him and continued to walk after the others. "But I wanna marry you, you silly girl." he tried to run but fell over again.

~.o0o.~

The next morning the group woke with hangovers the size of Hogwarts. "My aching head." Manna held her pounding skull between two hands and was curled on the couch. "Please tell me someone had a hang over potion." Fakir said from the floor where he had fallen that night. He had finally made it back an hour and a half after Sprout had sent them off. He had started on the couch but in his drunken sleep fell off.

"Just shut up. I told myself when I was fourteen that was the last time I got drunk. Ow." Aniu leaned over trying to calm her pounding head and flipping stomach. "I'm gonna vomit." Rosie said covering her mouth and running for the bathroom. There were other hung over students in the common room making their own complaints.

It was well afternoon when they finally felt well enough to get up and go find some bit of food. They sat around for the better part of the day wandering the grounds and packing because the train home was leaving the next day. Fakir and Aniu had fallen behind the rest just out of ear shot. "Did you mean what you said? About hating me I mean." Fakir asked. "Why are you even asking me I don't remember half the night? In fact I don't remember what we did last night half of it's a blur. But I can tell you this much your still my first best friend and always will be." she3 smiled.

"I can live with that. I think. So ready to leave for the world and see who you can take on?" he asked. "You bet mate. I'm going to sail even somewhere in there. Travel to India, and maybe stop over in Egypt. I don't know I might let Sini just fly wherever." she said. "What would you say if I did say I loved you?" he asked. "I'd tell you sorry because it's wasted you know I won't return affections it's stupid and moronic people just end up getting hurt in the end." she said.

"Not always." the black haired teen followed her quick stride. "Yes always even if you do find happiness in a life time you are bound to that person sharing your life but what if they die before you do. You have to feel that pain for the rest of your days till you can meet them again if possible." she explained. "And what you don't deserve to know that happiness?"

"Don't you dare? Don't you dare try to pull that on me? Remus, my father and Sirius all tried that same thing. That I deserve love like everyone else. That I deserve to have a family. Well I'm not hearing this conversation from you or from them again. Leave it be and this never happened." she ran ahead of him and avoided the boy the rest of the night and into the following morning to the train.

"Well so long Hogwarts We had some great years together." Brian said. "Idiot. It's not like you can't come visit once in awhile. You were Sprout's and Longbottom's favorite I'm sure they'd love to see you again in the future." Manna said. "Maybe your right." he said getting on the train. "No flying home for you this year?" Leon joked. "Haha." the werewolf glared. "I can't believe this is the last time we're going to see you for a while." Brian said.

"Yeah mate we've been friends since the day we met." Noel spoke. "I know. But I want to see the world before I settle somewhere." Aniu told them. "What are you going to do?" Rosie asked reaching for a chocolate frog. "I might go to Romania and work with dragons or go into the family profession of potions I qualify for potions master."

"Of course you would. Well just remember to write okay. We're gonna miss you when you can't go to London with us anymore." Manna reached forward and hugged the red head. "I promise to write and all that. I'll keep you up dated on everything and every place I go." she smiled. The train pulled into the station. They waved good bye and shared hugs with each other. Aniu went home with Remus and Sirius.

A/N: review or i sick Sini on you. Dragon's gotta eat too.


	71. leaving the den

Upon arriving at the manor Remus told Aniu her gift was around the back of the house. There she found a large blue dragon. It was Sini in all her Glory. "Charlie brought her in the other day. She's been waiting for you." Sirius smiled. Aniu hugged the dragon who was now as long as two elephants with their trunks stretched out. "Glad to see you found the beast." Severus said appearing behind them "She's just fine. I better get started in getting ready. I have some spells and a potion to brew. May I barrow the lab?" she asked. "Fine." "Thank you." she hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Sini you be good now I'll be back later on tonight okay." Aniu ran inside and changed out of her uniform and into regular clothes. Then raced down into the library for a few of her notes then down into the basement for the lab. Aniu did not come out again for three hours when the potion was finally done. She ran up stairs and out the back door and pulled a scale from the dragon's hide. "Now we let this sit over night and tomorrow I'll be able to speak with you and understand you better. But for now hold still and let me put the invisibility spell on you. Can't have the muggles getting a look at you now can we?"

~.o0o.~

Aniu did not make it to bed until well after midnight. Inside she heard the soft snoring of the other house members. Aramis who had been hiding most of the day from her since they got home was waiting outside the door waiting for her. She stepped into the room to see her grandmother already smiling at her. "Hello stranger." the witch smiled. "Hello grandma. I've graduated and leave at midnight to night. I still have packing to do." she informed the witch. "There's something I wish for you to have. Look on the door frame you should find a key on top." Aniu moved her fingers till she found the key.

"Good now open the second to last draw on your right side in the desk by the window. It's Her diary. Kushana's diary. If it deems you worry It will let you read it but if not then you will have to do a bit of persuading I did and it let me read it." she said. "It's the least I can do since you won't be home for your birthday." she said. "Thank you it means a lot to me." she held the diary to her chest. "Good now off to bed with you. You have a lot you still must do." she told the girl. "Safe travels and good luck on your trip." she said.

~.o0o.~

The next day Aniu awoke at noon and jump started her day. Her rucksack was nearly ready to go. Someone knocked at her bedroom door. "Come in." she said dropping a book into the bag. "This came for you from Charlie when he brought Sini or whatever the beast name is." her father said putting the box on the bed. Opening them she found dragon leather pants lined with satin and a tank top lined with the same. They were in her size along with a hooded cloak.

"I'll have to thank him." she smiled carry the pants and tank top into the bathroom. "So you're nearly packed then?" Severus asked. "Yes. Oh crap." She pulled on the tank top and rushed out of the bathroom and out of her room and down to the kitchen where the potion sat on the counter waiting for her. She drank it deeply and stepped outside looking at Sini who was playing with Sirius.

_So do you understand me?_

**Do you understand me?**

_Good. We'll be leaving soon hope you're well rested by then._

**I will be. You had better be.**

Aniu nodded at the dragon and went back into to continue her packing. Remus gave her a strange look. "I can talk to Sini now. I can talk to dragons." she smiled. She went back au stair to continue her packing. It was just a little before ten when Sirius came knocking at her door her father and Remus looking over his shoulder. "Come have one last meal with us before you go. We made all your favorites." he grinned. "Alright." she followed them down stairs but instead of finding a table with food on it the room was full of people. Her friends from school and family as well.

Molly, Arthur, Rosie, Victor, Kendra, Dumbledore, Poppy, Hagrid, Franklin, Charlie, Fakir and so on. "You didn't think we'd let you get away without a farewell party did you?" sirius smiled. "Did you plan this?" he shook his head. "It was your fathers Idea and planning. We helped." Remus said. "Thank you Papa." she hugged the man. "Come on." Manna grabbed her arm. You have people to introduce me too ya silly fairy." she said. Aniu went around the room hugging everyone in it.

"There's my favorite werewolf." Bill said hugging her. "Hey to you to. Hi Fleur." she hugged the blonde. The party continued into his fashion talking and laughing with everyone. Embarrassing stories and all. "IT's nearly midnight you better get your things." Her father placed a hand over her shoulder. Aniu ran up stairs and grabbed her things. Wand, cloak, and rucksack. Everyone was outside already and waiting. Bill and Remus were looking up at the sky. The full moon was close.

Aniu raised her head to Howl and the song rose over every ones talking. "I guess it's only fair that now I tell you guys since the twins and Fakir already knew. I'm a born werewolf. Don't like it you can leave cause I have all the acceptance I need from my family and friends who do." she watched them they didn't move. "We've known for a while now. The twins kinda let it slip. All of it." Franklin smiled.

"Come home soon cub. I'm stuck with these two till you come back." Remus said hugging her. Aniu had hugged everyone who had come that night. Telling them good bye and that she would right and see them soon. "You better write or I'll come looking for you one way or another." sirius told her hugging her close. "I made you as much wolfsbane that would fit in this box. There are eighteen vials. Safe travels and come home soon." Severus hugged her close.

"I love you too Dad." she smiled.

Aniu climbed onto Sini's back. "Look after Aramis for me. He's hiding somewhere he's unset I'm leaving and he cat go." they nodded. "I'll see you all soon." she waved at the crowd. Placing her witch's hat on her head she commanded Sini to get going. Once in the air the dragon began to circle around the manor. "Whoa! Bye Everyone!" Aniu called one last time before Sini took off into the night. Starting their adventure.


	72. the first letter

A/N: sorry to those who may be a bit confused Sini is in the bold print and Aniu is italics.

On with the show.

It had been two weeks since Aniu left on her travels. They had not found the cat Aramis and the house was unbearably quiet with out her. Remus had been the first wake up early that morning when he saw An owl sitting outside the window. He recognized it to be Regent. The bird tapped the window and waited for Remus to open it. Regent flew in dropping the letter and flying back out. _From Aniu. _Was written on the front of it. Amber eyes widened.

"Wake Up!" Remus ran up the stairs and into Severus' room. "Wake up damn it." he attacked the sleeping man then ran across the hall to her sirius shaking him from his sleep as well. "What the fuck is wrong with you wolf." Severus growled. "Aniu sent us a letter." he waved it in front of his face. "Gimme that let me see damn it." Severus snatched it from him.

"What's it say? What's it say?" sirius asked looking over his shoulder.

"_Dear everyone,_

_Hello and how are you? I'm fine currently working my way through India and China. It's beautiful seeing everything from the sky. I found Aramis. He's been with me the whole time found him in my bag. I don't know where I'll be heading next but I'll let you know when I find out. The full moon went fine Dad don't worry. I'll write again soon._

_Lots of love Aniu."_

Severus finished reading. "That's it?" Sirius snatched the letter. "Wasn't much to read."

"She's trying to humor us. Most likely she did something that reminded her of us and she wrote that or we wouldn't be holding this." Severus waved it about.

~.o0o.~

Aniu was walking down a road with Sini to her Right and Aramis riding on her shoulder. It was a jungle they were in Aniu was looking for a plate that was very rare to find out of it's home land. She had been collecting clippings and storing them in a truck she had down sized and put into her rucksack. She picked up some rare find books in a market place.

She bathed in rivers and waterfalls and ate what she caught. She took her wolfsbane and Sini would keep track of her during the night of the full moon making sure she didn't get her.

**Where are we going next?**

_To the tropics. There's a house there that belongs to my family we'll stay for a while. I'm thinking of working a ship for a while. _

**A ship? Then what would you do with me?**

_I would leave you at the house you and Aramis both. You can look out for each other. The island cannot be seen by muggles and it's so heavily warded it can't even be seen by wizards unless you are of Snape blood. You'll be fine._

**But will you be alright on a ship with men? They are dirty creatures some times.**

_I'll be fine Sini. I only have to use a bit Of elemental magic to put them in their place. That or dual them._

She reminded the dragon of the sword she carried.

~.o0o.~

That next week Aniu was on a ship bound for south Africa. She would sail with the crew then get on another ship and sail back. The trip was six to eight weeks going and about the same coming back. The ship was old fashioned with a flag and a crows nest. It reminded her of a pirate ship. At the full moon she feigned ill and hid in the brig and put a silencing charm on where she stayed for the next few days while the moon forced her to change.

~.o0o.~

_"Dear Everyone_

_I'm fine. I hope you are all well. I'm writing this from the ship I'm sailing on to south Africa. Sini and Aramis are at the home in the tropics. Ships are a grand deal of fun. Working and mending the ship. The crew at first starred at me but after a weaseling match with another shipmate they accepted me as their own._

_These men speak dirty and use very vulgar language. They continue to teach me the ways of trade and of the sea. I spent my first two days hanging over the edge green faced. They find it strange that a woman would want to work on a ship. Seeing as they are the way the way they are. They continue to teach me and I teach them. I'll write again soon. Hope you are all well. Love Aniu."_

Severus read the letter to his companions. His daughter was safe and writing them when she could. Now working on a ship they wouldn't receive a letter for quiet some time. "She seems to be doing well." Remus spoke. "I want her to come home for Christmas but I know she won't be coming home." Severus said folding the letter and adding it to the drawer. Each was marked with a date and put into the draw so they could keep track of where she was.

They kept everyone updated.

~.o0o.~

_Tuesday July 23_

_We are on the sea and nothing but water now for miles. The salty sea air is very strong and I don't care. It's rather nice. Some of the men joked that once you get your sea legs its hard to get your land legs again. For the first few hours you think you're turning this way and leaning from the swaying of the ship. A man by the name of Dunbar, an older man around my father's age with graying hair and a tall figure tried to catch fish again for the crew to eat._

_I tried to hello him but quickly got frustrated with it. He said that fishing takes a lot of patience something I don't have a lot of. We are three weeks away from the shores of South Africa. We will stay for a few days pick up things to trade and sail to India for more trade. The men think I should continue that sea life was not so bad now that I was use to it. I think I will go to India to pick up more things from the trading while I can. I will end this entry now and get back to my watch there is a ship sailing this way._

_A/N: review or I sick Regent on you_


	73. Northern lights and a wild run

_Monday August 29_

_I'm headed to the far north where the sun does not set very often. As you know I've finished my sailing career. I traveled half the world by ship. When I finaly fly home by broom Sini and Aramis were still waiting for me on the Island. We stayed for a week before leaving because Of the full moon._

_Sini was rather Upset I stayed gone do long. Aramis has yet to leave my side the poor dear. I don't think it's because Sini bullied him. I think it is because he is truly loyal to me. I won't be going home for Christmas. I dread telling this to my father I know he misses me greatly and would like me home but not this year. _

_~.o0o.~_

Aniu, Sini and Aramis walked through the forest traveling to the far north. It was now September and trio traveled on foot. Stopping in a sea village Aniu traded some spices and silver coins she had gotten for her travels on the ships for fur to wear. She could smell in the air the further they went the scent of wolves. Aniu wished deeply to see them but had a feeling she knew what was scaring them away.

_Sini you know as much as I enjoy your company I ask that you leave me for a week._

**Whatever for? Do you have any clue where we are?**

_I wish to find the wolf packs but all I smell are their scents they live here but you're scaring them away. Animals cannot be tricked like muggles. Please just a week. I can call you if I need help._

**So I take the cat with me?**

_No Aramis will stay with me. _

**I don't know what you think you will understand from them. They do don't have a voice like me that's to that potion you made.**

_But that doesn't mean I can't understand them come the full moon. It is in four days. I will take a vial of my potion with me and leave you with the rest of my belongings to gaurd. The mountains should suit you well enough for a week. _

**Fine go find your kind. But should that cat get eaten don't come crying to me.**

Aniu took her sword and tied it to her back. A fur pelt and her wand along with a vial of wolfsbane. A howl rose in the darkening sky. "Better yet. Aramis go with Sini to the mountains you'll be safer with her." she said. The cat rubbed her leg and followed the dragon that carried the rucksack.

~.o0o.~

Aniu found the pack by a river. It was large group of 15 members. She howled and all looked up. She knew she smelled like a wolf having found their fur and used it to her advantage. The males all stood with their tails high and teeth bared. The moon was rising in a few minutes.

She striped herself of what Sini called a human fur and bundled it together. Having taken her wolfsbane she waited as another howl rose from her throat. Her bones changed as the wolves descended upon her. They circled around her growling and pounding the ground with large paws. She growled at the one she knew to be the alpha male. He snapped and growled at her. She was just a bit larger then him and Remus was even larger then that.

She bowed her head to calm him but he wanted a full submit. She humored him. With a growl the others were all nipping at her throat, ankles and tail. She was part of the back and on baby sitting duty. She was left with six cubs. All playful and nearly old enough to hunt for themselves. The pack returned at dawn the pups begged for food and got it but she was left with nothing. If she was going to get a meal she'd have to feed herself.

But the male refused to let her leave not even when dawn came near. She had just managed to grab the fur pelt and sit in that all day. The male growled at her and made an omega watch her. Aniu did nothing she merely laid oh the ground wrapped into the pelt. The cubs played with her sleeping body climbing over her and tugging at her hair.

~.o0o.~

It was the final night of the full moon and Aniu had had the eerie feeling something was wrong. She watched as the cubs played by the river. It was picking up in it's current. She one of the cubs was wandering off down to far. It was when she heard struggled cry. While wresting two of the pups had fallen into the river and were being carried down stream.

Half the pack followed down the river trying to get to the cubs. Sage saw it as her responsibility and jumped in after the yelping cubs. They were not strong enough to pull themselves out and went under every now and again. She grabbed the first one by the scruff if his neck and swam to the edge and put him there then continued after the other one. She finally grabbed the cub and dragged her to shore where the others licks at their faces and rubbed them warm again.

The alpha Male sat on his haunches and turned his head to the sky to howl. The others joined in and sage was welcomed as a pack member. Going back to the den Aniu quickly found her fur pelt and changed back into human at dawn. The wolves watched and watched her strangely but still she was a pack member. Though she wished to sleep the pack was on the move again following their food source.

She moved with them and hunted with them. No longer given babysitter of the pack she continued with them. When the week was up she walked her way back to the river and called for Sini to come. Aramis was on her back.

**So what do the wolves have to say?**

_I'm a pack member. I think we'll stay on through winter leave in the spring and head back south. Tonight we're far enough I get to see the dancing lights. As they call them. Something every pack member has seen but me tonight it my night._

She said changing her clothes.

_I'm going to look for somewhere we can stay in my human form but still be close to the pack. I smell like them and the cubs keep sleeping on my fur pelt here._

**Well just be careful. I don't wish to find your corpse lying in the woods frozen. **

_I'll be fine. I have to go they are waiting for me. Over that mountain is a herd of elk the wolves promise me they are very good. Go eat._

The dragon nodded and left with the cat riding on her back. Aniu joined the pack on a peck as they watched the lights. The cubs danced around trying catch them but didn't while they others sat and watched.

_Friday October 8_

_I'm a member of a real wolf pack. At first I was merely an out cast babysitter. But after rescuing two cubs from drowning I was brought into the pack. I even smell like them now. Sage is a welcomed member but they realized I think that there are two of us. The cubs are fun. There are six of them two females and the others males. I named them and I'm working on naming the other pack members as well._

_The alpha female I have named her Aura. The Alpha male I have named Conri it means wolf king. Fitting as he is pack leader. The cubs are very energetic. They are being taken out on their first hunting lesson. The brownish one a female I have named Alue. She is very smart and very talented. I believe she was a first born. Her younger brother a grayish color I named Toad. You can guess why. He tried to eat one._

_The other female is named Grey for her grayish sock and tail. I have named the twin males Muiris and Zeus. The next one I have named Einon who is very curious. The youngest I have named Farid. That is all for now but I will check in again soon._


	74. the letter

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm in Alaska still. I have become the member of a real wolf pack. I have been accepted and am no longer babysitter. I have named a few of them The alpha male and female and their six offspring. Sini and Aramis tolerate it up here with the cold of winder biting on us. I keep constant warming charms on us and have found an old hut of some sort. Most Of the time I do not stay inside Conri the pack leader likes to have me with everyone else._

_We sleep in piles of fur. With my fur pelt I stay very warm. I will not return home for Christmas I am sorry. I may come home for the summer but do not quote me on that. I must go now the pack is getting ready for the hunt._

_love Aniu_

_~.o0o.~_

It was still unbearably quiet in the house. When Severus returned for the weekends He always found Remus reading and Sirius was at work with his own job. He ran his fingers through his growing hair. Since Aniu had left he had not cut it. And he would not till she came back. Sirius was doing the same but with his facial hair. He didn't look like himself with all that hair. Remus did nothing. His hair stayed where it had been and he kept his face clean shaven not wanting to look like a grizzly bear. Or in Sirius case some strange bearded thing.

The altered wolfsbane potion for children was a well success. The healers at Saint Mungo's were able to help the children who had been bitten but now they ran into a new problem. Some had been abandoned. But There was hope out of the abandoned children two or three had been adopted and that left Hope for the others as well. Thank you letters came now and again from parents who were able to keep their children in a better life style because of the potion.

_Dear Everyone,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_I'm fine I swear. Sorry I haven't come home but if you could see what I saw you wouldn't come home either. I'm still in Alaska. The pack is fine. With the recent passing of the moon Conri used that as an excuse to hunt again. The cubs are now big enough that they can hunt on their own with the pack._

_I have named the eldest wolf a male Albus, He reminded me of grandpa Albus because he has a white snout from old age. He tolerates me but thinks I am just as unruly as a puppy. He tries to keep me in line but leaves it alone for the most part. My pans to stay until spring my have changed. And you may be seeing me sooner rather then later._

_Love Aniu_

Life went on still. Aniu sent Letters and kept them updated. She stayed in Alaska till late February then headed south again for the ships there. "She's going to sail again. From the west coast on an American ship. They will sail to Hawaii them the island along there. She's going to see if she can find that first ship again and go back to Africa. She said she was finally sick of the cold. Then she throws in Aramis seemed to despise the climate. The pack wasn't happy at seeing her go." Severus told them.

"She's becoming well traveled isn't she?" Sirius said stroking his beard. "Please for the love of Merlin shave that disgusting thing off you face. You look Homeless." Severus said. "No he looks like he did when he broke out of prison." Remus snickered getting a piece of toast thrown at him.

"I can't wait for her to come home. Can't we just track her down and drag her home?" Sirius asked. "Fine have fun trying to do that just remember who's her father." Severus pointed to himself.

~.o0o.~

Aniu continued her trip on the ships. It had been after a bad storm but she reached into her rucksack and pulled out Kushana's diary. She had not read it and yet she had written letters and diary entries. She put it back in her bag and continued to walk in the harbor. "Sage. Sage!" someone called the name of the wolf.

It had been a member of the crew from her first time o the ships. They remembered the witch well and took her on again. Aniu was again at home on the ship laughing and drinking with the males. Some had gone and new ones had taken their places. They were traveling from the west coast to the east seas. Then the long trip to Australia bypassing Africa, then from the down under to the Philippines to India. When done in India would they head back to the east seas stopping in Africa for a spell?

_Dear Everyone,_

_I am back on the ships and enjoying being there this time. It was very easy to find my sea legs. The crew remembered me well those who were still there. It was like old times again. Their vulgar language and crude jokes. Dunbar tries to get them to remember that there is a lady among them but they soon forget and are cursing like sailors again. _

_In a recent storm I have lost the last of my wolfsbane. Luckily we ere on shore and I was able to have the ship to myself and lock myself up from harm. If I ever get the chance to babysit for any of the others and can here the children now asking me where I have been. I can say that I am well traveled. And name to them every place I have been. When I come home I will have many stories to tell you of my travels they may encourage you to go on a few yourselves._

_Love Aniu._

~.o0o.~

"That girl is something else entirely." Sirius smiled. "But we raised her. I get the feeling that half of it comes from you mutt." Severus glared at the man with smile. "At least she knows how to have fun." Sirius grinned. "I know how to have fun as you put it Black." the dark eyed man watched him. "Prove it Sev." he challenged. "Wait." Remus held up a hand and moved out of the line of fire from whatever could happen.

Severus muttered a spell but Sirius did not catch it. The dark eyed wizard smiled. And Remus laughed behind his book. "What is so funny?" Sirius sat puzzled. Severus broke into a full laugh clutching his stomach and doubled over. "Siri look at your hair." Remus laughed. Standing up Sirius could see in the hall mirror his once black hair was now changing colors every ten seconds. Red, yellow, green, pink, white, purple.

"You damn snake!" Sirius screamed. It brought on new waves of laughter from the two. "You think this funny Remy?" The werewolf nodded. "How about you try it on for size." HE cast a spell turning the man's graying hair pink. "Padfoot." Remus jumped up from the couch to attack his friend only to trip over the carpet. "And you call yourself a werewolf." Severus laughed hard enough now that tears fell from his eyes.

Remus jumped on the man tackling him to the floor. IT was Sirius turn to laugh as he watched the two men try to pin each other in the mock wrestling match. "Really Remus and you call me childish when you're wrestling with the greasy git." he smirked. "I wouldn't be one to talk Black your hair s still changing color." Severus panted as he got up from the floor. "Alright I say we call a truce." Remus panted. "Deal." Severus shook his hand with a nod.

"NO! No deal, fix my hair Snape." Sirius glared. "Fine mutt." With a flick of his wand the mans hair was back to normal. (To him anyway) Remus stifled a laugh looking at his now bald. Sirius walked out of the room to go to his own bedroom. "Three." "Two." "One."

"Snivelus!"


	75. the return

It began to rain as the Dragon and it's rider flew. Aniu was finally going home after being away from home for the last 16 months. Having seen the world like she wanted and now going home she would be happy to see her family again. She had not told them that she was coming home and had not written to them in over a month. IT was a Friday the perfect day to go home because she knew Her father would be home as well.

_There it is. Let's start landing._

**Right.**

The dragon began flying lower as the rain fell heavier on them. Taking them to the back of the house the dragon landed on the ground for the girl to jump off. As soon as she was down Aniu reached for her wand to put up and invisible shelter for the dragon. She warmed it with her elemental magic to let the dragon get warm again. Nodding she made her way around to the front door and began to knock on it.

~.o0o.~

"Who the hell could it be this late at night?" Remus said getting up from the couch. "Opening the door he saw the soaking redhead and pulled her into a hug. "Remus who was-" Severus asked as he was coming into the hall but stopped when he saw his daughter. HE hugged her as well. Sirius was quickly behind them hugging her too. "Alright get in, get in. It's pouring out. What processed you to come home on night like this?" her father asked. "I didn't plan it started as we were coming in." she said setting her bag down.

Aramis climbed out of her bag and ran off. "So good to have you home again. Go get changed out of those clothes before you catch your death. You get sick your Aunt Molly will never let me hear the end of it." Severus said pushing her toward the stairs. Aniu smiled and nodded and ran upstairs leaving some water behind her on the hard wood floor.

~.o0o.~

An hour later she came back down stairs dressed in jeans and a shirt. "I have gifts for you from everywhere. You'll never believe what I've seen it's spectacular." The men smiled at the girl. "Look at you. You've gone and got a few grey hairs." Remus held a strand and hugged her again. "Remus the pack would love you. They love sleeping in piles. I'm pretty sure by now they might have a new litter and the eldest of them Reminded me of grandpa Albus so I name his as such. The cubs were fun. Handful but fun." she rambled as she took something out of her rucksack.

It was the size of a matchbox. Setting it on the ground she put it back to it's original size. It was a large truck which she slid to her father. "I got potions ingredients from all over the world. They have spells to keep them fresh." Taking her bag she reached into it and pulled out a pelt of fur. "Sirius, Remus, I got these while in the far north. They keep you extremely warm in the cold." she smiled handing them the fur skins.

"Why did you bring all this stuff home? You didn't have to bring us anything." Severus hugged and kissed her cheek. "I know but I wanted to. You should have seen the seas. So full of life and the reef of the coast in the south of Australia was just wow. It was amazing. Sini liked the tropics. The house down there is very nice I think we should go and escape the bitter cold headed our way." Aniu smiled. "Did you bring anything for yourself?" Remus asked. "Of course I did." she said reaching into the bag again.

"I bought this dress. I thought it was time I put one on. Maybe wear it somewhere that calls for it and I know it will." she said setting it in the empty place on the couch. "It suits you better then you think." Sirius told her with a smile. "Thanks. Oh yes Remus while I was in Australia I met a man. Not just a man but a werewolf. He wrote his own book and it was published. The laws for us werewolves very in different countries. There we have far more freedom. You marry of course and have children. You may have a job anywhere almost or even own your own business." she smiled.

"That's it you and I are going. I'll start packing. Can that dragon of yours carry two people?" he said standing up. Aniu and the others laughed. "I got these from a native American woman. She helped me once and said being a shape shifter was a great gift but she knew I was not of her land. She made these," Aniu said pulling out a dream catcher. "The strings catch your good dreams and the beads burn the bad." She said pulling out two more leaving her own in the bag.

"Please tell me there is nothing else in that bag." Severus shook his head.

"No." Aniu smiled.

"Good."

"But I did forget to hand Remy this and you that." she smiled handing Remus the book the Australian werewolf had written and signed and a pelt of fur to her father. "There I swear nothing else in here is for you." she smiled. "Thank you for the gifts. But it's late time for bed." Severus said standing. "I'm not a child anymore Papa you can't tell me to go to-" she yawn loudly, "bed." she yawned again. Remus shook his head with a laugh.

"You may be grown but you're still my child. I raised you I know very well when it's time for you to go to bed. As seeing as you just got done traveling and came in no less when it raining-"

"I told you it didn't start raining till I came in." he cut him off. "You are still going to bed and you can tell us more about your travels. Now up the stairs." he pointed. Aniu went up stairs followed by Remus, Sirius and her father each going to their own rooms for bed. Aniu fell into a fitful sleep with a smile on her face. Cold grounds, furs, and hammocks could never compare to her bed.

~.o0o.~

The next morning something caught her sensitive werewolf nose. Sticking her head from under the covers she sniffed again deeply. Listening she heard her family cooking in the kitchen. "Jumping from the bed and leaving the covers trailing after her in the hall she ran into the kitchen and sat down a bright gleam to her eyes. Over the months she lived off what the men caught on the ship and whatever she could catch herself. Sometimes there had bee the food she bought in the market places but small things that did not last long such as fruit and the occasional bags of beef jerky.

Sitting down to some of her father's cooking would be heaven. Eggs and toast were already out and he was starting on the pancakes, a small stack waiting to be eaten. "I told you your cooking would wake her up you owe me three sickles." Sirius held out his hand. Rolling her eyes Aniu went to him counter and stood next to her father. "Fine you can make you plate now." her gave in.

"So tell us about the trip some more where else did you go?" Remus asked. "India. Several times. It's very beautiful. The house we have there is gorgeous Papa we have to go sometime. I got three lovely outfits from there. One is a bright red the woman who sold it to me thought it complimented my hair. The whole time I was there I walked around finding new things and tasting new spices."

They sat in the kitchen all morning till an owl came knocking and the window. "It's for Aniu. Have you told anyone you were back?" Sirius asked handing her the letter. "Give to Aniu when she comes home please." Aniu read out opening the letter. Reading it the three men saw her eyes widen and a smile break out across his face. "What? Good news?" Severus asked. "Kendra's getting married on the summer. The date is July 5. I have to call her and congratulate her." Aniu ran off for the fire place. "Never dull when she's home is it?" the group chuckled.


	76. Howls of honor

Aniu had been home for little more then a week. On her second day back she was given a job helping her father in his lab. She made some money in taking his place in his lab when he was at Hogwarts during the week. The potions of course were at high standards and there was no difference between Severus' and Aniu's. Aniu had planned dates to go out and see her friends. The twins were happy to hear from the werewolf. All her friends had wanted to hear her stories from her travels and see what she had found in distant lands.

~.o0o.~

Severus was sitting in the kitchen eating toast and reading the daily prophet when an owl came knocking at the kitchen window. "Would you get that please." he asked Aniu. Taking the later and thanking the owl she opened the letter. "Your being honored at a dinner at St. Mungo's for the wolfsbane potion for children. Some of the families and their children will be there as well. It's on the 24th." she smiled. "That's wonderful Severus." Remus told the man. "I'm not going." the black haired man said putting his paper up higher to cover his face.

"Oh yes you are. It's in your honor at least go to see all the children you've helped because of that potion. Think at how their lives have changed because of you now." she told the man. "Fine I'll go but you young lady are going with me." he said getting up from the table and putting plate in the sink. "I can't. I don't have a dress." Aniu told him. "Good because I have one for you. IT was meant to be your birthday gift if you had come home in time but now it's and early Christmas gift." Severus smiled. "Accio." The box suddenly appeared. "Go try it on."

~.o0o.~

Aniu stepped out of her bedroom. The body of the dress was made of velvet and the sleeves were of silk. The swoop collar left a little of her cleavage exposed much to her displeasure but she bared it. Her charm bracelet was once again on her wrist and she wore a necklace form like the cresent moon. Her earrings were a pair she had gotten in an Indian market place. The velvet of the dress had been a navy blue and the silk sleeves a lighter blue almost sky blue. Her long red hair was done up in a bun with a few of the longer curls escaping the bun. But it looked good for her.

"You look lovely. My mother's dress suits you just fine." Severus said holding out his arm for his daughter. "But I could have done without the heels. They are uncomfortable." she said. "Well I'm a man and will never know that discomfort. Let's get going the sooner we get this done the better." he said. It was the night of the dinner. Aniu had spent three hours getting ready because she had been trying to get herself together alone with now help. Having never had a real reason to get dressed up like this she had never done her hair in such a way or wore make up either.

"Have fun." Sirius smiled at the two Snapes. "Don't worry Padfoot you get to get all dolled up too." Aniu smiled and with a flick of her wand had Sirius in a ball gown and in heels with his hair in a bun and make up on his face. "Your finest work yet my dear." Severus smiled at his daughter. They walked down the lane to the gates to apparate to the hall the dinner was being held at. They handed their cloaks over to the coat claim and were handed numbers. "Where am I meant to hold this I have no pockets." Aniu side lifting the hem of her dress as the two went up a flight of stairs. I'll keep hold if it." he father took it.

"I regret making you come here." she said blankly. "I'm sure you are." he smiled as they entered the dinning room. It was an upwards of twenty tables or so. There were members from the hospital staff and children with the families and the orphan werewolves as well. "Severus Snape is that you?" A blonde man came over. He had a straight smile and well cared for skin and hair. "Oh Merlin." Severus looked the other way. "Aniu this is Gilderoy Lockhart. A complete fool." Severus glared at the man. "Such a lovely young lady." Lockhart went to reach for Aniu's hand. "Touch me and I'll break it off and joint." she gave the man a sneer like her father's. "Like father like daughter." the man walked off.

Aniu felt something run into her skirts and looked to see and small three years old. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll be at the table." Severus told her before walking off. "Hello little one. Where are your parents huh?" she asked the boy picking him up. "Nick there you are." a woman said taking the boy. "I'm sorry miss he's my son. Very adventurous he is." Aniu shook her head. "It's alright. He's not a werewolf is he?" she asked. "Oh sorry I shouldn't have asked like that." she looked at the little boy playing with his mother's hair. "No he's not my son who is eight is the werewolf. He was bitten last year." she said. "I see. Then the potion for children came just in time then." Aniu smiled. "Good evening." she walked off to a corner and watched all the children in the room.

Born a werewolf she had been one her whole life. She had always known the pain in the transformation. Nineteen years of the being a werewolf was nothing to what these families and the children felt. Being bitten and abandoned by the ones who had once loved them. "Sad isn't it? Knowing that some of them will never have homes or a family because of what they are." a nurse said to her. "I work at St. Mungo's with the orphans. They truly are sweet children. Three have been adopted since the potion had been created. It has made things easier for them." The woman walked away.

Aniu watched a small group of children play. There were four of them. Siblings she could tell and there parents were talking with someone across the room looking at them every now and again. It was a little girl of six who was the werewolf. The ball they had been playing with went out the open window and the youngest of the girls cried. Aniu went over and got down to their eye level. "Hey now it's okay. There's no need for tears. Your a big girl big girls don't cry. Here let's try this." Aniu took one of the glass light fixtures from the wall and pulled out her wand it quickly became an orb. Taking a flower from one of the center pieces from the nearest table she used her elemental magic to make the flower ever lasting and changing and put it inside the glass ball. The girls stood in amazement at the ball.

"Would you each like one too?" they nodded. Aniu was able to three more orbs out fire water and air into them. The girls thought they were the greatest gifts ever. "Thank you nice lady." the six year old said. "Your welcome little wolf." she smiled. "How did you know?" she asked. "Because I'm one myself. I'm a werewolf and take wolfsbane like you. But mine is for adult werewolves." she said. "But you don't have any scars on your face or arms." the girl looked at her. "Because I'm vain and use magic to hide that. I should be more proud of myself and tonight I'm going to be." With a wave of her hand the glamour came off and scars came across her face. The one across her nose that had no changed at all. To the few that were disappearing. "I think you're pretty." The five year old spoke. The three year old nodded.

"Thank you. I think you four are just so adorable. You'll grow up and do great things. I need your help with something girls." She whispered her plan to them and they quickly set out to do what was asked of them. Aniu smiled walking over to her father who was sitting at the table still wearing a sneer. "You're not wearing your glamour." he said as she sat down.

"I took it off for a little girl. She's six and wondered why I hid my scars." she smiled. "The children are really very sweet. Shame such a fate should befall them." Aniu sighed. "But look what I got out of the whole thing. A beautiful, talented, daughter who I am proud to call my own." he smiled at her. "Thanks Dad. Looks like you better go up there and talk, they seem to be looking for you. Go on a few words won't kill you." she smiled.

"Fine." Severus stood and walked up to the stage everyone clapped as he introduced himself. "I'm sure some of you are wondering why I suddenly made such a potion. Truth be told I had started it for my own child. A born werewolf. She has known the pain of the transformation her whole life and for years after adopting her there was the struggle of getting the right measurements for the potion based on her height and weight. It always seemed to go wrong. It wasn't until just before her seventeenth birthday did it become finished and she was no longer in the range for the use of it. Though it could not help her I'm sure it has done something for those younger children who have been bitten and wish to lead a somewhat normal life." The entire time he talked he watched Aniu who smiled back at him.

As he turned to leave the stage The room was filled with howls from all the children. Even Aniu howled for her father. When he sat down again he looked at her. "That was your doing wasn't it?" she simply smiled at him. The girls came over again when Severus had been in a conversation with the person on his left. "Did he like it?" the young werewolf asked. She nodded which made the children smile. "And who might they be?" Severus asked. "These are the girls I told you about. Effie the werewolf, Gina, Kelly, and the youngest Sonja." she smiled. "Thank you for making the potion sir." Effie smiled at him holding her glass ball still. Severus nodded and the children ran off.

Five minutes later two boys came running over. They were not related but one had been adopted. "Yeah thanks for creating the potion. Because of it I got adopted four months ago. My new family loves me and the werewolf." he said before leaving. Few more children and their parents came up to thank Severus in person. "A woman came up with a sleeping five year old in her arms, a seven year old standing next to her and her husband behind her with his arm around her."Your daughter is a very lucky girl to have a parent who didn't quit on her and who would go through such lengths." the man smiled. "Yes I am very lucky." Aniu smiled.

After another half hour of Severus' begging did they finally went home. Appearing at the front gate Aniu could take it no longer and pulled of her heels. "Thank you Merlin." sighed. She was very much so relive to be free of the shoes. Severus had loosened his tie and undone the cuff links of his shirt. Stepping through the door her father muttered something about not listening to her again. "You'll get over it. I'm going to bed. Good night Papa." she said heading for the stairs but at the top sat a very pretty (hideous) Sirius Orion Black still wearing a ball gown and make up.

"Take it off or a very horrible fate will meet you in the morning." he glared at his goddaughter. "Is that a threat?" she smiled. With a waved of her hand he was once again in his pants and shirt and the make up was gone. Severus went to bed that night with a smile on his face seeing his daughters point in how he that changed the lives of a few children and families.

"All because I adopted a werewolf." he smiled turning over in his sleep.


	77. I'm in love

"I'm leaving out now. Don't wait up you know us youngsters." Aniu said kissing each of her care givers cheeks. "Have fun my dear." Severus said not looking up from his book. Once the door had closed he lowered the book to his lap and looked at his two companions. "Is it asking for to much if I hoped she'd meet some boy who'd wish to court her?" he asked. "Seeing as who raise her then the answer is yes." Remus said.

"And who's to say she isn't a charmer like me. I did more then just teach her to get back at the snakes." Sirius smiled. "You Sirius are way to full of yourself." "Whatever you say Severus. But tell me how many dates did you get in school?" The animagus smiled. "Shut up you damn dog." Severus went back to reading his book.

~.o0o.~

"Aniu!" Aniu was tackled with hugs from her friends. "Sweet Merlin look at you." Kendra held her friend at arms length as they all hugged her and greeted her. "Hello to you all too. I'm guessing I was missed." she smiled. "You have funny looking eyes." Fakir stood in front of her. "Missed you to mate." Aniu smiled as she hugged Fakir. "You have to tell us all about the trip." Franklin said grabbing her arm and dragging her along with everyone agreeing with the teen.

Aniu told them of where she had been and what she had done. Everyone had filled her in on what they had been doing since they had graduated. There were dates to be marked down for the upcoming wedding of Kendra. Franklin was dating a nice muggle woman. Noel was dating a Hufflepuff girl from their year he was thinking of asking her to be his girlfriend. Leon was still wondering around single until he found The One. Manna was dating but not seeing anyone steady. Victor was gong to focus on his career and his life before trying to settle down.

Rosie was also jus dating young males of their age group and not settling for one at the moment. Brian couldn't be there that night because he had to take care of his grandmother and Harvey was currently in America.

Fakir half listened to his redheaded friend talk about where she had been. He had been thinking about her the entire time he was gone trying to figure out what she meant to him. They had been friends for years and were just that, friends. But he felt his heart tug at her that night of the Valentine's day dance. Her red hair and gray eyes. The way she walked and the way she talked. How she was able to stop any man with one glare like her father. Her smiled was one to save always.

She had grown into a woman by the time he had seen her again after all those years apart. Sure the years had changed them and with her trip they had changed again. Her skin was a bit darker and she had more scars. Not to mention the tattoos. "Tattoos!" Fakir said grabbing her arm and lifting her three quarter sleeve higher to see it. Aniu smiled at her friend. "Yeah IT's been hell hiding them from my father and the others. I have six." she smiled.

"That is wicked mate." The twins smiled. "The one of my shoulder was purely for me and Sage." Aniu smiled. "Who's Sage?" Victor asked. "That's the name of the werewolf half of her." Noel told him. "Okay. You're named the werewolf. Let's see it then." Victor said the others agreed. Pulling the collar of her shirt to show the back of her right shoulder. It was a crescent moon and a wolf's paw. "Very you." Fakir told her. "I thought so to." She turned around and looked Fakir in the eye.

At that moment he knew was would forever be in love with the wolf. The wolf that would push him away because she felt he would not accept her other half. There was no other half it was purely her. The two were one, she had not been bitten she had been born. She had lived her whole life knowing she was different.

~.o0o.~

At the end of the get together everyone left for home. Fakir apparate back to Romania and went back to the little apartment he shared with his father. "How was it?" the man asked. "I'm in love with my friend but she can never know that and even if she did she'd only push me away." Fakir said dropping onto their couch. "You poor sob. Finally learning loves sting." the man shook his head. "No I learned what heart ache felt like when I was fourteen and I asked Hattie on that date only to find out she wanted Kevin. I liked her you know." Fakir toed off his shoes.

"I know son. But not every woman is easy to woo. Take your mother for example It to me two and half years to get her to go out for just drinks with me. She was something else entirely but she was still the greatest woman I had ever known." the grey haired man smiled. "You know you can still find love again. Me I'll sit here watching my father go out and woo the woman while I try to figure out my friend further." fakir smirked.

The man shook his head but smiled. Fakir walked off for his room. "It's the redheaded girl isn't it? The one that Charlie had here few years back?" the man asked. "Yeah it is." Fakir smiled leaning on the wall. "Come here and have a drink with me. If it's her you be after you're never gonna get her. She's a woman who makes up her own mind and once it is set it is set. There is no changing it and no swaying her the other way. Woman like her are the ones we want but are the hardest to understand." he said handing his son the glass.

"Woman make men fear them. Charlie told me that she knew elemental magic and was strong with it. I saw those eyes and the fire that burned behind them. Charlie told me her story she is not going to be easy. You know her better then I do and I can only give you a few pointers on what to say and what not to. But only when I think you need it. Understand?" Fakir nodded. "Your mother was right you know?" the man drank from his glass.

"Dad?"

"She said while she was pregnant with you that if you're were going to be a boy you would be just like me. Falling for the scariest woman you ever met. Eyes of cold silver and hair the color of fire. Your mother had black hair and those blue eyes you get from her. When I met her they reminded me of an icy cold sea ready to drag you under. In a dual she kicked my ass." the man smiled. "At this rate I'm doomed. I should just give up."

"No. No don't you dare I didn't raise a quitter. You will not make the same mistake your grandfather made and the one I almost did. When the tough gets going the rough start following you understand me boy?" the man looked at his son.


	78. Blind Date?

"Alright we're leaving see you in a few days." Aniu called from the hall way. "Wait where are you two going the full moon is tomorrow." Severus said. "I told you last week Bill and Fleur invited us for the moon. Do you ever listen when I tell you things?" she asked. Remus smiled while putting on his cloak. "We have our wolfsbane Severus we'll be fine. Besides I think it'll be good for Aniu to talk with Fleur woman to woman." Remus smiled picking up his bag.

"The children are with Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur this week anyway. Fleur insist that it's no trouble watching two more howlers." Aniu kissed her father's cheek and waved good-bye to Padfoot who was lying on the carpet. "Let's go." she followed Remus out the door.

~.o0o~

"There you two are." Bill said walking up to Remus and Aniu and hugging them. "Look at you. Red hair and staring to go gray. You'll never find a man at this rate." Bill teased Aniu. "Hi to you too Bill." she smiled. "Remus how are you?" "I'm fine no more gray then I was yesterday as far as my knowledge." Remus chuckled. "Come, come Fleur has dinner ready and waiting. What took you two so long by the way?" they started for the house. "Dad stopped us wondering why we were going the night before the moon with rucksacks. He had forgotten I told him last week." Aniu explained.

"No the problem is she told him while he was most likely in his lab." Remus smiled. "Maybe I did." she smiled back. "How are potions going for you?" Bill asked. "Fine. St. Mungo's pays me the same they would pay my father." Bill opened the door and they all filed in. "Look at you. A woman and a beautiful one at that." Fleur said hugging Aniu. "Hello to you to Fleur." The French woman had gotten better with her English but still had an accent with some of the words. "Have you a boyfriend yet?" the woman asked sitting them at the table. "No and I don't plan on it."

"She thinks she has to push everyone away and that she doesn't deserve to love." Remus said. "Not true if anything I do deserve love. But once a man finds out what I am he'll surely go running from me screaming." she said eating more of her steak. "Have you tried getting a job?" Fleur asked. "Fleur werewolves aren't allowed to work in our world." she said. "The laws have changed while you were away." Aniu fixed a glare on Remus. "What?" "When we're you going to tell me?" she continued to watch him. "I though you would have known. It was all over the newspapers here and aboard. You must have been at sea."

"Well what's changed?" she looked between Bill and Remus. "You can get a job now nothing as high as the ministry but you can work in shops or secondary schools. They only thing is you have to have a constant supply of wolfsbane and a supplier. We three have nothing to worry about we get it from your father. Some times you can get a job based on your skills. You're good with potions and dragons. You could work as an inn keeper. For the longest time we couldn't even do that." Bill said. A job would be nice. Maybe she could meet a young man while working.

"How about you come work with me in the flower shop. I could use the help and who better to hire then someone you know?" Fleur smiled at the female. "Excellent idea." Remus smiled. Aniu continued to eat her dinner happily thinking of her new job.

~.o0o.~

Fleur shooed Remus and Bill into the living room while she and Aniu did the dishes. "Now as for finding you love I have a cousin. He's 21 and very handsome. I'm sure you'll find each other very attractive. HE's a large bookworm like you." Fleur said. "Fleur I don't think we should be having this-" "Please just meet him if only just once. I'm sure you'll get on well."

"Alright, alright I'll meet him. But only after I look good again." Aniu gave in. "IF we waited that long we'd be waiting till your father's 100th birthday." Bill teased. "Out." Fleur shoed her husband. "This is a conversation for woman not men." Fleur smiled at her husband. "Any man who doesn't fall for you is a moron and deserves to never have you." Bill smiled leaving the kitchen. "Why is it that as soon I graduate I'm expected to fall in love? Maybe I don't want to marry maybe I want to go off into the world and live my life with my owl, dragon and cat." she said.

"Because you know very well there is a young man out there looking to make you his wife." Fleur teased. "How about this? Next weekend we'll get mum, Ginny, and Hermione and go shopping in London and Paris. It'll be a girl's weekend out. We can get you a few outfits." Fleur smiled. "Alright I'll go." laughed. "Fleur jumped and hugged her."You won't regret it I swear." Fleur told her.

~.o0o.~

Aniu stood in the window looking at the moon. "Get into your bed and go to sleep." Remus said. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"I just agreed to a blind date and shopping in London and Paris. I'm screwed." Aniu said flopping down on her bed. "Celibacy is not the road you want to go down Cub. IT's lonely you have friends who are still there for you but you'll never feel complete until you find The One. If I have to I'll take you to meet my boss's son very nice young man a little older b-"

"No muggles!" She glared. "Alright. Okay." Remus turned over. "Go to bed." he mumbled. With a flick of her writs the light was out. "Night Remy."

"Good night Cub."

~.o0o.~

After the full moon Fleur helped all three werewolves to bed. They had run all night howling and singing to the stars. Fleur was putting Aniu in her bed. "HE's agreed to meet you next Monday for your lunch." she said. "Still can't believe I agreed to this." Aniu said falling into the depths of sleep.

A/N: at least three reviews or wait a week till the next chapter. Come on people I'm not asking for your liver, heart or lungs.


	79. first day at work

Fakir appeared at the gates of the manor and walked up the lane to the house. Knocking on the door he waited for the answer. Remus opened the door rather surprised to see the young man. "Hello Fakir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I came to see Aniu."

"Ah well about that she's not here she's at work right now." he told him. Fakir knew she worked in the potions lab during the week but was not aware of her new job at Fleur's. "Is it really important or can I interrupt her?" he asked. "No you misunderstood. She got a job in a flower shop with a family friend of ours. She's not here and won't be back till later on tonight. Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?" Fakir shook his head. "No it's alright. Thanks Remus. Good day." Fakir turned to leave.

Remus closed the door and went back into the living room. "Either my nose is gone or he's in love with her." he said picking up his book. He still had an hour before he had to be at work. "I'd say your nose was going. After what Charlie told us from when the two met in the first place I would think he wouldn't fall for her. But now the question is do we tell Sev?"

"OF course we tell him. Aniu is going on a blind date today and Fakir smells like a love sick puppy. This is going to be very interesting." Remus smiled.

~.o0o.~

Aniu was working the counter at the shop. She was actually having a good time working with Fleur. The customers were nice mostly woman and a few young man had been through. The bell rang again as a man came in. He was about forty years of age with graying hair and a beard. "Hello sir what can I help you with?" Aniu asked with a smile. "I need two dozen Lilies please. Do you do deliveries as well?" the man asked. Aniu nodded.

"Good. Can you please deliver them to this address to a woman named Kate Savins? Also can you please add this note in the flowers for me?"

"Sure thing sir." Aniu smiled. "Thank you." The man paid and thanked her again and left. "Fleur I'm off to deliver these flowers I'll be back shortly." Aniu left the shop and began her brisk walk through the layer of snow.

Upon her return she saw a young man at the counter. "Aniu there you are. This is my cousin Ismo. Ismo this is Aniu." fleur smiled. "It is nice to meet you Ms. Aniu." Ismo kissed her hand. "It is nice to meet you as well Ismo." she smiled back. Ismo was very handsome with full pale lips and green eyes. Blonde hair was shoulder length. "Shall we Ms. Aniu?" Ismo gave his arm for Aniu to take as they left the shop.

Fleur closed the curtain but both knew she was watching them walk down the street. "She's been waiting to set me up for some time now." Ismo said. "I know the feeling. She's been waiting to do this since the night I graduated." Aniu smiled.

"She mentioned that you went abroad for a while. Where was it you were?" Ismo asked. "I didn't stay in just one place I was traveling the world. Parts of it anyway." she explained. "Where did you go?"

"I went to India, the south tropics, Australia, South Africa, Alaska and I spent a great deal of time on the trade ships." she told him. "Very fascinating. I'd like to hear more of your travels. How ever did you get to these places? Did you floo, fly by broom or apparate?" he asked. "I'll explain during lunch." she smiled.

Upon returning to the shop Ismo kissed Aniu's hand and left off down the street waving good-bye to Fleur through the window.

~.o0o.~

Aniu walked through the front door and stepped into the manor calling out to whoever might be home. Aramis came running out of the living room. "Hey kitty, kitty." she said walking into the kitchen. Walking in she saw Remus and Sirius and to her great surprise her father. "What are you doing home?" she asked.

"Name and age?" he said. "What?"

"The boy the name and age. Don't just sit there tell us." he said. "You're all insane. His name is Ismo and he is 21. Satisfied?" she said. "Now that that's out of the way tell us how the date went." Remus smiled. "It was not a date it was merely a meeting." Aniu argued. "I'm leaving good night." Padfoot jumped on her preventing her from going. "All right. We had lunch and we talked. He was a complete gentleman. He made no inquiry about my scars. We're meeting again tomorrow same time. Now get off you over grown mutt." she pushed the dog off her.

"That was not so hard." Severus said helping his daughter up. "Oh please. One day you three are complaining because I won't date now that I am you're all very ready to kill him. I know very well the belladonna poison would be the one you would use. Padfoot you'd chase him from here to kingdom come. And Remus I know very well that you would wait till the next full moon before ripping his beating heart from his chest." Aniu said.

"Yes we care. But why would we not. We raised you and wish you to be happy. We have to get it out of our systems somehow." Remus smiled. "Well try not to kill him before I have the chance to know him better." Aniu spoke. "Fine. But as long as the boy does not over step his bounds I won't have to resort to torture." Severus smirked. "Also Fakir came looking for you today but you had already left for work." Remus told her. "Thanks Rem. I'll fire call him now."

Aniu left the kitchen and left the three men to talk. "Now this is going to be interesting." Severus smiled. "Now Remus you said the boy was in love with her. Are you sure?" Sirius asked. "Yes. He smelled of it this morning. That is why he must have come by. Seeing as he has never done so before. He would have asked her to go for a walk or to chat a bit." Remus said. "But he's in love with and he does not know of the other boy. Nor does Aniu know of the boy's feelings. This could prove troublesome." Severus said.

"Not really. The two merely must stay apart. The boys I mean. If they do not meet Aniu has the chance to pick her mate without being swayed." Remus explained. "As if that would ever happen. She is the heir to the most stubborn man on the face of this earth. Highly doubtful her mind can be changed. Besides what man wouldn't want her for a wife?" Severus said. "Well considering how many dates you had when we were in school. And If she takes after you then the poor girl is doomed." Sirius laughed.

"Oh yes Siri continue to laugh but you did not date every girl in the school. Not including Lily, and Slytherin house girls you did not date a number of girls. I remember a Janet Morsan." Remus smiled while Sirius frowned.

"You can also smell when they are lying. Did you smell that as well?" Severus asked. "It was a half lie. He was coming to talk but to make his move in making his love known." Remus informed them. "This is going to be fun. Now I have to go back." Severus stood. "Yes get back to making students cry." Sirius joked. "Shut up mutt."

~.o0o.~

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out for the day. See if I could drag you out of that lab." Fakir laughed. "Well I'll be working in the lab still on weekends and after I come home from work. Today was the first day went pretty well." Aniu explained. "I bet. I stepped in a heaping pile of dragon shit. That was very pleasant." Fakir told her. "Sounds like a great day. I haven't seen Sini since I left this morning for work. When I was in the kitchen I saw her sleeping. I guess she was bored. I have to go renew the fire barrier before I leave in the morning."

"Don't over do it." Fakir warned. "I know how to control my powers and I also know how to use them so I don't get hurt or tired. So there. Speaking of the magic how is Malec?" she asked. "Fine Ii think."

"You think?" she asked. "He's not here right now. He and a few others have gone to collect dragons from central America there is a place deep in the rain forest where they keep the dragons. He's gone with a few others for some eggs and a dragon or two." Aniu heard the kitchen door open. "I have to go my father has to get back to Hogwarts. Bye Fakir."

"Bye Aniu." The connection was cut. "I'll see you this weekend. Have a nice week at work." Severus told her. "You won't see me this weekend. I'm going shopping in London and Paris remember I told you last week. And this time you weren't in your lab." she said. "Well then Have fun. The key to your grandmother's storage space is in the top left drawer of the desk in my study. The silver key."

"Thanks Papa. Now go make some kids cry." she smiled. "Seems I'm only good now for doing just that. Good bye my dear." Severus kissed her head before stepping into the fireplace and flooing back to Hogwarts.

~.o0o.~

While Aniu brewed potions she thought about Ismo and their next meeting she found that she wanted to see the man again and to talk with him. She could not wait for their next luncheon.

A/N: hello everyone as I said before three reviews and I will post the day I get the third review. Or you'll just have to wait out another week.


	80. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

Hello my dear readers. I'm going on a hiatus because of the low reviews I've gotten for this story. Which is a shame because the story has been selected for follows and when I up date which sucks. I have but six reviews. Maybe you can change that. The story is nearly over. Only you can change it.

If I do get some more reviews maybe I'll go back and finish cause I'd really hate to leave this undone. I can't stand when other people do it and I don't want to do that.


	81. Shopping

"Alright I'm leaving. Bye Rem, bye Siri, have a nice weekend." Aniu said leaving out the door before they had the chance to wish her farewell. Not five minutes after she left did Severus show up in the fireplace. "You just missed her by two minutes." Remus told him. "I figured. Now seeing as I've been raising a werewolf for a daughter for the past few years I went to the library and picked up a book on werewolves. I found a very interesting article about werewolves being able to smell their mate, explain." Severus said. "Fine."

~.o0o.~

"Look at you thin as a rail you are." Molly said hugging the girl. Ginny hugged her next followed by Hormone Fleur who she had last seen at four that afternoon nodded to her. "We're going to get you all dolled up by the time we're done men will be at your feet." Ginny laughed.

"This isn't going to end well." Aniu shook her head. "Alright we start with dresses. When spring comes there will be a lot of spring parties and garden parties I'm sure Ismo will want to take you to. Spring is his favorite season so he'll want to share it with you." Fleur informed her.

"Well let's start in London. I have a key to a storage room there that has my grandmother's things in it. My father left them to me and said if we were shopping I should look for the dresses there before buying anything." she said. "Alright let's get started."

~.o0o.~

They had been at the storage room for the last two hours looking at the dresses. Most of them black and winter dresses. "I found them." Hermione called. They all came over as she pulled a cotton dress out of the box. "Dear that's a maternity dress." Molly said. "Whoops." she said. "How about this truck?" Ginny said. "You've never been here?" Fleur asked. "I have been here just not enough to look around. We came here on my sixteenth birthday then I didn't come back during the year and my seventh year I never went home. As soon as I got home I left." she said to her defense.

Ginny opened the truck and found it was indeed full of dresses. All in colors from white to pale silver. Out of them she took six of them. The pale silver, a forest green, ocean blue, mountain silver, pewter, and arctic silver. "She had great taste." Aniu said packing the dresses away in a truck she was using for the shopping trip. Shrinking it down again she placed it in her pocket. "On to London."

~.o0o.~

By mid Saturday they only found four other dresses worth wearing at all. Dresses for spring and dinner. She had also gotten shoes to get with these dresses. Black goes with everything. Fleur was very informant about Ismo. What he liked to do and what to expect from him. "Be sure to be ready for an invitation to the spring equinox. It's every year. My Aunt invites Bill and me as well so you won't be alone if you get the invitation. "Good." she said relived.

They continued on to France and were staying with Fleur's parents when an owl came for Aniu. "What's it say?" Hermione asked. She held it up to her.

_Aniu_

_I was hoping you would join me for dinner. Tonight say nine? Send word with my owl._

_Ismo_

"Sweet Merlin he asked you to dinner." she smiled. At the bottom of the note she wrote yes and tied it to the owl sending him on his way. "What time is it?" she asked. "Wait. First where is he?" Molly asked. "He's here visiting a friend of his. He was going to stop by he had fire called and heard you all in the back ground so he sent the owl." Fleur's mother said. "It's a little after seven now." Ginny said. "Dear you may use the shower. We'll get the dresses laid out. The shower is on the second floor third door on the left. Towels are in there. We'll meet you in the room across the hall from it." the blonde woman smiled.

~.o0o.~

Nine o'clock came and Ismo arrived right on time. "She looks beautiful Ismo." Mr. Dellacor told the boy coming down the stairs. Ismo smiled. "Ismo." Aniu appeared at the top of the stairs. Ismo's jaw nearly touched the floor. The dress she wore that night was like the one she had wore to the honor dinner only in purple. Her hair was combed straight. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Ismo smiled and gave his arm. "You look lovely this evening Ms. Aniu." Ismo told her.

"Your cloak." Fleur said bringing it to her. "Thank you." Aniu smiled. "Hello dear cousin." Ismo smiled to the blonde. "Now you two have your fun." she said pushing them out the door. Aniu breathed the air in. It's going to snow." she said starting down the steps her cloak now on. "How do you know that?" Ismo asked. "It's a gift I process. I'm usually right. By about eleven tonight the snow will start to fall." Aniu smiled. "I must say Ms. Aniu you look very beautiful tonight and I wish to ask of your last name. It is not like a gentleman to address a woman with by her first name." Ismo said. "My last name is Snape."

The two went to dinner. There they talked about childhood and what they did now. The name did not surprise Ismo. Only that she had those silver eyes and red hair. It was know that Snape's processed jet-black hair and jet black eyes to match. "I'm adopted. The only Snape without such hair or eyes." she smiled. "Though silver and red is not a combination you see on a basis you wear it very well." He smiled at her. They finished dinner and left the restaurant at about eleven.

As they walked down the streets Ismo looked up into the sky. It was cloudy the moon could not be seen nor could any stars. "Well Ms. Snape it is now eleven and the snow has not fallen yet." Ismo starred down at her. "Wait for it. Wait for it. Now." one of the white flurries landed on his nose. Aniu laughed. "You do have the power to predict the weather now before it can come down any harder let's see to getting you back to Fleur and the others." he gave his arm and she took it.

"Where would you want to live after you were married?" the man asked. "Someplace where it's green. There's a lot of open space and trees. I'd have a garden in the back. I'd allow cats to roam in it. My dragon would have somewhere to sleep." she smiled. "Your dragon?" Ismo exclaimed. Aniu covered his mouth hoping no one heard his outburst. "I lived in Romania for a few years during my childhood. While there I looked after a sea dragon egg they get attached to the first person they see. I was that person. I used her to travel. It's great feeling to ride a dragon." Aniu smiled.

"Well then I will ask when the weather gets warm again would you care to go horseback riding with me? We could have a picnic. The fields are vast and the sunset is gorgeous." he smiled that smile. The smile that was his she liked his smile. "I'd love too. In fact I look forward to it." They continued their walk back to Fleur's parent's house. Ismo showed Aniu in and bid her good night before leaving.

~.o0o.~

"Well tell us about it dear." Molly said sitting down on Aniu's bed. "It was very nice. We have a preset outing in the spring to go horseback riding." she smiled. She couldn't wait till her next meeting with Ismo.


	82. time together

Winter's snow melted and left the manor ready to come to life again. The garden's self care spell was already taking over. Aniu had seen her friends few times since she had started working with Fleur. Whenever the group got together for a day out the boys were always welcome to join them. Jenna's engagement party was coming soon and soon the wedding. It was a Saturday and Aniu was being forced a day off. Being pushed out of the lab and the shop was closed for the weekend. Remus refused to let her in the library.

Aniu had taken to the garden with Regent, Sini and Aramis all sitting near her listening as she read a book aloud to them. It was a rather nice day out. Aniu finished the book. "I'm bored."

"Bored. Bored! BORED!" Aniu screamed. She stood up and went back into the house. "There's nothing to do." she complained to her father. "I told you not to come into the lab." he said. "I'm going to Grimmauld place." she called leaving the room. Severus shook his head at the girl. Five minutes later it came to him why she had left for Grimmauld place.

~.o0o.~

Severus flooed into the home and found Aniu already working in the library categorizing the books. "Your doing it my hand?" he asked. "Look I'm bored and unless you have some other thing that I can do you'll leave me to my work. I don't know why I didn't come here first. I've been dying to rip through this room." she said. "I'm sure you have." Severus looked at all the empty shelves. Every single book had been pulled and stacked up on every surface his daughter could think of.

"Aniu!" Both heads turned for the door. "Aniu Remus said you'd be here." It was Fakir. "In the library." she called back. "Oh look now you have someone to gallivant about with. Now stop staying in doors and go into London or something." Severus walking past the boy and leaving via floo network. "Hey Aniu. What was that about?" he pointed after her father.

"He thinks I'm working to much and sent me off into the garden that money wouldn't let me work at all. Remus wouldn't let me sit around either. Sirius wasn't home and now or days unless he's around for a flight it's pointless. So what brings you about? Pass me those books please." she pointed to a stack across the room.

"Well I miss hanging out with my friend and everyone is wrapped up in a love life or has a job. That and I'm bored in Romania just sitting around doing nothing cause I got hurt three weeks ago just made it out of bed on Monday." Fakir put the books on the worktable.

"What happened why didn't you write me? I could've fixed it in a minute." she watched him. "I was knocked out with a fever for the week after the accident. Had to stay in bed for a week after I woke up and I just told you I didn't get out of bed until Monday I needed away my father was driving me mad." he smiled. "You sure that wasn't the other way around?" she smiled. "So where do you want me to start?" he asked with a smile. "In the back of every book tells you what genre it is I want to start setting up piles and get this place in order." she said.

"Remus why did you send the boy to Grimmauld?" Severus asked as he set foot in the living room of Spinner's end. "Because we need to see who the scent comes from." said man replied. "Scent? What scent?" Sirius asked from his own seat. "Siri did you ever wonder why I gave into Tonks?" Remus asked.

"No." When he returned from the other side he had been told of the marriage and the child of it even though he never got to see his friend that happy. "Werewolves have a mate. Just one, which is why I haven't taken on another. But the point is we have that one mate and that mate has a smell that is intoxicating to us. We are the only ones who smell it." Remus said.

"So it's like a calling card for you?" Severus said. "No more like Amortentia. We smell on them what an Amortentia potion would make you smell in a potential partner. But we smell this and we know that that is our mate. Like I love chocolate, and the smell of a cake baking. That's what Tonks smelled like to me." Remus smiled at the memory of his wife. "So it's going to come down like a ton of bricks?" asked Severus. "Yes it is. It's like a slap to the face. We're so stubborn it helps cause I ignored it for three months before I gave." Remus chuckled.

"Then she has to spend as much time as she can with either one to see who has that scent." Sirius smiled. "What I dread is if and when the two boys will meet." Remus shook his head. "That's not going to be pretty but I get a decent show out of the whole thing. But you're sure it will be one or the other?"

Remus nodded "One of those boys will be her mate."

"How do you know this Ismo brat isn't just leading her on?" Sirius asked. "Because that night she came back from her weekend with the girls in Paris the boys scent lingered on her. They must have walked hand in hand because he does indeed love her." Remus smiled. "Yet he has yet to as for her hand?"

"It's to early. She hasn't even met his family yet. Fleur doesn't count. Once she has met his parents once or twice then can he ask for her hand." Severus explained. "Very old fashioned then." Sirius spoke. The other two nodded.

~.o0o.~

Aniu and fakir laughed as they put the library in order. "So how's the whole elemental magic thing going?" Fakir asked. "Pretty good. I don't use it much takes a lot of energy but I use it for the gardens every now and again. Make sure everything has the right amount of water." she explained sitting on the latter putting books on the shelf.

"Malec said you should come by sometime he wants a dual." Fakir laughed.

"He's going to lose." she smiled.

"How do you know? He taught you everything." Fakir looked at his friend.

"He didn't teach me how to do this." In a moment there was a ball of fire zipping around the room. It touched everything but lit nothing on fire. Then there were two. Four, eight till the room was full of them. "Fire minions. But this is better." with a wave of the red head's hand they were all gone and small tornados were about in the room.

"Wicked." Fakir smiled. Aniu laughed. "What are you two doing?" Severus walked into the room looking at the progress of the mess. Hadn't gotten to far. "Laughing using a it of magic." Aniu smiled. "Well it's time for you to call it a night and come home for dinner." Severus told her. "Time for you to go home boy." Severus looked at Fakir giving him the usual glare. "I'm staying here tonight Papa. I wanna finish this."

"Fine then you can read your letter when you get home." Severus pulled it out of his pocket and waved it as he walked out of the room. "Wait. Come on Fakir." Aniu shove the pile of books on the shelf and chased after her father grabbing the letter. "Fakir caught her in the living room reading. "Yes!" Aniu jumped up and down. "What?"

"I've been invited to the garden party at Ismo's family's home. Next week in fact and it's extended to Papa, Siri and Remy as well." she smiled. "Who's Ismo?" Fakir asked looking a bit nervous. "Oh He's a cousin of Fleur's I've been seeing him since I started working at the shop." Aniu smiled. "Oh." Fakir found some interest in the floor. "Fakir I'll see you tomorrow to finish up the library right?" Aniu asked. He nodded. Severus could see the frown on his face. The change in his stance.

Let the show begin, Severus thought.


	83. a day in the gardena and a surprise

Aniu came down stairs dressed in forest green. The only break in the out fit was a black corset that went over it around her mid section. Remus was dressed like a gentleman in brown pants and vest with a clean white shirt. Sirius wore the same thing but in navy blue and her father in black. All with their sleeves rolled up to the elbow. "Why are you wearing shoes?" Aniu asked.

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" Her father asked. "It's a garden party you're not meant to wear shoes. That includes men." There was a knock at the door. "That would be Ismo. Remember no killing him." she said walking to the door. "Hello beautiful." Ismo said. "Can we please kill the lovey dovey crap?" Bill asked while his wife Fleur chuckled. She wore something similar to what Aniu was wearing only in a pale blue.

They apparated to Ismo's family's home. It was amazing. Butterflies and flowers lining the garden everywhere. "Mother enjoys out doing herself." Ismo whispered to her. "Such a beautiful woman she is." A woman who Aniu guessed was Ismo's mother came over to them and hugged her. "Mother this is Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They raised Aniu into the amazing woman she is. Aniu my mother Adele." Ismo smiled.

Her father, Remus and Severus straightened up a bit more lifting their chins a bit more. "Welcome, welcome everyone is here we were waiting for you. Come everyone mingle eat. You my dear we have much to talk about." The woman smiled. Aniu chuckled as she was led away from the others. "My son talks about you so much. He's very much in love with you. Oh I know it's far too early but I've already begun thinking of what children you'll have. I can see it now a beautiful summer wedding." Adele smiled at the redhead.

Aniu rejoined Ismo on a blanket. They were the talk of the picnic. Young love in spring but it made Aniu think. Was she really in Love with him? Sure he was right for her in so many ways but did she truly love him enough to marry him if he asked at that moment.

~zZz~

Fakir was out with Victor and the twins. His head rested on the bar with a drink in his hand. "He's in love. I haven't seen a guy that bad since my cousin Vinny was hung over this girl she became his wife." said the bartender.

"Is that what this is? You're in love mate?" Victor asked. Fakir nodded with a smiled. "Well don't hold back on us. Who's the lucky lady?" Noel smiled.

"Aniu." Fakir grinned. "Yeah Aniu's a real nice gir-WHAT?" The men looked at him.

"You're in love with your best female friend. I mean don't get me wrong Aniu's great but if things don't work out between you two-" Leon was cut off by Noel.

"Then they start to get awkward for all parties. Like she's our friend your our friend. It's gonna be weird cause you two will say your friends on the outside but in the inside you could be saying I hate him or I hate her."

"Bottom line is if you do this thing won't end well later. So let's get you sobered up so you can think better. You have lost your damn mind." Victor told Fakir. "No I'm going to tell Aniu I love her. So long." Fakir got up and ran out of the bar to apparated to Spinner's end.

Aniu and the others were just returning when Fakir appeared. Ismo was still on her arm. Fakir looked at the pair solemnly. "Fakir what are you doing here?" Aniu asked. It was late afternoon and the garden had ended due to a slight chill in the air with it only being early morning.

"Who's he?" Ismo asked. The others walked inside leaving the three. "Is this your friend you told me about? Pleasure to meet you, you are?" Ismo asked. "I'm Fakir who the hell are you?"

"Fakir I've been seeing Ismo on a regular basis for a few months now. Not to mention what are you doing just showing up at my home? Last time I checked I was a grown woman and could as I so pleased." she glared at him.

"I came to tell you something." Fakir said.

"Well then spit it out. Fakir I don't know why you keep popping up out of the blue. You didn't show up this much even before you started going to Hogwarts. So what's the sudden change?" Aniu asked him.

~zZz~

From inside everyone peaked from the windows. "This is getting closer and closer to that point." Remus said. "What do you think has been said?" Bill asked. "Don't know. But the boy doesn't look happy in the least." Severus said. "You four are terrible watching that. Leave them be." Fleur said.

"Ismo is leaving." Sirius said.

"So is Fakir." They watched as Aniu racked her fingers through her hair and scratched at it fiercely. Her head turned up to the darkening sky and she screamed. "Young love. I find it entirely useless." Severus said. "But you want her to be happy and you know it." Bill said. "Of course I want her to be happy. But you werewolves have to make it so difficult because you need to smell your mate."

Bill opened his mouth to say something but closed it again with no come back.

~zZz~

Aniu sat down at her desk. She was free of her dress and the boys. What had Fakir wanted to say? Why did Ismo leave the way he did? Why were guys so complicated? The doorknob jiggled a bit. "Aniu open the door." It was her father. She didn't want to look at anyone of the opposite gender at the moment. "No. Go away I'm trying to think." Aniu called picking up Aramis and sitting him in her lap.

Maybe she could run away for another trip. Sini was dying to get out and see someplace new. Maybe she'd grant the dragon's wish but that meant she was running from her problems. An owl appeared at the window. She let the bird in it dropped the letter and left.

_Aniu,_

_I can't find any other way to do this and I can't keep it to myself anymore. I love you. I felt it that night we got drunk at graduation but I thought it was the alcohol talking so I ignored it. I didn't think about it while you were gone but when you came back it reawakened. All those times I stopped by to try and hang out I was trying to find ways to tell you my feelings but you've gone and found someone else. Please know I love you and I'll live with whatever you choose._

_Fakir._

"It never ends!" Aniu shouted.


	84. the triangle

Aniu sat at the table the boys in front of her. Fakir to her right and Ismo to her left. She had been thinking about it for over a week now and still had no answer. It would be best to tell them both that she wanted nothing to do with them for the time being. Her feelings were everywhere with the two. On the one hand Fakir knew what she was and could handle it. On the other hand Ismo didn't know her secret and would most likely not be able to handle it.

Ismo was smart but so was Fakir in his own way. They starred at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality had only been little over half an hour. Severus, Sirius and Remus watched unseen by the three. "When does it happen so it can be done with?" Sirius growled. "Just wait for awhile it could be today it could be tomorrow who's to say." Remus answered.

Aniu suddenly caught a weird scent. Her nostrils flared and her pupils dilated. She covered her mouth and rushed from the table into the kitchen. The scent was strong and surrounding the other room. It burned her nose imprinting on her. "What happened why'd you leave?" Both Fakir and Ismo came into the room.

Ismo went to wrap his arms around her. "Don't you dare touch her." Fakir sneered at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Both of you just shut the hell up." Aniu yelled at them. "Choose." Ismo said. "What?" She looked at him. "You heard me. Choose. Who is it going to be? Him or me? You can't keep stringing us along. Choose me and I will give you the life you deserve and more. I can give you whatever you so wish all you have to do is say the word and it's yours." Ismo told her. The scent was attacking her again. "Aniu think about this I know you all of you. Your secrets and your fears." Fakir said.

"Both of you just shut up." Aniu walked out the back door in the rain and walked for the forest. If anything ever made sense it was the forest. She knew it well. "Why?" she called to the sky.

"Why me? Why did I have to be a wolf this would be so much easier if I wasn't? But no that couldn't happen could it? I had to be this? I had to be difficult." Aniu screamed to the crying sky. "I never thought I'd find love then you send me two. I don't know who's right for me and your not helping me any. For the love of Merlin's balls help me out here." She screamed.

Aniu loved them both. It rained down so hard she couldn't see five feet in front of her. Stepping into mud puddles, deep wet spots. At least she was barefoot or she'd be even more upset for ruining her shoes.

~.o0o.~

"Where is she?" Severus stood at the window of the kitchen looking out or trying to in this weather. "She'll turn up soon." Sirius said. "What happened?"

"What happened was they were both in the room at the same time when the scent caught her. They were also badgering her to choose she couldn't, she left." Remus explained. The rain began to clear up to a drizzle. "Wait a minute." Sirius said moving from the window to the door. "She's coming back." Sirius said taking one of the umbrellas and going to meet her. "You know you gave us a bit of a scare." He said opening the umbrella. "What's the point in carrying that when you know very well I'm soaked to the bone?" She said.

"Just cause your soaked doesn't mean I wish to be." he laughed. Aniu rolled her eyes. She had to figure out who it was. Who did she really love?

They walked through the door and instantly her father turned her around looking for any open wounds or scratches. "You have to make a decision." Severus told her.

"I know that. But I don't know whom. They were telling me to choose and there was this strange scent coming from one of them but I couldn't tell whom. I don't know." She sat down with a squishing sound of her wet clothing.

"There's a reason for that. A werewolf has but one mate. That mate gives off a scent to the werewolf that the werewolf is drawn to. That's why I haven't remarried. Tonks was the only one for me. Once the werewolf's mate dies there are no others. You have to sit with them each. Alone and the one with the scent is the one you should marry." Remus said.

"But how will I know it to be the right decision?"

"Because the wolf knows what it's doing. I pushed love away because of what I was and nearly ran away from my wife and child if it hadn't been for Harry. Now write them letters and tell them to come on different days. If you don't I'll hex you into the next century." Remus said. Severus smirked and Sirius chuckled.

"You people are impossible. I should have taken my rucksack and Sini and left while I had the bloody chance." She complained picking up Aramis and heading for her room to write letters. Aniu sat at her desk still dripping wet and began to write her letters.

_Ismo_

_Please come to the house Saturday at one for tea I have something to tell you._

_Yours_

_Aniu_

She sealed the letter and put it to the side. Taking up her quill again she wrote the same letter to Fakir. Sealing that one as well Aniu tied them to Regent's leg and stroked the bird's feathers. It was Tuesday. She had but four days to see who her mate truly was. She hopped the wolf was right.

Aniu continued onto work that week. Ismo did not show up for their usual lunch date. He did not send word either. Nor did Fakir. She began to think the two did not care that they would simply move on without her. Go and find new ones to love. It was Friday when two notes came back. Fakir and Ismo would both be there. This was it. The end of the triangle that had formed.

~.o0o.~

The next day Aniu sat in the garden waiting for two wizards to appear. A minute before one Fakir appeared before her and five feet away from them Ismo appeared. "What is her doing here?" Ismo sneered at Fakir. "I called you both here."

"So you've made a choice?" Ismo glared at Fakir looking him up and down from the corner of his eye. Aniu couldn't find the scent. The slight wind blows it around. Aniu took a deep breath before opening her mouth to talk. "I'm a werewolf." She said. Fakir did nothing for he already knew. Ismo starred in horror and shock. "You, you worthless mongrel. No one will want you for a bride." Ismo glared. Aniu stared, as Fakir grew red with anger.

"You listen here she is more of a human then you will ever be. IF you truly loved her you would accept the wolf as well as her because you cannot have one without the other it's who she is. I pity the fact that she even wasted her time on a low-life like you." Fakir threw Ismo to the ground. "Then I hope you're happy with your doggy bride. Keep the bitch on a short leash." Aniu made a ring of fire appear around the fallen man the ground shook and the wind around them kicked up dust.

"Get away from this house. I will never see you again it is obvious you're not my mate." Aniu growled. Ismo disappeared with a pop. As the flames burnt out and the wind calmed down. The scent of a forest after a summer's rain filled the air. Fakir was her mate. She felt his arms wrap around her bring his scent around them. "So do you really love me?" She asked. "Does this answer your question?" Fakir took hold of her chin and tipped back her head to kiss her.

From the window of the kitchen the three men watched. "Why did I have a feeling it would be that boy?" Severus asked. "Don't tell me you hate him." Sirius said. "No I don't hate him but I'm father with a daughter who is going to possibly marry. He's about to become my son-in-law." Severus glared. "So what your saying is: you're not ready." Remus replied.

"You could say that. Maybe it would be different had we raised her from the time she was a baby and I'd be more prepared for this. But to me she's still a teenager who thought she would never marry. Where did that little girl go?" Severus complained. "Wow this is the most sentimental I've heard you get in a long time." Sirius smiled. They looked up to see the two walking to the house hand in hand smiling and swinging each other in circles almost as if dancing. "But their right for each other. If I have a say so I think they make a lovely couple." Remus smiled.

"Remus you sound like a 90 year old muggle woman watching her granddaughter fall in love." Sirius joked. The two walked through the door. "And then there was one." Aniu smiled. "So," Severus gained the attention of everyone in the room. "You'll be my son-in-law." there was a silence in the room. "Better you then the other boy or I'd willingly tear out my hair." He said. Aniu rolled her eyes.

~.o0o.~

Three weeks later everyone appeared at Spinner's end. Family and friends sat at the large dinning table talking and eating. Fakir and Aniu shared a glance with each other before both stood calling for the attention of the room. "Everyone We have an announcement for you. We're getting married in November." Fakir smiled. "When did this happen?" Bill called. "That's what I want to know." Harry said receiving a sharp elbow from his wife Ginny.

"The werewolf has picked it's mate and it's Fakir. Ismo thinks people like me should be locked away forever so he is no match at all. So we'll be getting married November 16 of this year." Aniu smiled. "So much for this being wired if it didn't work out." Victor said. "Got that right mate." Leon replied. Molly was the next to speak.

"Well I think you two make a lovely couple." she smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Fakir said. "Call me aunt Molly your family now." she. Aniu threw a pleading glance at her father to do something. "To the happy couple." Severus said raising his glass with a smirk.

"To the happy couple." rang out from various members of the table. The dinner continued when the twins stood up. "This can't be good." Aniu smirked knowing the twins habit of doing something to mess everything up. "Fakir we like you better then that other bloke. Just take care of her she's like a sister to us in a way." the twins said in unison.

That night when everyone had gone Fakir stood in the garden with Aniu. "I'm going to build us a house. One for us to live in a raise a family if we want. My father has a bit of land that use to be his grandfather's it got passed down to him but he never used it because of living in Romania with the dragons. But I'm going to make it ours. I've seen it. It's gorgeous full of life there's a forest and stream. It's perfect." Fakir said. Aniu hugged Fakir and gave him a soft peck to the lips.

"I love you. Thank you. But try not to hurt yourself while building." she smiled. Fakir kissed her back before walking backwards toward the gate. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Fakir said. Before Aniu could say anything Fakir tripped over his own two feet.

"If you walk as well as you build we're doomed." she laughed. "I doubt it I have others willing to help me. My father wishes to see his grandchildren in a well-built house. Let me worry about our home you worry about the wedding plans. I'm sure since we've now told everyone all the ladies will be by your side helping you." He said.

"Go home and try not to hurt yourself while doing so she laughed. Fakir disappeared leaving his future bride standing in the garden with a smile gracing her lips.


	85. houses and wedding plans

Indeed it had been true that there were offers from the woman. Her friends were there with ideas of colors, food, invitations and place settings. Molly came to her with help on what to do first what could wait and what to do as the planning went along. Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and her friends were also there to help. The planning was going slowly at first but beginning to pick up pace.

Fakir however was losing his mind. The Weasley twins, Noel, Leon, Victor, Bill, Fakir's father, Franklin, Brian, Harry and Ron. "Why not just witch everything into place?" Franklin complained. It was April now and the foundation had been laid out. The house was to have a large living room, kitchen, dinning room, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. If need be they could always magically add in a room. But first they had to put in the walls.

"Because when you build a house for your family you make a promise to them to always protect them. When you build it with your own two hands you know how strong it will be and how well it will protect your family. It's a man's job to build a home for the family and for the woman to run it." Fakir's father explained.

"Come on mate we had it this far without magic and look how well it's coming along. We'll have it done by the end of the summer." Victor told his friend. Fakir nodded with a smile as they continued to work.

**May**

May came in with a bit of heat to it. It was warmer and the sun was out and shining. On the plus side Aniu had the invitations mailed out, place settings, location, the menu even Sini had her own place in the wedding. The dragon was very happy about it. She still needed a dress but that could still wait for a few more weeks. Table clothes and centerpieces were her next challenge as far as the wedding planning. She wondered if Fakir was already putting in a few extra rooms for a family if they started one.

Fakir and the others were hard at work on the roof. It was coming along nicely and soon they could start the finish of the inside.

"Damn it." Victor yelled holding his hand and glaring at the hammer before him. Harry shook his head and the twins laughed. "I'd rather work inside." he growled. "Come on.  
You know if it was you I'd be there to help." Fakir pleaded. "Yeah, yeah. Good thing that when I marry I'll already have the left wing of my parents home. Or I'll move to the one in the country." Victor said going back to work.

"Why not just move into Grimmauld place I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind. I didn't want it because he came back and told him that Aniu could have it." Harry said. "Why didn't you and Ginny move into Grimmauld place?" Fakir asked. Harry opened his mouth then closed it again. It wasn't the best place to raise a family. Besides here they had a yard and garden and plenty of room for the full moon.

**June **

June rolled in. There was so much left to do. Aniu had been from bridal shop to bridal shop looking a dress. "The best places to find a dress are in muggle cities. I say we go for a day trip." Manna said. "Sweet Merlin, I love you, yes." Aniu hugged her friend. "Then it's settled to London we go." The girls smiled as they packed for a weekend in London. The bridal party and Molly because she was the closest thing to a mother Aniu had.

Remus, Sirius and Severus watched all this go about. Planning things of their own. They each had a gift for the young couple. A room for them when they planned to visit. "You know you can't give her half the library if the house is being build the way Fakir plans to build it there will be no library." Remus said. "Why couldn't they just go to Grimmauld place?" Sirius asked.

"Would you raise your children there?" Severus commented. "Good point." the wizard said in defeat.

The weeks continued to pass and the house for the happy couple was finished by late summer. And what a sight is was to see. There was more then enough room in the house for them.

~.o0o.~

It was a week before the wedding and everything was in place. Now there was only the call for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Kendra who had gotten married during the summer had taken the girls clubbing. The game was to have any man who attempted to hit on you had to eat a piece of candy from the candy necklace or give you a condom. If you made it past 20 condoms you won the game but if you didn't get that many you had to buy three rounds of drinks.

The girls went from club to club in muggle London dancing, drinking and laughing. Many men tried to hit on the ladies. Aniu was a giggling mess when they left the first bar. "Muggle men are so easily tricked." She laughed. "I know which makes the game all the more fun." Kendra laughed.

"The poor man didn't know what to do when Manna left him there." Rosie grinned. "Why would you do that to him? He found you very attractive." Kendra asked. "Because I'm not looking for love." Manna said. "Okay new goal. We're going to get one of these muggles to ask you out on a date." Aniu laughed.

"No. This is your night. We can forget it ever happened."

"I don't think so." Kendra laughed.

~.o0o.~

The boys had gone to a bar Ron and Harry had a plan. The game had been done to them when they were about to marry. "Alright mate. How well do you know your future wife?" Ron asked. "This is very important to a marriage. It shows how much you truly love someone." Harry said.

"First question: What Aniu's favorite color?" Harry asked. "The color question mate?" Noel asked.

"It's changes with the season." Fakir answered. "Correct,"

"What's Aniu's middle name?"

"Esmeralda."

"Correct."

"What is Aniu's favorite sweet other then chocolate?" Harry asked. "Sugar quills."

"Correct."

"Aniu's favorite place in the world?"

"The library."

"Wrong."

"What?" Fakir asked. "Her favorite place is Alaska." Harry told him. "Okay next question: Aniu's drink of choice?"

"Hot chocolate during the winter pumpkin juice with meals and tea when she's reading." Fakir said. "Correct."

"How many kids?" Ron smirked. "As many as we can have?" Fakir grinned like mad man. They would have kids. Few boys and girls to take after the amazing woman that Aniu was. "What makes her so Aniu? What kinda question is that?" Victor asked.

"The way she laughs, her hair her skin. It's not even about the scars, I love them to because they're apart of her and you can't love her without loving them. You can't love Aniu without loving Sage to. Their one in the same." Fakir smiled. The other's watched as he spoke lovingly of his soon-to-be wife.

"The way she ties her hair back when she's working on a potion. How she can make me fear for my life while I would still go to the ends of the earth for her in that very same second. How she handles Sini when she's working her and the look on her face as she reads a funny conversation in a book. From her dark red hair to her bright gray eyes. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her and no one else. I would suffer the Crucatus curse 100x over to protect her." Fakir had that look in his eyes. That look you rarely see in people the one that says 'I know your right for me I feel it in my heart and I feel it in my soul that you're the one for me.'

"Just take good care of her. She's almost like a sister to me. Hurt and I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens to you." Harry smirked. "To the happy couple." Leon raised his glass.


	86. the wedding

Most of the men were at the new house for the soon to be newly-weds. Spinner's end was in a flurry of it's own. Makeup, dresses, shoes. The parties were rushing up and down stairs running back and forth.

The boys were having problems. "Leon I can't find my socks." Victor yelled. "Look in the bag." Fakir called out. "Honestly you boys don't know how to come prepared." Marcus said fixing Noel's tie. Marcus him self was dressed already his suit pressed and wrinkle free. His hair pulled back into a ponytail and the nape of his neck. Severus wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt.

Remus adorned a brown suit and white shirt with a matching tie. Sirius wore a navy blue suit with matching shirt and tie. "I'm glad I never married. Running around like a dragon with it's head cut off." Severus snorted.

"But Severus getting married is a great experience. Everyone's eyes on you and nervous." Remus smiled. Fakir stood gapping like a fish. "Thanks a lot Remus." Fakir closed the door. "Smooth move Moony." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I don't see you trying to help Padfoot." Remus glared. "Will you both knock it off? Fakir Aniu is waiting for you this is not time to be nervous. My son there is noting to worry about." Marcus said.

"Unless you forgot your vows." he added.

"Your not helping Dad." Fakir stood in the mirror nervous as a lamb in a lion's den.

Bad and Spinner's end a warming charm was being cast around the grounds while the last few girls got ready. Molly stood behind Aniu brushing her hair. "You look lovely dear. You'll both have happy lives with each other. With little children who look just like you." Molly smiled. Ginny came rushing into the room with a smile on her face. "The guest are arriving and the boys will be here in five minutes. We have to get you into your dress quickly." Rosie smiled bring the dress over.

"Here's my guarder. It can be your something barrowed." Molly said. "The necklace is old and the earrings are blue." Aniu said getting zipped up. "Your dress is new." Hermione came rushing into the room. He's here. Fakir's at the alter and the boys are ready to go." Hermione stood still to look at Aniu. "You look great. He'll never take his eyes off you at this rate." Kendra smiled. "Let's go." the girls grabbed their flowers and started down the stairs.

Severus, Remus and Sirius stood at the foot of the stairs as the girls past them. Their dresses were a beautiful deep autumn purple. Aniu wore a beautiful white dress. "There's going to be plenty of pictures you can stop staring like that dad." she smiled. Each man kissed her cheeks. "You look lovely." Remus smiled. "Not a pup anymore." Sirius grinned. "My little girl." Severus smiled. "Let's do this."

Everyone sat seated and the wedding began. Each pair for the wedding procession came out. Bill's little girl was the flower girl leaving purple rose petals behind her. Fakir stood trying to calm the shaking in his knees. There had to be fairies in his stomach at this point he was so nervous. Aniu appeared with Severus, Sirius and Remus there to give her away. Everyone looked at her but she looked at him. A while gracing her lips. They came to the alter and she gave each man a kiss to the cheek and smiled at them.

"Who gives this woman away?" Albus Dumbledore asked. "We do." the trio smiled. Aniu took Fakir's hands and smiled at him. "You look stunning." he whispered. "You look great to."

"The bride and groom have written their own vows to share." Albus stated. "Fakir your first." Fakir nodded and smiled but before he could utter the first word a ministry member and Ismo appeared. "I object! She's a filthy werewolf this union is not legal." he said. "I'll kill him." Severus stood. "Now wait just a minute." The ministry member was none other then Kingsley. "This is a respected family. The Snape's are high ranking." Kingsley said. "Well what's the problem? You even received a invitation to the wedding now if you don't mind."

"You can't get married because you don't have the right form." Kingsley smirked. Ismo gapped like a fish out of water. "This is impossible. She's an abomination." Ismo was red faced. Aniu smiled as Sini walked up behind Ismo breathing heavily on his backside. Ismo stood frozen. "Now if you want to live you'll leave. Kingsley the form if you please." Aniu smiled. "But of course." he handed it over to her.

"Sini keep him in check." she smiled at Ismo.

**With pleasure**

Fakir spoke next, "Can we continue?" he asked looking at Kinsley. The African British man nodded with a smile taking up an empty seat to watch.

"Aniu I do fear you and I love you. The wolf in you is just as beautiful I stand here today asking you to be mine forever. Should I die now let it be by your hand. I promise to love you and care for you no matter what. Either till the sun burns out or the moon falls from the sky. I promise to run every full moon with you and never let you deal with the pain alone to support you and our family. I stand here today giving my heart to you to do with as you please in sickness, heath, wealthy or poor." Fakir grinned.

"If you could only see the beast you made of me I held it in but now it seems you've set in running free, I howl when were apart and cannot bare it. Sage and I as one will forever be faithful to you and you only. To love you through hell or high water and to be there when you are down. We promise to stick by you and protect as only a she-wolf can for her mate. By doing this we are bonding to you for better or worse. We're hoping for the better." Aniu smiled.

"Fakir do you take Aniu to be your wife despite her lycanthrope?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do."

"Aniu to you take Fakir to join you as your mate?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Fakir took Aniu's face in both his hands and kissed her. There were wolf whistles and catcalls as they continued to smile at each other. "From here on in It's the two of us." Aniu said. "I'm ready when you are Mrs. Damocles." Fakir smiled.

~.o0o.~

At the reception everyone was seated when Severus stood with his glass in hand. "I never thought I'd see the day when I would see a child of my own married let alone a daughter. Through the years of discovering how hard but how rewarding it was to raise a child hoping they would be happy with their decisions and Aniu has done just that even being raised by a greasy bastard, an ex-convict and a bookish werewolf. Fakir we welcome you into the family circle take care of her for us." Severus raised his glass. "To the bride and groom."

As the night wore on there were other speeches to the couple and well wishing dancing and a few confessions on teenage stupidity. When it was time for the couple to leave for their new home Fakir picked Aniu you bridle style in her dress and all. "Now you get to see my wedding present to you." He said before apparating them to the house. They would start their two week long honey moon the next day going to house in the tropics and soaking in the sun.

**Four months later**

It had been four months since Aniu and Fakir had married. Spring was rounding in slowly but surely. Fakir still worked with dragons and Aniu had her job at the flower shop with Fleur. Their life was quiet and their collection of books growing. When not working Aniu would either brew potions in the lab in the basement or go with Fakir. Full moons were a group affair. Severus, Remus and Sirius would all show up to the house for the full moon and were welcomed to when it came time to run about in the forest.

They had been invited to dinner at Spinner's end. Aniu and Fakir sat next to each other eating giving each other small smiles and glances through out the meal. "So." Severus started sitting back and looking at his daughter and son-in-law. "When do we get grandchildren?" Fakir sputtered and chocked on his glass of water.

"Dad."

"What I'm entitled to ask." Severus smirked.

"Whenever we decide to give you lot grandchildren to spoil is our damn business. You'll just have to wait." Aniu told them. "Or grow a few gray hairs." Fakir joked. Severus fixed a glare on the man.

A/N: is that the end? Is there more? Review please.


	87. tragedy

It was summer before the couple knew it the garden in the yard and the forests were in full bloom. Severus was home for the summer happy to be free of the incompetent youths he was forced to teach. The following year he was being promoted to deputy headmaster Dumbledore was going to retire and Minerva was going to step up as Headmistress. Everything was right and surprising calm.

The couple had been curled up sleeping in their bed when Aniu awoke with a jolt and ran for the joining bathroom. Fakir could hear his beloved wife retching from his spot on the bed and went to check on her. Aniu was on her knees throwing up into the toilet well more so dry heaving since there was nothing to throw up to begin with. Fakir sat next to her and began rubbing circles into her back trying to comfort her. "Call for Poppy." She said when she finally pulled her head from the bowl.

"Okay. Are you sure your alright?" Aniu nodded as she stood up and walked to the sink while Fakir went to call for the well-loved medi-witch. Poppy came through five minutes later with a bag in her hand and went upstairs to find Aniu sitting on the bed. "Now dear I want you to lie back for me and remain still." the witch said. Aniu nodded as she rest her head on the pillow and Fakir waited on the other side of the door.

After 20 minutes and various spells and a few potions Poppy could find nothing wrong. Then the idea popped into her head for a certain spell. "Drink this potion and lay still." Poppy handed her the small bottle. "What's this test for?" she asked. "It's just a simple theory I want to test deary." Poppy said taking her wand in hand she waved it over Aniu's torso and smiled.

"Fakir, dear, you may come in now." She said with a smile.

"Well what's wrong? Is Aniu going to be alright?" he asked wrapping an arm around the redhead. "She's just fine. But she'll have to start eating for two." Poppy laughed at the expressions on the faces of the married couple. "How far along?" Aniu asked her hand was already on her still flat stomach.

"About three weeks dear. I have to do more research on werewolf pregnancies before I can tell you anything else. But for now be careful, eat, and you young man keep her out of trouble." Poppy told them before taking her leave a few minutes later.

"We're going to be parents." fakir whispered. "Yes you'll have a cubs who look like you soon enough." She smiled kissing Fakir on the cheek. Fakir wrapped his arms around her and smiled into the pale neck. "We have to tell someone." he could feel the excitement of the whole thing. "We'll announce it at the picnic in two weeks."

~.o0o.~

The full moon was a week following and the two were ready for it. It would be just the two of them that night running about in the woods. Coming back to the house not long before Dawn Fakir and Sage shared a look a look that he and Aniu had been sharing since they received the news. It made the morning sickness bearable because the result would be beautiful.

Aniu leaned on Fakir as she changed back into a human. Aniu stopped and clutched at her flat stomach with a shout of pain as blood began to run down her legs and pool at her feet. "Shit." Fakir said. He wrapped the blanket around her and carried her into the house. "It'll be okay I promise." fakir said putting her on the couch and running to the fireplace. The fire sparked to life as he called for Poppy. The medi-witch came through that very second.

"You have to calm down right now." Poppy said as she started her work. Aniu was in a great deal of pain and wanted nothing more then to make it go away. "Well what's wrong?" Fakir asked. "The stress of the change has caused Aniu to miscarriage."

"No." Aniu clutched at Fakir's hand holding back tears. "No. No. No. We can't lose him. We can't." Aniu sobbed. Fakir held her close till she was fast asleep tearstain down her face. "You can always try again in a few months. "Give her these for the pain and contact me if you need anything else. I'm sorry." Poppy said looking sadly upon the pair before leaving.

Aniu had been cleaned up and set up in their bed to sleep. When she woke up Fakir was at her side and he could already tell she was not the same. She was pale and withdrawn from him. Fakir kissed her lips and looked into her eyes they were empty and emotionless. "It'll be okay. We can try again in a few months. You'll be a mother before you know it." Fakir tried to reassure the werewolf.

Aniu said not a single word but instead went into the bathroom to obtain a shower. When she had finished Fakir had breakfast laid out for them. Aniu didn't eat more then a bit of toast and glass of pumpkin juice before locking herself into the potions lab in the basement.

Fakir didn't see Aniu the rest of the day. It was well after midnight when he went to bed and had fallen asleep. He felt Aniu crawl into bed and curled into herself. Fakir turned over to wrap his arm around her but she jerked away from him pulling the covers to her neck. "I still love you." he whispered but with no reply. When Fakir woke up Aniu was already gone.

The next day continued in the same fashion. She would eat very little and lock herself in the laboratory. Aniu was angry not only with herself but with the Wolf. That half of her didn't deserve a name anymore. It was the cause for her pain. She wanted to scream and rant and cry but when she tried nothing came.

~.o0o.~

It was the day of the picnic. Aniu watched with envy as the others had their children laughing and holding them. She watched as Percy sat holding his little Louis and cooing to the baby. She growled at herself and put down her fork and her hand went to her stomach. That little lost life didn't even have a chance. "Aniu you need to eat." Fakir whispered to her. "Don't tell me what to do." she growled.

"I'm not." Fakir said. "Then leave me the hell alone." Aniu shouted storming out the back door to disapparate. Everyone stared after her. Severus grabbed Fakir by his shoulder and started out the back door as well. "Continue." he threw over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Severus asked. He'd taken a liking to his Son-in-law and was happy to see the couple so happy but through he day he noticed that they seemed in a way to be bumping heads. Usually they stayed close and were always holding hands but now they avoided all contact or at least his daughter did.

"She miscarried a week ago." Fakir said sinking to the dirt. His head in his hands.

"What?"

"Two weeks ago Aniu woke up and began throwing up so we called Poppy and found out Aniu was pregnant. But when she changed back from the full moon a week following the news she had a miscarriage. The stress of the change was too much for the fetus to handle. Since then she's not the same. She won't let me touch her not even a hug. The first night she filched away from me and moved further away. Since then she wakes up before I do and comes to bed when I'm asleep. She moved into the other bedroom two nights ago. I don't know what to do. I want to help her I do but I can't if she won't open up. She refuses to talk about it she just goes down to the potions lab and stays there all day." Fakir had tears streaming down his face.

~.o0o.~

Aniu sat in the house she used her magic to keep all from entering. She wanted to do nothing more then hide away. Grimmauld place was a strange house. It moans and creaks always present. She lit the candles and each and everyone jumped from it's holder and followed after her like little ducklings following their mother. All in that straight little line. They seemed to understand her emotion and tried to brighten up the room as best they could.

"You make it obvious what happened to you." A voice said. Aniu didn't realize she had stopped in front of Mrs. Black's portrait. "I know how it feels. The pain of having a life ripped out of you. You feel like you've failed. I had a miscarriage before Sirius was born. Sirius almost wasn't born because I didn't want to go through that pain again." she said ever so calmly.

"But it is my fault. I'm the werewolf it's my curse and my burden. I've pushed him away so far all now he needs to do is leave. But he hasn't. He hasn't called me a monster he has yet to see what I truly am." she said so quietly it almost sounded like a whisper. Mrs. Black said nothing else only watched the girl with a steady gaze.

~.o0o.~

Severus came down the stairs into the living room. Remus, Fakir and Sirius had been waiting for him to return. Fakir looked up at the object in the man's hand. "My father used this portkey when he and my mother were young and still in love. When she grew angry with him she would sometimes leave and this would lead him to her. Say the name of the one you wish to find and it will take you to them but three times if they leave a forth time then your on your own." Severus said handing the compass to Fakir.

Fakir took it in hand and whispered Aniu's name. It activated and whisked him away to his mate. Fakir appeared outside of Grimmauld place. Magic was blocking him out more importantly elemental magic. Fakir was aware of the power for they were the same barriers Aniu had used on their home only these wanted everyone to stay far away.

"He's here you know. Outside that door waiting for you." The portrait said. "I don't care he's not coming in." She growled. The door blasted open with full force of a very strong spell. Aniu Ran up the stairs into one of the many bedrooms and locked the door long enough for her to apparate to another location. One far away.

Fakir broke the door open but the werewolf had gone away from him. Fakir pulled out the compass and was gone along with her. When he appeared he found himself on sandy shores. "Aniu please." Fakir ran after her catching her arm and pulling her into his chest. She fought against him but had already lost and began to break down. "It's my fault it's my fault." she sobs into his chest her fist balled up in his shirt. Fakir brought his arms around her pulling her as close as he could.

"It's not. And I don't blame you. It could have happened to anyone." He said. "But it happened to us. What kind of woman am I if I can't have children? You don't understand it was my job to protect it and I couldn't. I killed it. I vowed to never take a human life and I did. I took my own child you don't understand it."

"No I don't understand entirely. But you didn't kill our baby. You shouldn't have to shoulder this yourself. I lost a child too and you shouldn't have to go through this alone. In a few months we can try again. We'll have a child I promise you. That little baby will be in your arms in no time. But you have to trust in it." Fakir told her.

Aniu clung to Fakir and cried into his shoulder still till the tears she had not shed were completely gone. "Come on so I can take you home." Fakir picked the redheaded woman up bridle style and looked around. "Where are we?"

"The south tropics. Maybe I'll bring you here again." Aniu rested her head on her husband's shoulder. The portkey was activated again and took them home. The couple slept together in the same bed. "I love you my huntress." Fakir whispered.


	88. everyone

Aniu slowly became herself again. Her smile and completion were back. She slowly allowed Fakir to hold her again as they slept. Her feelings toward children were slow to come again Fakir could see the envy in her eyes when Kendra and her husband announced their own pregnancy.

Fakir would always hug and kiss her giving her a reassuring squeeze of the hand. Before they knew it, it was their first anniversary. They hadn't been intimate since the miscarriage and other then sleeping, hugs, kisses or when they would cuddle together on the couch there was no contact. Fakir would wait until Aniu said she was ready.

Aniu went to Spinner's End. Her father had gone to Hogwarts for the term Remus had gone to work and Sirius was out as well. Fakir was in Romania visiting his father and Aniu had this chance to visit her grandmother. Aramis had come along for the ride. He had been sympathetic to his owner's pain. He had stayed close and followed her everywhere. Fakir as much as he disliked the little feline allowed it to sleep at the foot of the bed.

Aniu pushed open the door and stepped in. "Grandmother?" She called. "There's my girl. Gone and gotten married and haven't visited me once young lady. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." Eileen said. "I'd never forget you." Aniu smiled.

"Oh my dear your father told me about that. I had one to you know. There was going to be a child before your father. Your not alone in your pain." Eileen said. "I know. I couldn't help but think it was my fault though."

"It's not and you needed blame yourself." Eileen said. "I know that now. We've gotten better. We've been married a full year now and things are going to get better. Fakir wants a child as much as I do but I'm not ready for that pain again if it happens." Aniu told her. Eileen nodded in understanding.

~.o0o.~

At the Christmas party at the Burrow Aniu pulled Fakir outside into the falling snow. "Merlin your beautiful."

"I'm ready to try again." Fakir looked into the silver eyes and saw the blaze behind them the blaze he fell head over heels for. "Are you sure?" Aniu nodded. Fakir captured her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion the man was aloud at the given time. "We'll have a child just you wait and see." Fakir said.

~Eight months later~

Fakir and Aniu had been trying but so far had nothing. Aniu had gone to Eileen to talk and even opened up to Molly about the whole thing. She had been taken potions to help make her womb stronger so the next would not die due to her change.

Aniu woke up early in the morning in late august. Fakir had not been home but had slept away in Romania because of new dragon that was causing a great deal of trouble. Her stomach cramped up into a tight knot. It was five in the morning she couldn't call for Poppy. Her stomach cramped again. Aniu made her way down stairs her arm wrapped around her stomach as she used the other for support on the wall. She stopped on the stairs able to go no further.

Aramis was at her side a worried look in his eyes. "Go get my wand quickly." The little cat bounced up the stairs and returned a moment later dropping the wand at her feet. Taking it in hand she conjured her patronas a large wolf appeared "Molly Weasley go now." she told it. It turned and leaped through the door racing off.

Aniu sat on the stairs trying to ignore the pain but it was proceeding to make itself known to her. Molly came through the fireplace and rushed over. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't know I woke up and my stomach hurt. I tried to get to the living room to call for Fakir but I couldn't move it hurt too much. "Do you have any pain potions Dear?"

"Left side of the cabinet in the bathroom to the right." she said pointing to the lower level of the house. Molly went for the potion and brought it back. "Now you have to tell me is anything else bothering you?" she asked while Aniu drank the potion. The werewolf shook her head. "Feels like I'm being kicked in the stomach repeatedly." she uncurled herself a bit as the pain began to ease. "Come on dear we're going to lay you on the couch and I'm going to make you a bit of tea to help."

Molly had but one daughter. She had daughter-in-laws and she loved every last one of them. She had always seen Aniu as a daughter. Aniu sat with her head on Molly's led while Molly ran her fingers through the curls. "We should call Poppy now. She should be up." Molly suggested.

"Alright." Aniu slowly sat up and went to the fireplace. Taking a hand full of floo she threw it into the fireplace. "Madam Pomfrey's rooms at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Aniu is everything alright?"

Molly stepped over to the fireplace. "Poppy it's Molly we're not sure what's wrong but you had best come through." she said. Poppy appeared a few moments later. "Tell me what happened. Aniu explained to her the pain and when she had finished Poppy smiled. "Lay down dear." The woman cast a spell over the werewolf and her smile grew. "Your two months pregnant. The baby is strong and healthy and letting you know it."

"That's wonderful." Molly hugged Aniu. "Really? We're going to have a baby?" Aniu had tears in her eyes. Poppy nodded. "I've been doing some reading about werewolf pregnancies you'll need to take care of yourself take pre-natal potions take your wolfsbane at the full moon and try not to get to riled up. I'll order the potions from saint Mungo's when I get back to Hogwarts and-" Aniu's stomach growled cutting the woman off.

"We should get you some food. Lots of fruits, vegetables, meat for you dear. It's only a matter of time before the cravings start." Poppy said.

"Oh yes. Peanut butter and mushrooms, pickles and onions." Molly hadn't notice Aniu turn green at the thought of eating such things before the woman ran for the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"And the morning sickness." Poppy shook her head. When Aniu joined them again she was less green. "I'll send you a few potions for that as well it will make it less severe but it won't stop them completely." she said.

"You two have to promise not to tell anyone or say anything until we announce it." Aniu said.

"Well first you have to tell your husband." Poppy smiled. "He's coming home tomorrow."

"Give him hints if he doesn't catch on after five hints just tell him flat out." Molly smiled. The two left the house leaving Aniu dancing around the house. If she so wished she could call Fakir back. "Honey I'm home." Fakir called. "In the kitchen. Your home early." she said as Fakir kissed her. "I missed you." he kissed her cheek. "What do you want most in the world right now?" Aniu asked. "To grow as old a possible with you." he said.

Strike one she ticked off in her head.

The next day Poppy stopped by the house while Fakir was out to bring her the pre-natal potions and morning sickness potions, which Aniu hid, in the potions lab. To avoid the morning sickness that morning she simply woke earlier then he did and put a silencing charm on the bathroom.

Aniu sat in the living room knitting a pair of booties for the baby. When Fakir saw he smiled and guessed they were for Kendra's baby.

Strike two.

The third time Aniu tried to give Fakir a hint she made dinner using things of a smaller scale. Making a dish containing baby carrots, baby corn and baby shrimp.

"You've outdone yourself again my love. Perfect dish."

Strike three.

Aniu couldn't take it anymore she had found out two days ago she was pregnant had been hiding her morning sickness and was beginning to lose her mind. "How dense can you be? I've dropped hint after hint and you haven't caught on yet. I'm two months pregnant and found out the other day." she ended the rant.

Fakir stared in shock at the woman. Pregnant? Two months? That means the baby had survived the transformations they were going to have a baby finally. Fakir swept Aniu into his arms and kissed her. I dare say I am the happiest man alive thanks to you." He said. "Good now that you know I'm dying to tell the others and Aunt Molly can't hold onto the secret to much longer." Aniu smiled as Fakir began to shower her with kisses. "You'll make a wonderful mother I know it."

~One Week Later~

For an end of the summer celebration everyone had been invited to the Wolf's dwelling for a picnic. The whether was nice and the children ran about. Fakir and Aniu stood up with a large goofy grin on Fakir's face he called for everyone's attention. "Everyone Aniu and I would like to finally announce that we are finally going to have a child of our own."

There were a few wolf whistles and cheers. "How far along are you?" Hermione asked. "By this point we're nearing two and a half months." Aniu answered. Severus hugged his daughter. "Congratulations my dear." He smiled a genuine smile at his daughter. "You have to let us throw you a baby shower." Rosie smiled.

"Congratulations Cub." Remus hugged the woman and could already see the new life glow in her eyes. If only it would stick to her face. The next morning fakir got a full force of the morning sickness Aniu had been hiding because she had forgotten her morning sickness potion. Her pre-natal potions she took first thing in the morning with saltine crackers. The less she ate the better she felt the following day.


	89. month fournames

Month three passed by uneventful. The usual morning sickness but nothing else. The full moon was a strange affair what appeared to be happening to Aniu was happening to Sage as well. Aniu had a slight bump now and couldn't wait for the baby to come. The planning for the nursery was already under way. Talking about colors and fabrics. The usual baby-talk and of course a large supply of chocolate for the expectant mother.

Now at four and a half months Aniu was showing more and had to wear Fakir's cotton sweaters around because they fit her well enough. Molly had sent over plenty of yarn to keep the werewolf occupied. Though Aniu could still work at the flower shop with Fleur she was no longer allowed in her potions lab which unset her greatly. Brewing potions was something that calmed her down and Fakir had to figure out how to keep her occupied and busy. Books usually helped but not for long.

"How about we think of names for the baby?" Fakir said. "But we don't even know what we're having wouldn't you like to know that much before picking a name for our baby?" Aniu smiled. "Hm. I'm hoping its a little girl. I mean I'd be happy just for the child to be healthy but I'm hoping for a little girl." Fakir let his hands rest atop Aniu's on her stomach.

"I've always like the name Silas for a boy it means wood or forest." she smiled. "You did always have a love of nature. Sitting there on the grounds reading. Or does it have something to do with your elemental magic? Could that be passed on to the kids?"

"I'm not sure about the connection. I know I love the smell of a forest after a summer's rain that's what you smell like to me. The elemental power isn't inheritable. You either have the power or you don't." Aniu smiled. "How about if we name a girl Severa after your father?" Aniu began to roll that around in her head. "What about middle names? They need something to match it." Aniu told him. "Your middle name is Esmarelda." Fakir said.

"And yours is Brody."

"Yeah, no we are not giving any of the children that name." Fakir cringed at the thought. "I've always liked the name Enki. It means lord of the earth."

"Enki? I like it." Fakir smiled. There was a knock at the door forcing the two to move around so Fakir could answer the door. Aniu sat and listened. "Holding my daughter hostage. She may be married to you boy but I have full right to know she's well." Her father complained. With the baby on the way they hadn't done much visiting. She had not seen her father in little over a month because he had gone back to Hogwarts to teach.

"Dad." Aniu hugged her father. "Hello my child. I have something for you." Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a marble. Or what looked to be a Marble. "A marble?" Fakir looked from the tiny sphere to his wife and then to his father-in-law. "No." Severus placed it in Aniu's hand and it began to expend in her hands grow into a glass ball with a five inch radius. "What is it?"

"A sphere to help with your elemental magic. I know you must be bored knowing how your mind words so I figured this could help you. I wrote to Malec about it he said it was perfect for you to use. Channel the energy and the element and work from there. Make a flower grow, cause an earthquake, create a tsunami all inside of this." he said. "Thank you Dad. Stay for lunch?"

"Sure. What have you two been doing?"

"Nothing. Literally nothing. You know I get easily bored and I'm being forced to stay out of my lab. I no longer have morning sickness but that doesn't mean I can't get bored. I tried knitting but that only keeps me occupied for so long. We tried coming up with names for the baby and all we came up with was Enki for a boy. Other then that we sat sit on the couch and talk or read." Aniu said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't help you. Maybe you should go work at the flower shop with Fleur again." her father suggested. "I can't she's closed for the season. She said she sells wraths around the holidays but that's about it. Nothing else to really do. I've run out of yarn and we were going to wait for the weekend to go get more."

"Why not go visit your father Fakir?" Severus suggested. "I refuse to let her go near dragons. I'm reluctant enough to let Aniu go near Sini."

"She's gone back south to island we have down there for her own reasons and her own family. Her's shunned her mate away. The only real fun around here is the full moon. Then at least we can run about a little." Aniu said. "You two need to call Molly and Arthur. Speaking of which what colors are your favorite?" Severus asked his daughter. "Why?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you and I gave molly my word. You know my word is my bond. I'm a slithering there's no way your getting it out of me." He smirked. "Then you'll never know my colors. Now if you'll excuse me our child is sitting on my bladder." Aniu smiled as she got up and walked away. "Her favorite colors are red, purple, dark green, maroon and gray." Fakir told Severus. "Thank you. Molly and the others are planning on giving her an early gift." Severus informed him.

"I won't tell." Fakir smiled.

Severus stayed a bit longer to talk with the pair. He'd take a bit of time out of his weekend to brew some more of Aniu's pre-natal potions. Now that he knew he was more then happy to help.

"Enki Anubis Damocles for a boy and Siria Xenia Damocles for a girl." Aniu smiled. "I love them both. But right now I want to love you." Fakir gave her a kiss. "Upstairs." he planted another on her cheek. "In our bed."

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" She smiled.

A/N: okay I know this sucks but I'm a high school student I don't know how a pregnant woman feels when she's pregnant. Tune in next time for the cravings. Review or I set Sini after you.


	90. craving

Month four bled on further when Fakir woke up one night to find the other half of the bed empty. Aniu was slowly becoming restless. She had gone to bed until late and was up early every morning. Fakir was grateful for the books Remus would bring over for Aniu to read. They helped keep her occupied and so Fakir wasn't completely paranoid when he went to work Molly, Fleur or one of the other women would keep her busy with baby talk.

Fakir wandered down into the kitchen to find Aniu hanging over a bowl with vanilla ice cream, mushrooms, and pickles in it. He fought the urge to vomit. "Baby what are you doing up?" She looked at him. "I turned over and you weren't there. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine I got hungry. Come try this it's soooo good." Aniu smiled as she tugged at his arm bring time to the counter. Fakir wanted nothing more to do then vomit at the sick creation in the bowl. "No, no I'll let you and the baby have it. You both need it more then I do." he said. "Hm. Okay. I'll be up as soon as I'm done." Aniu kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

~.o0o.~

The next few days the things Aniu put in her stomach made fakir turn green. The other women who had already had their own children simply smiled thinking of what they had eaten during that time. Aniu grew larger and she was beginning to no longer wear shoes. Fakir had come home at the beginning of her fifth month to find her walking around the garden barefoot complaining her feet hurt.

Aniu woke up late in the night feeling as if she had been tickled. She felt it again and thought Fakir had let his fingers dance across her stomach. "Fakir stop that." She yawned and turned over.

"I'm not doing anything I'm by the bathroom door." Aniu's eyes snapped open as she looked down at the small bump that was her stomach. "I think the baby kicked." She looked back at Fakir. Fakir walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Here." Aniu took Fakir's hand and place it just below her belly button.

"I don't feel any-" Fakir stopped when he felt it as well. "Looks like our baby really trying to grab our attention." Fakir kissed Aniu and smiled. "I bet it'll be a little boy. He'll have your eyes and hopefully your nose. He'd be smart too." Fakir said. "How if it's a girl you have to do late night feedings after the birth and if it's boy I'll do them." Aniu smiled.

"I know you better then that. What's the catch?"

"The catch is we have to wait till the birth to find out the gender. We already picked but names for either gender so there's nothing to worry about." Fakir set a peck on her forehead. "Alright."

~.o0o.~

The next day when they went to visit Madam Pomfrey when she had a free moment she brought them into her office and had Aniu lay down on a cot. "My you've grown a bit." she smiled. The witch had done nothing but research since she found out about the pregnancy. What werewolves do and what they eat. What they should stay away from and what to eat in abundance. When Aniu and Fakir stepped into her office she noticed Aniu eating a sandwich she had packed. At month five she found herself constantly hungry.

"Alright dear all done. You can sit up now. The baby should be born at around March 13th. Now would you like to know the gender?"

"No we're going to wait till the baby arrives." Fakir smiled. "Alright dears. Fakir I want you to make sure she eats. Plenty of meat and just as much fruits and vegetables. You two are free to go." They said their good byes and left.

~.o0o.~

Fakir awoke at early dawn to find the bed empty and sighed pulling on his robe and slippers he grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and went to the kitchen for his beloved. Aniu was eating again. She was doing that a lot eating and staying up late with the baby's kicking never totally settling down for bed.

"This is where it gets harder isn't?" he asked.

"Where's the chocolate?" Aniu looked up. "Beloved you don't need chocolate." Fakir said. "Are you trying to say I'm fat? That's it isn't it. I've seen that look you've been giving me. You think I'm getting fat and unattractive and you don't love me." she sniffled loudly and watched her husband with teary eyes. "What? No never. I choose you remember. I love you and only you." he said.

"Really?" Fakir brought his arms around the woman. "Yes. Now how about we get you some chocolate and see if we can get you to sleep." Fakir promised. Aniu nodded.

~.o0o.~

Few days later they gathered at the Wesley's Aniu was sitting with Fleur, Ginny and Hermione chatting happily with some food Molly prepared for her. "So how's the pregnancy going?" Harry asked. "She's trying to kill me." Fakir said. "What?"

"First thing in the morning she's fine. But lately since the baby has started kicking she's losing sleep and getting cranky. Then when she's not up she's sleeping. That's the only time I get sleep. When she wakes up in the middle of the night I'm right behind her. If she's not comfortable I'm not. That and if I don't eat something that looks decent I'm going to lose my mind. She's got me eating her cravings. Save me Arthur." Fakir grabbed the front of the man's shirt.

"There's nothing I can do. Molly was the same with Bill. I remember one night she woke up looking for the jar of pickled plums when I told her she didn't need them she accused me of calling her fat and said I didn't love her anymore. She made me sleep on the couch." Arthur said. "Aniu thought the same thing when I told her she didn't need chocolate. I let her have the chocolate and got her back to bed. I need to get to the bookstore to. She needs more books." Fakir said.

"Be happy she's not worse. Werewolf pregnancies are different. Emotions can go haywire and she might try to rip your throat out if you anger her to a certain point." Remus said. "That's great reassurance Remus. Just great. I don't see what's so bad about being pregnant."

"Um Fakir."

Fakir continued on. "She thinks I don't love her. She thinks she's gotten fat. She's locked herself in the bathroom. It can't be that bad. So her back is hurting just a bit I see why it would. But the cravings and the mood swings are getting a little out of hand. If she thinks all this things that I'm stepping out on her and think she's so unattractive would I have chosen her for the rest of my life?" When Fakir looks at the large eyes from the other men before him he turned around. Aniu, Hermione, Molly, Fleur and Ginny.

"So you think I've lost my mind? Well let me tell you something your not the one who threw up every morning. Who has back aches or cramps, or has a person not kicking their liver. This is your child just as much as it is mine. And I'll tell you another thing you get pregnant next time and see how many times you go to the bathroom in a day and tell me how much fun it is." She stormed out of the house and disapparate to and unknown location. Severus came to stand next to his son-in-law.

"Seeing as she's my daughter I'd be worried what she has in store for you. Check your shoes she always goes for the feet." Severus said. "This is why I never married." Sirius joked. "I thought you never married because you couldn't get a woman to stay long enough." Remus smirked. Harry choked on his drink with laughter. "Best let her cool off. She'll be back in an hour."

~.o0o.~

Aniu appeared an hour and a half later hiding up her sleeve a potion for her dear husband. "Baby your back. I'm sorry about what I said. I love you and always will please don't kill me." Fakir dropped to his knees and hugged her his head resting on her baby bump. "Fine I forgive you." She kissed his cheek with a smiled. "Can we get this Christmas dinner started?" one of the twins complained. Everyone at down to eat. When Fakir wasn't looking Aniu slipped the potion into his drink.

A moment later he took a sip and didn't notice anything wrong with his cup. She smiled as he began to look green. Fakir pushed back from the table and rushed outside to vomit. Aniu walked slowly and stood in the doorway. "Now you think pregnancy is still easy? That's only the beginning. I shan't tell you what else is to come. This is far more fun."

Fakir suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. He ran into the house and up the stairs locking him in. "If I ever get pregnant again I'm asking for that potion." Hermione laughed. "I knew there was right to fear you." Ron backed away three feet. Fakir returned a few moments later and came down stairs with belly as big as his wife's.

"I want pickles and ice cream." He said. Ron, Harry and the twins laughed behind their hands. "Oh what you think this is funny. Someone is sitting on my bladder. I feel fat and-Okay baby you win. I see how you feel make it go away please." Fakir was at his wife's mercy.

Aniu smiled and pulled the seemingly pregnant man down for a kiss. "I could leave you to suffer. But it's Christmas eve. Here." Aniu pulled a pink potion from her sleeve and pushed it into his hand. "Alright everyone stop staring lets finish dinner then pass out gifts." Molly said.

~.o0o.~

After dinner everyone crowded into the living room for secret Santa and gift exchange. Fakir gave his beloved huntress a charm for her bracelet. She gave him a new cloak and a bare of dragon hide boots. When a large box was pushed Aniu's way she looked at everyone. "This is a gift from the four of us." Ginny said pushing the box forward. Aniu opened the box and looked inside.

"Maternity dresses. We got them in your favorite colors too."

"Thank you." Aniu hugged and kissed all four women. "If your anything like we were during our first pregnancies then you will grow and you will need those dresses." Fleur said.

~.o0o.~

Finally home and settled into bed cuddled close. The grandfather clock could be heard from down stairs. "Merry Christmas Love." Fakir kissed his slumbering wife's head. Pulling the covers back a little bit he rested his head on her swollen belly. "Hurry up in there. I want to meet you." He received a kick in response. "Calm down we don't want to wake your mummy. Merry Christmas little one." He kissed the bump and rested his head against the pillows again pulling his wife close and falling asleep.


	91. wide load

Month five ended and month six passed without anything unusual. It was by this point that Aniu had started to waddle like a duck and Fakir was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off his wife. He was protective and constantly by her side.

Aniu had been forced from her pants and into her dresses. The cravings were still strong and the mood swings were severe as they had been. The full moon did nothing better for the woman as she was crankier then ever when the baby wouldn't stop kicking long enough to let her sleep.

Fakir loved his wife dearly and if he could take on being the pregnant one he would. Valentine's day was quickly on it's way and he was determined to make it special for his beloved huntress. He bought chocolate and went to the store picking up a few things to make for dinner. Returning home he found the house quiet he tiptoed his way upstairs and checked the bedroom. Aniu was fast asleep on the bed.

Regent in his perch watching over his owner and Aramis sleeping at her feet. Fakir smiled. "Where were you?" The voice startled him. "I left to do a bit of shopping for dinner tonight. You rest I'm going to take care of everything today." Fakir said leaning over his wife to kiss her. "Alright. But first I have to pee." Aniu was helped from bed and to her feet. At seven months she was large with new life and was glowing.

Fakir bit down on his lip as he watched his wife waddle into the bathroom. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His wife waddling her way around. He was tempted to call her ducky but wanted to see the birth of his child and stopped himself. Aniu walked back into the room and lay down. Fakir closed the door to the bedroom and moved to the next room over. The baby's room was nearly done. He planned to have it done by the end of the day and it was going to be a gift.

There was a similar one at Spinner's End that she did not know about. Fakir hung the mobile above the crib. The figures were something representing the closet members of the family. A dragon, a cauldron, a broom, a sword and a book. Fakir smiled at the room. He was sure his wife thought that the room was still just a guest room and that the baby would be sleeping on the floor. Aniu would be in for a shock the next day when she was surprised with a baby shower.

~.o0o.~

"Open your eyes." Fakir said. Aniu opened her eyes and saw the spread before her. Because her ankles and back were bothering her more then usual with the cold rainy weather. "I made your favorites. Rare steak with ice cream, mash potatoes and greens. And for desert I made Molly's chocolate cake." he smiled. "You're to good for me." Aniu smiled and kissed the man.

"At least share with me. There's far to much for us to eat." Aniu joked rubbing her swollen belly. Fakir sighed as for he couldn't resist the gray eyes and pouting lip. Fakir ate half the food with his wife knowing he was going to regret it later that night but he couldn't say no to the woman.

~.o0o.~

Fakir had dragged Aniu out of the bed early that morning to go to Diagon alley. As much as the woman didn't want to go she did anyway. But unannounced to her, her home was quickly filling with guest for the baby shower. Aniu finally sighed and put her food down when Fakir tried to drag her into yet another shop. "I'm done I want to go back and my back is killing me. Now either we leave now or you'll be running for dear life in a week." Aniu growled referring to the full moon.

"Alright, I'm sorry." They walked to the apparition point and left. Arriving outside of the Burrow it was completely dark inside. Opening the door Fakir and Aniu entered. "Go sit in the living room and I'll see if Molly is around." Fakir said. Aniu nodded and turned into the living room flicking on "SURPRISE!"

Friends and family stood in the room. "Surprise love." Fakir smiled. "Didn't think we'd let you bring a baby into the world without it being taken care of did you?" Remus smiled. Aniu lowered her head as tears began streaming down her face. "Beloved what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve it." she cried wiping her eyes. Fakir had to fight the erge to face palm. Of all times for his beloved werewolf to be emotional she had to be emotional now. "You do deserve it baby. Because you are who you are. You are very special and you shouldn't think anything less." Fakir reassured his wife. Aniu smiled and the party soon commenced. Aniu was led over to the couch and surrounded by the other woman.

"You handled that very nicely?" Fakir's father Marcus said. "Your mother tried to kill me." The put a hand to his throat at the memory. "Tonks was a bit the same way. But I knew what to expect because her hair changed colors I was always prepared for her mood swings." Remus said. "Adopting was the best decision ever." Severus smirked. "Ah but Severus there's nothing better then after the birth when you get to hold your baby in your arms." Arthur said.

"Right. But I'll be content with being a grandfather and I'm sure Marcus shares the same idea." Severus looked at the other soon to be grandfather. "But children are somewhat enjoyable. Much as I may miss the days of her youth when she was easy to handle I am happy for her."

"Wow Snape's getting all sentimental now this is a sure sign that his mind is slowly going." Sirius joked. "Shut up Sirius." Severus tried not to smile. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to give my werewolf her gift." Fakir walking over to the group of woman.

"Come on I have a gift for you." Fakir smiled as he took hold of his wife's hands to pull her up from the sofa. "I remember being that big with James." Ginny smiled. "I remember being bigger." Molly smiled. "I still can't believe you're only seven months and just so...large." Charlie said in other words the wide load effect.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Aniu glared at the man. "What? No...I...you"

"Let me tell you something about being pregnant. My child is currently sitting on my bladder and I have to pee every 20 minutes. And when it's not doing that it's kicking me in my liver, spleen, and kidneys. So you go get yourself knocked up and let me know how you feel at seven months." Aniu left the room to go to the bathroom. "Oh you've done it now." Ron laughed. "Ow." he rubbed at the back of his head where Hermione hit him.

When Aniu returned from the bathroom Fakir put a bandana around her head to cover he eyes. "Come on. Up the stairs I have a gift for you." Fakir smiled as he slowly led his very pregnant wife up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Aniu asked as Fakir pulled her through a doorway. "Giving you my gift. Open your eyes." Aniu blinded a few times as he vision focused and stared at the nursery. "I used unisex colors since we don't know what we're having. That's why I've been sending you to Molly and back to Sev's place. Do you like it?"

"No." she said. Fakir felt heartbroken at that very minute all his hard work was wasted. "I love it." Aniu smiled as she kissed his mouth. "It's perfect." she laughed. "Now you two have everything you'll need for the little dear." Molly smiled. "Thank you all." Aniu said hugging the guest. "I can't wait for the baby to come." Fakir said with a large goofy grin on his face.

Arthur, Ron, Marcus, Bill, Percy, and Remus all smiled and laughed as if they knew a secret and we're going to keep it from the soon-to-be father. For the rest of the night the couple seemed to be beaming with excitement and glee. Ready to welcome their child into the world with open arms.

"What would you do if they were born werewolves?" Aniu caught Fakir off guard with the sudden question. "I'd love them anyway and still call them mine. I'd love any child you give me." Fakir said. "I love you just as you are and I would never shun our child because it was a werewolf. Just means all the more fun at full moons." Fakir smiled.


	92. count to ten

Month eight passed without problem and if possible Aniu grew even larger. The werewolf had snuck into Spinner's end just day after the eight-month started to visit her grandmother. Eileen was shocked to see how large she had grown and that her son had not been exaggerating about her size. Everything was ready for the baby's arrival. And the due date was quickly approaching.

Aniu woke up again for the second time that night and got up to got to the bathroom. Fakir sat up in bed and waited for her to exit when he noticed she was rubbing her large belly. "What's wrong?"

"Indigestion. I can't sleep." she said. Aniu frowned as another wave of pain washed over her. "You sure it's indigestion?" Fakir asked getting up to help her. Lying in the bed together forty-five minutes later she felt another pang of pain only stronger.

"Beloved I don't think this is indejestion. I'm calling for Molly." Fakir reached for his wand and sent a patronas to the Weasley family matriarch.

Molly came wrapped in her nightgown and dress robe. She found the door already unlocked and went upstairs to the bedroom. "What's wrong dear?"

"Aniu keeps complained about a pain. She felt it after she went to the bathroom and again 45 minutes later." he said. "I still think its indejestion." she said rubbing her belly. "Well first we're going to call Poppy then we'll figure this out." Molly said before leaving to go retrieve the witch.

Molly returned half an hour later both rushing up the stairs and wearing their nightclothes still. As soon as they walked into the room Fakir got up from the bed. "She had another pain are we looking at labor here? Cause if so how is that possible if her water didn't break. This isn't right we still have three more days." Fakir was beginning to panic.

"Calm down Fakir. We're no sure yet. Now be a good husband and go wait in the hall." Poppy instructed. "No I want him to stay." Aniu said. "All right but he stays on the bed by you." she said. "Fakir prop her up on a few pillows please." Poppy said as she brought out her wand and cast a small spell over the woman.

The light was green, which was odd to the couple. "The light's green. What does green mean?" Aniu asked. "It means calm down you've gone into labor. The pains you feel are contractions and the further you go along the closer they get." she said.

"What?" Aniu fell back against the pillows with a slight whimper. "How long is this going to take?" Fakir asked. "Few hours if the contractions are this far apart. Best thing to do is walk and take deep breaths. The walking will help things along I have to go to St. Mungo's and get the birth certificate." Poppy said before leaving.

"It'll be alright." Fakir tried to comfort his wife.

"Shut up. This is your fault." Aniu said trying to push herself up from the bed.

Poppy soon came back and Aniu was walking back and forth in the hallway. One hand on her lower back the other rubbing her belly. The contractions were by that point forty minutes apart. "This is torture."

"She's gonna wear a whole in the floor at this point. This is her umpteenth lap." Molly said. When the contractions had finally gotten to be twenty minutes apart and the night had worn on. It was nearing two a.m. "Come on kid have some mercy on me your not even here yet." Aniu said. "Alright time to get back in bed. Fakir I want you to stay by her side now a little while. As soon as you I hand you the baby Fakir you can look for a moment then you have to leave." Poppy said. "But why?"

"Well if you'd rather have the werewolf half take a snap at you be my guest. This is the first child and Sage will be very protective not even the mate can get near them." Poppy explained and Fakir nodded in understanding. It was after four in the morning when the contractions had gotten to be three minutes apart. "Aniu at the next contraction push." Molly instructed.

At the Aniu contraction Aniu pushed and screamed at the pain. "Come on you can this." Fakir said kissing her forehead. "Shut up you bastard. You did this to me." Aniu growled. "Next contraction I ant you to push again." Aniu nodded and as she felt the pain she pushed again gritting her teeth against the pain. Hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks were flushed. "I hate you. I don't ever want you to touch me again you bastard." Aniu cried.

"Aniu push again." Poppy said. "That's it a nice big one." As Aniu fell against the pillows and Poppy smiled. "Don't give up now we're nearly there. Fakir I want you to count to ten. Aniu when he reaches ten push."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten." Aniu gave a hard push. "The baby's crowning you're nearly through and your doing a great job dear." Molly said whipping the girl's forehead. "Count to ten Fakir."

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."

Aniu pushed again screaming and squeezing at Fakir's hand tightly. "One more push Aniu." Aniu pushed again and little cries could be heard from the newborn. "Aniu slumped back against the pillows feeling weak and tired. "It's a baby boy." Molly said. "I want my son." she said. "That might have to wait."

"What?" Molly asked. "She's bleeding more then she should." Poppy said in all seriousness. "What?"

"Fakir I want you to go alert the others. We'll get everything settled here." She said. "But-"

"Go." the woman ordered. "Molly give Aniu the boy." Aniu was given the child and smiled. He was so small and pink. "Ah." Aniu gasped at the sudden pain. "There." Poppy said whipping her hands on a towel. "Aniu?" the werewolf growled and pulled the child closer to her bosom. "Sage it's me Poppy and Molly remember? We don't want to hurt you but we need the baby for a few minutes to get you both cleaned up okay." The werewolf knew the scent of both women and let Aniu take over again and gave the child to the Redhead.

~.o0o.~

Fakir ran thought the halls and to his father's apartment door and used his key to let himself in. "Dad It's a boy. It's a beautiful baby boy." He ran into his father's bedroom shaking the slumbering man. "I have a son!" Fakir screamed. Marcus took his son by the shoulders and looked at the excited look on his face. "I'm a father. I have a son and he's beautiful."

"Congratulations son. Go to the house. I have to alert Severus and the others." Fakir pulled away from his father and disapparted to Spinner's end and ran up to the door and let himself in using the key. As Fakir reached the top of the steps he ran straight into Severus room with a bang causing the man to wake up. "What the hell are you doing?" He glared. "We have a baby boy. You have a grandson."

Severus took a second to resister and jumped from the bed pulling on a robe and grabbing his wand. "Wake Remus." he said running to Sirius room." Fakir ran to wake the sleeping werewolf and the four dashed down the stairs and out of the gate before apparating. Fakir was the first of the four to run in the house telling to the others to wait in the living room before dashing up stairs.

Poppy was standing outside the door. "Are they all right? Can I see them?" He asked. The woman nodded before heading downstairs to join the others.

Aniu lay in the bed with her head laying on her arm and the baby's head close to her own resting in the crook of her elbow. "He's so small." Fakir whispered kissing Aniu. He's beautiful and you did a wonderful job." He said picking the baby up. "Hey little one." Fakir smiled as the baby reached forward with his tiny fist. The baby opened it's eyes to look at it's father. "He opened his eyes." Fakir smiled.

"I know. He opened them for me to but closed them when Molly took him. They're a bluish-gray." Aniu smiled. "Well he knows who I am." He smiled. "He's perfect. Thank you." Fakir smiled. "Enki Caspian Damocles." Aniu smiled. "Should I get the others?" He asked setting his son down next to his wife again.

"No not just yet. Come lay down and sleep just a little bit. Everyone will have been alerted by morning. I can imagine our fathers are already jumping to meet their grandson."

"That's if Molly hasn't already called to everyone else." Fakir placed Enki inside his bassinette before crawling into bed with his wife and going to sleep for just a bit.

~.o0o.~

By the next morning a few more people had shown up. Molly had gone home to tell Arthur the good news. Everyone who they wished to be at the house would be there in the morning. Molly walked into the bedroom the next day with a tray of food for both parents and a bottle for the baby. The bassinette was pulled close to the bed near Aniu as the couple slept.

Molly smiled as she walked further into the room. "Good morning Aunt Molly." Aniu grinned at the woman. "You always do that. How are you holding up dear?"

"Pretty good. A little sore but It's worth it." Aniu smiled looking at her sleeping husband. "Well there's quiet a few people who would like to meet the latest member of the family but it can wait until you've all eaten." Molly said. "I'll Feed the baby." Aniu said looking at the bottle. "Fakir wake up it's morning." Molly told the sleeping man. "Just like Arthur was."

The Aniu feed. Burped and changed the baby. Before eating herself. Fakir looked after the baby as Aniu washed and changed. Wearing a bathrobe and still looking just a bit worse for wear they went down stairs to greet the others. The living room was nearly crowded with family as Aniu and Fakir sat down on the couch.

"Well?" Marcus asked. "Everyone this is Enki Caspian Damocles." Fakir said handing his father the baby. Severus stood right next to the man to see his grandson. "He's beautiful you two." Enki pulled an arm free and reached for Severus snagging a bit of hair in his tiny fist. "Well he's defiantly Aniu's." Sirius joked. Fleur came forward and hugged Aniu. "You'll never hear the end of this from Bill and I. we'll be wanting to kidnap him for weekends if possible." The woman smiled. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Fakir said.

"If anything happens to us. Would you two be his godparents?" Aniu asked. "We'd be happy to." Bill smiled hugging his wife. Their own children trying to get a look at the new baby. "He's beautiful cub. But is he-"

"A werewolf no. But he will have traits. His hearing, and sense of smell will be stronger then a humans."

"Whoa." Charlie exclaimed. "The boy's eyes are brighter then the full moon."

"What color are they?" Bill stood next to his brother. "Bluish-gray." Charlie had been visiting his parents and was invited to the cottage by default. Other wise it would have been the godparents, grandparents, Sirius, Remus, Poppy and Arthur. "He'll be broom flyer I know it." Bill said. "Doubt that. If he's anything like his mum he'll be a potions expert for sure."

"Hush up and let the Godparents hold their godchild." Molly said. "We're not having anymore either." Aniu said. "I can live with that." Fakir kissed her. A week later without anyone knowing Aniu snuck into Spinner's end with Enki to show the baby off to it's great grandmother. Eileen was amazed at the tiny baby. And the eyes were becoming a well-known trademark when the child was mentioned. Usually the first thing to be mentioned.

~.o0o.~**TEN YEARS LATER~**.o0o.~

"Kids your grandfather's here." Aniu called up the stairs. Two sets of feet came running down the stairs and another came from out of the living room. Only at a bit of a hurried walk. Fakir and Aniu had six children. Three boys and three girls.

Enki was the oldest.

Then the twins Marcus Santiago and Nerissa Severa Damocles second and third.

Zipporah Siria Damocles was fourth.

Cyrus Mael Damocles was born two years after Zipporah and the youngest was now Margo Remisa who was at the age of one and a half and still getting the hang of walking.

Margo, and Marcus were full out werewolves. But Enki, Zipporah and Nerissa had traits of werewolves. Sight and hearing sense of smell. All had the same blue-gray eyes. But the boys wore the red hair and the girls carried the black hair.

Severus hugged he two granddaughters and watched as the youngest made his way to him. As Margo reached him he swung her into his arms. Severus was now going gray at the temples but he was still grimfaced to his students and straight backed. But to his granddaughters he was one of the most loveable people ever.

"Where are the boys?" Severus asked. "Their at Marcus's this weekend. You have the girls." Aniu smiled. "Zipporah, Nerissa I want you to go get the bags I need to talk to your mother." The two nodded and ran for the house. "Keep Padfoot from licking Margo's face she doesn't like it." Aniu said.

"Talk to Sirius about it. But I'm going to be headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva is retiring and wants me to take over. I told her I would. But that means I won't have as much time to brew potions for St. Mungo's. I wrote them a letter and they say that if I could find someone just as good they would hire them. They already use me." she said. "But they'll have you at the top of the list. You're the daughter of Severus Snape of course you'll always be employed." Severus smiled.

"Grandpa we're ready to go." the two came running down the stairs. "Are Moony and Padfoot going to be there?" Rissa (Nerissa) asked. Severus nodded. "Come on Mago (Margo)." Zippy (Zipporah) said picking up the infant. "We'll see you Sun-oh." Aniu turned around to see what hand run into her back. A little blue dragon no longer then three feet long. Aniu pulled it up by the tail.

"I'll see you on sunday girls. Bye Dad." She gave each one a kiss on the cheek before they left. Still holding the kit by it's tail she walked around to the back of the house. "Sini we've been over this keep them from flying until their really ready to fly."

**Sorry. But he's the adventurous one of the bunch. Are all the others gone?**

_Yeah._

**When are we going to go on a trip again? It's been a while?**

The dragon bared it's teeth in a smile until one of her kits flew into her head. "I think we have enough adventure to last a us a good long while." Aniu laughed.

**I think your right. Would have been nice though.**

"Yeah it would have been. But being a mother is an adventure in itself. I think I'm good for a few years Sini." Aniu said aloud.


End file.
